This Time Tomorrow
by FangedxWars
Summary: Damon Salvatore has been burned by Elena Gilbert one too many times. In a quest to forget the girl he goes on a road trip and finds himself in Ruidoso, New Mexico where he meets Jolene Taylor; a small town girl mechanic. She changes everything for him.
1. The Right Moment at The Right Time

**CASTING CALL:**

Damon Salvatore – Yoshi

Jolene Taylor/Salvatore – Joy

Authors Note: Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors that you may encounter. This writing is older and we did not proof it before posting.

DAMON'S POV –

Moving on. It was something Damon was use to doing, at least in the sense of physical movement from one place to another. But as a vampire his heart was very hard to change, it was like all of his emotions were heightened and carved in stone. Over time one could control that to some extent, but when you loved, you loved with everything in you and that was exactly how Damon was. Unfortunately, it was the same with pain and heartbreak and a man could only take so much before he wasn't a man anymore. Before he was nothing but a hollow shell, a resemblance of the person he was, the monster he was. He had reverted so far back into his old ways in a sense that he had lost whatever goodness Elena had managed to bring to life in him. Why had he been so naive to think that he could really make her happy? Truly make her feel loved. He should've known the moment that Stefan was back to his old self he would be second best again. He would never be first choice, and that made him hate himself and hate life. He would've killed himself, but his pride wouldn't let him. He didn't want anyone to be able to take credit for his death, and even if he was the one who would drive a stake to the heart Elena and everyone in Mystic Falls would know that it was them that caused it. No, he was too good for that. He was too good to go the coward's way out, but he was also too good to stick around and take the emotional beating he was submitted to on a daily basis. How had he managed to last as long as he did was beyond him, he loathed himself for the amount of wasted time.

He had been traveling a month now, stopping here and there through small unknown towns, aimlessly wandering the continent in search of a new home. The further he was away from Mystic Falls, Elena, Stefan and all the memories it held, the better. His crystal optics flashed down to the map he had opened in the passenger seat. He knew he had fancy gadgets on his iPhone but he was doing things the proper way; trying to enjoy nature and all that bullshit that people did when they found themselves in emotional turmoil. His phone began to vibrate again, making him curse under his breath as he stared at it sitting in the middle compartment next to his cup of blood he had been nursing on. He had packed a cooler of bags since he couldn't very well keep a human donator in the car with him. He supposed he could've but they would've talked to him and he had no desire to speak. Damon's eyes glared at the phone as though it had done something terrible to him, but curiosity killed the cat, and he got some sick enjoyment out of knowing that everyone back home were pining away from him; wondering where he was-including Elena. His hand wrapped around it, resting it on the steering wheel so he could drive and read at the same time. The roads he was traveling were next to desolate as he drove through New Mexico. He was running out of gas soon and he'd have to stop. His gaze lowered to the screen, a puff of breath escaping his lips when he read the text. _'Damon, where are you? It's been a month and you haven't spoken to any of us, not even Ric. I miss you. - Elena' _

"If you miss me so much you should've thought about that before you left what we had for my brother," he snarled under his breath, and in that moment had Elena been there...he probably could've killed her. She was inherently selfish, almost exactly like Katherine; she just had the ability to be kind and emotional but both women has easily mutilated and ripped out his heart and he wanted nothing to do with the Petrova line anymore or any doppelgangers. He just wanted away from it all, he wanted a fresh start, a place where he could do or be whoever he wanted...even though he wasn't entirely sure who that was yet. He deleted the text, ignoring it like he had been before he tossed his phone back where it was. Alaric had tried getting through to him countless times, and he had the urge to answer his rings more than once, but he knew that whatever he said would just get back to Stefan or Elena and he didn't want that. He didn't want them to think about him anymore, he just wanted them to move on and live their lives without him. He knew without a doubt that if Elena or Katherine came waltzing back into his life he wouldn't offer them a second chance, he couldn't because it was too devastating. It was only a couple of hours later when his tank to his camaro was practically empty, so he pulled off into a small town called Ruidoso. Once he pumped and paid for his gas he parked at a bar across the street, getting out to have a drink and probably find a hotel for the night. He slammed the door to his car, all too happy to be stretching his legs, but that's when he smelled it...blood.

Damon closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he concentrated on the noises that were perforating his eardrum as he listened to his nearby surroundings. That's when he heard murmurs and angry threats coming from a dark alley on the other side of the bar. In a flash he was standing to the side of four men who had a young girl pinned to the wall. Blood was seeping from her nose and lip where they had hit her, and one of them was jerking down her jeans when he approached. "Come on bitch, spread those legs and show daddy what's there," his hissed vehemently. Damon's eyes webbed out in anger, dark veins spreading down below his eyes while his pupils dilated and eclipsed with crimson. A vicious snarl ripped past his lips, fangs protruding from his pearly whites like daggers as he went to the first one. In one quick spin he snapped his neck, the man dropping at his feet as his hand reached out and curled around the neck of the other one. "Your time is up!" He said simply, his teeth sinking into his neck as he sucked him dry in less than ten seconds; dropping him to the floor as well. The crack of the third man's neck echoed in the air, before he saved the one in front of the girl for last. His fist slammed into his chest, ripping out his heart before he threw it on the ground; kicking him over to pile on his friends. Damon's eyes shifted to the girl, now petrified with his actions. "Shhh, don't be frightened," he told her, hoping his velvet voice was enough to calm her down. He quickly wiped off his bloody hand on one of the men's jackets, before he stood back up; his hands gently cradling either side of her head as he looked into her opulent pools.

"Listen, all you're going to remember is that I came down here after I heard you scream and I beat up these men until they passed out," he told her, not wanting to put anything else in her head because he was going to let her feel her own feelings, he just had to manipulate them slightly so she wouldn't freak out. She blinked a few times then, the compulsion taking affect as she looked at him. "Are you alright?" He asked her, his hand very slowly going to her pants, but his eyes stayed fixated on hers. He pulled them up, zipping them for her before he examined her bleeding lip and nose. "There's a bar next door, let me help you with that and buy you a drink. I'm sure you need one now," he forced a laugh, leading the way out of the dark alley before he got the bar door for her; letting her inside. He sought out the restrooms, finding that it was small enough there they only had one single stall for both males and females. He took her into the men's bathroom since it was empty, locking the door behind them as he helped her sit on the countertop. He wet some tissue under the sink before he started cleaning up her lip and nose. "I'm Damon, by the way," he introduced, his eyes flickering to hers and holding her gaze for a moment. "Damon Salvatore. What's your name?" He inquired, rubbing off the last bit of blood. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and he was grateful for that...oddly enough.

JOLENE'S POV –

Jolene was comfortably slaving over paperwork, the part of her job that she hated the most, but knew she had to do. Her office was small in comparison to the rest of the shop, but it was cozy. It represented three generations of Taylors: her grandfather, her father, and herself. There was plenty of blood and sweat invested in the place and she couldn't see it go down under her watch. She was determined, but she had always been that way, and she was as determined as she was resilient. She needed to succeed because she wanted to prove to her mother that she wasn't worth being left for. Jo could look back on her life and always feel this presence on her shoulder, as though someone was constantly look over her and watching everything that she did which only pushed her to be more than she was. Her father had accepted her for who she was and never tried to pressure her into doing anything, but follow her dreams because he just wanted her to be happy. And she was happy. Her childhood, as fated as it had been at the beginning, had turned out pretty amazing. Her mother, Regina, left her when she was three years old so Jo's memories of her mom were little to nothing. All she could remember were glimpses of dyed blonde hair and ruby lips because her mother always took the time to put her make-up on in the morning. Jo's father, Derek, had always done his best to try and paint Regina in a soft light, a light that she didn't deserve because when Derek was at work and Jolene was in her crib, her mother was having several affairs. It wasn't even a secret. Everyone in town knew that her mother was the easy slut in town, but Derek was quite gullible, but Jolene, looking back on it, knew that he had loved her and still did.

She knew it was why her father had never remarried after they divorced and the divorce probably wouldn't have come at all if Regina hadn't gotten pregnant. For nine months, Regina pretended that she was pregnant with Derek's child, and maybe she did want to believe that, but when the baby was born, it was quite clear that Derek wasn't the father. Jolene's half-sister was half black and her mother took that as an excuse to leave. She packed up her bags, took her new daughter, and ran off with the baby's daddy as though Jolene and Derek didn't exist. For years, Jo battle with the idea that her mother wouldn't take her too. Maybe she wasn't worth it so she strived to be worth it in anticipation for that one phone call that would come, but it never did. Her mother never called and Jolene buried the only picture of her mother that she had in her closet and Jo never looked back because she realized that her father was so much more than her mother ever deserved. Derek was the perfect man—gentle, kind, loving—and Jolene, at a very young age, knew not to take that for granted. So she would go to her granddaddy's shop with her dad and she would watch her grandfather and father work together on cars all day long until she was old enough to help too. By the time she was twelve, she had successfully helped her grandfather put together an engine for a 1935 Auburn Model 851 Supercharged Speedster which she proudly steered around the church parking lot in her grandpa Jimmy's lap. And where all the little girls in the neighborhood wanted to stay inside and play barbies, Jo was out playing kick ball with the boys.

Being one of the guys was a good thing until she hit high school where the only person infected with cooties was Jo. She never got the whole dressing up for school thing, she always came in t-shirts and jeans and for four years took auto shop as her elective, the only girl in the class each year. She loved the smell of gasoline and coming out from under an engine with grease on her hands and smudged on her face because, at the end of the day, there was always a beautiful car purring just for her. She couldn't get away from that satisfaction, but it was a love that only the boys understood. She didn't have any female friends; she didn't even know where to begin to strike up a conversation with them. It was awkward and people made fun of her for it. Her sexuality was put under scrutiny until the summer before her senior year when she decided that learning how to do her make-up and learning how to walk in heels might make her life a little easier. For three months, she switched out her wardrobe for clothes she could still work in, but instead of baggy jeans she would wear daisy dukes and t-shirts meant for toddler aged boys. She could still look back on the first day of her senior year and see the looks of astonishment on everyone's face because somewhere underneath her baggy clothes she had been hiding the perfect female figure. For once, she had some popular attention and a few girls she could talk to that didn't mind that every once in a while she would blurt out a Doctor Who reference or that she could show up their dad's where fixing cars were concerned. What didn't change were the boys in shop that knew her for who she was and not who she pretended to be, but that story was over and done with now. She had discovered who she was later than the average person, but she was comfortable now.

When she graduated high school, she went to the community college to see if she could get a degree in sociology, but she was force dealt another hand of ugly cards. At nineteen, her grandfather died, and at twenty-one, when she was preparing to get her bachelor's degree, her father was diagnosed with a advanced stage of prostate cancer. She tried very hard to maintain some normalcy and go on, but went chemo didn't work and the doctor's tried radiation, her father's body didn't take well to it. He became tired all of the time and Jo could feel it in her bones that she was going to lose him so she dropped out of school and started taking night classes to certify as a mechanic while taking over her daddy's shop during the day. Ten months later, Jo was scattering his ashes in Grindstone Lake and she was forced to adjust to a life without family. A lot of her friends surrounded her, but she knew her daddy was in a happy place so she moved forward knowing that she had two guardian angels looking over her now. At twenty-three, her life was pretty static. She did the same things every day and spent Friday nights with the boys playing poker, smoking the occasional cigar, and drinking beer like water, but Jolene was happy and that was what counted. She had no desire to leave her little village or her life because she loved it despite not having anyone to share it with.

She sighed a little, knowing that she was getting far too nostalgic leaving room for serious error on her inventory so she got to her feet, stuffed her wallet and keys in her black ripped skinny jeans and pulled her cropped leather jacket over her white t-shirt and she closed up shop. She hopped onto her Ducati Streetfighter and drove down the road to the bank which just so happened to be next to the town's bar. She went up to the ATM and put in her debit card and withdrew a few twenties when she heard the rustle of footsteps coming towards her. She glanced to the side and noticed four strange men coming towards her so she hurried and tried to cancel her request to get away sooner, but she was stubborn, she always had been, she wasn't going to leave without her card and that was her fist mistake. Just when her fingertips gripped onto the edge of the card, the first of the men came up behind her, cupping her clothed pussy from the front. "You really shouldn't have done that," she growled. Growing up with boys as role models and friends had taught her a thing or two. She thrust her elbow back hard into the man's side, making him yelp, and when she whipped around she noticed that this wasn't going to be a fair fight. Before she could get a punch, two of the men were on her, grabbing her arms, and the third was stuffing a sock down her throat. The fourth, the one she had hit, came back at her, punching her square in the face. She could feel her bone snap in her nose and a gush of blood poured out onto her lip as a second blow came to her face, her lip catching on her teeth, splitting the sensitive flesh before the men dragged her off into the alley.

Jo squirmed and kicked and tried so hard to get away and scream, but she couldn't overtake the four fully grown men. Her screams muffled against the sock as tears started pouring down her cheeks as one of the men unzipped her jeans and pushed them down her legs exposing her thong. She looked up in an effort to not see any of their faces, when she noticed a fifth man, but she didn't know if he was there to help or hurt her to. She saw his face contort in such a weird way, but it was dark and she couldn't quite see so she just passed it off as a facial expression, but then he was moving so fast and she heard the snapping of bone and then he grabbed the last of the men and ripped the guy's heart out. Jo's eyelids were opened so wide she thought her blue orbs would pop out of her head and her chest kept rising and falling as she stood there and shivered, completely frozen. She watched his face soften and return to normal as he acknowledged her and told her not to be afraid, but she was very afraid. She swallowed hard as her eyes locked with his, his hands cradling the sides of her face like a gentle friend and he said something and almost instantly everything changed. Without realizing it, her mind's perception and memory of the events altered, but her feeling of terror remained present of which she was sure was the fact that she had almost been rapped and the men were still there, passed out, ready to wake up at any moment. When he asked her if she was alright, she swallowed hard, shaking her head a little as he grabbed onto her jeans, pulling them up her legs, and buttoning them up for her. She didn't have it in her to say anything, but follow him.

She walked into the bar and kept her head down low and found every last bit of confidence and assurance that she had in her was gone. She had never been that violated before—never—not even consensually. Her mysterious savior guided her to the men's bathroom where he helped her onto the countertop and went out of his way to take care of her. As she sat there, she couldn't help noticing how blue his eyes were. The outer hue of his iris was lined the color of what Jolene thought the color of the ocean might be had she ever had the chance to see an ocean in her lifetime, and then the color changed drastically and grew lighter like the sky on a cloudy summer day with a tint of green shading around his pupil. She looked into those eyes as he softly dabbed a wet towel to her lip and her nose, unknowingly distracting her with the softness the swam in his soul. The sound of his voice was just as complex as his eyes were, with layers of emotion, as if he had been alive for a hundred years and had experienced so much more than his twenty or thirty some odd years had provided to him. She swallowed hard, clearing her throat, "Jolene Taylor, but everyone calls me Jo." She carefully slipped off of the counter, rubbing a bit too close to Damon than she would have liked for strangers. She turned around and flipped on the sink, grabbing onto her dark raven tresses so that when she brought her mouth down to the flowing water of the faucet, her hair wouldn't get in the sink. When her throat was moist enough not to scratch, she flipped the water off and grabbed a paper towel dabbing at her mouth and chin, wincing a little. "I've never met a Damon before," she managed to smile before going over to the door, but then she turned around and looked at him and took one step closer to him, extending her hand. "I don't know how to thank you. Four full grown men and you still decided to help me. You must have ninja super powers or something," she laughed softly, "Thank you." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss just above his jaw line on his cheek, her full pink lips rubbing against the stubble of his face.

She knew she wasn't thinking properly because her mind felt hazy and funny almost like he was eliciting in her an emotion she had never felt before and because of it she couldn't place it, but she liked it. She pulled away from him, her eyes softly sparkling as she went to the door and unlocked it, opening it up before walking through, making sure to hold it behind her for him. She made a B-line for the bar and leaned up against the counter. **"You okay Jo?" **Jolene nodded, "Damon, meet Frank owner of the only bar this side of Ruidoso. Frank, meet the man who most definitely just saved my life." Jo nodded, looking over at Damon, having a hard time trying to place him. "It's on me, I owe you and this is pretty much all I can do." She pat the bar stool that was next to her before she settled on top of the one next to it. "Start us off with a bottle of Bushmills will you Frank?" The man nodded, reaching down into the bar for two shot glasses before going towards the back and pulling out a tall battle of single malt Irish whiskey. He poured both shots full before leaving the bottle with them, leaving to attend to his other customers. She grabbed onto her glass and held it up to him with a slight nod of her head before she brought the glass to her lips and took the shot in one gulp, her fingers shaking slightly. The closed her eyes, her mouth pulling at the corners as the liquid burned down her throat and warmed her belly. "Mmm, that's good. Thank god for alcohol." She shook her head, grabbed the base of the bottle, pouring more liquid gold into each of their shot glasses.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but I haven't seen you before and quite frankly you don't fit so that must mean you're new to town which only means one thing, you're passing through. Which makes me even luckier that you happened to stop at just the right moment." She was quick to down her second shot before she grumbled a little. She pulled herself up onto the counter and leaned over, reaching into the shelves for bigger glasses for the both of them, "I almost… there we go!" She grabbed the glass and pulled back, plopping onto her seat. "Jackpot," she sang, pouring heavier amounts of the whisky into the glasses. Once full enough for her pleasure, she picked up the glass, but her hand began to tremble and she let the glass go, letting it fall an inch back down to the wood of the bar. "Damnit," she grumbled, fighting back the urge to cry as she bit on her tongue, her eyebrows furrowing together as she set her eyes on her hands trying to tell them to settle down. When they didn't, she shoved them between her thighs and locked them in place. "Sorry, generally that only happens when I'm nervous," she looked up at him with innocent, worried eyes. "I wonder how bad the bruising will be… Oh well, I can always blame it on being a klutz." She sighed, "I'm acting weird, this really isn't the kind of first impression I'd want to make for a guy like you… well what I mean is you are," she made a motion with her hands, looking him up and down as if that told him exactly what he was, "and I'm, well… not. And now I'm talking really fast and making absolutely no sense, but I mean what kind of conversation can we have with that in the back of our minds? That isn't to say that we can't talk, I just mean, that… um, I'm making a big fool out of myself right now, aren't I? I should probably shut up, but I feel really… dirty like there are insects crawling underneath my skin where he touched me and I just… This probably isn't what you had in mind when you stopped her. Sorry, I'll just take another gulp…" Jolene grabbed onto the glass with both hands and brought it to her lips and took half of the glass of whiskey down her trap until she started to feel it got to her head. She hadn't eaten since lunch so her stomach was pleasantly empty and right now, more than anything, she wanted to feel like Jello. "So where are you from Damon Salvatore?" She questioned, setting her glass back down before shoving her shaky fingers back between her legs. She was making her fool out of herself, she knew she was, but she couldn't help it. It was all a mix of almost being sexually assaulted by four men and then meeting this stranger, a man who had just saved her life, and suddenly feeling this connection to him that had already solidified in her body that she couldn't explain.

DAMON'S POV -

Damon smiled a little. "Jolene Taylor, that's a very country name," he mused with light in his eyes. "I like it, it's charming," he told her. There was a tiny part of him that was disappointed for saving her. Because it meant that Elena was having long lasting affects to his personality, and even if they were for the better he resented it. He didn't want anything about him to remind him of her and what they had, but it was too late for that. It's like she was in his bloodstream now, whirring through his veins like some kind of drug, and he knew he saved the girl because he wouldn't have been able to stand there and watch the men have their way with her. However over a couple of years ago that's what he would've done. Hell, he may have joined on the fun with them; maybe not the physical aspect, but he would've killed them all and then enjoyed feeding on the girl. Things were different now, and he couldn't turn it off. It was like his switch was broken, but he had a weird draw to the young woman in front of him and it was making him okay with this new side to him. He was getting a new beginning like he wanted, even if he didn't plan on staying there he was getting good practice. He felt her body brush against his as she hopped off the counter, and he watched her intently as she brushed her long raven locks over one shoulder as she drank from the sink. She was stunning now that he had seen her in the light instead of the darkness of the alley. Damon had tunnel vision before, all he could see was Katherine or Elena, but now he was being subjected to other beauties and he was responding to them.

In fact if he was honest with himself, Jolene was more gorgeous than his Petrova girls were and he was completely taken with her. He smirked a little, "Well there's not many Damon's around that's for sure. Kind of an older name," he shrugged a little as she turned around to face him. His crystal gaze flickered down to her hand as he reached out and grabbed it, his fingers enclosing around her palm as he laughed under his breath. "Something like that, I guess. I just didn't want them to take advantage of you. It's hard to come back from something like that," he reasoned, watching as she drew closer to him. He tensed slightly, his eyes staying open as he felt the warmth of her plush lips melt into his cheek. "You're a kind woman, Jo," Damon told her, as he followed her out of the bathroom, thanking her for holding the door with him. He followed her to the bar, as his eyes shifted to the man behind the counter who was obviously known as Frank. "Nice to meet you," he said with a curt nod before he started shaking his head. "Really, it was nothing. Anyone would've done the same thing," Damon exclaimed, though he knew that wasn't true. No one would've been able to come up against those men, at least not one man-but he wasn't a man at all. He watched Jolene, she was so comfortable in her skin and in this town. She exuded a confidence that he found sexy, in some ways she reminded him of Sage, except she was clearly much more gentle at heart. He grinned as she patted the barstool. This being somebody different thing was very entertaining to him. Back home people would've walked the other way from him because they knew what he was capable of.

But Jo automatically was showing him some trust because of one good deed. It was funny how the world worked, and he knew he was using it to his advantage. He didn't want to be the same man anymore, but he didn't think he would suddenly become the 'good guy' or the 'Stefan.' Needless to say if his brother was here Jolene probably would've been going after him, and his nasty side would've been at all time high because he always became defensive asshole-ish around his baby brother. "Thank you Jo," he flashed her a bright smile, his cerulean gaze glittering in the dim lighting as she ordered them some decent whiskey. "My kind of girl," he hummed in delight with a mischievous raise of his brow. He loved a woman who could drink the hard stuff and hold their liquor. Elena was never that girl. Stop fucking thinking about them, he thought bitterly to himself, picking up the shot glass before he gave her a little tip of his head before he slammed the smooth fiery liquid. It scorched his throat, but he was use to that feeling and he lived for it. A laugh escaped him as he nodded. "Yeah thank God for alcohol indeed, it's this man's best friend," he exclaimed, all too happy when she refilled his shot. He drank it down as she began to talk before resting it back on the shiny wood. "That obvious, eh?" He mused. "That would be correct, I'm just passing through. No idea where I'm going though. I just got in my care four days ago, decided I was done with the bullshit, and convinced myself I deserved something more. And here I am, in...whatever hell town this is because I've already forgotten the name," he chortled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I ran out of gas and had to stop, and a drink sounded like a good idea. I'm glad I was able to help you," he admitted. She leaned over the bar then, in search of other glasses. He straightened up the moment he saw the larger size. "Yes, good thinking!" Damon stated, tapping his finger to the side of his head as she poured them each a hefty amount. He watched as her hand began to tremble, the glass landing with a loud 'clink' as the liquid sloshed around in the base of the glass. He watched her get frustrated and shove her hand between her legs. He reached out, gently touching her arm as he offered her the warmest smile he could muster. "You need to take it easy, you just had a pretty bad situation unfold against you. You're bound to be shaky, and you don't have to be ashamed of that fact. I understand, believe me. Give your body a little break," he reasoned softly before he moved his hand. "Klutzy? You don't strike me as that type of girl," he commented, knowing that probably sounded stupid because it wasn't as though he knew her. However, after being alive for over hundred and fifty plus years one got really good at reading people from one look. It became his gift, and Jolene seemed like a really strong woman to him with a soft nature which spoke to him louder than her strength, ironically. He smiled at her, completely amused by her little rant as she went on and on, pointing to him as though that was suppose to somehow spell out what she was trying to get him to see.

He was use to being fawned over because he irresistible good looks and piercing blue eyes, and as a predator people were naturally drawn to him because they didn't know any better. It was built into his skin, his smell, and his looks. It worked to his advantage in more ways than one, and he was a cocky son of a bitch who knew he was like the flame to a moth with it came to women. Damon's knowing grin quickly faded when she said she wasn't. Was this girl blind? He was actually very taken with her beauty, and that was unusual for him because he was so use to being the better looking one, but he would gladly step down from that title in her presence. "What?" Damon said, a rumble of a chuckle leaving his lips as he shook his head, downing a large gulp of whiskey. He shook his head again. "Nevermind any of that, there's time for introductions later," he said, hopping off the barstool as he grasped her hand that was still buried between her legs. "Come on, you say you can only fill insects crawling under your skin, right? Well lets get something else touching you instead and we'll pretend that it didn't happen to you. We've just met, I think you're gorgeous and I'd like a dance Jolene," he smiled brightly, pulling her toward him as he led her out to the middle of the bar. There was no dance floor, but he was creating one in the middle of the open floor next to pool table. With gentle hands he pulled her perfect body to his, and he loved that his hands fell on real curves. His intense gaze met hers as he let his hand move up and down her arm slowly, causing her to focus on the movement before he grasped her hand and began twirling her around slowly-which hardly matched the beat of the music.

"I'm from Virginia," he answered, offering her his signature crooked smirk. "What about you? Have you lived here your whole life?" He danced with her a little, keeping her close in hopes that her skin would stop crawling and all she would feel but the warmth and distraction of his. Then he returned with her to the bar and drank with her until the wee hours of the morning; until she was completely shit faced and he was merely buzzed even though he had put down more than she had by far. By the end she was so out of it she could barely talk, so he took her with him; finding a room at the Circle Eight motel before he let her crash on the bed while he took the chair because that's all he had. When morning crept in he was up, because he knew he had to get on the road, but he was also in no rush to leave either. He used the cheap coffee pot in the room to make her a cup of coffee, ordering up a packed of tylenol for to take along with it. Then he set it on the night stand and slowly placed his hand on her side as he gave her a gentle nudge. "Hey Jo, rise in shine babe. You should probably have a cup of black and swallow these down if you want to survive the day," he said with a grin as her eyes fluttered open. From there he returned to his chair in the corner of the room as he looked at her. "You were a little out of it last night; I couldn't even get an address from you. So," he began, "I felt better bringing you here where I at least knew you would be safe in my care. I hope you don't mind, I know I'm pretty much a stranger."


	2. Strike

**JOLENE POV -**

Jolene was a very trusting individual, but under normal circumstance she wouldn't have walked into a bar with a man unless that man was one of her friends. And it wasn't because she didn't feel safe with the man across from her it was because she was afraid she was going to make a big fool out of herself which she was. The rambling was a compulsive habit, along with the bouncing of her leg when she truly got anxious. Having been raised by a bunch of men hadn't exactly taught her how to be feminine; those were all cues she had to pick up on her own at school and from what she saw on the television. She was confident, but not when it came to talking to a man she found herself attracted to. This wasn't the first time that she completely lost herself under the haze that she was currently under and she figured that it probably wouldn't be her last, but she didn't want to make a fool out of herself either. She wanted him to think more of her than the mechanic whose enemies listed as all of her best friend's wives. She had never understood why they all got jealous of her, it wasn't even like she was trying to go after her boys in that way, she couldn't even think about them in such a manner. They all tried to explain the paranoia to her, but when she couldn't look in the mirror and see a physically attractive woman then how was she supposed to understand her attraction to begin with. She knew that a great part of it had to do with her need to suppress her mother's image in her body because Jo looked so much more like her mother than she did her father and that woman's reputation wasn't something to be proud of.

She didn't want to become what everyone that she would become, as though slut and whore ran through her genetics like a disease. Jo wasn't that kind of a girl and even though the woman were still suspicious of her, the boys in town that she had grown up with knew her better. She was a hardworking woman who was good with her hands. Her fingers were rougher than the average woman's with scars from scraps against metal and callous patches from trying to unscrew things by hand. It was something that she couldn't take away from her frame even when she did go to the nail salon to get her hands lathered in lotion once a week. And that was all that she saw when she looked at herself—a girl with dirty hands who felt more comfortable in a mechanic's uniform than she did her own clothes. She was odd and it was because she was so different from all of the other women in the world that she deducted that she could never be attractive in the eyes of any man because she wasn't that model in the magazines or that actress on the movie screen; even if she did have the potential to be, she wouldn't see it. She dressed in clothes that fit her well and showed enough skin to appear in a magazine because she had modeled her closet from what she saw in vogue and people magazines and it just so happened that she was confident enough to pull it off. Being in those daisy dukes really taught her something that first day of school and that was, in order to get the attention she needed, she needed to step out of her comfort zone and in order to get the respect she wanted, she needed to keep up her business.

So, in that little mind of hers that was no trying so hard to keep her lips closed, she realized that she wanted to be that girl. She wanted to wear the mini-dress and feel pretty enough to hold her own in stilettos and capture the heart of the man in front of her. Jo wanted that and she didn't know why, she had never wished for it before, but she wanted Damon to like her and she thought that maybe he was like very other man and wanted that kind of girl. It was a funny thought really and she had to chastise herself for it because she didn't think that he would stay here, but she wanted him to… at least, she was sure that the tugging at her heart was compelling her to want to get to know him better, get to know the man that saved her life. Her eyes never left his, even as his hand descended to her own hands that were shoved between her thighs. She didn't feel anything other than the sensation that the warmth of his flesh elicited from her body, creating gooseflesh to develop and form over her sun-kissed skin. She could see the honesty and tenderness in his eyes and hear it in the silk of his voice and she really didn't have a choice. He pulled her gently so that she was forced onto her feet and then he walked her out to the middle of the bar and tugged her close to him. Her body melted against him, not because she wanted it to, but because he had already taken her mind off of everything. His eyes captured her own, blue meeting blue, her body only feeling his fingers against her arm before taking her hand. She wasn't sure if she was moving or not and a part of her thought she was dreaming.

Jo felt like Princess Aurora when she finally got to dance with her prince and everyone and everything disappeared into a cloud and it was just the would-be princess with her prince. Nothing existed anymore other than Damon and the sound of his voice. She nodded her head, "Born and raised. I don't have any desire to go anywhere else. My slice of heaven is just a ways up the mountain and I'm happy there and I was so sure that I didn't want anything more, but now I'm not quite certain." She had had several dances with several men, but usually when someone got as close as Damon was now, she would turn and slap whoever had the nerve to get so close to her without asking, but Damon had become an exception to every single one of her rules. He kept her close, not letting her body pull away from him and she was sure that she was trying in some small unconscious way. After he had loosened her muscles and replaced the crawling sensation with delicious warmth, he took her back to the bar where she remember talking to him for a while before she had successfully tipped over the scale and went from tipsy to hammered. Her body felt so placid and gooey and she wasn't aware that everything she said came out as a slur rather than the crystal clear voice she heard in her head, but then before long everything went dark and she was forced to depend on her rescuer… again.

Jolene could feel her head pounding against her skull as she was stirring from her slumber in an unfamiliar bed, but instead of panicking as she probably should have, she had this blind faith in the man she met last night. He had saved her life and she had no reason to believe that he was bad in any way, she had already handed her trust over to him and there was no better faith than the blind kind because it was innocent and without judgment, probably naïve, but it was all the same. When she felt the warmth of large hand on her side she managed to blink her eyelids open only so far as to let a little vision to her eyes because she was afraid of the sunlight. The soft lulling of his voice echoed in her ears and she knew he was right. She groaned a little a buried her face in the pillow, "I probably look like shit." Her voice muffled into the pillow and she whined; messy faces were for married couples not strangers where at least one person had a very strong attraction to the other. She grumbled, using her hands to slide back the strays in her hair before she sat up, her head swirling. "I feel like I had 3 bottles of whiskey." She reached for the mug off coffee and brought it to her lips. She loved her coffee black, no sugar, no cream, no froufrou mixture to it to sweeten it because it dulled the sharp, bitter taste that she loved so much. She then reached for the Tylenol on the counter and swallowed them down her trap before she even turned to look at Damon. She shook her head, "Thank you for taking care of me twice when you didn't have to."

"What time is it?" Her oceans glanced over to the digital clock at the bedside and the swallowed the hot coffee in her mouth and got to her feet in a rush, setting the coffee back down. "I gotta go, I'm late for work!" She didn't have time to think about the pounding in her head. "Fuck, my bike is still at the bar." She twirled around and looked at him, putting up her finger as if to tell him to wait a moment before she disappeared into the bathroom. She caught one sight of herself in the mirror and her mouth fell. Mascara had smudged down her cheeks a little and her hair was everywhere and she was certain she had morning breathe. She flipped on the faucet and splashed cold water into her face and ran some of it through her hair, even going as far as to brushing her teeth with the inside of her shirt and putting one of the offered peppermints into her mouth. She shook her head a little before she went back out to him, she wasn't going to run out on him completely. "I'm not assuming that you are going to stay here Damon, but in case you happen to pass through here again…" her voice trailed as she used the pen on the table and jotted down her cell phone number on the hotel's stationary, "That's the easiest way you can get a hold of me. Drinks are on you next time." She winked a little smiling, placing a soft kiss to his temple before she whisked herself away.

She had never been late to work, but she was on her own that day and no one had shown up with any emergencies so she didn't feel too bad about stopping for her motorcycle on the way back to the auto shop. She took out a fresh pair of clothes that she always kept just in case of a bad oil spill and she used the bathroom in her office to clean herself up with a toothbrush and toothpaste. Once she found herself decent enough she went to work on the two cars she had in the shop. It didn't take her too long to fix the first one before one of the locals came by needing a little detailing done on their bike which she was more than happy to add to her list of to-dos. She was on top of the bike, filling in her female devil outline with the last shade of red when she heard a familiar voice shouting a few 'hellos' at the front desk. "Back here!" She called out, wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her, but she wasn't going to look to see who came to the back because she just had a few details to finish here and then she would let it dry. "Sorry, I just have to finish this last bit…" She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she added a light shimmer to the completed drawing. "There we go." She sat up, swinging one of her legs over the handles of the bike before hopping off of it as she grabbed the hand towel over her shoulder and started wiping her now red and black smudged fingers on the material when she looked up and she came face to face with the man that she had wanted to see again, but didn't at the same time. A bright smile came to her lips, the same spark touching her eyes as she saw his face under good light. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, and she didn't imagine she could ever be just friends with someone that looked as though he stepped out of an Abercrombie advertisement.

"Well I didn't think I'd be seeing you this soon, I thought maybe a few months down the line, but I'm certainly convinced that I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She crossed over to him, "I would shake your hand, but I'm a little dirty." She adjusted her homemade tank top made from a kid's sports shirt that she ripped down the front and sliced the sleeves off so that it emanated a tank; unless it was winter, she always liked to wear things that breathed and let her feel the air so she didn't get too hot. "So, how can I help you? That is, assuming that you are having car troubles and not just wanting to be in my company. Although, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't mind it if you were stalking me," she teased. When he told her about his car being stuck in the parking lot and him not being able to figure out what was wrong with it, she volunteered her services, knowing he'd pay, but she'd refuse it later, this was the perfect way for her to show him how grateful she was for him. "The tow truck is in the front, I just have to close shop because it's just me today." She gestured for him to follow her, closing the garage doors and then locking the glass doors at the entrance before she pointed at the tow truck. "That would be Bessy, my pop's pride and joy." She unlocked the door for him because it wasn't automatic and then she got in on the driver's side and started the drive down the main road that led out of town once they both were buckled in. "So what was wrong with it when it stalled on you? What kind of noise did it make, if any?" She questioned, trying to be professional enough to make him know that she was a serious mechanic and not just some little girl working in her father's store who didn't know anything about an engine. She listened already getting an idea of what the problem was when they came up on his car. "Ohhh, a 1969 SS, I'm impressed. You keep proving me wrong. I would have pinned you for a newer model kind of a guy." She U-turned the truck and backed up towards the front of his Camaro, talking as if she didn't care if she bumped into it or not, but the truth was that she knew what she was doing.

When she was in just the right spot, she hopped out of the car and welcomed him to come along. She grabbed the pair of heavy duty gloves she kept in the back after she had tied her hair up into a ponytail using the tie at her wrist. She grabbed her equipment, all very heavy pieces of metal work and she started her job, doing everything from pumping it up to lift up the car so that she could put the front tires on the metal platforms to hooking it up and hauling the beauty up so that she could drive it away, and all the while she talked to him. It was easy for her to feel very comfortable with him when she was doing something she loved and she didn't even think twice about the fact that he as handsome as she imagined the devil would be. She just kept telling herself that he was one of the guys. "Alrighty, that should do it." Once they were back in the truck, she drove them both back to her shop where she unloaded his car onto one of the main working areas, one of only two areas that would lift the car up over her head if needed. After she put her two truck away in the back parking area, she went back to Damon and asked him to pop the hood for her. After she secured the hood up for her view, she leaned over the engine, wrapping a damp towel around her right palm as she touched a few things, tightening and loosening what she felt was off when a sly smile formed on her lips. "That's your problem right there. It's your spark plug, looks like the insulating tip is covered in oil and it looks worn out. You've run that baby down bad. You should really take it out every once and a while and clean it just to protect it from running poorly. Your engine and your wallet suffer for it. Looks like it hasn't even been touched since it was put in there." She looked over at him with a disapproving look, "The second issue would be, why is there oil over your spark plug which I can't pinpoint an issue just by looking at your engine, I may have to lift it and get a good view from the bottom. Now, for the bad news. I don't have a replacement in shop with me which means I'm going to have to go down to the store and see if it's available and, if not, I'm going to have to order the spark plug which means you could be stuck here for a few days."

**DAMON POV –**

A wide smile spread across his lips at her remark. She really didn't see herself clearly, that much was apparent, but Damon also liked that even though she was hard on her appearance unnecessarily so; she also didn't really fuss over that much. "No, I'm pretty sure that'd be impossible for you," he reasoned. He was so taken with her and he couldn't really understand why. He was bound to meet a lot of new and interesting people among his travels, people that were nothing like the ones he left behind his Mystic Falls, and yet Jolene had him entranced—and he almost resented her for it. The last thing he needed was to be hung up on another woman, but at least she wasn't supernatural or apart of the Petrova line. Those were his highlights if he could pick them out. "That's because you nearly did," he chuckled, watching as she sprung from the bed like she was about to die if she didn't make it to work on time. He didn't hold her up because he would've felt bad doing so, besides, as much as he enjoyed the small town of New Mexico he really needed to get on his way and go before he did something stupid—like stayed. He watched her scribble out her number, and he was pleased with that fact. If he ever did pass through again he would know who to look up. "Thanks Jo, it was a pleasure meeting you. I had a good time last night. You stay out of trouble," he smirked, leaning in to the feel of her lips again his head as she rushed out of the room. Once he paid the bill for his room, he carried his things back out to his car, making it his first priority to enter Jo's number into his cell phone.

The cell phone he had left in the car and was blowing up with texts and phone calls from everyone back home. He deleted them, not even bothering to call the voice mail or read the messages before he stuck the keys in the ignition. To his horror, the damn beauty wouldn't start. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath, trying a couple of times to turn the engine over but he got nothing out of it. He popped the hood, looking at it as thoroughly as he knew how to—but found nothing. Damon had never been a car man, that was again—Stefan's area of expertise. He was knowledgeable in first aid, cooking, among other useless things like art, but fixing a car was not his forte and he needed his baby fixed. After talking to the front desk of the hotel, they told him to go to the only auto shop in town down the street. A local maid getting off her shift was even nice enough to drop him off so he wouldn't have to walk. He loved small town mentalities; everyone was so polite, kind, and welcoming. Granted if anyone knew his history they would've run the other way. This only reminded him that he was thirsty and he hadn't fed, and he was completely out of blood bags. This wasn't going to be a good dilemma for him but he knew he'd have to worry about it later. "Thank you for the ride," he told the older woman, offering her a charming smile before he got out of her truck and walked into the shop. "Hello?" He called out, noticing that there was no one at the desk.

"Hello?" He called again, this time receiving an echo of an answer from around back. When he came out through the back door, his mouth nearly dropped when he saw the stunning behind of a woman he had already committed to memory. He smirked deviously, enjoying her plump ass hanging from the back of her cut off shorts as she straddled the fancy bike. When she turned around he flashed her a more genuine less perverted smile. "I know, right? Look at you," he said, his eyes drinking in her frame. "I don't know if I'd say lucky is what I'd call it," he mused, knowing that she wouldn't really get his smart remark. "Besides, I think I'm more of the lucky one," he returned with a wink. "You didn't tell me you did this for a living, I'm kind of envious," he admitted with a laugh, surprised when she said she wouldn't mind if he was stalking her. He wasn't sure if she was kidding or if there was some truth in her statement, but either way he found it endearing. "Actually my beauty of a car broke, and I can't really get out of here unless she starts. I took a brief look at her, but I'm not car expert really and it's been a while since I've had her looked at. Especially since I haven't driven her this long of distance in a couple of years," Damon reasoned. His face lit up when she agreed to help him, and he eagerly followed her out back where her large tow truck was parked. "Thank you so much Jo, I appreciate this. Now look at who is helping who," he grinned.

The hard thing for Damon about being nice was as much as it felt natural, he couldn't tell if it was coming from a genuine place or not. He supposed it was because he wasn't use to being this kind to people, especially women or strangers, but it was pouring out of him like it did when he was still a naïve young man—before he was a vampire. Still, as weird it was he assumed it just felt odd because it was new, much like his surroundings and his way of thinking so he went with it without much thought or doubt. "It's…large," he chuckled, getting in before they took a ride to the hotel parking lot. "It just…made a starting sound but nothing happened like it usually does," he reasoned. "Sorry, I'm not very car savvy so I'm sure I sound like I'm explaining things from a three year olds perspective," he mused, finding it even more ironic since he was over one hundred and fifty but still managed to be green in some subject matter. He was a little nervous when she was backing the tow back up into it, but she didn't hit it which had him impressed. He watched her get to work, wanting to help her but not knowing where to start, so instead he just enjoyed how smoothly she went about everything and the way the muscles in her arms and legs would flex as she got to the ground. She really was stunning, and he wanted nothing more than to take advantage of her. At the end of the day he was still a man, a horny one who loved sex and that would never change. Once they made it back to the shop he waited for her inside after she had unloaded his camaro before she went around back and returned the tow where it belonged.

"You're very knowledgeable and skilled in all of this you know," Damon complimented. "I can see my beauty is in very capable hands, although I'm sad to hear that this could've been prevented by a little up keep. I just got busy I guess," he muttered. That was the understatement of the century, if only Jolene knew what he had been doing to pass the time the past couple of years trying to rid Elena from Katherine and then Klaus and the Originals. He never did fix the situation completely but after she went back to Stefan he figured it wasn't his job which is why he had fled. "I guess staying here for a few extra days won't be too bad. I can put that number you gave me to some use," he said. He knew he was being forward, but he really didn't care. If he was going to be forced to stay there for longer, he was going to take advantage of it. Besides, he was sure that the "deaths" of those mean would reach their local news today, explained away by animal attacks of some kind. Or maybe they would think murder, he didn't know, regardless it wouldn't matter because he wasn't in the system anymore as a dead man. "So…while you check for that plug, I happened to notice a bowling alley as we were passing through here. Your sign says you close at six o'clock so meet me there at seven?" He asked, his crystal orbs latching on to hers. "I'll repay for drinks and we can have ourselves a little get together. In the mean time, I have to go check me out a hotel again, but I'll see you then," he told her, before he left.

Again, he scored a ride with some towns person before he bought a couple of extra nights at the motel eight. From there he showered and changed, and went as far as to compel a maid to let him have a little drink from her. After he did it had taken the edge off and he felt better, making his way to the bowling alley in angst to see Jo again. Thankfully it was right across the street so he didn't have to walk far, and she was just pulling up on her motorcycle when he reached the parking lot. "You make quite the entrance," he called out to her, walking up from behind her as he helped her off the bike. "Lets go have some fun, shall we?" He offered her his arm before he walked her inside the bowling alley, paying for two games and their shoe rentals before they grabbed an aisle at the end of the building next to the snack bar. "This should be fun, I haven't done this in years and I'm prepared to lose," he laughed, but although it was true that he was out of practice he knew his vampiric abilities would get him a long way in this game. He put on his bowling shoes, before he turned to her, motioning to the tiny computer in front of them. "Why don't you enter our names and I'll go get us something from the snack bar," he stated, as he walked off. After ordering a large nacho piled with jalapenos and spicy cheese along with a pitcher of Corona and two iced mugs, he returned to her, sitting everything down. "I figured whiskey was a little rough on you, so we'd go with something lighter and a little carefree. That way if I take you home tonight you won't be passed out," he stated, realizing then how terrible that statement could've been taken. Even he felt a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean—I wasn't implying that you would come home with me," he forced an embarrassed laugh, shrugging it off because he felt like an idiot. "Let me guess, you're a pro at bowling to?" He inquired, changing the subject. "You're up first, so show me," he smiled.

**JOLENE'S POV – **

"Everyone gets busy and besides, if you weren't otherwise occupied I would be out of a job. Really anyone can do this, but over half of the population is female and most women won't get their hands dirty. Then most men, well, they pretend to know what they are doing, but generally end up making the problem worse." Jolene chuckled, as she dropped the hood back down and motioned for him to leave her his keys. "I promise she'll be in better shape than you're leaving her in. She'll be purring like a kitten." Jo had miracle fingers and that was clear knowledge throughout the town. She had a gift where cars were concerned. She could look at an engine and generally know what was wrong within the matter of minutes unless it was something that was severely internal. She could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks, her face turning a slight shade of pink as a blush began to develop very clearly over her flesh. "You definitely can, call me anytime you want to so long as you make it a point to see me every call." Jolene was just as small town as everyone else was in the city, and like many of the people who lived here, she preferred to talk in person rather than over the phone; most people in Ruidoso didn't even have a cell phone because, generally, everyone lived close enough together that they could get to each other in a few minutes and a home phone sufficed in doing any other job. "Something tells me talking to you over a phone just won't do because it would be too different. I like to be able to see facial expressions and be able to look in someone's eyes and you have beautiful eyes."

She had just lost her mind, what the hell was she saying? She swallowed hard, coughing a little. She wasn't good at the whole flirty thing or keeping her mouth shut, but she was telling him the truth. His eyes were as captivating as the latest Italian sports car that hit the market and Jo loved herself an expensive foreign car. When he brought up the bowling alley, she was more than happy to go with him and it was clear in the way she immediately nodded her head before he even finished asking her if she wanted to go with him. Jolene wanted to spend time with him and she wanted to be coherent, not hammer like she was last night. She didn't think last night was full of good impressions and she wanted to show him that she wasn't a lightweight, but, in all fairness, she had downed her fair share of whiskey. "I'd love to spend more time with you." She figured that so long as she was going to blurt out everything on her mind, she might as well accept it and be honest with him. That was the kind of person she was anyways and she didn't want to be anyone other than herself with him. "Bye," she said, lightly waving as she watched him leave, her eyes drifting over his entire frame. He was making her melt and he was walking away from her and she couldn't figure out why she hadn't passed out on the floor when he looked her in the eyes. She turned towards his Camaro and she inhaled deeply, held the air in her lungs for a few moments, before letting it exhale rather loudly. She had never felt so jumpy before around someone and she certainly had never felt the butterflies get this violent in her belly and she didn't know what to do.

From the time he left, to the time she closed her shop, she swore she looked at her clock every five minutes and even the run to the store didn't take up enough time to appease her. When she finally did close, she took the time to go into her bathroom and clean herself up so she looked decent and didn't smell like car fumes and sweat, something she never did, not even for her boys. She hoped onto her Ducati and put on her helmet, bending slightly on to the bike before taking off down the street at a respectable speed, but slightly faster than she would normally drive because she was anxious. She didn't want to make him wait for her, but really she just wanted to get there as soon as she could so she could see him again. Jolene didn't know what was wrong with her or even if there was something wrong with her. This feeling, all of it, felt right, it felt good. She found a lot of pleasure being in his company and knowing that his eyes were on her, it made her warm in all of the right places. She pulled up into the parking lot and kicked back the stand so her motorcycle would remain upright before she removed her helmet. Like a gentleman, he helped her off of her bike and she nestled her helmet on one of the handlebars before following him into the bowling alley. This place held a lot of memories for her from when she was a little kid to being the main spot for the kids when she was in middle school. She kept close to him, but not too close as to make him uncomfortable even though she wanted to reach out and hold his hand. It was almost as though they were two magnets and she could feel the power he was exuding and it made her want to clash right into him and kiss him so hard and so passionately that they both would end up dizzy and in the bathroom or on top of her motorcycle. Not many people would look at Jolene, in this small little town, and see a dirty mind because she really was innocent and untainted by the world, but she had several scandalous thoughts and none more powerful than the ones she felt in Damon's presence.

Once they were settled at their aisle in the back up against one of the walls, she sat herself down and started to remove her boots. "Lose? You don't have very much confidence in yourself Mr. Salvatore, but I am fully prepared to kick your ass." A mischievous smirk formed on her full lips as she looked up at him. When she had her shoes all laced up, she walked over to the shelves on bowling balls just behind them and she grabbed her two of her favorite and she put them down on the rack. She nodded, watching him walk away from her, losing herself again before a bunch of loud laughter came to her ears. Her head snapped to the left and several aisles down she noticed some of the girls from high school that used to tease her endlessly for being into cars and dressing like a 'boy,' as it were. They didn't seem to notice her presence, for which she was grateful, but she knew that it would come eventually and she had this sinking feeling in her belly that, when they all noticed Damon, they would be on him like horny pussy cats. Instead of getting too overworked about it, she put their names into the computer, and decided that if she couldn't get rid of them, well, she was going to beat them and make sure that his eyes remained with her. Only problem was, Jo wouldn't drop her pants for Damon as those girls would, not that she didn't want to, she would be insane not to, but she had never done anything like that before and it was the lack of experience that petrified her more than anything else. She could kiss fine, but sex, well that was a whole other story entirely and one she wasn't ready to face yet.

When he came back to her, he was balancing a giant pile of nachos, a pitcher of beer, and mugs filled with ice in his hands and she had to admire his balance. She put her sucked her lips into her mouth to try and keep from laughing at him as he tried to pass off what he said for something lesser than its intention. She got up from her seat behind the control panel and she stepped over to him, close enough to feel the warmth of his skin, but not close enough to actually touch him. "Gosh Damon, I had every intention of taking _you_ home with _me_. It's a little presumptuous of you to think that I'd go to your hotel with you." She giggled a little, pulling away from him. She took a step over to her bowling ball and she grabbed it, placing her fingers through the opening. "Well, when I was younger, instead of playing dress up and putting on my mother's make-up, I was here bowling with my dad and his bowling team. Granted, I wasn't very good to begin with, but…" she let her voice trail as she took position in front of the aisle, glancing back at him, "I learned a few things." With that, she tossed the ball with a gentle force. The ball angled itself just perfectly, landing square in the center pin, knocking the entire set down. "Prepared to lose?" She smiled, sitting herself down at the table with the nachos. She loved spicy food and she also ate like a full grown man. She loved meat, she loved sugar, and she sure as hell hated her vegetables. She wasn't a nitpicker like most women were on dates and that was what she thought this was—a date. She had no reason to believe that it wasn't. She dipped into the spicy cheese and took a mouth full of jalapenos into her mouth. She moaned as she chewed, it was absolutely delicious. "Best nachos in town," she said covering her mouth as she was still chewing. "So show me what you got."

She watched him and he was just as perfect as she thought he would be and he managed to knock down all of the pins in one turn as well. "I don't think you're out of practice at all and I don't want you to go easy on me either." She didn't like being treated special because she was a woman. "I know you're a gentleman and I sincerely appreciate that, but when anyone purposely loses to let me win, I think of it as an insult." Her honesty was, often times, placed in bad timing, but she was forward by nature; she had a filter, but again, she didn't use it when she was comfortable with someone which was definitely a good sign for the two of them. She got up and took her turn and a few more shots down the line she noticed the group of women, all her age, were switching bowling lanes and getting closer to the two of them and just having that in the back of her mind was throwing off her game. After a few bad rounds and a gutter ball, Jo sat down across from Damon and gave him a serious look, shoving a nacho into her mouth before taking a few gulps from her mug filled with cool beer. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Jolene knew she must have looked confused, but she didn't like being intruded and she hadn't exactly learned to face the kids that taunted her in high school. Sure, she was okay now and could take on anyone, but those girls knew things about her past that she didn't want to be reminded of let alone let Damon in on just yet.

Once she disappeared into the safety of the bathroom, one of the girls took it as her opportunity to move in on the new meat in town. She was tall, thin, blonde, and beautiful like any model or actress would be and she had every intention of stealing little Jo's toy from the sandbox. Over the last half hour, the girls in the group had done nothing, but talk about Jolene in a cruel manner, degrading her and mentioning how worthless she was in comparison to the rest of them and how Jo didn't deserve to be around a man whose muscles could be seen from the outline of his shirt. She took her chance, sauntering over to Damon with a swing in her step that was meant to be alluring and sexy. **"Hi, I'm Laura. My friends and I couldn't help, but noticing that we've never seen you before and we wanted to introduce ourselves."** Her voice was on a level of its own, it sang with her words even though she wasn't purposely trying to make a melody, but she was trying to make her voice as sensual as possible. **"Personally, I don't know why you're with Jo. She can't show you around the town like I can. All she does is stay cooped up in her shop all day or drink beers with everyone's husbands or boyfriends, she's a home wrecker just like her mother; definitely not the kind of connection you want, if you know what I mean."** It was as this conversation was happening that Jo realized that she was being stupid and that if she couldn't fight her own battles and defend herself then she really didn't deserve to be happy at all. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt that feistiness in her blood begin to boil and she knew she could do this, there wasn't a doubt in her mind.

She left the bathroom with determination to go right to their aisle and tell them to not move down another lane or else when the sight of unnaturally dyed blonde hair caught her eye over by Damon. Jo could pick Laura out just by seeing the outline of her back wearing a dress that was cut too short for bowling. She knew that nothing good was coming out of her mouth and as she approached from behind, she heard a bit of the conversation. **"–you could always ditch Jo and come hang out with me tonight. I promise it will be worth your while."** Jo raised an eyebrow, "And what? Fuck your stretched out pussy? Where's the pleasure going to be in that for him?" She questioned, a fire in her eyes blazing as Laura whipped around, a self-righteous smile on her thin lips. **"How rude Jo, you should apologize."** "Oh, me, apologize? For what? Calling you an easy slut?" Jolene angled herself between the table and Laura, backing her up away from Damon slowly. "Now you and your group of hillbilly barbies can walk your asses out of this building or, I can break the nose your daddy paid for or maybe, if I'm lucky, pop one of the silicone numbers you had stuffed in your boobs last summer. Answer me this, why would he," she pointed back at Damon, "want something doctor manufactured, when he can have the real thing with me?" When Laura stammered and let out a little whine in protest, Jo smiled. "That's what I thought. Bye-bye." She watched Laura stick her nose in the air before stomping away, her little group of girls following after her and only when they were gone did Jo turn around to Damon with wide eyes. "I can't believe I just did that… her dad's the sheriff, he's going to kill me."

She walked back over to him and sat down next to him. "I don't know what she said to you or if any of it was about me, but I can promise you she doesn't know what she's talking about." Jolene sighed a little, "And that's the problem with small towns, it doesn't matter where you go because there is always going to be someone that knows you." She reached forward and touched his hand tenderly, "I'm sorry. I can explain it if you want me to, but first, I need to catch up with you." She was relieved that Damon seemed to put everything behind him to appease her, but she had a feeling she would hear about it later and that was okay, she wasn't going to be anything, but honest with him. They played the rest of their first game, which he won because of her nerves, and the second game she won, but only because of one lucky strike that put her over the top. All it took was that one hour or better and she was doing like she wanted when they had first walked in, she was holding his hand, pulling him away from the shoe returns are and outside. "You don't mind sitting behind a girl on a motorcycle do you?" She asked, smiling at him, hoping that he was above all of the other boys in her life that wouldn't do it. He opened up the door for her and she walked out and her heart sank and her face fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh…" She didn't even try to hide the devastation that was written all over her face. She rushed down the few steps and over to her bike that was now on its side. The mirrors were both shattered, the pieces scattered around everywhere, but she could fix that easily. What really hurt her was that mangled metal that had twisted her motorcycle and forced the front of her bike in on itself so that it couldn't be repaired. The frame was bent out of shape and the engine looked like a car had smashed into it and that was clearly what had been done to it.

She got down on her knees beside the heap that used to be her father's Ducati and she felt like bursting into tears. Her chest heaved and she picked up the license plate that was bent and, like the glass of her mirror, ripped from the bike. On it, were her initials and her birth-date, a dedication her father had made to her when she was born. Everything about that bike meant more to her than anything else because it was what her father had loved just under her. "I should have kept my mouth shut like I always do." She shook her head in despair, "They had to have run over it multiple times for it to end up like this… It's just like senior year all over again… Bad thing about small towns," she repeated, getting back to her feet, license plate still in hand. "At this point, I would completely understand if you didn't want to see me ever again." It was only one bad impression, but she wanted to go off into her little corner and wallow in her own sorrow for a while. "I know how to ruin a perfectly good night, don't I? First the four guys in the alley and now this. I can't imagine what you think of me," she said as she got back up to her feet. She turned to look at him, not crying, but it was obvious that if he weren't present, she probably would have burst into tears thirty seconds ago.

**DAMON'S POV –**

Damon didn't know why he was so self conscious around her. He never cared this much before, but he was trying to fall into this new role with ease and it wasn't working out for him. He was nervous and he wasn't use to entering into situation without confidence. That was like his shield, and when he was nice to people back in Mystic it was fake. Perhaps the reason why he was so uncomfortable was he wasn't lying to Jolene and he couldn't accept that, yet he kept acting the some kind way he was regardless. Either way, he was having foot in mouth syndrome and despite how badly he would love to take advantage of her body it was the last thing on his mind by choice because he pushed it away and forced himself to focus on her personality instead of her body. Unlike with Elena, which took a long time for him to view her as a person another than a pawn, he was falling for Jolene's personality very easily. It almost scared him a bit, because the last thing he wanted was another woman tying him down and keeping him from going somewhere. It seemed like his entire life he was aimlessly going from one woman's arms to another, whether by choice or not. He didn't want that anymore, and now that he was stuck here in New Mexico he had willingly chose it again, but would idiot wouldn't? Jolene was amazing, even he could see that from one glance. She was like the perfect woman, it made him wonder why someone hadn't nabbed her up yet. She handled his freudian slip well though, and he laughed along with her, raising his brow when she returned the statement. "Oh really, that's what you thought eh?" He said with a grin.

He wondered if she was really thinking that or if she was just making him feel better from looking like an ass. While she stepped up on the platform and positioned herself to bowl, he moved to the ball rack and tested his fingers in the holes until he found two that fit him perfectly. "Ah yes, and I see he taught you well," he chuckled, "but don't get too comfortable yet, I'm very competitive and even though I'm out of practice I might blow your mind and take you off guard!" He announced, holding his black ball effortlessly in the palm of one of his hands as he walked around her. He waited for the pins to set themselves up again, his gaze flickering back over to her as she shoved a loaded nacho in her face. "Mmm, you have a healthy appetite. Finally a woman that doesn't poke at a salad," he laughed, giving her a wink as he stepped up on the wood. "Oh I'll show you!" He spun the ball off of his hand, watching as it swirled down the aisle and crashed into the pins knocking them all over. His sensitivity as a vampire was paying off and working in his favor, and he was impressed with her skills as well. "Your father sounds like a cool guy, I want to meet him," he told her, unable to help but notice the group of routy girls that were a few lanes down. They were obnoxious and giggly, reminding him of Caroline when he first met her. Social butterflies who didn't know when to shut up, and thank to his hearing he knew they kept speaking viciously about Jolene. It was like a thorn in his side, and it was really pissing him off, but he couldn't make an issue over it...at least not yet.

"Oh don't worry, I don't plan on letting you win. You're gonna have to fight me for it!" He exclaimed with an evil laugh as they each continued their game. Both of them effortlessly managed to get strikes each and every time, until he noticed Jo's concentration waning as it started shifting to the women that were moving closer and closer to them. He knew what they were talking about, how hot he was-how not she was, and he began to realize where her self image was molded and it was pissing him off. He didn't say anything when her shots became worse and worse, finally ending on a gutter ball before she excused herself from him; giving him a look that explained everything to him without her even trying. "Alright you take your time," he told her, sitting down at the table before he started munching on the nachos and drinking his beer. This was a relaxed night, he never would've been able to do this back home. They had too much drama to worry about to let lose, and he almost didn't know what to do with himself without it. Damon looked at the girl approaching him with disinterest and indifference, not wanting her to give her the satisfaction that he was even remotely interested-which he wasn't. "Hi," he said flatly, not even bothering to look at her as he stuffed another nacho in his mouth. He lost it when she brought up Jolene directly to his face. Damon got to his feet instantly, the same icy glare that use to contort his features suddenly coming into play as he glowered at her. "Last time I checked, I don't remember asking you," Damon spat, "and while we're on the subject, I'd rather have a connection with her over a two bit floozy like you clearly are. You're not my type, so get lost."

This Laura didn't know when to catch a clue because she started again, but this time Jo appeared behind him and fired some pretty harsh words in her direction which made him feel less guilty about being an asshole to her. He didn't feel bad for what he said, but he certainly didn't want Jolene to perceive him as a jerk, which the reality was he was one and could be a very bad one. He smirked a little when Jo didn't back down, causing Laura to scoot backwards defeated allowing the two of them to continue their night of fun. "Hey no, I was impressed," Damon smirked his hand touching her back reassuringly. "Who cares what her daddy says," he said in a mocking voice. "What you said was right. I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole when I have someone as beautiful and real as you by my side," he reasoned with a crooked smirk. He sat down at the table with her, downing another gulp of beer when she brought up what Laura had said in her absence. "Please, I didn't listen to a damn thing that bitch had to say. Don't even worry about it. Unless it comes out of your mouth, it means nothing to me. Believe me, I know how a past can haunt someone and suddenly that equals who you are...but you know, it shouldn't equal who you are. Everyone deserves a second chance and shouldn't be judged by past sins, whether they're theirs or someone else's. Now lets finish our games, I want to see if you can kick my ass," he laughed. He finished out the first game, beating her but by the second game one miscalculation on his part let her have the winning strike.

Damon's hand was naturally encompassing hers when they walked out of the building, his phone buzzing in his denim pocket repeatedly. He knew who it would most likely be, so he ignored it, brushing it off as they started to head out the door. "Are you kidding?" He chuckled. He'd have a hot girl between his legs, who would complain? "Are you taking me home, am I your prize for winning?" He mused, toying around with her as the cool air rushed around their skin when they walked out the door. His head turned instantly to where her gaze shifted, the hurt in her voice impossible to hide as he walked up from behind her and surveyed the damage. Even though Damon couldn't understand the whole worth of the bike, he knew it meant a great deal to her just from her reaction and he knew those skanks had done this to her out of jealousy. He was livid as he watched her pick up the pieces, keeping the license plate securely in her hands. His initial instinct was to kill them all, and he wanted to more than he could express, but he couldn't. He was attempting to turn over a new leaf and death was not the answer, although it certainly was an option-one he wanted to take advantage of. "Jolene," Damon said softly, walking up behind her as he helped her back up to her feet. "I'm so sorry that this happened, I feel partially responsible," he whispered. "No, I'm glad you did what you did, don't regret it. That Laura girl needed to have her ass handed to her and that's exactly what you did, I'm proud of you. I'm just sorry it had to come at this cost." He took a deep breath as he looked down at the bike.

"You know I know it will never be the same, but you're talented enough I think you could fix it up so that it look almost the same, you know?" He smiled trying to make her feel better, but he remembered how he felt when Bonnie destroyed the necklace that he believed was going to get him into the tomb to save Katherine. He felt like all hope was lost and he became broken. He had no doubt that Jolene was experiencing the same thing. "What?" Damon laughed shaking his head. It was weird, this was all weird. He wasn't use to reassuring anyone other than Elena, and even then it was a rarity because he was a cold stone hard ass that gave tough love more than anything else. Yet here he was, this whole new him handling things differently. "Come here," Damon said, his hand grasping hers as he pulled her into his chest. It was hard enough force the breath escaped her chest as his crystal orbs shone down into hers before he lowered his head, his lips melting into hers as his arms wrapped around her. He pulled her even closer, his lips dancing with hers, but respectfully so; he wasn't using any tongue. Damon took a step back, his hands falling to her waist before he dropped them altogether. "Mmm, that was nice. I should've done that in front of those girls, then they would've really had a bitch fit," he grinned. "Now don't be silly. Narcissistic airheads aren't going to chase me away, and neither did four grown ass men who had nothing else better to do. So, stop freaking out on me and lets go have a drink. Your place or mine?" He asked her, leaning down as he picked up the bike off of the ground.

"Grab the small pieces, I'll roll this along with us, and you can salvage it tomorrow and blow my mind with your talent again. Also, I think we should go to my place, it's right across the street," he reasoned. It took them about ten minutes longer than normal, and had Damon just used his super strength ability and speed it would've taken like five minutes. But obviously he couldn't do that in front of Jolene, so he acted normal, the front desk of the hotel keeping her motorcycle and the parts behind the counter before he took her upstairs to his room. "So, lets get this little party for two started," he said with a naughty smile as he grabbed the menu and handed it to her. "You order it, I'll drink it. I'm not really choosey," he exclaimed, "I just want us to get to know each other a little better. So tell me about your dad. You mentioned him before, and he seems really cool. And if you feel like talking about your mom and what the hell those bitches were talking about, then feel free. I know I'm a stranger so just tell me what you want me to know," he stated, sitting down on the bed and giving room for her to join him.

**JOLENE'S POV –**

There would never be a replacement for this bike, she could fix it up all she wanted to, but the body was so badly damaged it would need a new frame or she would have to work her ass off trying to manipulate the metal back to something decent, but she knew that she would take that time. This bike was the last part of her father and her that she had. Derek had purchased this Ducati outside the hospital in the city where Jo was born. At the time, it had been like it was now, but in much better shape. He had taken it, changed the license plate, and it sat in his garage for five years because he was either taking care of Jo as a baby or getting yelled at for not spending enough time with Regina. When Jolene was old enough and Regina was gone, Derek got to working on the bike again. He had collected all of the replacement pieces he needed and this was the first piece of machinery that Jolene had put her hands on. She learned all of the basics as a little five and six year old of what it would take to be a mechanic. She learned about the different kind of tools and what they were used for and how to connect the pieces of the engine. She was sitting with a storybook learning how Jack and Jill went over the hill; she was learning how to do an oil change and loving every minute of it. This bike was the last thing she had on her that her father made with her and she wasn't going to waste that memory just because it was completely totaled. She would do all of the hard labor which would cut down the cost, but the issue would be finding all of the pieces again. For her, it wasn't a matter of how much money she would have to fork out to have a memory back; it was how long it would take for her to get it up and running again.

She knew that she shouldn't beat herself up like she was and certainly not in front of Damon. She worried that he would think less of her for it, for the qualities about herself that she wasn't very happy with. Jolene hated more about herself than she loved, but it was all because she didn't fit the mold society said a woman was supposed to be. More importantly, she was with a man that she desperately wanted to like her. For whatever reason she couldn't get by wanting his approval, wanting to know that he liked her despite the fact that she preferred to sleep in than worry about how her hair looks or putting make-up on. For the first time in her life, she wanted a man, not as a friend, but more… whatever that more was, she didn't know, just that she wanted it. When he helped her back up to her feet, she half expected him to take her home and leave her and realize that she wasn't going to be that much fun. She couldn't give him the same attention that Laura could… well Jolene could and God only knew that Damon was as tempting as hell itself for Jo, but she didn't want to make love to a man she had only known for about twenty-four hours. She still had these ideas in her head of love and romance, not petty sex that was for one night and the physical attraction only lasted for three minutes. She wanted more. Her father had always told her that she deserved better than what he could give her which meant that no man would be good enough because no other man could love her with a father's love and that was the first kind of love there was for a girl.

However, despite that yearning for more than just one night, Jolene didn't want to say no. She didn't want to object to the possibility that the first man she let between her legs could be the man that stood before her. Did she care that he was just passing through and that when his car was fixed, he'd love? Hell yes she did. She selfishly wanted him to stay, but she would never ask that of him. Again, they had known each other for all of a day; she had no right to ask him to postpone his life for the possibility of finding happiness with her. She had already deduced that there was really only one reason for him to leave his hometown, one reason that could push a man so far from home and that was love. She could see it in his eyes when she looked his way. He was scarred with it. There was something so broken and conflicted about certain looks in his eyes she had already caught once or twice on his face. It was as though he had remembered something, a face, a feeling, a love, and Jolene didn't want him to look at her and despise her for wanting to take that place. What was she thinking anyways? It had been all of a day and she surmised that the whiskey was still messing with her head. "You're proud of me?" She questioned, her head tilting to the side as if she was in bewilderment. He didn't know the story behind her actions or her words and yet he didn't think her a bitch for flying off the handle. Those who truly knew Jolene understood that she was a little fireball and quick to anger, when she was with people she knew, but around others she was very much about being kind and never letting her emotions get a hold of her unless she felt threatened. She had, on more than one occasion, slammed a beer bottle against a few heads for slapping her ass, but she wasn't exactly proud of those moments. Still, knowing that he didn't judge her for it, made her relax, as though a weight had lifted off of her shoulders.

"You haven't even seen a product of my work and yet you have such faith in me… thank you," she said, a soft smile pulling at the corners of her lips. She looked down at the license plate and hated how it would never quite look the same. She could heat the metal and make it look relatively the same, but there would always be an odd bend to it and she really didn't want to order a new one, this was one thing she couldn't replace. "Hmm?" He told her to come to him, but she wasn't more than a foot away from him. "But I—" She started to say something, but then he had her hand and with a strength she had never quite witnessed before, he pulled her to him. Her body slammed against his, her entire body molding to the sturdy frame of him, as her breasts flattened slightly against him. Her free hand flattened off to the side of his stomach, her fingertips being tantalized by the feel of sculpted muscles underneath. All of the air in her lungs had knocked out of her in the motion, her heart successfully skipping a beat as the reality of their closeness came over her body. She felt every part of her beginning to heat up, her cheeks growing red, and a gush of warmth between her legs. His lips molded against her lips and she gasped slightly, her eyelids widening, her body freezing before she relaxed into him, her eyelids closing over her eyes. His arms wrapped securely around her petite waist, holding her to him as though he knew if he didn't, she would fall over from a case of weak knees. Her moist petals pressed softly against his own like a scene out of a fifties movie; this was the kiss that she had waited her twenty-three years of life for.

A moan vibrated in the back of her throat, not wanting this to end, but instead of taking advantage of her cloudy head, he pulled away from her, her lips following him until her height wouldn't allow her to draw after him anymore, not even on tip-toe. She was keenly aware of his hands slipping down to her waist, the silence sweetly encompassing them, before his hands left her sides and she was forced to break the spell he had put her under by fluttering her eyelids open. She didn't have the brain to do anything, but nod her head and tilt her head down so he wouldn't see the color on her face. He bent down for the bike and she just nodded her head at him, her fingertips touching at her lips as though they were on fire and she was trying to soothe them with pressure. It was quite obvious that the kisses she had had in her past didn't hold a kindle to the flame she had just experienced; Damon put all three boys in her past to shame and she was so afraid that, if he left, she would never be able to find a man like him again. The thought terrified her and she knew it was so much more than just wanting him around, she cared for him so powerfully she could have sworn she knew him all her life. Her voice wouldn't stop cracking for a good minute as they walked over to his hotel and her heart didn't even go back to normal rhythm because she was still very much in his presence and she could still feel the heat of him against her, more so when she was finally alone with him in his room. She took the menu from him and settled herself onto his bed next to the phone, where she could shine the lamplight on the menu as an excuse for better light when in reality she was too scared to get too close to him for fear of what her body might do without her permission, but when he brought up her dad and her mom, her mind got distracted.

"You aren't a stranger to me anymore… problem is, I don't know what you are just yet." She looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowing together as she thought about it. Friends yes, most definitely, but it was more than just that. "I don't mind telling you, besides I think it's better if you hear about it from me rather than someone in town." She let her ocean blues settle back down onto the menu, "My mom left when I was three and I haven't seen or heard from her since. I don't remember her so you don't have to feel bad for me. Regina, my mother, was the town slut and everybody knew it, but my dad. He loved her even after what she did to him, he loved her until the day he died. Basically, she fucked every man in town, got pregnant, told my dad it was his, and he took care of her until the day she had another baby girl whose skin was too dark. When she came home, she packed her things and ran off with the only black man in town and took their baby with her. He was married and so was she so it was a big scandal and the older people in town won't let me get away from her image. They think I'm as much of a whore as my mom and I can understand why." Jolene picked up the phone and dialed room service. "Yes, can you send up a bottle of Bacardi Black please? And the chocolate fondue… yes, that's right. Thanks." She hung up the phone and set the menu aside. She got up and went over to Damon, sitting next to him on the love seat. She kicked off her boots and tucked her legs underneath her, angling herself so that she could face him better. "Now my daddy and my pops raised me, my pops is the one that built Taylor's Auto from the ground up and it's kind of worked its way to me. I know you said you wanted to meet my dad and I wish you could, but he died two years ago of prostate cancer. He taught me everything I know and left the shop in my hands."

There was a sadness that touched her eyes, but she had finished crying months ago. "Before you say sorry, its fine, I firmly believe he is in a better place and I'm happy he isn't in pain anymore. It just sucks that I lost both of them within a year of each other, but they made up for it by giving me an awesome childhood. I mean, what the hell does my dad know about raising a little girl? Absolutely nothing and there really isn't any women in my family so he didn't have much help. So I grew up fixing cars instead of playing with dolls and in elementary school that was fine because I could kick around the ball with the boys and be fine, but in middle school and high school, it didn't make me very popular. I was a major tom-boy and quite frankly I didn't even know I had curves until my senior year. Which is basically why Laura hates my guts; while she was off cheerleading, I was in auto shop with all of the guys, getting all of their attention because I was a girl who knew how to put together a carburetor. But I was always one of the guys, I never understood girls and fashion and high heels, I mean you could break your neck in a pair of heels. Why would anyone in their right mind wear them?" Jo rolled her eyes, "At least, I never put on high heels until prom the year I graduated, and that was only because I decided not to wear an oversized t-shirts and sweats to school anymore. The first day of my senior year, I walked into class wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes and a toddler's size Star Wars t-shirt and then all of a sudden the guys knew I was a woman, not a dude. Basically, ever since, when I play poker or go to the bar with the guys, their wives and girlfriends get angry because they think I'm fooling around with them, but I'm not. I'm not my mom. I just can't have a civil conversation with a girl because I like sports, I like beer, I like comic books, and the last time a girl asked me if she looked fat in her jeans I told her yes because that was the truth. I mean, come on, there's only so many sizes you can squeeze into to give yourself the excuse that you are a four instead of a size ten."

She sighed, leaning back, staring at him. "And now you know my dirty secret, I'd rather be playing beer pong with a bunch of men than be cooped up in a book club all day with a bunch of women who have nothing better to do with their lives than gossip." Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I got it." She smiled, bouncing up to her feet, crossing over to the door. When she opened it, the smell of chocolate hit her nose and she thought she was going to die. "Thank you so very much," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tip, knowing that the majority of what she ordered would be charged to his room. She wheeled the tray further into the room and nestled it to the side. "And unlike most women who drown their sorrows in chocolate and feel guilty about it later, I don't." She shrugged, lifting the lid off of the fondue to find melted milk chocolate simmering over a little flame; surrounding it was an assortment of fruit, marshmallows, and some small pastries, but the first thing she grabbed was the bottle of dark rum on the side. "I figured we could use something warm this time around, rather than something with a serious bite." She undid the wrapping and twisted the cap from the bottle and grabbed the glasses that had come along with it with a small bucket of ice. She put a couple of cubes in each glass before pouring the dark liquid into each cup before going over to him and handing him one of the cups. "Now enough about me, tell me about you. All I know is that you could, quite possibly be, Clark Kent." She laughed softly, taking a sip from her glass, very determined to take it easy tonight because she wanted to remember absolutely everything.

**DAMON'S POV -**

"Yeah…honestly, I wish I knew the answer to that myself," he muttered under his breath, unsure or not if she heard him, but it wouldn't have mattered if she had. He was curious to know what they were to one another, because there was a quick friendship brewing there, but he had this pull to her that he hated and loved at the same time. It let him know his heart was open for love again, and it didn't have to be with Elena or Katherine, and it also showed him that he could be good for someone else too. Then the downside was it was so soon after heartbreak, but Damon wasn't a typical human. He didn't do rebounds, he truly could move on that fast, but he just didn't know if he had yet. Even though he didn't want to think about Elena or Kat, they lurked in his mind and came out at the more inopportune times, and everything he did around Jo echoed something from his past that he wanted to shut out. It wasn't her fault, and yet he dealt with it because he wanted to be around her; he wanted to get to know this beautiful girl who seemed to have a good head on her shoulders and she didn't know anything about him—none of his past, that was the most wonderful part at all. Jolene didn't look at him and see a killer, or someone who snapped her brother's neck, killed her best friend's mom, or any of that. She just looked at him and saw a man, a hot one that she was clearly attracted to by the way she acted around him. Everything was normal, he was normal around her—as normal as a vampire could be, and he loved it.

He was already addicted to being around her, yet he wanted to run from it at the same time because it was new and odd for him. Like trying to fit a square into a circle, but he was trying; he was chipping away at his harsh edges and attempting to become a circle for her so that everything he did wasn't so forced and awkward for him. Damon relaxed into the sofa, nodding as she began to tell her story. It all began falling into place for him, he could recognize the details that made her who she was today, but despite the negatives that came along with it—she really didn't see the positives. It seemed every town had its problems, and this one being so small loved to dig up the past; much like Mystic Falls did, and smear it around like it was present day news. They were pinning sins that weren't even hers on her and forcing her into the mold that her mother had left, and it wasn't fair of them to do that. It was obvious to him that she was not the type of woman they pegged her to be, and despite her friendships with men she wouldn't wreck a home or a relationship—she was far too sweet and pure to do so. He was actually disappointed that her father was no longer alive, because he had really wanted to meet him. Anyone who brought up a little girl on his own and turned her into a stunning intelligent woman was a man he wanted to meet, and now he couldn't. "I'm really sorry about your father, Jo," Damon said, even though she told him not to be. "But your dark dirty secret is not that dark and dirty," he chuckled, "I'm not running yet so I wouldn't worry," he told her.

The vision of her in t-shirt that was too small had him dearly drooling, but he kept his mouth shut so he didn't do it for real. He knew very well that if she knew about him she wouldn't like him anymore, she would reject him like every other woman in his life, and knew it was stupid of him to ask her all those questions and not be prepared for her to turn it around on him. When the door was knocked on she bounced up quicker than he did, so he let her go to the door, taking a deep breath as he tried to contemplate how much he wanted to tell Jo. There was so many things he'd have to be hush on just because he didn't want to let her in, he didn't want to be that close to her. He tried to tell himself he'd never see her again and that he could unload on his real feelings on to her, but then there was a part of him who thought that maybe he'd come back to see her…and if he did, he didn't want her know that much about him. "I lost my dad too, he was murdered," he told her, leaving out the part that his brother was the one behind it. "It was hard because a close relative was responsible for it, and I never was able to get past that. Otherwise my childhood wasn't that bad, it didn't get shitty until I hit my early twenties," he reasoned, knowing he didn't look any older than his early thirties. He grabbed the glass she poured for him, bringing it to his lips as the sweetness rushed down his throat. The scent of chocolate teased his senses, making his mouth water as he looked up at her.

"I've never really be close with my family, and it's always been hard for me to get close to people. I left my hometown because a girl I loved tore out my heart. She chose my brother over me after everything I had done for her. I made a lot of mistakes, but I made them up to her tenfold, and yet…the moment my brother apologized for his mountain of wrong doings and abandoning her she took him back with open arms; telling me that we were never right for one another. My younger brother has taken away two women from me, both I loved more than anything and wanted to spend forever with. I don't think I can forgive him this time. I didn't want to stay there and watch their happily ever after play out, so I was convinced leaving Mystic Falls was a good idea which is why I hit the road. I didn't even say goodbye to my best friend or anybody, I just left…and I can't force myself to pick up the phone each time they call or text me. In a way I feel abandoned, and so I felt justified in leaving them without warning," he shrugged. "Alright, that was my sob story in a nut shell, lets move on to happier things," he reasoned, picking up a marshmallow and dipping it in the melted milk chocolate. He took a bite, falling into their easy atmosphere as the two munched away at the food, until Damon decided to make things a little playful. He dipped his finger in chocolate, dabbing it on her nose as he started laughing out loud, his aure oceans latching on to her as he slowly started to lean into her.

His finger moved up between them, dragging over her lower lip and smearing delicious chocolate until she was completely covered. "Mmm, good enough to eat," he said in a deep velvety voice, his eyes raising suggestively as he pressed his lips to hers once more. A low rumbled escaped his chest, his hand grasping her arm and smearing more chocolate inadvertently across her bare skin as his tongue slipped past his own lips and trailed along hers. The taste of her skin mixed with the chocolate was like an aphrodisiac, making everything in his body ignite like fire as his other hand cradled her head. He slipped his warm muscle between her lips, his body pressing into hers as he started lowering her down to the sofa they were sitting on. His hand moved down her side as he peppered kisses over the corners of her mouth, licking up the rest of the chocolate before his lips melted down her jaw line and along her neck. That was when he felt her tense, and he stopped instantly. Pulling back as he looked down at her apologetically, but she didn't say anything. She got this frantic expression before she lept up from the sofa and bolted from the room. It left Damon a little confused, but he knew he was moving things a little fast, but it felt good to him, but maybe not to her. He took a deep breath, wanting to go after her but he wasn't sure if that would help with anything so he refrained; knowing someone at the front desk was bound to give her a ride home or something.

The following morning Damon headed into the shop to see Jo, wanting to ask about his car but also to see how she was doing. He supposed he could've called her, but he would've preferred to see her in person so he could guage all of her reactions. "Jo?" He called out, approaching the desk before he saw her hair swing past the window in the garage. He led himself back out there, peering around the corner. "Hey stranger," he greeted with a grin, walking over to her, but he kept a safe distance. "I'm sorry about last night Jolene, especially if I moved things too fast. I just…I don't know, I wanted to kiss you, but I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, it was the last thing I wanted to," he confessed. "So tell me, any news about that part you had to order? I take it since you're working on a car that isn't mine; you have to wait for it to ship. How long did they say that would take?" He asked, not that he was really in a hurry to leave but then at the same time he kind of was.


	3. A Lie For Love

Sorry about the lack of updates. Joy and I have been busy, but we really appreciate those who are reading our stories. We especially love the two of you who have given us reviews! They put a smile to our faces. We hoped that people would love reading our stuff as much as we like writing it. Please spread the news about us! We would love to have new readers, and we plan on writing more :] Thanks again! (We again apologize for the errors. It's old writing and we don't review it, we just collect it and slap it up here so you guys can get to reading it.)

~ Yoshi

**JOLENE'S POV -**

Jo had never been shy about telling people about her past and it probably had a lot to do with growing up in a small town where everyone knew everyone's business. It wasn't a secret that her mother's sins were still very present when Jolene turned the corner or that her father had left her the shop and most people didn't think she could handle it. She wasn't going to shy away from telling Damon what she was certain he would find out sooner or later whether from her or from the people in town. Most everyone loved her, but there were a few people that didn't care too much for her existence and it wasn't because she was a mean person or that she ever did any truly bad things, it was because those people wouldn't give her a chance. That wasn't to say that she hadn't done things that she wasn't proud of because she had, but everyone had things in their lives that they weren't proud of, where their decisions had led them to hardships, but she was over that now. She wasn't ashamed of the things she had done because she was better off the way she was now because of them. Jo might have thought little of herself, but she was strong enough to still keep herself upright despite growing up with certain parts of her life missing. She always figured that she was better off without her mother and that Regina's influence in her life would have changed who Jo turned out to be today and Jo quite liked the way she was. She might not have had a normal life, but it was a peaceful one filled with unconditional love and many years of life that she had lived long enough to be content with dying at that moment.

"Well you'd think my life was a crime the way most people treat me." She rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. "Not that I feel sorry for myself because I don't, I wouldn't change my life for anything, but I can't say it wouldn't be nice to have a few friends in my life who I could gush to about the hot new guy in town." She laughed, "But then again, I guess it is better that I don't. Girlfriends have a tendency to steal each other's boyfriends… not that you are my, I'm just… making a point?" She coughed a little, grabbing a strawberry from the tray, not even bothering to dip it in chocolate; she just wanted something in her mouth to shut her up before she said anything else that embarrassed her. Jolene had never wanted to know someone so badly in her life. She wanted to know why Damon had run away from his home and what happened to him to give him such an old soul and who had taught him to kiss the way that he did. When he told her he lost his dad too, she leaned forward, placing her hand on his knee. She could see the sadness in his eyes, the love for his father, and then the anger and betrayal that flickered when he told her that it was someone in the family that had killed his father. "I'm so sorry Damon, I can't imagine how awful that must have been." Jolene was very sympathetic to other people's feelings. It was as though she had the uncanny ability to feel someone's emotions as they felt them and each little glimmer that he felt, she felt too. She could feel tears lining her eyes because she couldn't imagine what that would have been like. Derek had left too soon, but at least Jo had time to say her goodbyes whereas that opportunity was violently ripped away from Damon and she could almost tell that there were still wounds that hadn't healed, that there had been a lot left unsettled with his father that he would not get a chance to express.

She squeezed his knee gently for comfort as he went on, telling her what she had already guessed. He left because his hard had been broken by a girl. She could still see that he was struggling hard to cope with it and she knew that those wounds would probably never heal either. Love wasn't something that could be cured, or so, that was what her father had told her. There was no choice in love and when it happened, it happened and there was no getting around it. You couldn't pick who your soul mate was and yet, this girl had. Jolene couldn't imagine why someone would ever choose someone other than Damon. She had known him all of twenty-four hours and he was better than any man in this town, what kind of girl in her right mind would push aside a man who would try so hard to make amends for his wrongs. Jolene's eyebrows furrowed together when he said that it wasn't just one woman that his brother had taken from him, but two women and she just wanted to take his heart in her hands and make him whole, make him happy. Why she cared so much she didn't know? She had never felt this way before and she couldn't comprehend where the feelings were coming from, but she had them and so long as she did she was going to fight to help him, even if meant that she only had a few days to do so. "I don't want to sound harsh Damon, but my father always told me that you never have a choice when it comes to the one you love. And even though I think she's crazy, and words are always easier said than done, I don't think either of them were meant for you. It's like a puzzle. There are always pieces that fit so well together you would swear they were meant to be side by side, but when you look at the pieces, the pictures don't match. I'm probably not helping and I'm probably stepping over a lot of lines, but if they are calling you, doesn't that mean they care? If they love you, you will never be truly alone, but that doesn't mean you can't take a break."

All Jo could do was smile and give him a warm hug, as though that could help, but she knew it wouldn't do the job. She got more out of him than she expected which made her happy because she felt as though he trusted her as much as she already trusted him. Their rather depressing conversation evaporated the moment that they started dipping the delectable treats into the melted chocolate. They laughed and talked like they were old friends and before she knew it, she was as comfortable with him as she was when she was with her best friend and she loved every moment of the time that they were spending together. When his finger pressed against her nose, her mouth fell open in surprise a giggle leaving her lips as she smiled at him. "Oh, I'm going to get you fo—" Her voice silenced the moment his fingertip grazed along her lower lip. She knew she wasn't breathing because her lungs were starting to burn as his finger outlined her plump lips, coating her soft skin in liquid chocolate. His voice had her melting, gasping for air when she realized just where he was going with this. His lips claimed her own pout for the second time that night, and just as before, her head went up into the clouds and she was left helpless at his feet. She froze a little, not exactly knowing how to not be awkward as she felt his tongue travel along her upper lip. He leaned into her, cradling the back of her head in his hand, her petals parting of their own accord, answering his call to be let in. His tongue invaded her mouth, pressing against her own wet muscle in search of her sweet taste as his body forced hers backwards against the couch. She moaned softly, her back arching up into him as her hands travelled up his arms, feeling the strength of his muscle until she had her arms wrapped around him, her leg lifting to wrap around him at his waist.

His lips molested her in such a tender, loving way she could have sworn she had been married to him for twenty years, but she could still feel the heat and the passion of him as his lips pecked kisses against her lips before butterflying along her jaw and down her neck. She was so caught up in the way he made her feel, from the way her chest rose and fell as though she was hyperventilating when she was just struggling to breathe through the desire she felt for him. When he reached the neckline of her shirt, the realization of it all hit her like a freight train and she realized that if she didn't get up now she wasn't going to be able to stop, but she didn't want to stop and that was the problem. Her muscles tensed of their own accord as she battled herself and then he pulled away, feeling her freeze beneath him and she knew she was caught. She didn't know what to say to him or what to do, she wasn't experienced enough to come up with an excuse and she didn't want to come out and blurt that she was a virgin, she was shy about that, not ashamed. She was sure she looked like she had seen a ghost or something terrifying because her voice was caught in her throat and, even though he was looking at her with tender eyes, she couldn't find it in her to stay. She pushed against his chest with her palms, scared to touch him because all she wanted to do was grab him and make him continue, but she forced herself to her feet. She opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head and grabbed her boots and ran out of the room like a little girl. She didn't stop running until she was downstairs and at the front desk, letting them know she would come by for her bike in the morning and then she left after putting on her boots, running the three miles up the mountain to her cabin, not once stopping.

When the next morning came she felt so stupid and she couldn't stop hitting her forehead over it. She went to work as she always did and was dreading seeing Damon again because she didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to think that he wasn't wanted because she wanted him more than anything which was still very odd for her. It was almost like a need, but she had work to do and if her instincts served her right, she knew that Damon would come to her. She kept herself busy with the other cars in her shop, her bike in the corner and Damon's Camaro sitting in the back lot because she didn't want him to leave yet. The truth was, she had the spark plug sitting in the drawer of her desk; she had been able to get it from one of the stores in the neighboring city and she was being selfish. She didn't want Damon to leave. She wanted him around for another few days. She had a piece of an engine in her hand when she heard the silk of Damon's voice enter her ear and she was certain she turned a bright red and that her throat dried up in a matter of seconds. She looked up at him, intent of telling him what she had rehearsed for the last ten or so hours, but he spoke before she could and he apologized. She looked at him a little confused because she hadn't expected him to do that, but then he changed the topic, which didn't make her happy either. "A few days, it's coming express." She put down the hunk of metal that she was cleaning and got to her feet and stepped closer to him. "I don't want you to be sorry," she shook her head a little, "You didn't do anything wrong… I wanted you to kiss me. It's just, like you said, a little fast. I'm not going to stand here and try to lie to you, I've never felt so drawn to someone in my life and I, um, I can't explain right, but I didn't want to stop and that's why I ran. I want you, but I've known for you two days and it doesn't make sense in my head, I can't put the pieces together. I got scared."

She looked at him with doe eyes, hoping that he would understand where she was coming from. "I don't do this," she motioned between them, "I've never been the kind of girl to kiss a guy unless I've dated him for a month. And here you come out of left field and I want nothing more than to live out every fantasy in my head with you, but you're just passing through. I don't know if I am strong enough to let you in knowing that you'll walk out when I've put your car back together. I'm just not built that way." She was being too open again and that seemed to be her greatest fault with him and she was starting to doubt that she even had a filter to begin with. "And I'm not going to ask you to stay here or be pretentious enough to ask you to put your fresh wounds aside just to see what is going on between the two of us, if anything at all, because I feel like I'm reading way too deeply into this when you probably don't even feel the same way. Which I understand and I really don't want you to acknowledge anything coming out of my lips because, if you don't feel as confused as I do right now, I just… I don't want to know. Because right now I have the biggest crush on you and I don't think it will go away and I really don't think that I want it to." All of the tension that built up inside of her had her hip jutting out to one side and her foot tapping against the ground like she was anxious, which she was. "And I'm sure that if I had any experience at all like any normal girl my age would, I wouldn't be saying all of this to you, but there's only so many gushy feelings my best friend can handle at 3 o'clock in the morning and the only advice he gave me was to shut up and kiss you which I actually think is a good idea right about now."

Jolene rushed over to Damon deciding that she would rather kiss him and make believe that he cared for her rather than hear the hard truth which she was sure she was going to have to face in a few days. Her body smacked against his, her lips pressing against his as her arms wrapped around his neck so that if he did pull away, he would have to bring her with him. This probably wasn't the best idea, kissing him when she her mind was scattered all over the place, but it was what she wanted to do more than anything else. Her lips parted and her tongue slipped into his mouth, tangoing sweetly with his tongue as he fell into their kiss. She pulled his body down to her so he had to bend over with her until her back was up against her work bench. She could feel her wrench digging into the small of her back, but she didn't care. Her right leg slipped around the back of his left leg, keeping him in place as she let out all of that bent up passion from her sleepless night out of him. Her fingers traveled down the front of his shirt, her mind completely forgetting that her hands were smudged with grease and dirt. Her fingers slid underneath his shirt, one hand spread along his lower abdomen, the other hooking into the line of his jeans. She struggled to grasp enough oxygen to keep her head from growing dizzy, but it was much too late for that. She thought she would pass out as her lips moved over his when a loud, male voice echoed in her ears. She broke apart from Damon, her head turning to the side.

"**Who would this be?"** A bulky, middle aged man in mechanic's uniform came towards them and Jolene straightened herself out, coughing a little. "Ryan, this is Damon, Damon, Ryan." Jo put her hand against Damon's chest, not entirely willing to let go. "Ryan works for me, don't you?" Ryan's face flashed a bit of annoyance,** "I may work for you, but your father told me to watch over you before he died and that is what I intend to do." **Jo rolled her eyes at him. "You're my god-father; I get that, but really? Can you please just… you know what, I'm taking an early lunch. Watch things around here, will you?" Jolene didn't wait for Ryan to answer her before she was grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him away to her old pick up, similar to the one in the Twilight movies. The doors were unlocked and she hopped in on the driver's side, waiting for Damon to get in as well before she ignited the motor to life and she drove away from her little town. "Sorry about that, he's protective mostly because he still thinks I think boy shave cooties." She shrugged, turning off of the paved road onto a dirt path that led up the mountain. "And I'm sorry if I said too much, sometimes I don't know when to stop and I'm not really good at keeping secrets. I think we'd be better off if we both forgot about it." She was trying to make things easier for herself more so than for him. Jo cut the engine when she was parked outside her cabin. "This would be home sweet home." She got out then, leading Damon up onto the patio area before letting him inside. The cabin wasn't large by any means. There were two bedrooms, one slightly bigger than the other, a living room that connection to the kitchen and only two bathrooms, one off the master and one in the hall, all of which she showed him. "The cabin really isn't the best part; it's what is outside that is. We get all of our water from on top of the mountain so it's as fresh as it can possibly be and there's this little creek just a bit over, great for fishing, but my favorite part is just sitting outside with a cup of coffee in the morning, just watching everything come to life around me… I swear it is like nothing you have ever seen before." She smiled, walking into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? I have just about everything, milk, Coke, Corona, some Jack, oh and apple juice." Distractions, distractions, distractions.

**DAMON'S POV -**

Damon was disappointed when she told him it would be there within a few days, because in the back of his mind he hoped that it was some ancient piece that was going to take at least a month to get there just so he could stay and not have to berate himself for it. He wanted to get to know Jolene and he wanted to stay, and that when against everything that he had left Mystic Falls for. He didn't want to get so wrapped up in a woman again just to have his heart strung along and broken, but he couldn't help the incessant need that lurked in the back of his mind to get to know her more. He wanted to have the urge to leave, the urge to not care, but no matter how badly he wanted that it wasn't happening. Jolene was always in the back of his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her. There was this unbelievable draw he felt toward her, but as strong as it was he wondered if he was chasing another relationship that was bound to crash and burn. The moment she knew all about him, the real him, she was going to want to run in the opposite direction. She wouldn't see Damon as the charming handsome man that she clearly did now, she would just see a murderer and a monster and would probably take the stand that Elena had taken time and time again. He couldn't right his wrong, his couldn't change who he was. After all, it hadn't been his choice anyway. Stefan forced him to become a vampire, and now there was nothing he could do about it. He was stuck in this body for the rest of his life until something unnatural decided to take his life. He couldn't lead the lifestyle that Stefan did because he didn't want to.

He was past the shame of what he was, he had accepted it and realized that he needed human blood to establish and sustain himself along with powers. Yet knowing all of that, he was still willing to take the risk because he was selfish. He knew he was no good for Jolene but he wanted to be. He had changed for Elena, he had opened up for her and he had attempted to be kind to her friends. Damon became the boyfriend that she wanted and they shared a relationship that was good, or at least he thought it was. They were happy, truly happy for once, but he should've known that the moment Stefan got clean and was ready to make amends he was just going to be chopped liver. And that's what happened, that's how the story acted out, and Elena left him to deal with the pieces that she had scattered around him. A small smile lifted the corner of his mouth as she took a step closer to him, telling him that he hadn't done anything wrong that she had wanted to kiss him. Damon listened to her intently as she began to ramble, all her feelings and emotions resonating with him because he felt the same, but she wouldn't let him get a word in edge wise; so he just nodded and shook his head when appropriate. He raised his brow when she said her friend just told her to kiss him, and his arms were already opening as she rushed over to him to do just that. Her body slammed into his sculpted chest with force, his arms wrapping around her as her lips collided into his. A guttural moan echoed from the back of this throat as he parted his lips, accepting her wet tongue into his mouth as his hands roamed down her back.

Damon wanted her more than anything, his entire body was on fire for her as her lips smacked and clashed with his over and over. He knew her lungs must've been burning, but he was so glad she wasn't breaking away from him. Instead her arms pulled his neck down, causing his body to bend over her until she was lowering herself down on the workbench that was just behind her. Damon leaned down over her, keeping his knee between her legs to stabilize himself as his tongue danced passionately with hers. His dick was already rock hard, pitching a tent in his denim jeans and he couldn't even bring himself to care. He wanted so badly to take her right then and there and love on her body like he had been dreaming of since he had first set his eyes on her, but for the time being he was content kissing her. He didn't stop until he heard a man address them, causing Damon to release her petals; now swollen from their ardent lip lock. "Hi, pleasure to meet you," Damon said, his fierce blue hues latching on to the man. His hand grasped the one that Jolene laid across his chest, using it to help her up into a standing position at his side as she started sassing the man. He chuckled a little, her tugging urging him to follow her out back to her orange rusty truck before he got in on the passenger side. "Don't apologize. I'm glad you have someone looking after you, making sure not any ol' guy can kiss you like that," he smirked, chuckling a little as she began to drive up the mountain to what he could only assume was her home. His heart was still on edge from their frenzied kiss, and he was trying to calm his dick down.

When they stopped in front of a large cabin he got out, admiring it. "Wow, I bet this is a really nice place to retire at night," he told her, following her inside the quaint home as he followed her into the kitchen. "I'll take a Jack," he told her, hoping that she didn't think he was an alcoholic. He used the alcohol to ease his constant need for blood, and he had grown accustom to the taste, liking it and taking it on as a nasty habit for as long as he had been alive. Eventually he was going to have to explain that, otherwise he would look like he had a drinking problem-which he did, but it didn't affect him like it did a human. "Jolene, I have to tell you something," he said, taking the glass from her before he rested it on her counter. He reached out for her hand, holding it as he looked into her eyes. "You're wrong, I do feel the same way you do. I do feel this draw to you, it's almost like gravity and I can't fight it. I don't want to. You don't have to ask me to stay in Ruidoso. I told you I left Mystic Falls, not knowing where to go. I just had to get away and I was looking for somewhere to go, some place to start anew and put the past behind me. Then I ran out of gas and I ended up in this town that most the time, I can't even remember the name of it...and I found you. I'm convinced I'm supposed to be here," he admitted, pulling her a little bit closer.

"You don't have to ask me to stay because I want to, and I'm going to. I want to see what this is between us, because it's something I've never felt before," he whispered, as he got lost in her cerulean orbs that looked back at him with such purity and innocence. "And I'm gonna tell you something that might make you feel uncomfortable," he began, taking a deep breath. "I'm like a horny teenager, I'm always wanting it. I have the highest sex drive you probably will ever see in a man, and you gave me the biggest hard on I've had in a while with that kiss. I wanted you and I do want you. You turn me on Jo. You're a stunning woman, and you have a beautiful personality to match," he smiled at her. He wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable, in fact he wanted her to smile. But he also wanted her to know that there was sides of him she hadn't even seen yet, there was so much about him she didn't so. He wasn't as wonderful as she thought, and he was a gigantic pervert and he wanted to make love to her. However, he wasn't going to pressure her. Damon would never be _that_ guy, he refused to me with Jolene. "I think you're amazing," he breathed, tugging her forward as his lips claimed hers softly. He placed a kiss to her cheek before pulling her in for an embrace, his arms wrapping around her and unwilling to let her go as he just held her in his arms and breathed in the scent of her hair. "How long do I have you for? I'm tempted to follow you to work and pass you tools or something to make myself useful just so I can be around you," he chuckled finally letting her go as he grabbed his glass of Jack.

"Why don't you show me this creek you love so much," Damon suggested, following her out her back porch and down to a worn trail she had created. He took a deep breath, listening to the sounds of nature and the babbling water as they drew closer. They talked for a while, enjoying her break, and then she had to return to work. Damon didn't stay with her like he wanted to, instead he told her he would talk to her later and he went in search of the real estate around Ruidoso. He drove around the small town with a real estate agent, the only one there, and found himself disappointed time and time again. Damon was use to large and luxurious, but Ruidoso didn't have those types of homes. However he had an endless supply of money, so there was no rule as to say he couldn't build a home from the ground up. Anything would be better than the shitty ass circle eight motel he couldn't deal with anymore. It was nearly nine o'clock when he was done searching the town and made it back to the hotel. He purposely hadn't called Jolene because he wanted to surprise her, so after a long hot shower and a new change of clothes he headed back to her place on foot to keep the element of surprise. He noted earlier that she didn't lock her door, no one seemed to in this town; therefore he had the advantage. He used his inhuman speed to get him there, stealthily creeping in her front door as he headed down the hall where light was creeping out of what he figured was her bedroom. He smirked a little, glad she was awake because he didn't want to scare her. "Your knight and shining armor is here," he announced, rounding the corner with a smile as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Well, I'm not in shiny armor so hopefully a black t-shirt and black jeans will do," he snickered, winking at her as he walked over to her, pausing at her bed. "Do you mind if I sit down with you?" He inquired, wanting to her permission before he did so. He scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her back as his eyes drifted down to her reading material. "So what is that about?" He inquired. "You like reading?" He wasn't much of a reader for pleasure, but he loved going through old history documents which is why the boarding house was filled with them. "I was looking around for houses to buy here today, because I can't stand that hotel anymore," he laughed. "Back home I live in the biggest house in town. It's been passed down generation to generation, so I'm use to big. There is no big here. So now, I'm thinking about hiring some contractors and building a place to stay. Does that scare you?" He asked, looking over at her curiously. I mean he had known her all of two days and he was talking about building a house so he could stay here and get to know her. That would be a lot for any person to handle yet the two of them had already admitted to being drawn to one another, and it was obvious that both of them wanted more than friendship. Especially with that kiss she had given him earlier at the shop. He had never felt something more passionate and lovely, and he couldn't quit thinking about. In fact just the thought was making him hot for her again, his crystal hues shifting back over to her and down to her plump petals. "Jolene, you have to stop," he groaned, as though she was actually in control of how she looked and how amazing she was. He moved to his side, his hand touching the side of her face his lips brushed over hers sweetly. "I can't stop thinking about earlier in the garage," Damon murmured, his tongue slipping out and running over her lower petal as he suckled on it; letting his teeth nibble on her smooth skin before he pushed his wet muscle in her mouth. He didn't want to rush things with her, because he knew how anxious she had become the night before in his hotel, so he pulled back after a little while settling back into her mattress. "I hope it was okay that I came here, I know it's late," he exclaimed.

**JOLENE'S POV -**

Jolene let the refrigerator door close as she angled herself to the cabinet and pulled out he bottle she kept hidden because she didn't like anyone knowing she preferred a glass of whiskey over a glass of alcohol a day. She reached into another cabinet and pulled out a glass, setting it on the counter, stopping only when he told her he had something to say. She turned towards him, knowing what was coming. He was going to deny her, he could feel it. He was going to give her the hard truth of things and not lead her on like she wanted him to, but Jo was understanding, she wasn't going to force him to feel something for her so soon after he had left another town for lost love. It almost made her wonder if he would be capable of opening himself up that way again or even if he wanted to or what if he was just rebounding on her. That could be it too, but she didn't pin him for the type of person to lead a girl on. She didn't want to face him though so she turned back around and poured some Jack into the glass, turning back to him when he didn't say anything and knew he wanted her to face him. He crossed over to her, taking the glass from her hand before setting it down on the counter. She was prepared to be let down, she was prepared for heartbreak. She felt so connected to him as though she was already in love with him and had been for many years and maybe this was what it was like, she didn't know. She had never experienced love before, that fairytale kind of crazy love that she had only dreamed about. No one could describe it to her in a way someone who had never experienced it could understand so how was she supposed to know? But what she did know was that she didn't want to live without it.

Her life, by comparison, would be so empty and it was a hold in her heart that only he could fill. It tore her up inside preparing for the greatest let down of her life and, as he took her hand, she was ready to play it off. She didn't know what she was going to say, but she was going to be strong. Her head tilted to the side, her eyebrows scrunching together as, to her surprise, he reciprocated the feelings she felt so deeply buried into her bones as though he was already at the core of who she was. Her draw to him was unnatural and completely out of her control and nothing he said to her really made any sense. She was so ready to be put down that even the idea of him feeling the same way about her just, it seemed so unreal. And then he said what she had been dying to hear. He wanted to stay. She couldn't think of any other reason for him to want that other than to be with her. This little town didn't really have anything to offer, not to a man like Damon who, she was certain, had plenty of life experiences. She could tell just by the look in his eyes that he had many more years to his name than just the life that he currently was living and she didn't want him to stay only to get bored. She wasn't a city girl and she had been to the big towns enough to know that there was really no way that she could survive there. She liked her life slow and easy because it made sense not having to be rushed, but for him, she could see herself doing things she never would have thought to do before.

"I need to say something before you go on… I kind of lied to you." Jolene nibbled on her bottom lip, stammering a little as she looked down to the ground to avoid his gaze. "The replacement spark plug is sitting in my desk, I just told you I ordered it so you would have to stay longer." She didn't want him to be angry with her and she knew she was being so selfish and it wasn't fair to him. "I'm sorry." She looked up into his eyes and instead of seeing a flash of anger; she saw amusement, making another confession of his own. "Uncomfortable?" She didn't know where he was going with this until he said horny and then she was completely lost. She knew that every word he said was baking her eyelids widen and she was certain her mouth was hanging open, but she wasn't sure. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, at least, no one had ever been that open and she couldn't believe that his desire for her ran so deep. She could feel her face heating up, but she couldn't get away from his eyes or the way that her body reacted to every word he said. She didn't even realize she was smiling, but she was more so because he had called her beautiful and stunning and it wasn't coming out like a friend, but as a man who wanted a woman, a man who worshiped every curve of her body, every word that she said. He wanted her and all she could spurt out was something stupid. "You're making me tingle," she whined a little, unconsciously crossing her legs one over the other because she felt like he could see right through the very fiber of her being. "You do make me uncomfortable, but in a good way. I've never felt like this before and I don't want you to go away. It's been two days and I can't remember my life without you in it…. It's so strange."

His lips molded to her delicate petals softly, loving her through touch rather than words and she understood then just how beautiful this was. She never thought she would fall in love, but he was creating so many exceptions for her. She never thought she would kiss a man without actually knowing him completely or contemplate giving herself over to him so soon after having met him. Still, she wasn't brave enough to tell him that she was a virgin even though she was certain that he already knew it. What kind of girl would run out of his hotel after having been kissed so passionately on a couch? Only a virgin, but that didn't mean she was going to come out and say it because she was embarrassed to. She didn't like not knowing what to do. She didn't know the first thing about pleasing a man other than what she saw in the movies and she was certain that wasn't a factual description of what would happen. Her mind was going so far into the future, but was it? She didn't know if she was going to be able to hold out much longer. "Technically we have as long as we want, but I can't be selfish, I have to relieve Ryan at some point… so an hour?" She couldn't help laughing at him, "If you want a job, you can have one you know. I could use the extra help even if it is just passing me tools." She tapped the tip of his nose with her finger, "You are far too irresistible for your own good." She took his hand then, guiding him outside and over to the little foot worn trail that years of travelling on it had created. "You know, I've never shared this creek with anyone before… it was always something I did with my dad."

They talked and talked and she lost track of time and got this sadness in her eyes as she looked at him. "I don't want to leave you." She was hopeless and he probably thought she was clingy, but she couldn't help herself. She drove the both of them back into town and left him with a parting kiss and she went back to work, but she wasn't really focused. All she could think about was Damon like he had permanently stuck an image of him in her head and every time she thought of him, she would start to tingle as she had in her kitchen. She understood the feeling so well because she had had it before in the middle of the night when the desire to be touched was far too great and she gave in to the need for release. She was starting to feel like a whore even though she wasn't, but the idea of being in bed with him with his lips grazing over her skin and his body in between her legs was too much to handle. When she got off of work, she closed shop, and went back up to her cabin because she didn't want to go to his hotel for fear of giving into him without thinking properly, but then she wasn't thinking like normal Jolene, she was a lovesick puppy. Two days and she had found herself in a tough situation where she was fighting her morals and beliefs in order to be with this man. Jolene didn't want to be her mother and she could only imagine what everyone would say if she walked through town holding hands with Damon. They would all think her a slut because how could she resist a man who was so perfect? And he was perfect for her, there was no doubt in her mind about that, but then what did it matter what people thought? She wanted to walk around town holding his hand because she wanted everyone to know that she finally belonged to someone and that she finally had someone who could love her.

But love, that was another topic all of its own. She couldn't even handle the idea of eating something because her stomach was bundled into a bunch of knots. All she could do was think and that wasn't good either. She wanted some answers, something that would tell her that what she was feeling wasn't imaginary, that Damon did exist and she wasn't making him up to fill a void in her life she didn't know existed until he walked into her life. He was so much more than she could fathom and she was a logical person, she thought everything could be explained, but this… this was magic and there would be no problem-solving, there would be no getting around it. She was falling for Damon and she was falling hard. The only thing left for her to do was to stop trying to stop it from going where it needed to go. She would have to screw her innocence and screw her fear and open up to the possibility that she had finally found someone to share her life with, but she was getting carried away. She had never thought of any relationship she had in the long term, but with Damon, she wasn't really in a relationship with him yet and she was already thinking years and years down the line. So she decided as she plopped down onto her bed that she wasn't going to think about it anymore. The chips were going to fall and gravity was going to place them in random places and she was going to go with that flow. No more wondering, no more wandering, she was going to enjoy what she had with him while she had.

So she pulled her pants down her legs and tossed them onto the floor and nestled down onto her bed with the book at her bedside. She fell into the pages of the novel so deeply that she didn't notice the time ticking by or the presence of someone else in her house until she heard a familiar voice announce himself. Her mind went into a mental crisis over not having any pants on, but she reminded herself to go with the flow and let him in. A wide smile spread across her lips, her book falling into her lap as he rounded the corner and walked into her bedroom. "You are better than any Prince Charming could ever be." She loved that he cared enough to ask her permission to sit down and she nodded, patting the spot next to her. She didn't scoot over because she wanted him to get as close as possible to her curvy frame as he wanted to and she couldn't have been more happy to feel his arm wrap around her back as he looked down at her book. "I like it okay, but it was really just an excuse to get my mind on something else. It's about a girl who falls in love, but her husband abandons her after finding out that she was raped and had a child out of wedlock. It's all about her struggles and how she finds love again. It is quite beautiful. If I do read, it's either a manual or classic literature." She shrugged, closing the book before leaning over him so she could set the book on the nightstand. "I was wondering whether or not you would show up here, I was hoping that you would." Smiling around him was something that she couldn't help, but her lips did want something more than strained muscle, she wanted a kiss.

"You what?" She sat up a little, looking at him as though he had gone crazy. "You went looking for houses?" Her mouth fell open a little bit in disbelief. She couldn't understand the idea that Damon would want her so badly, he wouldn't want to leave. She shook her head at him, "No, but every time I think I know what you are going to do next, you surprise me and I love surprises." Her head started beating faster with the way that he was gazing into her eyes as though he was studying every shaded fleck in each of her colored hues trying to check and see what was different about each one of them. "Hmm? Stop what?" His touch excited her, made her face lean to the side as his fingers ran down the side of her cheek, her lips urgently drawing nearer to his. "Me either," she mumbled against his lips before his tongue trailed along her lower lip. Her eyes rolled up as her eyelids fluttered closed a pained moan leaving her lips as he nibbled gently on her lip before his tongue dipped into the warm crevice of her mouth. The taste of him tantalized her wet muscle, igniting her senses like, but before she could let it consume her, he was pulling back. She looked at him a little confused, but she knew he was trying to be polite and not pressure her which she appreciated, but she wanted to try. He shifted slightly back down onto the mattress, still holding her, but not nearly as close as she wanted him to be. "I want you to stay here," she whispered, finally having the courage to open up her eyelids to look at him. "The spare room, the guest room, you should take it while you're waiting for your house or you could just live here… save the money for a rainy day." She earnestly sought out his eyes, taking his hand in her own. "Either way I want you here at arm's length." She nodded her head to show her conviction. "I don't care what anyone says. So what we're not married and you're living with me? People in California do it all of the time just because this town can't catch up with the times doesn't mean that I have to lag behind too."

She didn't want him to think that anything would come between them because it wouldn't. "You are killing me, I swear to God." She turned her head away from him, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout, her arms crossing in front of her chest. "All day, I have not had one coherent thought. Not one. You've consumed me so completely and I just keep thinking about the way you made me feel in the kitchen and I'm fighting that feeling so hard, but I don't know why." She turned to him then, flipping herself over, getting to her knees. "I don't want to fight it anymore. Fuck it." And just like in the shop earlier that day, she sprang on him. Her lips molded to his like clay as she crawled over the top of him, her thighs straddling around his waist as she sucked the air straight out of his lungs. Her fingers slipped through his dark hair as she pushed his head back slightly so that she could have easier access to his lips. "You…" her lips travelled from his lips to his cheek, "make…" her tongue trailed along his jaw line, "me…" she whispered as she tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, "feel…" her tongue lightly dipped into his ear, trailing back to his cheek, "so…" she moaned, leaning her body into him, feeling his hands explore her sides, "alive." Her mouth diverted back to his lips as she ground her hips down against him, swiveling her hips in small circles. She knew her panties were growing damp, but she hardly cared one bit. She wanted them off. "Damon," she purred, her half-lidded eyes focusing just enough to look into his bright blue eyes. "I want you too."

She could feel his dick hardening in his pants just underneath her ass and she whimpered, having a hard time concentrating at all. Her body began to shiver, her clit pulsating of its own accord as she rubbed against the friction of her panties, letting them pull against her sensitive flesh. She let out an airy breath, arching her body forward, her hands locking behind the back of his head to keep her upright as she pleasured herself without entirely comprehending what she was doing. She moaned loudly, her body quivering as she kept her eyelids closed so that she wouldn't have to see him for fear of breaking out of the moment if she did. She didn't want to get scared. She could feel her body tensing, calling out for more pressure, her fingertips drawing to her body without her complete awareness. She pressed her fingertips against her folds, digging against her purple panties until she could feel her swollen clit underneath the material. She hissed slightly, running her finger around her clit, losing herself so completely that she felt almost like she did when she was alone in her bed fantasizing about the possibilities. Her body trembled slightly as she added more pressure, her fingers circulating around her hardened nub until she was begging for more. She wanted him to touch her, to explore her, to make her feel like a woman, a real woman. Her chest rose and fell as she opened her eyelids just enough to take hold of his hand. She slid his hand up her arm to her neck, guiding his open palm down the canal between her breasts to her flat stomach, to the waistline of her panties where she let him go. She looked up at him then, her eyes coated with lust, "Touch me, please."

**DAMON'S POV -**

He looked at her with a smile on his lips because the first time in a while he was happy and he wasn't hurting. Thoughts of Elena and Katherine couldn't have been further from his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was what his life had been leading up to: this moment with Jolene. It was weird for him to think that he'd end up with a human, when he was a young vampire he never dreamed of that at all. His tunnel vision was on Katherine and then quickly shifted to Elena once the vampiric bitch shattered his heart. He knew the women weren't meant for him when they hurt him repeatedly, but he never really thought he would find the woman that was for him so soon after coming to the light and making that realization. However, there he was again...ready to put his life on hold because Jolene was worth doing it for. He wanted to be there and be present with her, and he didn't want to go find someone else or somewhere else to stay. This was it, this was going to be his new home and he couldn't really tell her all of that, but in time he would be able to. A grin stretched across Damon's lips when she asked him to stay there with her, echoing his silent want that he didn't want to express because he thought it would be rude. "I would love to stay here with you, Jo," Damon told her sweetly, wanting her to know that he meant it with everything he had. He didn't want to stay at the shitty hotel and be so far away from her. Granted, it wasn't that far; four miles or so, but it wasn't right next to her and he wanted what she did-to be within arm's length.

He chuckled a little because this town seemed to be so old fashioned and so did Jo. There was a time where he was like that, he didn't really recall when it changed; he supposed it was after he met Sage. She convinced him that women were for pleasure and eating, all things for his benefit and so he started taking advantage. He still had the capability of being like that now, but the special thing was...he didn't want to be. Despite that though, he was going to have to figure out when he would feed and where he would get the blood from. He compelled the maid at the circle eight, but he couldn't keep doing that otherwise people would grow suspicious. Besides, it was a hassle to feed from her but then give her some of his blood just so the bite marks would heal. The moment Jolene said he was going to kill her tomorrow's worries left his mind, and his gaze shifted back over to her. He raised his brow, not knowing how to react to her admission other than genuine flattery. No woman had ever been so open with him before about their feelings or emotions for him, and he didn't know how to handle it, but he loved it and he appreciated it. He wanted to drink it all in like a fine wine, and he didn't mind how blunt she was because he was forward with her too and it made him feel wanted and cared for. He sounded like a battered woman, but the truth was not even Elena told him how much she loved him. Sure she expressed it, but not like Jolene was and he had only known her two days. It made him wonder if he was that bad of a person or if he just needed the right girl all along.

Suddenly she was on her knees, their eyes capturing one another with intensity that was tangible in the air. "I've been that way with you too," Damon said in a low velvety whisper, and before he knew it she was on top of him again. His lips connected with hers like a magnet, his hands moving up her sides. It was then he realized that she was just wearing panties when he could feel the flesh of her legs beneath the palms of his hand as they guided up her body and around her back before stroking down her spine. He sunk down some on the bed, tilting his head up towards hers as she tugged on his dark hair. His dick was already hard again, completely incorrigible when in her presence as her lips stung against his like fire. "Mmmm," he hummed out loud, her lips moving from his cheek, to his ear as she lustful words dripped past her lips. Damon's hands didn't leave her body as he put pressure into his fingertips as he moved down her supple skin, their lips reconnecting. He let out a deep groan as her hips began to grind against his groin, and he could feel the warmth from between her thighs as her clothed pussy dragged against his jeans; helping get a rise out of her perfect body. "Yes Jo?" He asked her in a husky voice, their eyes meeting as she purred out the most delicious statement that a man could ever hear. He smiled up at her, unable to find any words adequate enough to express what he was feeling. So instead, he watched her. He licked his lips, his gaze drifting down her torso to where her hips continued to wiggle against him, breathy moans escaping her parted petals as his hands ran up her bare thighs.

His cock was merciless as it pounded underneath her ass, her noises increasing in volume; therefore making him increase in size and desire for her. "God, you're beautiful," he breathed as he watched her pleasure herself, her fingers suddenly wandering to her hot center as she kept her eyes closed. He longed to reach out and touch her, but he wouldn't, not unless he was invited. Instead he observed her, watching how her finger pressed in between her damp folds, the material turning a darker shade of purple due to her wetness. "Yes...please," he found himself breathing in whispers, enjoying himself a little too much. He loved watching a woman take control, it was so erotic and watching her do it gave the experience a whole new meaning for him. Damon was so lost in the moment he didn't even notice that she opened her eyes, and instead he felt the warmth of her other hand taking his as she lifted it up and guided it down between her breasts and over her trembling, tightening abdomen until she left his hand at the waistband of her panties. His crystal hues lifted up to her face questioningly, wondering what she was wanting, making sure before he did anything she wouldn't want him to. He gave her a pained, almost desperate expression at her words, his focus shifting to her womanhood as he rubbed his thumb over the wet material; loving her little whimpers as he did so. A grin spread across his lips, as he increased the pressure, allowing the pad of his thumb to sink between her pussy lips and graze her pulsating nub.

He wondered if anyone had ever done this for her before. She seemed so reserved and shy he highly doubted it, and he hoped he could make this experience memorable for her. He'd take it as slow as he could and really rock her world later, when she was prepared for it. "Relax," he breathed softly, feeling her tense some. He abandoned her molten core for a moment, his hand moving back up her side as he urged her to the side and on to her back. "Breathe," he whispered in her ear, his lips claiming hers as his hand moved back down between her legs. His fingers went right for her sweet spot again, massaging her until her hips began to lift off the bed and push into his hand. "Mmmm, that's it," Damon murmured, his tongue flicking along her earlobe as the speed of his fingers increased until she was actually making little squeaks of desperation. He chuckled darkly, loving the sound of a woman in agonizing bliss. She hadn't seen anything yet, he was still tormenting her through a layer of clothing...but that was about to change. He pulled from her side, his fingers grabbing the edge of her panties as he slowly guided them down her slender creamy legs. The pads of his fingertips danced back up her calve and thigh before he rested his palm on her inner thigh. He gave her a little coaxing push and she caught the hint right away, spreading her legs some as he dropped his fingers back in her well spring. Her arousal coated his digits before he dragged them back up her sodden slit, swirling the moisture around her clit as he began to knead at it like a baker who kneaded dough.

She arched her back off the bed, her eager cunt gyrating in circles against his ebbing fingers as he started flicking it like a miniature punching back. He felt it swell then, hardening further as she started shrieking to the heavens in ecstasy. "I love hearing you," he whispered against her lips, his warm breath rushing across her skin as he tapped her bundle of nerves nearly causing her to fly forward. "I can tell you're close," he breathed. Damon was so in tune with her body, her heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings and her breathing was becoming labored and erratic. "Let go," he urged in a heated voice. He let his fingertips rush over her in rapid, vigorous circular moments until she began to shudder underneath him; everything tightening in her body. Her heart even quit beating for a split few seconds as the smell of her orgasm settled in his nose, making him curious as he dipped his fingers down toward her entrance. He didn't put his fingers inside of her, he didn't want to alarm her; instead he moved his digits around her as he collected her sugary nectar before he brought it on his lips. His azure oceans stayed connected with hers as he sucked off juices from his fingers, savoring her delectable taste as his dick pounded angrily in his pants-wanting some kind of relief. He warded it away, licking his lips he claimed her petals his hand resting on her waist as he pulled her up into his body as his tongue entered her mouth. "If you liked that, wait until I go down on you," he hissed delightfully against her kissable lips, his mouth moving against hers again as he let out a moan of satisfaction.

"It's late, and I know you're off tomorrow. So just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake, and if you're really sure about me staying here I'll get all my stuff from the hotel tomorrow and bring it back here. You and I can spend the day together tomorrow, and I'll start by cooking you breakfast," he reassured her. He kicked off his shoes, peeling off his t-shirt and jeans before he slipped under the covers at her side, only wearing his boxer shorts. He made sure she was nestled snugly against him before he drifted off to sleep, falling into an easy slumber with her at his side. It was almost ten o'clock when Damon finally opened his eyes, unwinding his arms from around Jolene's body as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "Morning beautiful," he hummed in her ear. "I'm going to raid your refrigerator and try to whip us up something to eat. Come down in about twenty minutes...wearing nothing if you feel like it," he mused with a mischievous chuckle "I'm kidding, well not really, but you understand..." he mused, placing a soft kiss to her lips before he got out of the bed and saw himself downstairs. It took him about fifteen minutes to whip them up some pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. He was happy to see she had orange juice, so he sat that out on the table for them along with the maple syrup. He flipped on the television in her living room that could be seen from the kitchen area, it naturally turning on to local news...and that's when the reporter began to speak.

_"Animal Attack or Murder in Ruidoso? Investigation is still underway after finding four men dead outside of the local bar. Two with broken necks, one with bite marks and a severe loss of blood, and the last one his heart torn from his chest. Are wolves coming down from the mountains or is something bigger going on? Ruidoso hasn't seen tragedy like this in a long while..."_ she trailed off. Damon rolled his eyes, turning down the volume some. "Not a real big tragedy or loss," he muttered under his breath, catching Jolene from the corner of his eye. She no doubt had seen the whole thing too. He walked over to her, giving her a gentle kiss before he pulled out the chair for her so she could sit down. "If you ask me, animal or murder those pigs deserved what they got. They should never gang up or touch a woman the way they did you," he told her firmly as he reached out and touched her hand. "I hope you like what I made, I enjoy cooking from time to time," he told her with a grin, wanting to change the subject so they didn't start off their day together on a sour note. "I enjoyed last night, Jo. Thanks for trusting me enough to let me do that for you," he said warmly, picking up his fork as he stabbed a bite of pancake and shoveled it in his mouth. "What do you want to do today? I kind of want to stay around here and just lounge around with you. Sometimes it's nice to do nothing," he smiled, "but at some point we'll have to go pick up my stuff, too."

**JOLENE'S POV - **

She really didn't have any idea what she was asking for, all she knew was that her body was craving something that she couldn't give herself. It was unfair, but she knew it was a physical process that drove a man and a woman together. Still, she couldn't get over how she felt about him and how he was the man that was different from all the rest. With her friends, she wasn't a babbling idiot who couldn't stop talking about her feelings, she was normal and confident and everything that a man was really. With Damon; however, she was nothing like that. He made her feel like a woman, like she had curves that deserved to be touched and lips that deserved to be kissed. He accepted her for who she was with the flaws that he had seen and even though she couldn't keep her mouth shut long enough to let him say anything, he was still willing to be with her. He wanted to stay and that was a testament to his character for her. He was a perfect gentleman, but she could tell that he had quite the mischievous side and all she wanted was to know each side, even the ones she hadn't had the opportunity to see yet. She wanted to know all of him from the good to the bad to the downright ugly. She didn't care what he had done in the past; she wouldn't care what he was capable of now so long as she loved him as true and innocent as she did now. She had already sectioned out a place for him in her heart, his own little room there where he would always remain no matter what happened. Life could separate them and she would still want him as desperately and passionately as she did now.

Jolene couldn't get away from it and she didn't want to. She wanted him here with her and so did he. He wanted to stay. She offered him a place with her in her cabin and he didn't even hesitate, but she knew she didn't even want to give him the guest room because she wanted him to be with her. It felt wrong though, at the same time. She had heard enough men complain about the women in their lives being needy and she had sworn not to be that, but now she could understand the impulse. Being away from him was like holding her breath so that she was without oxygen; it was painful and absolutely unnecessary, but when he was around she could breathe again. It was that renewal of life inside of her that had her spiraling for him without mercy and without pretense. She just wanted him and she couldn't explain how the feeling had come about. It was as though he was the key to the lock she had been carrying around her entire life and here she was, handing herself over so that he could do away with her lock and have her all to himself. And that was what this would mean to her. She would give herself to him and not think twice about someone else even if he did leave her. Jo understood then what her father had been through and she realized that he hadn't been foolish at all, he had been in love and what a marvelous feeling it was. She didn't know how it could be replaced by someone knew and she doubted that that was even possible; it was a wonder to her how women bounced around relationships and marriages like rabbits, but then she was never quite the normal woman.

Looking at him was difficult for her, at first, because she was afraid that if she saw him she would come to that overwhelming realization that he was there and she wasn't just fantasizing anymore. He was there and he was watching her touch herself, watching her get herself off. The idea of doing something like this had crossed her mind a few times, especially during the nights that she spent alone so eager to find herself someone who could gratify her the way she needed. There were several times her strength had waned and she wanted to give in, but she never did and yet here she was begging for Damon to touch her, begging for him to make her feel what she had never experienced before. She couldn't be sure if the noises she was making were sexy or not or if what she was doing with her body was what he wanted or not, but she knew that she was feeling the pleasure she was giving herself throughout her entire body and down to her core. It was knowing that, if she removed her underwear, his jeans, and her boxers, that she would be riding him without any kind of barrier. There was less than a half inch of clothing separating them now and she thought the thought of that was just tantalizing. She could feel the size of him underneath the swell of her ass as she ran her clothed slit over him, letting his caged erection feel at her sensitive patches of flesh without any mercy for herself or for him. Her naïve mind grew puzzled over the prospect of him burying his cock deep with her when she didn't even know if it was possible for her body to stretch the width of him. Then she also had to worry about how painful it was going to be for that first time, possibly even multiple times after that. Her hymen was still intact and she wasn't entirely looking forward to being torn in order to get the pleasure she was searching for out of him. All of these things made her anxious, but didn't make her stop what he was doing to her.

Their eyes locked the moment the words left her lips, a soft plea with him to do what he wanted and allow her to feel what it was like to be caught up in a passion that only lovers could create. Her eyes softened greatly, a resounding question mark emanating from his features like typed word and all she could give him was a soft smile and a slight nod of her head. She wanted this, no matter how far it went, she wanted to feel him just for the sake of knowing what it was like to be touched by a man. She didn't know if he had any idea how she would always remember this or the significance of it. The traditions of her town had locked her in place and hadn't left room for her to develop and grow in a more liberal manner, but she had also kept herself away from falling as well. She would not become her mother, but being with Damon made her realize just how vastly different she was from her mother. Regina didn't love, she used whereas Jolene was already in love even if she hadn't said it out loud yet. She watched his eyes, finding enough courage in her soul not to back down or move away, as he looked at her body. She wasn't even naked yet, but she felt so bare that she might have well been. The moment his thumb pressed to her dampened panties she about near had a heart attack. Her hands searched for something to hold, anything, absolutely anything at all, but she couldn't concentrate enough to find something to take hold of so she reached out for Damon. She interlinked her fingers from behind his neck, keeping herself from falling backwards as her sensitive body pulled away from him slightly at the shocks of electricity he was sending up her abdomen and down her legs, throughout her entire body. She could hear herself whimpering, drawing back to his fingers just as desperately as she had pulled away, yearning for the sensation again. This was what she had been missing, but then he added more pressure and sent her to a whole other high.

She nearly screamed, her head dropping to his shoulder because she was losing the capacity to keep herself upright. Jo wasn't in control of her body, she didn't' know what it was doing until Damon told her to relax and she suddenly became aware that her body was folding in on itself with tension. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to try and do as she was told as Damon rolled the both of them over, laying her on her back on her bed. Their lips connected, but her focus was on his hand; the hand he was pushing between her legs, the fingers that were teasing her sweet spot. She knew that he was guiding her through this, softly coaxing her to do what she that should have come naturally to her, but she was nervous. Her hips pushed up against his hand, urging him to touch her harder, to feel her until there wasn't a spot on her body that he hadn't touched. She didn't know it could get any better until he picked up the pace, making her dizzy. She could feel her voice getting caught in her throat between her squeals of delight at the pressure and tension he was building inside of her. He was teasing her, she was so certain of it. She had never put herself through an orgasm that she had to wait for and he was making her wait and it was painful, but it was a sweet kind of torture. When he pulled away from her she whined, pouting, but the look was quickly wiped off of her face when he grabbed the edge of the purple material and started pulling it down her legs. There wasn't a man in the world that had seen her body without clothes on, at least, not as far as she knew and she immediately got shy. She could feel her cheeks turning to roses as she tightened her thighs together because there was something about exposing herself that had her on edge. What if he didn't like what he saw?

When he had cast aside her underwear, his hands went back to forming gooseflesh all over her skin. His palm rested against her thigh, his fingers squeezing between her legs as he added pressure, silently tell her to spread her legs and she didn't even think twice about her. Her legs opened of their own accord, his fingers taking the opportunity to dip into her treasure. She fisted the blanket on top of her bed between her fingers, clenching so tightly she turned her knuckles white, as he ran his fingertips up her slit. Every spot he hit, sparked a shiver to pulse throughout her entire body until he dragged the pads of his fingers along her swollen bud and she lost it then. She pushed her hips forward in an upward motion, rubbing against the urgency of his fingertips until she was screaming. His name poured out of her lips continuously as she fought against the feeling that was tightening her inner muscles. She could hear his voice echoing against her eardrums and she nodded her head. "Yes," she purred, her heart beating so fiercely against her chest she thought it would fall out of her chest completely. He told her to cum, told her to stop fighting the power that he had over her body and she knew it was futile. He started to rub her faster and she knew she couldn't hold anything inside of her any longer. Every muscle inside of her tightened, lifting her body up into an arch as her toes arched, everything crying out her name and then it hit her like an explosion, her thighs slammed shut, locking his hand over her womanhood, her body contorting so that she rolled onto her side slightly, her body caving against his as she trembled like an earthquake.

She felt his fingers still moving between her legs, moving down to her tight entrance as her cum rushed out of her body and onto his fingertips, lathering him up as he gathered her very essence onto his hand. She couldn't stop the whimpers that fell from her lips as her thighs weakened, letting him remove his hand as her body collapsed back down onto the bed. She watched him with hazy eyes as his fingers disappeared into his mouth and she found it so erotic that he would want to taste her. He cleaned his fingers dry before his lips found hers again, claiming her as his own. The salty sweet taste of her orgasm lingered on his lips and on his tongue as he muttered delectable words into her mouth, her body already releasing a new wave of arousal just waiting for him to do just as he said, but instead it all came to an end at his question. A certain amount of disappointment lingered on her facial features because she couldn't figure out why he was stopping, but she felt too much like jello to begin to protest. It was unfair of her to have all the fun while his erection went unattended to, but she was certain that she would be able to make it up to him later. "I am really sure," her voice cracked a little. She smiled, going along with what he wanted as she got herself under the covers, her eyes watching him as he pulled off his shirt and kicked off his jeans. She hadn't seen him so bare before and she marveled at the sight of him. "You're beautiful," she whispered, knowing that he'd probably prefer handsome, which he was, but there was something about him that was more than just handsome and beautiful was the only word she could think of that would be best for the description in her head. She cuddled up to his side, amused that she was only wearing a shirt and he was only wearing his boxes.

Sleep came easy to her that night, much more peaceful than she was used to and when she stirred out of her sleep at his coaxing in the morning, she was more than happy to let the sunlight in. His lips pressed to her cheek and her lips parted into a wide smile. She laughed at him, nodding her head debating doing just as he suggested, but she wasn't sure if she had the courage to step out in front of him completely naked just yet. "See you soon." When he had left her bedroom to make them breakfast, she just laid in her bed for a good ten minutes. Last night had actually happened; she hadn't dreamt it or daydreamed about it. She lifted the covers over her head and nearly screamed when she realized that she had just had her first sexual encounter with a man and she felt as if she was going to go stir crazy. He had touched her and she could still feel him between her legs and the very thought had her tightening her legs together as her clit began to pulse of its own accord. She rolled out of bed when she got a hold of herself, going to her bathroom to freshen up so that she wasn't a complete mess. She could smell the warm breakfast he was making for her in the air and it enticed her taste buds to the point of making her mouth water. She quickly switched her smaller t-shirt out for a bigger, baggier one that fell down just under her ass and that was it, that was all she wore out because, even though she wasn't going to him naked, she wanted to make him lust after her all the same.

She walked out into the hall and could hear the sound of the television when the story caught her attention. Four men were murdered outside of the bar and the details set Jo's body on edge because she felt slightly responsible. When Damon noticed her, he reassured her that the punishment was deserved, but the idea of having had the opportunity to call the cops and then not after Damon had rescued her by knowing them out… well; it was going to haunt her for a while, but it wouldn't stop her from agreeing with Damon. "I know, but I just… animals or a murderer? In this town? That just… I may have to lock my doors now." She mused until he changed the topic to breakfast and her face lit up at the mention. "It smells absolutely delicious." Her eyes opened wide at all of the food as she sat down at her little breakfast nook area. The circular table wasn't big, just right for two people, and a few plates. "Why do I feel like you are going to be able to surprise me every day for the rest of my life?" She picked up her fork and was ready to chow down when he mentioned last night and she looked at him, her head tilting to the side. "I should be thanking you." And she really should have been. He had loved her just enough for her to quench a small bit of her thirst, but the best part of it all was how he had respected her enough not to take things too far. He had considered her feelings through it all and didn't once ask for her to calm his own needs. It was that self-sacrificing nature he was showing her that made her love him that much more.

"Actually there is one thing that I want to do today…" Her voice trailed off and she left it at that, keeping her idea a little secret as she went on eating the delicious breakfast that he had cooked up for the both of them. When they were finished, she gathered up all of the dishes and put them into the sink to be washed later and then she turned towards him. "This morning you told me it would be okay if I came out wearing nothing. Obviously that didn't happen, but I'm not the most confident person in the world and I'm very scared of not being what you want. I know that probably sounds ridiculous to you, but for me it is very real. I'm shy and last night I was so consumed with passion for you that I really didn't have time to give it a second thought, but now… Well, I want to work through it. I want to be able to let you look at me without a stitch of clothing on my body and not feel like crossing my arms over my chest." She crossed over to him, taking a hold of his hand, pulling him up to his feet from his seat. "That's what I want to do today. Nothing overtly sexual, just you and I together… making me comfortable in my own skin." She didn't know if she was going to be able to do it, but she wanted to try. She had to remind herself that he had already seen the lower half of her body, but there were still parts that he had yet to touch, that he had yet to discover. She pulled him along back down her hall, back to her bedroom, and into her bathroom. She figured that the best way to do this was to shower with him. "I'm sorry if I make your life miserable, I'm not intending to make you… uncomfortable." She knew that it probably wasn't easy for him to be so intimate with her and put into these touch situations only to get a hard on and not be able to help ease himself. She wanted to, but she didn't know the first thing about anything… well that wasn't entirely true. She did, but she was too nervous to go about doing anything just yet.

She made a split second decision then to change things up. She reached down into the cabinet below the sink and grabbed a battle of bath soap and then grabbed Damon's hand. "Come here, I have a surprise." She pulled him back into her bedroom and then outside from the door that was connected to the outside patio off of her bedroom. She handed him the soap bottle and walked over to wood covered object and pressed a button. "This is the only real high tech thing about this place. I got it to help ease my dad's pain and now I use it for my own pleasure." The lid lifted off of the Jacuzzi and with another press of the button the jets started to pulse the water to bubbles. She grabbed the bottle from him and opened the cap, dumping quite of bit of soap into the Jacuzzi until it was frothing with bubbles. She set the soap to the side and walked over to the built in stairs, carefully stepping inside of the hot water onto the seat area. She angled her head behind her a little to look over at him before taking a deep breath and then she lifted her oversized t-shirt above her head to reveal her smooth, silky, bare skin to him, revealing the tattooed quotes on either of her ribcages. She carefully lower herself into the water letting the bubbles surround her until she was fully covered by them. "Are you going to join me or not?" She looked back at him with a devilish smile and when she heard him take a step forward she turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at him naked just yet. Her nerves were definitely getting the better of her. She swallowed hard moving around so that he would have a place to step and sit.

When he finally settled himself down across from her, she relaxed some knowing that the bubbles were keeping her hidden until she felt safe enough to do what she had set her mind to. "I have my own surprises too." She fell silent then, examining every feature on his face. "Your eyes are just so captivating." She got up from her seat, bending her knees slightly so that she was still covered by bubbles so that she could lean across to him and get close enough to truly look into his eyes. "They were the first thing that I noticed about you… definitely my favorite part. Your smile comes to a close second though." Her voice trailed slightly as she brought her fingertips up to his face, careful to avoid his eyes because of the bubbles, but she couldn't help herself from wanting to touch his face. "And you have laugh lines etched into your skin like a map of where your life has taken you. So despite the sob story, you have had some happy times too." She leaned forward and placed a kiss to the corners of his lips, "And you have them here too." She pressed her lips to the corners of both of his eyes. "Oh and we can't forget…" Her lips pressed to his forehead and she took a deep breath, taking the very scent of him into her memory. "Mmm," Jolene pulled away from him and went back to her seat, letting her head fall back a little as she looked over their beautiful surroundings. "What if we just didn't go back ever? Just stayed right here for the rest of our lives? We wouldn't have to worry about anything… that sounds so nice." They both knew she wouldn't do that though because the shop meant more to her than anything. "Truth is, I doubt I would go into town at all if it weren't for the business I have to run." She shrugged a little, cupping her hands together under the water before lifting her hands up, letting the water ran down her hands before she inhaled deeply and blew a bunch of lavender scented bubbles at him. Jo started giggling immediately, some of the bubbles landing on his nose. She slipped into the water a little further, playing footsy with him as her long raven hair soaked up the hot water and bubbles.

**DAMON'S POV -**

Damon glanced over at her from the corner of his mouth, taking a bite of eggs before he chewed on a strip of bacon. Everything was different with her, and although he still felt uncomfortable, he was surrendering to this new situation-this new thing they were creating-because he was too curious about it to leave it and brush it away. "Well maybe that's because I'm going to try every day," he stated with light in his eyes, his hand reaching out and touching hers as he gazed into her ocean blues. This was what he had been waiting for, and now he was getting it. It was so surreal and so perfect, he almost felt as though something terrible was going to come in and destroy it, because that's usually what happened to him. "You don't have to thank me," he told her softly, thinking of a million horny remarks he could've hissed her way, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. They continued eating, and he couldn't help but wonder what it was exactly she wanted to do. But by the time each of them had cleared their plates, Jolene was grabbing them; setting them in the sink before she turned back over and looked at him. He nodded in response to her first statement, a look of puzzlement crossing his features the next. She was so gorgeous and she clearly had self image problems. In a sense she was kind of like Caroline, although their personalities were vastly different. He remembered Caroline being so broken and desperate for attention, and so he preyed on her like a wounded gazelle; taking advantage of something someone had shattered for her just so he could manipulate her for his will.

He had actually apologized to her after becoming closer to Elena, but a simple apology didn't take away sins of that nature. He had so much to be accountable for, most it not good, and he couldn't see how Jolene would be able to love him and care for him still once she knew it all...once he let her in. Damon got up from the table as he walked over to her, his hands falling on the curve of her hips as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His fingers absentmindedly moved up her back, taking the shirt with him and exposing her ass, before he dropped it back down pulling away as he gazed into her eyes. "I think I can do that," he hummed in delight. "I want you to see how beautiful you are." Damon took her hand, following her down the hall and back into her bedroom and into her bathroom, and he could already see where she was going with this-and he liked it. Then she turned to him and said something he hadn't expected her to, and he instantly shook his head as he reached out and touched her face. "Jo, you don't make me miserable. Sexually frustrated, mm, maybe," he laughed, making light of it with her. "I don't want you to feel bad about that. I'm a patient man, and we can discover those things together in your time. I'm not in a hurry and I don't want you to feel pressure," he assured her, before something changed in her eyes and she reached under the sink and grabbed a bottle of bubbles. "Ohhhh, I'm anxious to see this," he exclaimed, following her out on her porch where a large wooden square sat. He could already guess what it was, and the moment she hit a button and popped the lid he grew excited.

"Very nice," he said, not really wanting to comment on her dad because he knew that had to be a sensitive subject for her. He handed her the bubbles, watching as she turned on the jets and dumped the soap in as it created a mountain of bubbles in the water. He watched her step up the stairs and getting in, one glance connecting them before she removed her shirt. He could see her entire back, the top of her ass and the tattoos that inked her skin on either side before he caught a glimpse of the curve of her breast before she submerged herself up to the neck in water and bubbles. His mouth was slightly hanging open when she asked him if he was going to join her, he nodded enthusiastically, stripping himself of his boxers before he stepped up the stairs; finding it sweet that she wasn't looking. He got down in the water, giving her a knowing smile. "I know you have surprises," he purred in reply, watching as she moved closer to him in the water; making sure that the bubbles were covering her. His piercing blue gaze bore into her own sapphire hues as she began to remark on his eyes and how she noticed them first. He gave her a soft grin, his hands reaching out and touching her sides as her fingers moved around his face as she commented about his laugh lines. "Not many," he told her correcting her statement about him having happy times. "I think most of them appeared after I met you," Damon said, his eyes lighting up. It was a cheesy statement, but it was true enough. Most of his life was felt with heartache and hard times, his smiles were often a form of acting the pain away and pretending like he didn't care, a simple defense mechanism.

Damon's eyes fluttered close like a young boy experiencing his first kiss when her lips melted into the corner of his mouth. She was such an amazing woman and he honestly didn't know what he did to deserve her, because he knew the answer was nothing; in which case he was just lucky and grateful to have her even if in the back of his head he feared it wouldn't last. He reluctantly let her go once she placed a kiss to his forehead, returning to her side of the hot tub. His gaze shifted around to the surrounding trees as the birds chirped in the air. "I'd like nothing more," he replied to her. Staying with her forever seemed like a good plan, he could live with that. He didn't turn back to look at her until he heard her blow, his head turning just in time to get a face full of lavender scented bubbles. "Why you little..." he said, jumping forward as water sloshed over the sides of the tub as he reached under the water and grabbed her leg. He pulled her over to him so swiftly she didn't have time to disappear under the water as he sat her on his leg, making sure to keep her on the edge of his knee just in case he did get excited which he was certain he was bound to. "Mmm, this is better," he hummed, his lips melting into the side of her shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her lower back. "Now...lets see about making you feel comfortable in your own skin," he breathed against her wet flesh, his tongue slipping out as he trailed it down her arm. His hand flatted on top of her leg as he slowly moved it upward, trailing the contours of her waist as he moved up her abdomen.

Most of the bubbles had disappeared when the water was thrown overboard, and so there wasn't much in the way of covering now, she couldn't hide from him. "I would be curious to know," he murmured, his eyes meeting hers, "why a woman like you doesn't see what I do when she looks into the mirror." His hand stopped just below her left breast, his fingers lightly touching the underside of it as he waited for her reaction. Damon's mouth closed over hers then, the hand on her back moving up and into her hair as his tongue slipped between her lips. His palm moved up over her breast, rubbing over it before he palmed it firmly but gently. The pads of his digits rubbed over her nipple until it grew taut under the water as he rolled it between his fingers. Then he felt it, that powerful draw that tugged at his heart-what was left of it anyway-and he knew he was falling for her. He pulled her over then, so that she was straddling his legs, but again he was careful that his dick didn't touch her; especially since it was rock hard again. "I don't want you to be self conscious around me, Jo. I'm always going to love what I see. You're flawless, and even in the event that you weren't...which couldn't be farther from the truth...I'm completely taken with your heart and your personality. You're absolutely amazing, and I really can't tell you that enough. I'm in complete awe of you. In fact, I've never felt something more strongly...which is...kind of funny," he laughed, "because my past relationship...I thought she was the be all and end all. Really she was just a bump in the road leading me to you."

His lips fell upon hers again, a soft moan escaping into their moving mouths. The two of them sat there a couple of hours more, until their skin was pruney and they were both ready to get out. He hopped out first, standing there in all of his naked glory before he grabbed her shirt and gave it to her so she could put it on. Once the two of them dried off and got dressed they headed to the circle eight motel where they loaded up his things and took them back up to her place. He really didn't have that much because he had left Mystic Falls in a hurry and only took the bare essentials. He knew he would have to go back soon but he didn't even want to think about that. He had pulled the last suitcase just inside of her door when his phone started to ring in his pocket. An angry sigh pushed past his lips as he shoved his hand in his pocket, jerking out his iPhone to see 'Elena' showing up on caller ID again. "It's funny how someone wants you when it's too late and when they realize what they've lost. You know what she told me when I told her that I loved her?" Damon asked, hitting ignore as he looked at Jolene. "She told me that was a problem, and then the next day asked me if I was still mad at her and to get over it. Real nice, huh?" He smirked, pushing his phone back in his pants. "If only I had realize she was right, it was a problem," Damon snickered, his hands reaching out for Jo as he pulled her close to him. "It's weird...you're the first woman I've been with who I actually feel likes me and isn't going to rip my heart out and stomp on it. I just hope I can make you feel the same way," he whispered softly, brushing some of her hair back from her face as he took a step closer to her. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I'm glad I'm with you and not at some hotel thinking about you," he smiled.


	4. Sexcapades & Forbidden Fruit

We apologize for the errors, we know there are quite a few. Hopefully you get so lost in the deliciousness that you don't even notice ;D

~Yoshi

JOLENE'S POV -

Jolene hadn't really ever giggled before, in fact, she always made fun of girls who did it and yet, here she was, giggling like those girls she never thought she would become. She was so amused by him, his face covered with a few bubbles and the look that he gave her almost as if he was offended that she had puffed them at him when he wasn't looking. She pulled back away from him laughing so hard she thought she was going to cry until he grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her forward. Her eyes went wide a little and she drifted over to him so fast she didn't have time to go under the water. He put her onto his knee, her body forming to his without any reservation whatsoever because she was completely taken with the happiness she felt. This was something that everyone should have and she was convinced that if people experienced love in the way that she was, that there would be no evil in the world. She knew that those who persistently committed wrongs didn't have this kind of self-sacrificing love in their life. It was special and she knew that, she immediately recognized it as such. "This is better." She agreed with him only because her body, her mind, and her heart told her that it was better to be as close as possible to him rather than at a distance. It was almost as if he was such a significant part of her now that she couldn't comprehend a moment where he didn't exist, where he wasn't around, but she didn't want to tell him everything. She had already spilled out so much of herself onto him and was genuinely surprised that he hadn't left her already. She had proven herself needy and she had so many problems that it was a wonder to her why he didn't move on from her and find someone more appropriate for him.

He was confident where she wasn't, but she could be feisty. She kept all of her insecurities inside and a lot of the time she was pretending to be more than she actually was, but with him she didn't pretend to be anything other than the person she was. Jolene was aware of how his arm wrapped around her and even though they were submerged in heated water, she could still feel the warmth of his skin against her flesh. She moaned a little, his wet muscle trailing along her skin as she basked in the sensations he elicited inside of her. She nearly hummed at him as has hands moved over her heated flesh. She could feel her belly quiver as his fingers scaled along her olive tones, his voice echoing in her ear. Her sky colored hues turned to look over at him, catching his constant gaze. She gave him a confused expression because she didn't really understand it either. She had body issues for as long as she could remember and it wasn't like she had a reason to be so shy about herself, but she supposed that it had a lot to do with never having been taught to appreciate the feminine side of herself. Being surrounded by men had given her a tough skin and she knew how to handle herself and how to be strong, but she had never looked at herself in the same terms that other girls did. She didn't look at herself and see a woman all of the time, she had never had to question her appearance until middle school, but she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. The fact of the matter was that the men in her life didn't talk about body issues and to be accepting of herself so she never learned to be and she really didn't want to express that to Damon either.

She didn't think of herself in terms of sexy so the idea of Damon looking at her and seeing that and seeing so much more didn't make any sense to her. Here was a man that appreciated the very part of her that she was confused about and she could feel him solidifying that kind of sexy, beautiful confidence into the fibers of her being that made her who she was. Instead of being shocked by what he was doing to her, she leaned into him, wanting to feel him. His mouth closed over hers as she welcomed his tongue into her mouth. She groaned into his warm cavern as his hand drifted into the silk of her hair, his other slowly palming her breast in his hand. She pressed herself into him, savoring the feeling of his hands as her nipple grew taut and hardened against his hand. "Mmmmmmm." She lost herself completely then sucking in a deep breath as his fingertips grazed over her sensitive flesh, hardening her nipple further. He pulled her closer to him, both of her legs bending to the sides of his so that she was straddling him and she felt this powerful need to get closer, to lift her body up so that he could enter her body in that most precious, intimate way. She wanted that, more than anything, at that moment. She was no longer scared, she wasn't panicking because she knew he would be there when she woke up the next morning and the morning after that and so on for the rest of her life, at least, that was her hope. And even if that didn't happen, God forbid, she would never regret what she was doing with him now. She wanted to give him what she held so dear, but she knew that he wouldn't push her to go any further than she was willing, but before she could do anything about he was talking to her again.

It took all of her willpower to look at him and listen because her mind was in such a haze. She smiled, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as he told her the most beautiful words she had ever heard in her life. His lips were on her again before she could say anything, but she could feel the tears in her eyes , a few of them escaping as she clung to him not really caring if she plastered herself to him and felt every inch of him against her. They stayed in her Jacuzzi for several hours, enjoying each other's company, talking, laughing, touching, and loving. She couldn't help thinking about how beautiful it was to be with him knowing that she wouldn't have to live without him so long as he didn't walk away. Jolene knew that she was in this for the long term and there wasn't any getting around that and she certainly didn't want to. True as it might have been that she didn't know him entirely and that they could have well as classified their relationship as acquaintances starting a small friendship, she could have cared less. That was what love was, wasn't it? Loving despite the flaws. It was unconditional and it was meant to be that way. Everyone had pasts that they weren't proud of and she was the same way. She didn't know what sins rested in the crevices of his mind, in all of those past memories that she didn't know if he would let her explore, but she didn't care. If he didn't want to tell her that was fine, she would get over it just so long as he stayed with her always. That was what mattered.

They got out of the water only when they both were tired of soaking and shriveling up and she watched him carefully as he got out, not really caring that she could see all of him, but she was still avoiding looking below his neck. She stepped out of the Jacuzzi as naked as the day she was born, but instead of covering herself up or shying away from him she stood her ground only putting on her shirt because he offered it to her and knew that it would make her feel a little better. When they were dry and dressed, she drove them down to his motel where she helped him carry his things out to her truck before they went back up to her cabin. He was loading in his last suitcase when she watched him pick up his cell phone for the first time. She watched him curiously as his facial features went from being peaceful and calm to angry and annoyed. Jolene didn't know the name of the girl that broke his heart back in Mystic Falls, but knowing that she could be so cruel to him made her angry and it showed on her face. "She makes me so angry. I mean, I'm grateful she did push you away because if she hadn't, you wouldn't be here, but I'm selfish… I just don't like how selfish she sounds. Taking advantage of you and then casting you to the side like you weren't worth the time of day. What kind of person would do that?" Jolene visibly pouted before he took her hand and drew her to him. "That's because I do like you!" She tapped her finger against the tip of his nose with a laugh. "And I wouldn't rip your heart out because that would mean living without you which I am not prepared to do." She nodded, sealing it as a fact for the both of them. "You do make me feel the same way. There's a safety in your arms that I have never felt before. And, I'm hoping, one day, I can be your "be all and end all", as you put it earlier."

She smiled instantly when he smiled, finding everything he did to be contagious. "Actually, about that… I told you earlier that you could take the spare room, but I'm not going to let you. I want you in my bedroom with me. There's plenty of space. I don't really have too many clothes because that isn't my first priority nor do I have a ton of shoes. I don't take up all of the counter space in the bathroom, but I do take up a lot of space in the shower." She laughed a little, "I hoard soap because I hate coming home smelling like gas and exhaust fumes so I always have a ton of bottles in the shower… that's really the only thing that I think might irritate you about my habits. Oh, and maybe the tampons, but I think you can deal with that." She stuck her tongue out at him, picking up one of his suitcases before pulling it back into her bedroom. "If you want a bigger mattress we can always do that to. I mean, it is a queen, but some people love more space… not that it matters much because I know I will be all over you anyways because I love to cuddle. You should be blamed for that though, I didn't know I liked it so much until last night." She lifted his suitcase onto her bed before walking over to the drawers. "The top two are now empty and all for you and," she walked over to her closet and opened the door, "that side of the closet is all for you." The closet was a walk in and she had moved all of her things to the left so he could have the right side. "Feel free to put whatever you want in the bathroom anywhere you want. If you need any towels or blankets or something of the like it would be in one of the hall closets. Um, am I missing something?" When she was certain she had showed him what he needed to know and helped him unpack his things, she grabbed onto him and pulled him into her bed. "Now, you are all mine until the morning when I have to go to work." For the rest of the night, she stayed cuddled up to his side, making him dinner when they got hungry before spending the night in each other's arms.

Jolene woke up to the soft sound of her alarm the next morning, but instead of waking Damon up at seven in the morning she decided to let him sleep. She went to the bathroom and got herself ready, changing into some of her Daisy Dukes and a white tank top before she went to him and kissed his cheek softly before disappearing into the kitchen. She grabbed herself a bowl of cereal and ate quickly, leaving Damon a note on the table letting him know that she was leaving him her truck and that he could come down to her shop whenever he wanted to. She made sure to seal it with a heart and a couple of x's and o's before she rushed out of her door and started her run down the hill. She was used to the run to her shop, it didn't wind her especially since it was downhill and she loved the cold morning air piercing her skin and cooling down her body. It took her about thirty minutes to get to her shop and she went inside, opening it up to the public. She had given Ryan the day off of work for her stunt on Saturday so it was just her working. She kept the garage doors closed because she wanted privacy as she worked, just leaving the front door unlocked with the open sign turned out so if anyone did come by, they could just park outside and come in for her attention. She went to her desk and fixed the engine of one of the local's cars, working into the afternoon before she was finished and then shifted gears to fix Damon's engine. She grabbed the spark plug out of her office and went to work and within ten minutes, she had the old one out and the new one in. She then continued further, fine tuning everything she could see that he needed including giving him an oil change so that when she was finished his car purred like a kitten.

His was the only car she had left to do so instead of leaving it at that, she decided to make it shine, washing it by hand with a rag and some soap, even going as far as to pop out a few dents that she caught on the back fender before sealing it with a coat of wax. She was pleased with the outcome, running her fingers over the front of his car with a smile when she heard someone clear their throat. Jolene whisked around to find Damon standing there in the doorway, smiling at her. "Well she's all fixed and pretty for you." Jo tossed his keys over to him. "Go ahead, start her up! I want you to see how she sounds when she's at her prime." She watched the excitement cross his face as he reunited with his baby. The engine purred to life at his command and Jolene patted the metal like a child. "God, she's a beauty." The engine went silent and Damon came over to her, but before he could say anything she was talking, like she always did. "Before you say anything, I'm sorry that I lied to you about the spark plug. I just wanted you to stay longer and so long as I had the power to do so, I figured why not? But now that I know you're staying, I figured you would love to have something to get you around town." She smiled, tossing the rag in her hand off to the side. There was something in the way that he was looking at her that made her hungry for something she couldn't quite place. It was a feeling that had been burning inside of her for the last few days and she wanted it to simmer down and she knew how to do it too.

All it took her was one split second to decide what she wanted and she reached for him, grabbing onto the color of his dress shirt as she pulled him to her forcing his body against her own. "I can't stand it anymore." She nearly growled at him as her ass settled down on his newly cleaned automobile. She kept her grip on his shirt, pulling him down with her and onto her body as she laid herself down onto the hood of his car. Her lips sought out his, pressing fiercely against his own until she parted her petals and let him into her mouth. Her fingers travelled down his chest, outlining every groove each of his well sculpted muscles left in the impression of his skin. "God, you're so perfect," she whispered into his mouth, her fingers tugging at his t-shirt, pulling it out from being tucked into his pants. She tugged his shirt up further until her fingertips could touch bare skin and she could feel him underneath her. Her lips moved over his continuously, one of her hands cupping the back of his neck to keep him in place as she lost herself completely to the passion and lust she was feeling for him. She knew that her movements were frantic and not thought out very well, but they were completely unbridled and she didn't think about them, she just moved. She angled both of her legs up, bending them at the knee in order to lock him on top of her; her way of refusing to let him get up for any air. Her fingertips moved to the buttons of his shirt, working at each of them quickly until she could pop it open and move his shirt down his arms and off of his body letting it land wherever it fell. She ran her fingernails up his back, adding a slight amount of pressure so that she could feel him shiver above her as she lifted her body up in order to feel every groove of him against her as their bodies melted into each other.

She wanted him so badly for more reasons than she could count and she wasn't going to wait any longer when she knew there was something out there that she was missing that was so beautiful and so pleasurable, something that only he could give to her. She put her arms to her sides, using her hands to push the both of them back up so that he was standing and she was sitting, their lips never once leaving the other's. Her shaky fingers went to his belt, unbuckling the damn thing before going for the zipper of his pants until she could push his slacks down slightly, just enough to let him know what it was that she was after. She could feel him hesitate then, pulling away from her slightly as though to question her decision and all she could do was look at him, licking her swollen lips with the tip of her moist tongue. She grabbed the edges of her shirt, pulling it above her head before tossing it to the ground, her long waves cascading down her back and over her shoulders, revealing the lacy black bra underneath, but even though she was extending herself so far she could tell that Damon needed her to say it, needed her to give her that vocal permission before he would even consider putting his hands on her. "Damon," she breathed, her lungs making it difficult for her to grasp onto any air, "I'm ready. I want to know you… I want to feel you… I want to give you what is mine." Her palms fell gently against his naked chest, her lips drawing to his slowly. "Please? I want you. I need you. Even if it's just this once…" Her soft petals pressed against his tenderly, "This is what I want. I want to know what it's like to have you inside of me." She whispered against his lips, looking intently into those deep icy eyes of his. "I want you to make love to me." Her voice reflected to him just how sure she was about her decision and there she waited in a moment of silence for him to take it another step further.

DAMON'S POV -

Damon smiled a little when she said she was mad at Elena. He was glad someone could see his anger and pain in all of this, but he wondered if she'd feel the same way if she knew the whole story; including everything he had put Elena though since they had known one another. He wasn't blameless in this situation, but toward the end he felt like he was because he didn't do anything to be pushed to the side...except obviously not being the one she truly wanted. "Well, you can be selfish with me," Damon smirked, getting a little closer to her. "I like that you want me so badly," he chuckled darkly, his eyes looking into hers with wanton expression. "Well I'm sure you will be, Jo. It's already happening with me, I mean...I'm staying in a small town for you and I've only known you a few days," he stated, and saying it out loud made it sound that much crazier, but Damon always did what felt right; not what seemed logical. He listened to her when she started talking, a smile pulling at his lips as he leaned into her; placing kisses down her cheek and neck to distract her as she spoke to him. "Thank you," he whispered at her collarbone, before he pulled back up to gaze into her bright optics. His hands held the sides of her face as he gave her another smile. "I think I can handle your hygiene habits," he laughed, "that's the least of my worries, and a few tampons aren't going to scare me away." He had so many fetishes when it came to blood and a woman's menstrual cycle, but he didn't even want to go there with her, not yet.

She was still a virgin, he could sense it, and going into his need and want to fucking during her period was not what he wanted to get into yet. "The only bad news is if I go back to Mystic to get more of my things, that closet of yours isn't going to be enough room for me," he chuckled, "I think I'm more of a girl than you are," he said, poking fun of himself for his sense of fashion and the clothes and three thousand dollar shirts and suits he had picked up over the course of his life; some especially designed for him. Once she had showed him where all of his things could be put, the two of them started unpacking what little he had; finding a perfect place for it until he collapsed with her on the bed they would share together. "Mmm, sounds good to me," he told her, as he turned to his side and looked at her, just admiring how beautiful and amazing she was. They ate dinner together, spending more time laughing, and getting to know one another before they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Damon didn't wake the following morning, but he did smile when he felt her lips against his skin. Instead he took the time to relax, sleeping in because for once in a long while there wasn't some life pressing matter that he had to get up and deal with. It was almost noon when he finally did rouse from sleep, showering and getting dress before he headed downstairs and saw the note that Jo had left him. He smiled to himself, wondering if this is what a simple life felt like because he was enjoying it. He took advantage of the truck she left him, taking a drive out to the next neighboring town thirty-eight miles away where he compelled some woman to let him feed from her.

Once he had his feel he turned around and headed back toward the shop, parking in the empty parking lot. He walked up to the door, noticing her sign but coming inside anyway. He made his way around the corner like he knew the place very well, which he was getting to, and found Jo sitting their observing her handy work to his beauty of a car. Damon cleared his throat, a crooked grin causing a lopsided smile to lift up one of the corners of his mouth. He caught the keys she tossed. "You've got that right," he said, his voice impressed as he walked over to her; sliding into her driver's seat as he revved the engine. She roared to life, a new beautiful hum sounding from her motor that he assumed was clean enough to eat off of now. "You're amazing," Damon told her, as he turned her off, coming over to Jo to give her a hug and kiss-but she interrupted him. He started laughing under his breath because she started rambling again about things she really didn't need to apologize for, but he appreciated it regardless. "Well thank you babe, I appreciate it; really, I do. It will be good to have my girl back, and I'm sure you missed your truck today," he reasoned, his hand reaching out and touching hers. In seconds her hand roughly tightened around the collar of his dress shirt, yanking him forward until his body slammed into hers. Her voice was so heated and sexy, and he knew instantly what she was speaking of because he felt the same way. He had been dying to be inside of her, and now he was finally going to be. "Jolene," he nearly groaned, his cock jerking in his jeans with the anticipation as it began to harden.

As much as he wanted this, he didn't even know how far she wanted to go, or if her intention was to make love to him finally. He knew it was still soon, four days since he had met her and they were like two magnets that couldn't be separated. He was here to stay, in this for the long haul even though he still had his doubts it wouldn't last once he told her the truth, which he planned to soon. Damon's body folded over hers, her body pressing into the baby blue metal of his clean car while her lips claimed his. The warmth of her made his skin on, the passion between them igniting like fire and gasoline. A low mumble echoed from his chest, his tongue instantly slipping into the moist orifice of her mouth as her fingers fervently tugged his shirt out from his pants, raising it high enough that her fingers could trail over the well defined muscle of his abdomen. He pulled away long enough to give her air, his icy hues connecting with her own when she whispered to him. "So are you Jo," he hushed back to her, his mouth coming over hers again as his tongue flicked against her lips teasingly; his wet muscle wrapping around hers. He felt her legs bend then, the pressure from her knees felt at his waist as her fingers began to vigorously move at the buttons of his shirt. His lips trailed down her jaw line, down her neck, and then back up again; the sensation of her hands pushing his shirt up and over his shoulders and down his muscular arms. "I'm so hard for you right now," he groaned in her ear, the bulge obviously noticeable in his jeans. He let out a soft hum when her fingernails ran down his back, making shivers roll up his spine.

He moved at her will, getting back to his feet as his lips moved over hers softly and tenderly. He pulled away when her hands were at the buckle of his jeans, shakily undoing them before drawing down the zipper. His fierce oceanic orbs fastened in on her bright eyes, wondering if this was what she really wanted or if this was just something she was doing to appease him and his needs. He watched in awe as she peeled her shirt away from her body, his eyes feasting on the black bra that was pushing up her breasts perfectly-but still he didn't move. Her words were catching him off guard, but he was breathing them like life to his bones; his hands moving to her waist and back as she moved slowly to his mouth. His dick breathed a sigh of relief when she moved his pants lower, decrea His lips melted into her petals, a tender smile spreading across his lips as his thumb brushed over her flushed cheek as he shook his head. "It wouldn't be just for this once," he told her lovingly. "Once I do it I'm not going to stop, I'm not going to leave..." he whispered to her, finding it crazy how much he actually meant those words. Damon's mouth returned to hers, slowly melted into it as his hands moved around her back; unlatching her bra as his hands moved down to her ass. His fingers pulled her forward so she was standing in front of him. His lips abandoned hers for a moment because he wanted to look at her, and just watch her as he undressed her from head to toe. His fingers grasped the straps of her bra, guiding them down her arms as he let it fall to the oil and grease stained ground.

"The first thing you need to know about me when it comes to you, is I always mean what I say," he murmured, his gaze holding hers even though his fingers were undoing the button on her daisy dukes as the grading sound of her zipper being pulled down echoed in his ears. "The next thing you need to know and start believing is that you're beautiful and you give me everything I need and want, so never feel like you're not enough." Damon pulled down the denim shorts to her thighs, his pointer fingers reaching back up and hooking the sides of her panties as he pulled them down; exposing her heated womanhood to the cool air conditioned air. Gravity took hold, causing the material to drop down her legs and pool at her feet, her body completely naked now. His hands rested on either shoulders, as he moved his palms over her flesh in smooth circular motions; his mouth crashing hotly back into hers. His tongue sought hers, dominating it effortlessly inside their smacking and licking traps as he kicked off his shoes and pushed down his jeans without breaking their kiss. He gave her air again, his eyes intensifying with lust and passion as he bent down and pulled off her sneakers; dropping them to the floor before he pushed down his boxers. His cock sprung to life, bouncing out in front of him as it throbbed painfully for attention. "Jo you're so stunning, I got really lucky," he murmured, his hand falling between her breasts as he urged her to lay back on his car. He wouldn't mind having smear marks on his car to remind him of this little interlude together, in fact he was going to burn it into his memory. His palms moved up her legs and over her knees where she had bent them up at her sides.

"Spread those legs for me," he purred devilishly, giving her a cute wink as his hands smoothed down her supple skin until he was looking at the glistening pink of her pussy staring him in the face. He licked his lips, dying to taste her, so he didn't really waste any time. He got down on his knees, her ass hanging enough off of his car that he could reach her without much strain on his neck. "Breathe baby, breathe," he chuckled, because he could feel her tense slightly, but she seemed to loosen the moment he said that. His tongue snaked out between his lips, running up her sodden slit as he collected her milky arousal on the tip of his wet muscle; swallowing it back with a satisfied groan. "You taste amazing," he told her, placing a kiss on her drenched pussy lips before he closed his mouth over her and began to suck. His saliva mixed with her juices, coating her cunt generously before he used his fingers to spread her farther apart. He pressed the tip of his tongue to her clit, smirking as she jerked away from him from the sudden hot poker of delight that jabbed through her body. "You're so fucking sexy, do you know how much I want you?" He growled, his hands gripping her waist desperately as he pulled her forward; burying his face in his pussy. He wanted his own sexual gratification but he knew this was her first time without her having to tell him, and he was going to make her as wet, turned on, and relaxed as possible so that when he finally entered her she wouldn't feel the pain-only the pleasure. His tongue flicked at her bundle of nerves, listening to Jo's noises as he did so. He was getting the feel of what made her hot, and she liked his quick vigorous movements the most.

That's when she started shrieking and riding his face, so that's what he kept doing to her. He would trail his wet muscle down her cunt, slowly so she was writhing underneath him, and then he'd move back up; his tongue going like lightning over her pink nub until she was thrashing and crying out to the heaven's. But he was being a tease, and he wouldn't let her cum. He'd stop and kiss on her legs before he'd repeat the process, and he could tell she was getting frustrated. "Is my angel ready to cum for me?" He purred against her skin, his tongue licking at her inner thigh until he was at the sensitive piece of flesh between her thigh and crotch. He could feel her wiggle and he had to laugh. "My girl is doing so good, I bet you didn't think I was going to be so hard on you, did you?" He mused with light in his eyes, and it reflected in the playfulness of his voice. He loved her, and he was just making this as fun and amazing as he could. Fuck, he loved her. He couldn't believe it, but he did. That realization hit him, but he didn't say it, not yet. He was too focused on her. He put his tongue back on her, dropping it lower and lower until he was at her opening. He circled around it, her breathy moans echoing in his ears as he pressed his tongue up inside of her as far as it would go. Her muscles contracted around his muscle instantly, Jolene cursing and making more noises because he hadn't yet done this to her. He smirked, vibrating laughter against her twat before he moved back up to her clit. "Alright, I'll be nice to you now. I'm gonna let you cum," he purred deliciously against her glistening skin.

He sucked her pulsating pearl into his mouth, his fingers moving down her slit and collecting his spit and her arousal before he slipped one of his fingers inside of her heavenly walls. He moved slowly, pushing it in and then back out against as his wet muscle swirled around her aching center. Then he pushed another digit in, turning his fingers around until he was scraping across the top of her feminine hollows until he moved over a spongy patch of muscle that he knew would absolutely destroy her. He grinned wickedly, flicking his tongue over her clit as he began to stroke her insides, watching as she began to howl and scream. If anyone walked by her shop today they would surely think someone was getting murdered in here. "Cum for me Jo, I want to taste you," he hummed against her flesh, lapping at her like a thirsty dog until he could feel her muscles tighten and spasm around his fingers. Everything seemed to tense, including her legs; her foot down digging into his shoulder as he increased the pressure of his lips around her clit before releasing it with a soft pop. Her heady nectar began to rush around his fingers, which he quickly pulled out, replacing with greedy mouth as he lapped at her; his tongue disappearing into her dripping chasm and sucking on her until she was cleaned from the evidence. Damon got to his feet, his face flushed from the amount of time he spent down on her as he looked in her eyes. Her entire body was sheathed in a thin layer of sweat, making him chuckle as he looked at her. "God, you are just...amazing," he breathed, lowering himself on her as his mouth claimed hers.

He broke away, pushing her further on to the hood of his car until her head was on the edge and her entire body was on top of it. "I want to tell you something really quick," he told her, his hand wrapping around his dick as he began to stroke it soothingly. He needed to calm it for a moment before he entered her just so he wouldn't lose himself and hurt her. Because as gentle as he intended on being, Damon loved to have wild fucks, and he hadn't had one in a good long while; probably since he was with Katherine because he never felt comfortable enough to do it with Elena. Shamefully, with Jolene, he had thought of it...and even fantasized over it. The thought of bending her over and ripping into her ass until she was bleeding and crying out for him. That was a far way off, because she had a lot to learn and get comfortable with. For now, he was just elated that she was letting him share this moment with her, because he wanted it more than words could truly express. "I can't have kids," he whispered in her ear, "I'll explain later," he told her. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he didn't carry around condoms and neither would she obviously since she was an innocent sweetheart. The last thing he wanted was her fearing she was going to get pregnant so he had to tell her. "Now...look at me," he told her, his oceanic hues joining hers as he gazed into her translucent optics. He quit stroking his dick, guiding it between her legs as his engorged head rubbed against her folds. "Kiss me," Damon murmured, his lips diffusing into hers as he pushed inside of her.

Her muscles resisted at first, but then loosened, letting him burying his thick length all the way to the hilt as his tongue moved with hers. He let her body adjust, not moving as he broke away and looked into her eyes. He kissed away the salty tears that had streamed out of the corners of her eyes. "You alright?" He asked her, making sure that she was before he continued. He pulled out of her, easing his way back in; repeating this action a few times until her smooth muscles no longer resisted and instead sucked his throbbing dick inside. "Fuck," he groaned, his eyes falling closed as he moved in and out of her at a slow pace. "You feel sooo good Jo, God." His lips fell back to hers as he began to move inside of her, not wanting to go too fast or too slow, and he knew that she would tell him if she wanted him to pick up the pace.

JOLENE'S POV -

Sex was a big deal for Jolene because it meant so much to her. She wasn't just some girl who wasn't attached to her innocence, she thought it was precious and she had held it to her for twenty-three years because she didn't want to give it away until she had found the perfect person. She had dreamed of the men that would become her everything, the man that was destined for her from the moment she was born, that perfect soul mate, that happily ever after, fairytale, crazy love thing. She wanted what every woman wanted at some point and that was the assurance that her forever was in sight and she wasn't giving him this precious gift and he would run away with it. That was her greatest fear. She didn't want to be used and abused, but with Damon she didn't feel that way at all. She knew that if she went as far as she wanted to with him that he would savor every moment of being with her. He would look at what she was giving to him with love and respect and know that she was stepping over hurtles for him. They had only known each other a few days and she had never imagined that this would happen so fast. She always thought it would be a process that would take months, but she couldn't do that with him. She didn't want to take it slow when she had already made up her mind about him. She wanted him with every fiber of her being, she was so desperate to continue this and cross that line with him because she knew that he would be with her. He had made his decision and she had made hers and she trusted him. Jolene trusted him more than she had anyone in her life excluding her little family. She knew that Damon wouldn't hurt her on purpose; he wouldn't do anything to harm her unless he absolutely had to and that made her feel loved. And deep down she knew that she loved him and that he too loved her, but neither of them were ready to come out with it… well she couldn't say that anymore. After this, she couldn't guarantee what might escape her lips without her knowing it.

There was only so far that she could take things with Damon, only so far she could push before she didn't know where to go any longer. She was only good with kissing really and touching… possibly. Jolene wasn't as confident as her body made her out to seem. She couldn't help grabbing onto him, couldn't help trying to get rid of their irritating clothing so that they could be closer together, and she couldn't help telling him the things that she did. She loved him and wanted him to know what it was that she really wanted. She needed him to make love to her, she needed him to fulfill her in the way that no one had before. He was making it impossible for her to concentrate though. When he understand what she had said and realized that she was ready for this, as ready as she possibly could be, he took the control that she was offering to him on a silver platter. She was done waiting and that was obvious, but she also knew that Damon loved her enough, respected her enough to stop if she got overwhelmed and that was a definite assurance for her. She needed to know that things weren't going to move any faster than she was prepared for because, even though this was what she wanted, she didn't like the idea of having to be in pain to get it. She wasn't a pussy by any means, she got hurt all of the time because it was in her line of work, but this was intimate and she had never experienced this kind of pleasured pain and she wasn't entirely looking forward to it, in fact she was dreading it. Still, she didn't have the heart to tell him that she was a virgin for fear that he would stop and she was naïve enough to convince herself that he still didn't have any idea and wouldn't have any idea until he penetrated her.

The mere thought of that had her thighs trembling and a gush of warmth dampening her panties until she was so moist she could feel her arousal seeping down to her ass. Jolene didn't think twice about asking him what he wanted because she assumed that he wanted the same thing she did if not more than she did and this sense of guilt washed over her. She felt horrible, ready to open her mouth and apologize, but he beat her to the punch. She nearly felt like crying on him which she knew would ruin the moment between them, but what he said was so beautiful to her. He wasn't going to leave, he had already told her that, but it hadn't felt as real as it did in that moment. His lips fell tenderly to hers then, his arms wrapping behind her back so he could unlatch her bra. She felt the wired material loosen and start to fall down her arms as he reached underneath her ass, coaxing her up to her feet. Her gaze drifted to his crystal oceans as she watched his eyes drift over her body. His fingers took hold of the white straps of her bra, guiding the material down her arms until he could toss it to the floor. The cool wind spiraled around her, hardening her nipples slightly, but his gaze made them turn into little diamond peaks, but she fought her urge to put her arms over her chest or turn her head away in embarrassment. Still, there was nothing she could do about the blush that was touching the apples of her cheeks. She felt his fingers at the button of her shorts as he spoke to her, telling her things which she immediately took to heart. She heard the noise of her zipper in her ears as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Just hearing him tell her that she was what he needed and wanted put her mind at ease, her fingers moving up his arms, tantalizing his flesh with her touch until she could feel little bumps grow on his skin.

"I know," she told him, realizing now more than ever that her life was valuable to him, precious even. She felt him pull down the denim and then reach up for her panties, pulling the burdensome clothing until the pieces could fall to her feet. She hissed a little, the air making every part of her feel so cold even though she knew she was hot everywhere. He kept his hands at her shoulders, his mouth colliding with hers again as her body molded to his, her breasts pressing firmly against his naked chest. Her mouth parted at the demand of his tongue, his wet muscle invading her mouth and taking control of every part of her being. She groaned, her arms securely wrapped around his neck as her head moved about her neck, taking the sweet taste of him into her mouth as he removed his jeans and dropped them to the floor. She was eager now, desperate to see him, desperate to touch him, so desperate she was physically aching with the need to have him now. She didn't even know she was suffocating herself on their kiss until he broke away from her. She gulped at the air, taking a huge inhale of needed oxygen as he bent down to remove her shoes. She watched him in wonder as he then pulled off his boxers. She licked at her lips, her bottom lip being sucked underneath her teeth as she gazed down at his manhood. His member sprung to life out of his boxers, looking so impossibly hard that she couldn't imagine him being inside of her. His dick was larger than she had imagined it would be and it almost terrified her because she knew that this wasn't going to be easy on her body, but still completely worth it. "Since when were you the lucky one?" She questioned, lust lacing her words enough to prevent her voice from cracking as her eyes drifted back up his body to his blue hues as he urged her back down onto the hood of his car.

She let her body collapse down onto the blue tinted metal as his large palms moved up her legs, adding pressure to give her the cue she needed that his voice then provided for her. She looked down at him and took a deep breath before she let her legs open, letting gravity separate them so that she was completely exposed to his view. She unconsciously dug her ass into the metal, trying to hide from him intense gaze as he got down onto his knees in front of her. He told her to breathe again and she did, her muscles relaxing enough for her to feel a pang of anticipation creep throughout her body just waiting for him to touch her like he had done before. The moment his tongue slipped along her folds, her head fell back against the hood of his car with a thud that she couldn't prevent. Her fingers dug into his car, chipping the paint the farthest thing from her mind as the warmth of his slippery appendage slipped over her nether lips, dipping into her pussy further like she was a delectable dessert. "Jesus fucking Christ!" She nearly screamed at him, lifting her head to look at him as her body reacted to the tapping of his tongue against her clit. Her body kept jerking backwards with every curl of his tongue against her sensitive bud, her blood pooling there, making it harden almost painfully. "Please, Damon, please," she begged, not wanting him to break to talk, she just wanted him to suck and tap and lick and fuck her with his tongue. He grabbed onto her waist, tugging her down to him until her pussy smacked against him and she nearly died. A tremble erupted throughout her body and then she settled against him, resisting the urge to pull away as his tongue worked magic on her clit.

One of her legs drifted up around his shoulder, her hips lifting slightly, using him as leverage, to rub her pussy against his face. Her slender fingers smoothed over her body, travelling up her thighs as he created chaos in her body with every movement that he made. She cursed at him for being such a fucking tease until she got fed up with him, grabbing a hold of the back of his head with her hands to secure him at her sweet spot. She rubbed her hips forward against his face, not particularly worried if he could breathe or not because she was so caught up in her own pleasure that she lost track of any logical sense she had. The muscles in her cunt began to tighten uncomfortable, her lower abdomen burning with the constant pressure he kept adding to her with every flick he made with his wet muscle. When she dropped back down onto the hood it was because she couldn't handle holding him there any longer, all of the energy she had was being depleted and going to her sensitive twat. She could feel her entire body preparing to release, but just as that delicious peak was being hurtled, Damon would pull away and, at first that was okay, but he kept doing it. His lips would travel over inner thighs and the soft spot at the backs of both of her knees, waiting a few beats, before returning to her only to begin the process over again. Each time he left her pussy she would whine at him, trying not to think about his dick in her pussy because she knew if she did she would cum at her own accord and she didn't want that. She huffed at him, her fingertips pressing so hard against his car that her joints were starting to turn her skin white. "Yes please, God…Damon, stop it!... I can't… I can't take it anymore. Please, I want to cum, let me cum please." Her muttered plea fell upon curious ears, his tongue snaking out and slithering along her crotch.

She looked down at him, her eyes hazy and her chest heaving, her lips set in a helpless pout. "Please," she couldn't take much more of his torture, she was desperate. "Shit," she hissed, his tongue coming in contact with her dripping twat again. He massaged her tight entrance as she moaned out for him, her back arching up off of his car as delicious, agonizing sensations spiraled up her spine and flashed throughout ever part of her body light bolts of lightening. "Ohhhh," she moaned out, his tongue slipping into her tight canal. Her slipper muscles immediately tightened around his wet tongue, her own juices leaking onto his tongue generously as several obscenities pushed past her lips. She nodded her head vigorously at him when he told her he would finally let her cum. Her clit disappeared into his mouth as he added his fingers into the equation. She could hardly choose what to focus on, his tongue or his fingers as he pushed one skilled digit into her pussy. He added a second finger into her body and she wince slightly, feeling the opening of her hymen struggle under the pressure, ready to snap, but not quite. Her hips ceased to move for a moment before his tongue lulled her from the pain, his fingertips rubbing against parts of her body she never even knew existed. She could feel every movement of his fingers as he moved them inside of her until he found the most sensitive, nerve-filled spot inside of her body. She let out a scream, her upper body lifting from his car. She could feel tears coming to her eyes at the pleasure as the tension began to become unbearable to her. She nodded her head at him, eager to let him taste the very essence of her as he rolled his fingers inside of her, flicking once more over her G-spot, forcing her to lose every bit of composure she had. Her entire body froze, her muscles tensing as she reached her peak and collapsed down the other side. "FUCK!" She screamed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her body convulsing of its own accord, trembling so hard she had no control whatsoever.

She could feel her cum gushing out of her pussy like a waterfall, overflowing his mouth as she released everything she had inside of her out on him. Her body quivered in spasms, her thighs clamping down around his head as he forced his tongue into her pussy yet again. Her moans turned to desperate whines as he lapped at her slit, cleaning her up until all that was left of her orgasm was her swollen pussy lips. When he lifted himself back up her body, she reached out for him, grabbing onto his shoulders to bring him down faster. "I want to taste myself on your lips," she purred, not knowing exactly where this naughty side to herself was coming from. His lips met hers then, the salty sweet taste of her cum still heavy in his mouth as her tongue licked along his own wet muscle, greedy for the love that he had just tortured her into releasing. He pulled her body up further onto the hood of the car, her sweat making the process easy as her body was covered in a thin layer of it. "Hmm?" She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes as he rested himself over the top of her, her legs already spread wide for him, ready, completely ready. When he told her he couldn't have kids, she was taken aback by it at first. She hadn't even thought about that, but he had and he told her so that she wouldn't have to worry later and she only loved him more for it. And, even though she wanted children, she could give that dream up just to be with him because she knew that there were other options available. She just nodded her head at him and then realized that this was it, this was the moment she had been waiting her entire life for and her body reacted. Her muscles made her body get a little frigid, not as much as it could considering her orgasm turned her insides to jello, but enough to get his attention.

Her eyes drifted to his when he told her to look at him as she swallowed hard. She whimpered, feeling the tip of his dick press against her nether lips. Another wave of arousal rushed through her, dripping from her tight entrance and onto his mushroom head. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him down to her, but more of a way for her to redirect the pain she knew was coming. His lips fell to hers gently, so tenderly that she found herself lost for a moment, her entire body going soft as she felt the movement of his hips against her. Maybe it was because she was so aware of what was happening to her body, but she could feel the pressure against her hymen as he pushed into her, the tip of him entering fine, but he grew thicker. She, unconsciously, tightened her inner muscles to try and push him out, but he was persistent and the thin barrier she had held precious to her, her entire life began to tear. She felt it rip against the pressure of his cock and the pain speared through her body so sharply, she could feel tears springing from the corners of her eyes and falling down her cheeks even though she was certain she had her eyelids squeezed closed extra tight. A pained whimper fell out of her lips before she could stop it as her body finally opened up to him, letting him burry himself completely inside of her body. Her arms had tightened so much that when she released him she knew she had chocked him, but instead of looking mad or getting carried away with her, he let her adjust. She could feel her untouched muscles contract and pulse around his rock of a dick until it had adjusted so impossibly to his size. She could feel her body shivering underneath him as she finally gathered the courage to let the light back into her eyes. She looked up at him, the sides of her face wet with a few salty tears that he kissed away.

Jolene nodded her head at him, "Go slow." She gripped onto him as he pulled out of her and pushed back into her as slowly as he could, but this time he didn't stop. He repeated the gentle thrusting movement until her body adjusted to the unknown feeling that he was giving to her and imprinted it to memory. He seemed to understand her body so completely because the moment her body relaxed and began sucking him into her cut, his pace grew in intensity slightly. She looked up at him, breathy noises leaving her lips as she stared in awe at the pleasure that was wrapping around his features. When his lips fell to hers, she gave into him completely. She bent her legs at her knees before letting them drop to the side, opening herself up wider to him, letting him reach a depth of her body that she didn't know was even possible. "Oh Damon," she groaned, her fingers running through his hair as she lifted her lips to his, touching them slightly. "Faster…" She purred her request, his body reacting just as quickly as he began to thrust into her, but she knew he could do more than what he was giving her. She pulled back slightly, looking deep into his eyes. "I know you're being gentle with me Damon and I love you for it and, fucccccckkkkk!" Her voice caught in her throat, her head dropping against the metal as her body shivered, her juices gushed around his dick, slipping down the crack of her ass onto his car. A powerful wave of bliss powered through her like a hammer, sending her into a fit of ecstasy that her body even begin to comprehend. "Oh my god…. Oh fucking god…" Her already touchy flesh ached against his dick as he pushed into her again and again, her thoughts dropping off because she couldn't even begin to think.

"Just stop being gentle and fuck me." She demanded, not caring if she bruised. She wanted him to leave marks on her body, little reminders for her the next morning that she was a woman claimed by a man. He gave her a questioning look and then pulled out of her, pounding back into her with such force she could feel the back of her head hitting the glass of his windshield. Her thighs smashed around his sides, her legs lifting up to rest at the small of his back, her ankles locking her slender limbs in place as she began to use him to move her own hips against him. She could feel his lips over her neck, sucking the blood to the surface of her sun-kissed skin. She tilted her head to the side for him, eager for him to taste her salty skin when she suddenly felt a bolt of pleasure vibrate throughout her body. Her moan turned into a scream as she felt his dick begin to harden inside of her. She could hear him grunting and moaning into her ear as their hips slammed against each other, his balls slapping against her pussy with every eager thrust. "Oh god Damon… what's happening?" She felt stupid right after she said that, but she had never felt her body tighten the way it was, folding around Damon's cock like she was shaped just for him. The feeling had her seeing colors in her eyes, her brain so cloudy with lust that she didn't even care if someone walked in on the two of them. Her entire body let a small spasm wave through it, her pussy tightened around his cock, making him twitch inside of her, his pre-cum dripping into her body as they both prepared for their climax. "Fuck, I don't think I can hold it..." She sucked in her stomach, trying so hard not to let herself go, but she was just so sensitive and unskilled that she couldn't stop what was happening.

When his hips began to buck even faster into her cunt, she lost all hope for herself. She looked deep into his eyes then, keeping her gaze with him even though everything in her was telling her to scream out. Her lips parted into an 'O' shape, her fingernails digging into his upper arms as he pushed her over her cliff. Her muscles clenched around his dick hard, making it difficult for him to thrust into her until her pussy gave out and convulsed around his thick girth. Her entire body quivered underneath him, the sensation of her own orgasm sending Damon plummeting towards him. She felt him thrust into him one more time and then his dick began to jump inside of her cunt. She felt his cum shoot out in long, thick ropes, hitting the backs of her spongy flesh as they continued to move their hips towards one another until they both collapsed, Damon resting against her as their chests rose and fell with the beating of their heart. There was a beautiful silence that persisted between them for a moment before Jolene sought out Damon's lips. Her hand touched the side of his face, her palm pressing against his cheek as she kissed him, their loving embrace emanating exactly what they were feeling beyond what words could express. She could feel Damon's cock beginning to soften so she swiveled her hips against him, feeling him harden at her simple movement. She giggled against his lips, a wicked smile spreading on her lips, neither one of them willing to pull away from the other. "I'm glad I waited for you." Her fingertips danced over the flesh of his upper back, her legs released and falling back down onto his Camaro.

She looked up at him with curious eyes, something obviously going on in the back of her head. "Damon… I want to try something." She said, putting her hands on his shoulders to push him back. He slipped out of her at her urging with a soft pop. She felt their cum spill out of her pussy as soon as she released him from her pussy, the evidence of their sex spilling onto the hood of his car. "Mmm," she moaned, her fingers reaching down between her legs, dipping into the mixture before bringing it to her lips. The taste exploded beautifully on her taste buds overwhelming her as she slid off of his car, wiping the mixed cum off of his car with her heart shaped ass. She got to her feet, her body smacking against his in a passionate lip lock, pushing him backwards towards the driver's side of his car. She unlocked it, pushing him inside until his body flattened against the seats, forcing him to lie down. She got down in front of him, squatting so he could see her pussy, but she didn't consciously do it. She pressed her knees against the bottom part of the doorframe, so that she wouldn't have to get down on her knees in her shop and then she leaned over him. She had never done anything like this before, but she was curious. She nibbled on her lower lip before running her hand along her slit, gathering up their juices on her hand until she was completely lathered in it and then she wrapped her fingers around his dick. When he hissed at her, she knew she was doing something right. She smiled deviously, twisting her hand around him as she began to pump her hand up and down his dick until he was moaning for her. She licked at her lips, bending over him further taking the knowledge with her that she just needed to follow her instincts. Her mouth closed over one of his boys and she could feel his balls instantly tighten at her moist touch. She hummed against his sensitive flesh, opening her mouth, her tongue flattening along his balls before she flicked her tongue at the base of his cock and by his reaction she guessed she hit a soft spot of his.

"Mmmhmm, my boy likes to be licked," she chuckled evilly, running her tongue up his length slowly, removing her hand from him altogether. She got herself to her foot, her ass sticking out in the air as she bent over him, sucking his swollen head into her mouth. Her wet hand wrapped around the base of his cock as she took his dick into her mouth as far as she dared for her first time and then she bobbed up and down, the movement of her hand in perfect unison with her mouth. She could sense that a part of him wanted to move, wanting to buck his dick further into her mouth, but he was restraining himself and she was grateful. She continued the motion until she could feel him beginning to tighten for her and then she stopped altogether releasing him from her hold with an evil little smirk on her face. "It's not fun being tortured now is it?" She questioned, as she crawled over the top of him, her limber legs straddling either side of him as she crawled up his body. She shook her head for him, pouting her lips out, "Feel the heat of my pussy Damon." She dropped her cunt down slightly so that the tip of his dick was pressing against her slippery slit. "You like that?" She questioned, leaning down over him, her breasts flattening against his chest. "You wanna cum inside of me again?" She questioned, the spark that brightened in his eyes telling her that he wanted that more than anything. She reached down between her legs, grabbing onto his dick, positioning him at her entrance before she let herself slowly sit down on him.

She moaned out as her body straightened into a sitting position. One of her hands held firm to the steering wheel, the other to the headrest as her pussy stretched and expanded for him a little easier than the first time. She knew what was coming now and her body accepted it knowing that there would be something glorious in return for the intrusion. "God you feel so good." Jo settled down on top of him, moving her hips in short, swift up and down movements followed by a repetition of circles. Her hands disappeared into the waves of her hair as she began to rock against him, her fingers sliding down with the progression of her speed. She kept him inside of her on purpose as her fingers decided down to her breasts; fondling herself had been something she had done more than once over the course of her sexual frustrations. She cupped her breasts in her hands, her fingers pinching and twisting at her nipples until she could feel the tingling begin in her own belly and she wanted his cum inside of her. Her body drifted down onto him as though she was on all fours and she started to lift her pussy off of his dick, riding him at her own deliciously torturous pace as her breasts bounced in front of his face. "Cum for me Damon, I want to watch you cum."

DAMON'S POV -

Damon was certain the pleasure was reaching his face, her muscles hugging on to him each time he thrust his way inside of her. He increased his speed slightly, but not enough to tell a big different. He didn't want to hurt her, in fact he refused to, which was why he was treating her like she was made of glass. To Damon she was, she perfection and fragile and she needed to protected and handled carefully. His hand ran up her thigh when she bent her legs at the knee, his palm running up the back until his hand was hooked just under her knee; using her as leverage as he buried himself inside of her over and over again. The new position allowed for a new angle as the head of his cock began to rub over her spongy section of muscle in her slippery channel once more. His tongue flicked over her swollen petals, her whispered words turning him on and he wanted nothing more than to hammer into her...but he couldn't. He increased his speed like a rookie, easing into her but still being gentle as he did so. It was still pleasurable to him either way, so he didn't really care. He noticed her pause a moment, but his movements continued; his hips rocking into hers as her wetness sucked him inside repeatedly as he let out a little throaty moan. "Yes?" He asked her, watching as sensations consumed her as she dropped her head back on the car. He smirked a little, his leaning down and taking advantage of her neck as he licked and kissed down her slender throat, sucking on it slight before he continued to thrust inside of her. Her muscles spasmed around him, another rush of warmth oozing around him.

"Fuck," he growled, "my little girl likes to cum," he hummed devilishly, watching her lips and how they stretched and formed, making sexy new shapes from the product of her bliss. Their eyes met in a heated blaze once more, delicious dirty words pouring past her lips as he gave her this little evil smile. She had no idea what she was asking, but he was going to deliver it to her anyway. Jo's legs slammed around him like squeeze chute, her legs wrapping around him and locking him in place as he braced his weight on either of his arms as his hands stayed palm out to the car. Damon pulled back, shoving his dick deep inside of her as he began to pound into her tight pussy like it was going out of style. Low grunts escaped his mouth as he listened to the thud of her head against his windshield, knowing in the back of his mind that his blue beauty would need another makeover by the time him and Jolene were done here. "Shit, ohhh God," he growled out, his lips falling back to her neck as he suckled on her salty flesh. His dick grew harder inside of her as he neared his first release, his body slamming into hers as her muscles continued to roll over him in wave like contractions. "Fuck Jo, Fuck," he spat, kissing along her chin as his balls slapped against her cunt. He chuckled a little at her question, too enthralled in the moment and her body to answer her right away. His teeth sunk into his lower lip as he placed his mouth by her ear. "You're going to cum again, that's what's happening," he whispered cunningly, a fire in his eyes as his lips crashed into hers.

He stole her air, sucking on her tongue before shoving his own wet muscle into her mouth until he could feel her pussy milking him. He released her reluctantly, knowing she was about to explode on his dick and she would need to be able to breathe for that. He threw everything he had into it without trying to hurt her, his hips colliding into hers as she watched her face start to tighten and change again. He smirked down at her, her muscles tightened then, making it almost impossible for him to enter her...but he loved a challenge. Damon arched his back and then pushed it forward, his hard on disappearing inside of her as he watched her intently; more of her wetness washing around him as he buried his dick into her one last time. His cock began to twitch, spewing how his seed in thick strands as collapsed on top of her shuddering body. He was breathing hard, almost as though he needed oxygen even though reality proved otherwise unbeknownst to her. His lips melted into her shoulder and any available skin that was near him before he lifted his head, capturing her petals with his own as a content hum left his lips. Damon loved the feel of her hand tenderly against his cheek and the way she touched him like he had become her everything, which he hoped he had. She was amazing, and he was glad that she had chosen to share this moment with him when she did because he wanted her so desperately. And the idea of his hand or some other woman's loose pussy was just not cutting it, nor was he even tempted by it either. Jolene was who he wanted and Jolene was who he waited for, and he was glad because she was worth every second.

As if on cue she echoed his thoughts, but he knew she didn't mean just in this relationship they were starting but her entire life as well. She had lost her virginity with him, and he just hoped he hadn't been too rough on her during her first time. Though she seemed as content as he did, so he let the worry pass. "Mmmm, you are amazing Jo," he whispered against her lips, his brushing over hers tenderly. He was so close to telling her that he loved her, and it would've been true, but he didn't want it to see cliché. He didn't want her to think that he loved her just because she let him put his dick inside of her. That wasn't romantic to him, and when he did say it, she would know without a doubt that he truly did love her and not just her body or anything else. A low groan escaped him when she swiveled her hips, the simple movement making his manhood come to life again as he gazed into her pools. "It doesn't take much," he joked, grinning at her. He looked at her curiously when she dropped her legs, her hands flattening against his chest as she gazed into his eyes. "Sure babe, whatever you want," he told her, following her urging to move as he reluctantly slid from the warmth of her. The mix of their orgasms actually spilled from her body and ran down the hood on his car, making him smirk as he got to his feet; his eyes still watching her. He raised his brow when she gathered the juices from her pussy, bringing them to her lips. He could tell she'd be a cat in bed, all it would take was a little coaxing and trust and she may be the best lay of his entire life.

Her sweaty body slapped against his, their lips reconnecting instantly as his arms wound around her waist; bringing her naked body into his as his throbbing cock rubbed against her inner thigh. "God, Jolene, you're creating a monster you know?" Damon mused, "I'm going to want this every day...multiple times a day. I told you I'm a horny boy," he chuckled darkly, as she opened up the driver's door and backed him up into it. He laid down, watching her with ravenous cerulean hues as she got down on her knees, in front of the seat. Her hand disappeared for a moment, and from the way that her eyes fluttered to a close he knew where they had gone and he was jealous. He wanted his mouth on her again, he wanted his dick buried inside of her, he wanted a replay. He wanted Jolene every second, for every day, for the rest of his life-he had already made up his mind. Damon knew what was coming, but he still couldn't prepare himself as her fingers wrapped around his cock. A long stream of air hissed out between his lips as he dropped his head back on the seat. "Fuck," he murmured, if this was what she was curious to try he was all for it; he would just have to control himself. Her hand was warm and soft, her juices helping guide her along as she pumped him up and down until he grew in her hand-completely stiff and now in pain as he lifted his head to watch her. She leaned down, her mouth closing over one of his balls causing his jaw to tighten. "Oh shit, Jolene...mmm...Jo," he hummed along, as her tongue and lips curled around his other one.

He thought he would die, but he was wrong, he really died when her tongue hit the underside of his sensitive dick, making him want to spring from the chair as he jumped beneath her. "Fuck...yes he does," he moaned out in reply as she slowly trailed her wet muscle up his pulsating dick. "Grmmmm," Damon groaned out, not even knowing what he was doing because he was so lost in what she was doing to him. Then she was hovering over him, her tickling his stomach as she closed her mouth over his sensitive head. "FUCK, OH SHIT!" If she kept doing like she was doing he wasn't going to last long, he was going to erupt inside of her mouth and he wasn't sure if she wanted her first time giving head to end in swallowing a mouth full of cum. "Jo, Jo, Jo," he sputtered, growling at her name like he was worshiping at her alter as he head bobbed up and down on him; wherever her mouth wasn't her hand was, turning and rotating. He was about to let go, his entire body tensing, including his sensitive boys...but then she removed her mouth. Dark eyes flickered over to her, not appreciating her payback, yet loving it at the same time. She was going to challenge him, he liked that about her she had gull and confidence without trying when she wasn't worrying over something. "I'll take any torture if it's coming from you," he smirked, his hands reaching out for her as she climbed into the car, positing her legs on either side of him as his hands rushed up her sides and over her legs. His breath caught in his throat, a lump developing there when she hung her cunt over his stiff dick; her wet moisture collected on his engorged head as he let out a gruff growl.

Damon watched her roll forward, her breasts pressing against his chest. "Yes," he breathed, thrusting a little in the air so that the tip of him barely dipped inside of her. He smirked at her, his hand touching the side of her face as he gazed into her blue eyes. "Yes I do," he answered in a velvety tone, her hand curling around him as if on cue. He closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation of her warm wet muscles stretching around him as she sunk down on top of him. Damon hummed in delight, using his self control not to cum right then. "Jo you're so beautiful," he breathed, unable to help himself as he looked up at her when she sat up straight. His hands fell to her hips the moment she started moving them, his engorged cock bumping and caressing every inch of her feminine channel as she began to rock forward and back. "Mmmmm, I've been missing so much without you," he whispered up to her, his fingers dancing down her legs as he admired her as she touched her breasts; pinching and rubbing them the way she liked it best. There was nothing more sexy to him than watching her pleasure herself in front of him, and he knew that someday he'd like to watch her play with herself in front of him. He wouldn't last long, he knew that, but he wanted to watch her in her most erotic and sacred places. Then she leaned forward, her tits in his face as she began to lift her ass up and down; her wet cunt swallowing and spitting him back out with each of her languid movements. "Jo, shiiiit," he hissed, his hands grasping her thighs as his gaze transfixed on her breasts.

His tongue slithered past his lips, flicking at one of her nipples as his dick began to twitch inside of her. "Fuck, fuck," he sputtered, his hands moving up her back and over her shoulders as he started lifting his hips off the car seat. He used all his strength and muscles, hammering inside of her tight pussy as she bounced on top of him. "Jo, God, Jo..." he growled, "I'm cumming," he told her, his hands purposely slamming her ass and cunt back down on his dick so she was in a sitting position again. The hard force sent the tip of his cock bumping into her thin barrier, his seed exploding deep inside of her as little moans and groans left him. He licked his lips, watching the warmth of climax seep from between her pussy and down his dick on to the material of his seat. "Come here," he urged, his hands reaching up for her and bringing her mouth back down to his. His tongue slipped into her mouth, as he pressed her chest to his so every last bit of her was touching him somewhere. His hands wrapped around each of her thighs, effortlessly hoisting her in the air as his manhood slid out with a soft 'pop' going flaccid before he pulled her back down against his chest so she could stretch out her legs and relax. "God, you are so amazing. So, so amazing," he breathed, placing a kiss to her forehead as his fingers ran through her hair lovingly. "I didn't come here thinking I would get that, but...damn...wow," he muttered, not really able to say anything else to her. "I'm one lucky bastard," he beamed, gazing down at her; his dick was already getting hard again. "I told you I'm insatiable," he chuckled a little, because he was certain she could feel it.

"Sex always makes me hungry, why don't you call it a day...we'll go back to your home, nibble here and there and have some fun in that Jacuzzi?" He said with a raise of his brow, placing a kiss to her lips. When she agreed they both climbed out of his car and got dressed. Despite the sex stains that were now on his car he really didn't want her to do another wax job and make it perfect because the sensual reminded would get him hot every time he saw the reflection of their cum in the sunlight. He let her lead the way as he drove behind her in his camaro up the mountain. The moment they pulled to a stop and they got out of their cars he ran over to her like a love struck fool, pulling her into his arms as he peeled the shirt off over her head; his lips falling to hers like a lighthouse to a ship lost at sea. His fingers undid her bra, as he added it to her shirt that he was holding in his free hand. He broke away, moving to her daisy dukes. "This is a naked snack party I'm afraid," he faked a pout as though it was some big travesty. When she was completely naked he pulled off his own clothes, throwing them on a chair just inside the door as they both walked around nude. "Liberating, isn't it?" He asked her as he walked with her to the refrigerator; helping her pull out fruits and other refreshing things to munch on. "Except it makes me want you again," Damon exclaimed with a shrug. "I'm going to want you all the time now, there's no way around that." Once they had cut up, strawberries, watermelon, and cantaloupe; they added grapes to the tray and took it out to the Jacuzzi; resting it on the wood frame. Damon had found some wine in her cupboard and grabbed it, along with two glasses and once they both climbed in he filled them each a glass before handing her one.

He nursed on his glass, eating a few grapes and strawberries before he started feeding them to her and vice versa. It wasn't long before he couldn't handle the tension anymore. He put down his wine glass, grabbing her as he pulled her through the water; her back resting against his chest as he helped position her feet on either of his knees. The water was still deep enough that most of her body was covered with the exception of her breasts. He urged her down, her pussy stretching over his cock. He was slow and careful, but not as much as he had been before. Damon heard her whimper, an indication that it was a little uncomfortable for her but he intended to remedy that for her. He kept her half on his beating cock, his arm moving around her front as his finger crashed against her clit under the water. He felt her collapse on his chest then, curses leaving her lips as he grinned. His teeth dragged along her back, his tongue moving over her then as he began to wind his digits around her bundle of nerves in frantic circles. He could already feel her warm arousal dripping down his cock and mingling with the water until she sunk over him with ease as though she was taking in melting butter. "Fuck, this will never get old," he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe as he slowly started to pump into her. He focused on her aching center instead, his fingers drawing to her needy nub as he tantalized and tormented her; waiting until he started fucking her frantically. "Jo you feel so amazing. I think we were made for one another," he hushed against her skin, placing a kiss between her shoulder blades.

JOLENE'S POV -

It was true that when Jolene wasn't thinking about her actions, she knew exactly what to do. She loved that she could make him moan for her and scream out her name because she was making him feel good. That power was pumping through her veins like a hot drug and burned its way down to her core. She could have never imagined that she would have such control over him, but at the same time know that he really wasn't the dominant person in this. She knew that he was holding back for her, she could feel it in the way his muscles would tighten as though he was locking himself in place to prevent from doing something that would leave her bruised, but she figured she would wake away a little beaten anyways. She rocked her hips against him, his cock bumping against her sensitive flesh until she could feel a now familiar tingling sensation beginning to build within her lower abdomen. As she bent over him, she made it her goal to rub her clit against his flesh with every dip of her hips that she made, but her intention wasn't to cum, she wanted him to, wanted to give him all of the patience and tender loving that he had given her. She felt his tongue against one of her breasts, his mouth sucking her nipple into his warm cavern as he flicked his wet muscle against her making her moan for him. A delicious spiral of pleasure rolled throughout her body as she felt his dick begin to twitch inside of her, growing unbearably hard as she forced him closer and closer to his climax. "That's it baby," she purred into his ear, her mouth sucking on the flesh just behind his ear as he started to pound into her pussy.

Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head again as he grabbed onto her hips, forcing her to slam down on his dick, her body coming upright, her cunt settling down over the top of him as his dick jerked inside of her, his milky cum hitting her sensitive flesh making her shiver for him as she rubbed her pussy against him softly, eager to keep the bliss on his features. His hands urged her back down to him, their lips meeting as he lifted her up by her thighs to remove him from inside her core with an inhuman strength that she didn't give a second thought. Her naked body stretched out over his, her skin molding to his, her arms falling on either side of him so that she could hold onto his shoulders as her own high puttered her heart until it began to dull down into a soft thudding noise of perfect contentment. She had never felt so peaceful or so loose in her life as though she had just had an hour long massage all over her body, but she couldn't help noticing the slight discomfort between her legs. She was already sore, but she didn't want to mention it because she was too happy to even consider ruining the moment by worrying him into not wanting to do that with her ever again. She knew that she just needed to get used to it, that was it, and she looked forward to the time that she would be given with him to do so. She smiled down at him with a loving expression on her lips, "You say the most beautiful things, almost like you were born in a different time." Sometimes she did think that he was, but she knew better than that.

When she felt his dick begin to harden underneath the weight of her thigh, her tongue slithered from between her petals only to flick along his lower lip. "At this point, I would do whatever you told me to do no second thoughts. My head still feels dizzy." She couldn't get the feeling to go away, but she didn't want it to either. "I don't think it's safe for me to drive." She gave him a worried expression before she climbed out of the car, purposely rubbing every last bit of her flesh against him to make sure he remained hungry for her during the entire ride home. She grabbed her clothes off of the floor and put them on, not really worried about getting herself dirty. Once she was dressed and he was two, they both got in their respective cars and drove off after the shop was securely closed. Her eagerness to get home was quite apparent with the way she was driving well over the speed limit, but she didn't care because when she cut her engine and got out of her car there was only one place she wanted to be. "God, that was hell." She murmured as he pulled her into his arms, "Even a few minutes of separation kills me." She hated it and didn't want it to happen again. He had her shirt over her head in the next moment, a girlish laugh exiting her lips as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra with one flick of his fingers. "You just love getting me naked first, admit it." She challenged him as his fingers went down to her shorts until she was completely bare of clothing. She started laughing at him, the cool air hardening her nipples as she turned away from him and went into her house, leaving him to follow after her as he tugged his clothes off.

Jolene had already grown accustom to the idea of being naked in front of him; she kept telling herself that he probably knew her body better than she did now anyways and the idea of that comforted her. She knew that if she thought about it too much she'd probably clam up and disappear into her shell and she didn't want that to happen because, even though she was a woman now, as it were, she was still innocent and naïve. "Liberating for me? Yes, for you…?" Jolene shook her head, "Not for you. You're totally trapped under the allure of my body." She chuckled, grabbing some of the fruit along with him, pulling out a knife so that she could cut them into bite size pieces. "You can have me whenever you want me Damon, you don't even have to ask." Her voice lowered in volume, growing husky as she thought about what they could be doing right now other than cutting up fruit, making her grow wet between her legs. Once they were finished, they went out to her Jacuzzi with their tray of fruit and the both settled into the water with a glass of wine that she took gratefully from him. She couldn't take her eyes away from him, not even to coherently reach for a specific piece of fruit. She popped whatever she grabbed into her mouth, taking a sip of her wine when her throat grew too parched. "You have no idea what you are doing to me right now." She pursed her lips together as she set down her wine glass on the railing of the wood, crossing her legs because she couldn't stand the tingling anymore. She could feel how swollen her nether lips were without having to even feel them. Her entire body felt like it was burning and it was all thanks to him and his inability to stop being irresistible to her.

When he put down his glass and reached out for her she sighed with relief, "Finally, I can't stand this anymore." She nearly whined at him as he twisted her around in the water, bringing her back to his chest so that she was nestled on his lap. Jolene had always fantasized about having a partner who was just as inexperienced as she was, but she was starting to find herself very grateful that that didn't happen. Damon knew exactly what he was doing and how far he could go without pushing her or hurting her. She appreciated how gentle he was and she wanted to tell him that, but not now, not while she was still to curious by his actions to even get any sound out of her lips. He took hold of her stems, guiding her feet onto his knees, her body lifting enough to force her breasts out of the heated water and to the exposure of the cooler air. Her entire body shivered, a rush of her nectar seeping from pussy lips as he took her by her hips and urged her ass down, his erect dick slipping into her entrance. He was a little callous with her this time, but not in a way that made her think he still wasn't giving her comfort any thought. Still, she couldn't help feeling a little pain travel sharply up her body making her whimper. She was so sensitive and all of her nerves were still high from their first sexual escapade that she didn't know if she was ready for a second round without feeling the need to explode. It took all of her willpower to keep her body above him and still enough so that she could feel every sliver of pleasure his dick sent beating up her entire body. "Mmm, you make me feel so good." She moaned as his hand moved in front of her slowly. Her body shivered with anticipation as the pads of his fingers pushed apart her pussy lips and crashed against her swelled clit. "Shit!" She spat, her back collapsing against his chest, "Fuck me, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Her mouth contorted into an 'O,' a desperate, helpless look forming on her features because she was trying so hard to pull away from his ardent fingers, but she had nowhere to go. He flicked along the extra sensitive part of her bundle of nerves causing an extra gush of her arousal to coat his cock and seep into the water as she dropped the rest of her weight on him, forcing the rest of his dick into her until he was buried to the hilt. Her slippery muscles stretched over him, still protesting against him even though her body knew that this would leave to unimaginable pleasure. Instead of giving her a moment to rest, Damon found the strength to lift his hips into her, thrusting his member deep into the crevices of her pussy, his engorged head slapping against the soft flesh of her core. Still, he amazed her further, his fingers viciously rubbing at her swollen jewel, leaving her frozen over him because she physically couldn't move. Her body felt like it was cramping up and folding in itself. Her quivering belly sucked into her body as she held her breath, her head collapsing against Damon's shoulder as a desperate whine left her lips. "Stop, stop, stop,… oh fuck, I can't OH!" Her entire body bent forward as a bolt of electricity shot through her, her pussy tightening over his dick, sucking him into her body, refusing to let him go. A few desperate tears fell from her eyes as the pleasure twisted through her body so fiercely that her legs began to tremble and she couldn't help it when her feet slipped off of his knees and the entire weight of her body slipped down onto his lap. She groaned, one of her arms slipping back around his neck, gripping onto him to stabilize herself as his lips moved over her shoulder.

Her feet now on the floor of the Jacuzzi, she used the power of her legs to bounce herself back against him as he brushed her hair over her shoulder exposing yet another tattoo as his lips travelling along the middle of her upper back. She tilted her head back against him at his words, giving him a gentle half smile. "I know I was made for you." She firmly believed that. Her body fit so perfectly to his that it almost seemed impossible to her, but her body was already molding to him, her cunt taking the shape of his dick as he thrust up into her. Jo rubbed her ass against him slightly as she leaned forward, her hands going onto his knees, exposing more of her back to his lips as the urgency of her orgasm crept on her like a wildfire, but she pushed it back. "I can't, I won't…" She mumbled as she pushed her orgasm away, but every time she settled back into a calm, it came hurtling towards her that her lower lip was quivering and she had to bite into it to make it to stop. She buried her face into the water and let out a scream, coming up for air before cursing at Damon. "Why are you doing this to me?" She whined, struggling to take a breath of oxygen that she needed before her entire body came crashing down. Her words only spurred Damon on as he increased the pressure of his fingers, slamming into her cunt until she could feel her flesh tearing slightly. She let out a pained moan, not being able to control the pleasure that masked the agony she felt, making it oh so delicious. "Cum with me," she demanded as she felt Damon's dick begin to jump inside of her. Hearing his groans of satisfaction gave her so much pleasure and with one last deep thrust, she gave out underneath the pressure. A loud scream echoed off of the nature that surrounded them, Jolene's body trembling with fierce spasms in between as Damon rubbed his fingertips over her clit ever so slowly until it rolled underneath his fingers making her go mad.

Jolene could feel their cum between her legs, sticking to her core as she fell against him in utter bliss. A lazy smile resided on her lips as she angled her head so she could look at him. She brought her lips up to his, opening her mouth wide with his so that their lips met along with their tongues. She battled him for control, lifting her body from his dick, letting him fall out of her pussy. "I asked you to stop and you just kept going you evil, devilish man. Now it's time for you to suffer." A naughty smile appeared on her full lips as she parted from him, finding some kind of sexual monster roaming inside of herself that she didn't know she had. She grabbed a long strip of cantaloupe off of the tray and brought it to her lips as she turned around to face him, settling herself down onto edge of the opposite seat. She sucked on the cantaloupe for a moment, letting the sweet juice dribble off of her chin a little before she dragged the fruit down her neck and between her exposed breasts. She moaned at the feeling as she lifted one of her legs up onto the seat bending it, but keeping the lower portion of her body under the water so that he couldn't really see what she was doing in the midst of the jets. Jo had never done anything like this before and she wasn't exactly sure how it would make him react, but her curiosity and desperation had the best of her. Both of her hands disappeared under the water, her slender fingers parting her folds as she slipped the fruit between her folds. Her body sent a spasm up her body as the cool fruit hit her clit, her eyelids fluttering closed as she rubbed the spongy fruit against her bundle of nerves until she was moaning out for him.

She could see Damon behind her closed lids and as she played with herself, she thought about him moving over her, imagining what he would do to her, but instead of letting him wonder just where his mind was, she decided to give him a play by play. "Oh yes right there. Oh God, your dick is so big… I just want you inside of me Damon." She looked over at him, lust covering her eyes as she put the tip of the cantaloupe against her entrance. She bit down on her lower lip as she slipped the orange tinted fruit into her cunt. "Mmmmm, I'm so tight…" She pushed the fruit in further until she was holding the end between her two fingers. "I love the way your cock feels in my pussy. Fuck, you make me so wet." She purred as she started to pull the fruit from her pussy before pushing it back in, fucking herself with it. She could see the torture in his eyes as she played with herself, the desire he had to come at her and take care of business himself and make her pay for what she was doing to him. "That feels so good," she murmured as she pulled the cantaloupe from her body and moved over to him. "Open wide," she told him, putting the piece of fruit between his lips before she grabbed onto the half filled wine bottle behind him. She turned her body around and went back to the seat across from him getting up onto it so that she was squatting. She lifted her body up just enough so that he could see exactly what she was doing to herself. She dragged the opening of the wine bottle along her slit, her sweet arousal seeping around and into the bottle as she guided it to her open and then pushed it inside of her slowly. A whimper left her lips as she settled onto it getting down onto the seat so that she was on her knees against one of the jets. "Oooooh." Jolene pressed her body up against the edge of the Jacuzzi as she sunk down a little lower until she could bounce herself up and down. The neck of the wine bottle disappeared into her pussy with each movement, her walls sucking the glass into her cunt as she rubbed herself up against the jet, a few of her fingers pulling apart her folds so that a constant flow of hard water slapped against her clit. She could feel her entire body begin to shiver as she managed to look back at him for a moment before a squeal left her lips as the water hit just the right spot. "How does the cantaloupe taste? Good?" She managed to get out as she rocked her body against the glass of the wine bottle.

DAMON'S POV-

He smiled at her words even though she couldn't see him. Damon wanted to make her feel good, to make her feel alive. He never wanted her to want any other man because he wanted to be able to give her everything she needed, physically, emotionally, and intellectually. It was new for him to feel like that, because even though he had loved Kat and Elena he hadn't been this committed to their happiness before; he was more or less set in his own ways and wanted his own gratification. With Jolene he'd be happy to make her scream for the rest of her days and put his own selfish wants aside. His fingers were cruel as they raked over her hardened nub, his cock spearing up into her womb as he tortured her. Even after Jo was crying for him to stop, he didn't. He was a bastard and instead increased the pressure, flicking and swirling around her clit until she was crying on top of him. Every clench of his muscles had him closer to his end, and he kept pushing it back just as she was with hers; struggling not to rupture inside of her and bathe in their sensual bliss. "Fuck," he growled out, his muscles starting to ache in his forearm. He was over exceeding his energy storage from feeding and feeling the burns and pains a mortal man would've felt in that moment, but he couldn't even bring himself to care. His fingers were persistent as they continued to careen around her pleasure button. Damon continued to lift himself forward, the power from his feet and calves propelling his dick deep inside of her cunt as he listened to her breathy whimpers and moans. he watched as she doubled forward, when he hit her sweet spot.

An unnatural grin curled on his lips and he was glad she couldn't see it because it probably looked liken to a lion about to kill a little baby zebra. "Yes that's it, keep going," he urged in a whisper, his fingers running down her slit just give her poor swollen clit a break, but it was too late. She was crying out, her entire body giving way as she jerked against him. Her feet slipped off of his legs, dropping to the bottom of the jacuzzi, a wave of hot water rushing over his skin as her weight sent his dick further up inside of her until it was almost uncomfortably bending his shaft. He let out a groan, brushing her hair away from his face as she began to bounce on his lap; helping him as he continued to tear into her tight pussy. He was sure that he had torn her a little, and he felt bad for that, but since she wasn't telling him to stop or slow...he didn't. "Shit, Jo keep doing that...fuck...yeah that feels amazing," he moaned, as she leaned forward and backed her ass into his powerful thrusts forward. Each time he'd slam into her water would slosh over the edges. His moved back up to her aching center, tormenting her molten core until she was complaining to him. "Not yet, not yet," he begged of her, because he knew one roll of her muscles along his thick length and he was going to lose all his will power. It was already a nightmare trying to keep his orgasm at bay, but he was trying because the delicious torture was too good to let it end. Her protests grew louder when he increased the pressure of his fingers on her taut bundle. "Because you like he," he hissed in reply, his teeth nipping along her back and shoulder.

Damon wanted so badly to sink his fangs into her neck. She was at the perfect position, her crimson flow would come gushing into his mouth but he knew that would chase her away. No warning, and suddenly he was sinking his long sharp fangs into her skin as though it was water. It was going to be hard enough coming clean to her, but he knew he had to, he couldn't keep falling deeper and deeper in love with her and not give himself over, his true self over. As hideous as he was, it wasn't love if she couldn't love him for everything the good, the bad, and the ugly-and when he did fess up it would be a true testament to her feelings for him. His stomach began to tighten and her knew he was near. "Jo...fuck...I'm there," he groaned, just as she asked him to cum with her. He buried his dick deep inside of her, feeling it jerk as it unloaded another wrath of seed into her chasm until it was rushing out into the rolling waters. Her pussy clamped on him like he was her lifeline and her only way out, milking him for everything he had, and yet he knew he'd have more for her in just a few minutes. He panted in her ear, his lips melting into her skin, licking and sucking as he listened to the flutter of her heart beat in her chest. "Shit..." he breathed, his hand finally abandoning her wet center as she fell against him. He was wearing the same lazy, satisfied smile as their eyes met. Their mouths opening and joining in a vigorous union as he accepted her tongue. She fought so hard to take control from him, but he wouldn't have it, and he was internally chuckling because he knew that it would piss her off and he'd probably get something out of it; like a hot little punishment.

When she pulled up his dick slipped from her hollows, the water rushing around him and cleaning him of their cum as she pushed away from him; scolding him like a sexy school teacher. "Oooo I'm a bad, bad boy Ms. Taylor," he cooed at her, watching as she grabbed a strip of the bright orange fruit. Damon raised a brow at her, knowing where this was going but still unable to believe it. He wouldn't be able to believe it until he saw it happening. He watched as she bit into it, subconsciously licking his lips as the juice trailed over her chin. His eyes narrowed in on her as her leg bent, her knee showing out of the water until the fruit and bother hands vanished beneath the steamy water. He could feel his dick jerk, twitching limply against his legs; his own hand moving to it as he gave it a soft stroke-unable to keep his eyes from Jo. Her eyes shut and then a beautiful moan escaped her lips, and that was all it took before blood was rushing to his cock hardening it little by little. His hand wrapped around it, Damon's gaze watching the tops of her arms move but he couldn't see what was going on below the water due to all the bubbles and steam that made the water murky instead of clear. Then she was talking to him. "Fuck," he hissed between his teeth. "God damn." She was making him crazy, for a virgin-well not anymore-but for being experienced she knew exactly what she was doing. He was eating it up out of the palm of her hand, hanging on her every word. "I'm bigger than that," she shot back, his hand curling around his thick girth as he did smooth, slow strokes until he was pulsing to life in his hand.

He could see the fury of her arm moving back and forth, sending the fruit deep into her pussy each time and it was driving him nuts. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay on the sidelines and enjoy the show. She moved toward him then, ordering him to open wide; which he did so without second thought. His lips wrapped around the fruit, now hot from her cunt and the water as he bit down into it. Her juices burst on his tongue making him that much more hard and desperate for her body as she moved back to the side. She wasn't done yet and that frustrated Damon. "Payback won't be nice for you, my darling," he cooed in a sickly sweet tone, giving her a patronizing smirk as she took the wine bottle and got up so that she was squatting and he had a full view. "Shit..." he moaned his hand tightened around his shaft, holding it there for a moment before he released the pressure, the blood rushing back through him as she began to bob up and down on the head of the wine bottle now dripping with her creamy desire. "Oh yeah, fucking great," he nearly snapped back, coming at her with a vengeance as his hand wrapped around the bottle of wine. He took it from her, a cunning flicker in his eye as his hand pressed against her chest; causing her to lean back on the red wood on the small platform built with the jacuzzi for sun bathing or resting. Now only her legs were in the water, her womanhood at the edge of the tub at his disposal. He wrapped his lips around the tip of the bottle, his tongue collecting her essence before he leaned over her.

His hand dipped between her legs, but instead of slamming his dick into her like he wanted to he shoved the wine bottle up there instead; knowing just where to stop so it wasn't uncomfortable for her. "Not so funny now, is it?" He mused with a raise of his dark brow, a mischievous chuckle pushing past his lips. He started pushing the bottle up inside of her over and over again, angling it and using it to his advantage so it started mercilessly scraping against her G-Spot until she was grinding into it; begging to let go. "Nope, I'm not letting you get away with that so easy," he purred against her skin, bending over her so that his tongue could trail down her torso. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, letting his teeth nibble and bite so that it caused discomfort before the warmth of his tongue soothed over it. "You don't even know how hard I can fuck you yet," he purred in delight like a villain, "but that's for later, not now," he told her so she wouldn't panic. He pulled the bottle from her, throwing it over his shoulder as it shattered against a pine tree. "Come here," he directed, his voice more loving and collected than furious like before. "Turn around," he instructed, watching as she braced her hands against the edge of the tub before he used his hands to urge her legs apart. "No touching now...just feeling," he spoke in a gentle voice, guiding his cock into her swollen walls. He had worn her out, and after this he would have to give her womanhood a break. She wasn't built like him, and he didn't want to harm her. He wanted to lead her with good feelings, and a little bit of ache to remember it all, but that was it.

He filled her up to the brim but instead of hammering into her like before, he was slow and smooth, pulling out and then pushing back in. He focused on every detail, every bump in her walls sucking around him and then pushing him back out as he throbbed inside of her. Slow sex didn't always last longer like some thought; saved for last and it could kill a person from its sluggish heartless torture...which was exactly what he was hoping. It took all of eight minutes before the two of them couldn't take it anymore, both grunting and groaning, and Damon took it about himself to put them out of their misery. He leaned forward, his chest molding to her back as his hands wrapped around her. His fingers ran up her slit, his dick pulling out and then thrusting back in, his pace hurried but not frantic as he rubbed at her clit; using his fingers to make a scissor motions around her bud. "Cum," he directed, knowing that it wasn't going to take much. One dive back into her homely hollows and he unleashed his cum inside of her in thick ropes as his dick jerked and twitched. Hers came on her less fierce than before, as she cried out loud her warmth suddenly flooding his dick until he was relishing in the comfort of her settling around him. He gave them a chance to calm, falling back into a sitting position and taking her with him as he placed kisses along her back. "I think we both need a break," he chuckled, and after she had caught her breath he got out of the jacuzzi; getting them towels before he returned back to her.

He wrapped the white terry cloth around her body, making his snug around the waist before he led her back inside. Damon moved upstairs with hers, running his towel through his hair one more time before he collapsed on the bed they now shared. He encouraged her to come cuddle at his side, and when she did he took in a deep breath and knew it was time to open up to her. "Jolene, I want to talk to you about something," he began, and he knew that was never a good seg way into a topic, but there was not easy way to say anything he was going to. "It's something I know for a fact you're not going to like, but I hope you can accept it and move past it...but I know it won't be easy. The thing is, I care about you too much to keep something like this to myself longer than I need to. You deserve better than that, and if you decide you don't want me after I tell you...well then, I'll leave Ruidoso and I won't bother you anymore." The idea alone pained him but he couldn't stand to be with someone who wouldn't accept him, even if it was a hard reality to accept. He had been rejected time and time again, his heart torn apart and spat on without a single thought in the world and he didn't want to deal with that again. He knew if the blow came from Jo it would hurt a million times worse than when it did with Elena. However, even knowing all of that he reminded himself that this wasn't a normal reality and she was going to have a hard time believing it, let alone excepting it.

He took her hand, because he wanted her to know that he wanted to stay he didn't want to leave and he wanted her to accept this...badly. "I'm not a nice person, I mean...I wasn't. I'm trying now, because you make me want to be a better person, but at my core I'm very evil. I know that's going to be hard for you to fathom, because you haven't seen that side of me...well..." he trailed off, hesitating more than he liked to. He wasn't sure why he was so scared. Usually he was just like, 'this is what I am, take it or leave it and fuck off' but he couldn't have that attitude with Jolene because she meant to much to him. He couldn't be that flippant, all of this mattered, and for the second time in his entire life he was ashamed of being a vampire. "You have seen that side of me...the day we first met, but I made you forget it," he trailed off, his pale oceans latching on to hers. "I'm the one who broke those men's necks, drained their blood, and I tore out his heart. I did all of that. You were so scared, so I took that memory from you, I didn't want you to remember that. I just wanted you to remember me knocking them out and leaving them there, that's all I wanted." He could see her trying to process this information, already it was too much for her but she hadn't jerked away her hand...at least not yet, but she was probably in shock. "I'm a one hundred and seventy-one years old, Jo. I'm a vampire." He stopped there because he wasn't sure how she was going to handle that and he didn't want to go further than necessary; giving her details that would only terrify her more.


	5. The Other Woman

**JOLENE'S POV -**

Jo probably should have paid more attention to his persistent warnings that her torture would be so much worse than what she was doing to him now, but she couldn't help herself. She could see in his eyes exactly what she was doing to him and she couldn't stop herself from wanting to experience what it was like to be desired so fully that he would take her at any moment. She could feel that energy coming off of him in waves, but she was having way too much fun to invite him in; if he wanted to experience the pleasure with her, he would have to take her. She moaned loudly, bringing her pussy down on the wine bottle, not getting as much satisfaction from it as she had his dick, but it was good enough for the moment. There were so many times she wanted to stick something in her pussy and just masturbate to high heaven, but she had always resisted because she valued that little piece of tissue that symbolized her virginity so she waited and now that she was free from her cage, she intended on using it to her advantage. She had always had a sexual appetite, but it was hidden behind closed doors and now that she had someone to share her carnal nature with, she figured why not? So she taunted him just as he had tortured her, but no sooner had she started to feel the first pangs of her pleasure cascading throughout her body, she also heard the sloshing of water behind her. He grabbed the wine bottle before she could protest, her glistening hues latching onto him as his hand came in contact with her chest. She groaned as he pulled the wine bottle from her aching core, forcing her backwards against the deck of the Jacuzzi as he did so, so that the only part of her body left in the water was her legs.

She watched him with a knowing smile on her lips as he brought the bottle to his lips, sucking her juices from the glass before he leaned over her. Her eyelids fluttered closed because she expected him to put his mouth on her and she wanted to leave it up to a bit of mystery, but instead of feeling his warm tongue or his rock hard dick, she felt the glass slam up into her pussy. Her entire body jerked forward as she looked up at him, supporting her body with her arms as she looked at him, feigning a wounded face. "Fucking bastard," she purred in a sensual voice as her body dropped back down onto the light wood as he began to move the bottle inside of her. "Unlike you I can take my punishment." She nearly growled at him, but her words were met with a challenge. All of a sudden, he angled the bottle inside of her and she nearly went made as the ridges of the opening of the bottle began to press against the most sensitive patch of skin inside of her core. Her moans poured out of her lips like a continuous symphony as he worked her down to her bone. "Damnit Damon, Jesus, I… FUCK." She spat, shoving her hips back against the glass as he thrust it into her with the force of his hand, deliciously giving her torture because she was imagining it was his dick. "I want you, please stop… I want your dick… give me your fucking dick!" She nearly screamed at him as ecstasy spurred up her body, making her shiver. "Please… dear God, I'm so close… so close." She knew the moment she said it, she shouldn't have told him anything because he immediately stopped his torture with this evil smirk on his lips that made her want to die.

His tongue slithered along her flesh enticing goose bumps onto her skin as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, hardening it underneath his touch as his tongue swirled around it. She hissed at him as his teeth grazed along her sensitive pebble as he bit into her nipple sending a delicious torture throughout her body. "That hurts…" She whined at him, his tongue acting as his apology as he soothed the thudding ache with the pressure of his went tongue. Her head lifted at his words as she grew a little worried only for him to tell her that he wasn't going to do that yet, which, in her yes, meant until she was ready and she was grateful. He pulled the bottle from her cunt and just as swiftly she heard the crash of splintering glass hit something, but she didn't know and she really didn't care. She noted the change in the tone of his voice as he grew soft and loving, their seductive games over as he pulled her to him and told her to turn around. She nodded, trusting him so completely that she followed his words blindly. She turned herself around so that she had to use her hands to hold herself up against the edge of the Jacuzzi. She shivered at the touch of his hands against her legs as he moved them apart, welcoming himself between her legs. She moaned sweetly for him, licking her lips as he gently entered her, her slick juices allowing him easy entrance. Even though he was being gentle, she could feel the steady thud of her cunt aching because of how she had overextended herself, getting carried away with him over and over and over again until she doubted she could cum anymore, but she left it to Damon do prove her horribly wrong. He was slow and sweet to the point where she had never felt such torture in her life.

She reached out for him, holding onto him for her dear life as he pushed into her pussy over and over again, her own hips rocking against the motion of him, matching his movements with ease. The water sloshed around them as they built their bliss between each other and she was having a difficult time keeping herself together. Her arms tightened around him as her lips met his, kissing him in a passionate haze as their sex moans mingled and echoed to the nature that surrounded the two of them. "Damon," she moaned, his name leaving her lips repeatedly as his fingers ran along her swollen nether lips before lovingly caressing her bruised clit. He rubbed at her tenderly as they rocked against one another, but she didn't let herself cum until he told her to. She nodded her head at him, her eyes latching onto his as her chest began to rise and fall, her mouth parting, but nothing was coming out. Suddenly a whine left her lips as her body froze at its highest peak and then she fell over her edge. Her tight walls grew tighter around him, squeezing his seed from his jerking dick as she nestled over him. Their cum warmed her insides and mixed around them, seeping out of her as they held each other in the other's arms. He pulled her back against him, the two of them sitting together, both savoring the peace and calm that overwhelmed them and settled their hearts back into a normal pace as he suggested they take a break. She laughed softly, "My body hates that idea as much as I know I need a breather."

He told her to wait for him and then he disappeared into the house, grabbing a towel for each of them before returning to her. He helped her out of the Jacuzzi and then wrapped her up in the warmth of the soft towel before wrapping himself in the other and then he guided her back into their home. She smiled at the thought, it didn't just belong to her anymore, at least, she didn't see it that way. This was their home now, it belonged to the two of them and always would. He took her to their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, taking her with him, urging her to come cuddle at his side which she was grateful to do. When he said they needed to talk, she could tell that it was something serious because of the way his eyes reflected in her own optics. Instead of pulling away from him, she kept nestled against him and nodded her head. She couldn't imagine what he hadn't told her that would be so serious. He was acting as though she would abandon him and that wasn't how love worked and she did love him. She would never leave him, not even if she was forced to. She would always be attached to him, she would always love him. Instead of saying anything, she just listened to him, picking up on the pain in his voice as though it was written right in front of her and her heart reached out to him. She searched for his hand as he was her, their hands lacing together; he was looking to her for comfort and she could tell and she was going to give it to him. She wasn't going to leave him; she already made up her mind. No matter what it was, she would love him through it.

He stumbled through his words slowly, hesitating a lot, but she could read him, she could tell that whatever it was, he still wasn't ready to tell her because he was genuinely worried that she wouldn't be able to get over whatever it was about him that he was so certain she would hate. When he said he was evil, she discarded the word because it didn't go with who he was, she couldn't put that word in with who she had seen, with who he was. Then he took back his words and told her that she had seen what he could do, but he had taken away her memory and she wasn't sure if she thought he was crazy or what, but she didn't really understand him and instead of decided to judge him, she let him continue without interruption. He confessed to the killings that had been on the television, but instead of react she could feel her entire body freeze up. He was confessing to murder and now she was battling her impulse to run from him. If he could kill, he had probably done it before and he had probably done worse too… he had probably raped a girl, but even that realization didn't make her get up and run from him. She was so torn from what her mind told her to do from what her heart told her to do. Then he told her that he was one hundred and seventy-one years old and a vampire and she was completely lost. He stopped there, his hand still holding hers, but not hard enough so that she couldn't pull away from him if she really wanted to. She felt frozen, but she knew it was because she was in shock and she didn't understand it. A vampire? He drank blood to survive? She hadn't seen him once do that, but then she hadn't been around him twenty-four seven so how did she know? She could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest, but she couldn't bring herself to let his hand go because she knew if she did, she would panic and run and she didn't want to run.

He was here now and he was confessing, but she almost him insane so instead of accept his words, he questioned them. "You're joking right? This is all just some sick joke to get a rise out of me? That's what it is…" Her voice trailed off, but instead of smiling at her like he had been caught, he gave her that same pained expression that told her that he was very serious. She pulled her hand away from him, lifting herself up into a sitting position before separating their bodies so that she could think properly. She looked down into her lap and tried so hard to connect the dots, but she was having a hard time. She put her head into her hands and took a deep breath in order to calm herself down before she looked at him, not knowing what to say. He had just shattered the reality she had known all of her life so that there were now two conflicting lives battling it out in her head. She swallowed hard, opening her mouth, but nothing came out so she closed her lips and shook her head a little. "Let me get this straight. You killed four men… was it to protect me or did you think about hurting me too?" She thought it was a legitimate question, she was curious and she thought she deserved answers. She felt like she wanted to cry because she could suddenly feel everything crashing in around her and it wasn't because she didn't feel safe, it was because she knew that there was a serious possible that he would get tired of her. She was just some silly human by comparison; where was the fun of spending an immortal life with her? "Don't answer the question; I don't want to know… I just. I don't know any more about vampires than the latest Twilight book, okay? And I haven't seen you sparkle so I think it's safe to assume… I don't want to jump to conclusions. I want to believe that you aren't evil, it's just what you are that has the capability to be evil… but you need to explain it to me so I understand."

She could feel tears falling down her cheeks and she wiped at them, trying to make them disappear. "I just… My impulse is telling me to run, but my heart is telling me to stay. It's only been a few days, but I'm so in love with you and I can't, I really can't imagine a life without you so I'm not going to run, but I need you to promise me… I need you promise that you won't hurt anyone in this town. If that means letting you… letting you, um, have me instead, I'm fine with that… I just need a moment to let this sink in, to adjust. I mean, I'm not a Twilight fan, I never fantasized about having a supernatural boyfriend…" She could feel her chest rising and falling as she struggled to breathe. "Damon," she looked up at him, "I love you." She said those three words with such conviction that she knew they were true and she wasn't going to back down, she was going to face this with him. She hesitantly moved closer to him, her palm pressing up against his chest where his heart was. "I'm not going to ask you to leave, but you can't ask me to accept this without giving it time to sink in, okay?" When she was sure he understood her, she took his hand again, examining him again. "No wonder why you're so hot. I knew, I knew there was something going on there." She tried to make the mood lighter, smiling over at him softly. "I think it would be kind of cool if you did sparkle though." She shrugged, nibbling on her lower lip, one of her nervous habits. "Um, so… you're a vampire… I'm the little human girlfriend… We are dating right because I'd feel utterly foolish if we weren't?" She coughed a little, shaking her head. "I know, I know! I rambled and am trying to divert the topic, but… Wait a second. You can erase memories? How does that… Have you done anything else and taken it out of my head?" She gave him a stern expression.

When she was certain he hadn't, she laid her body back down onto the bed and, even though she was a little tense, she settled herself next to his side. "So if you're one hundred and seventy-one years old… that would make your birth year 18…1840? Oh that's just too weird… I bet this is exactly what my father wanted, his daughter to end up with a guy that could very well be her great grandfather. Ew… I just fucked an old man… that's gross. I feel like one of Hugh Heffner's girlfriends… except your finger licking good and he's, well, not. I think I'm still in shock. You may have to tie me to the bed or better yet put duct tape over my mouth in case I randomly start screaming at the top of my lungs." She didn't know if she was being serious or if she was joking, but she knew for certain she was in a state of shock. She felt as though she was being too cool about the situation, but what else could she do. "I know you expected me to run from you Damon, but even though I really am terrified of you right now, I can't do that. What I feel for you, it isn't natural… it's magic and I refuse to let that go because I know that if the positions were reversed, you wouldn't leave me, you'd work through anything with me… I don't know how I could love you after four days, but I do and it's unconditional which means I accept you for who you are, but I don't think you're evil, I really don't. If you were, you wouldn't have saved me that night and you wouldn't have been so gentle with me. If you were evil, you would have taken what you wanted and you would have left me broken or dead, but you didn't. For Christ's sake Damon, you're a vampire and you're staying in this dump of a town because of me and there isn't anything special about me, but you decided to stay."

Jolene swallowed hard, falling into silence for a moment as her mind started to spin wheels in her head, forcing her into overdrive. "There is one thing that I need you to do because I need to know you have complete control over yourself and vampires are notorious for not having self-control… well in the movies anyways, and I think that's what is terrifying me right now." She nodded her head, sitting herself up, pulling away from him just slightly. "Vampire basically means you need blood to survive, right?" When he nodded her way, she grabbed a hold of her damp raven tresses and pulled them off to one shoulder, tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. "If you want me to trust you, you're going to have to take my blood and prove to me that you know when enough is enough. I can't be around you and worry about coming home with an open wound so I want you to bite me… I don't know if that's really what you do, but I want you to take my blood. It's O negative, I don't know if it's any good, but…" She could see the hesitation all over his face as he thought over her words. "Come on Damon, I want you to show me who you really are." She didn't know what she was asking him which only proved how naïve she really was, but she did trust him. She trusted him enough to break through her skin and take from her body that which kept her alive. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable… excluding him sinking his fangs into her neck, but she hadn't actually given that a thought.

**DAMON'S POV -**

Damon waited with bated breath because he didn't want this to ruin them, he didn't want Jolene to look at him differently or feel differently for him. Ultimately what he wanted was for her to accepted him as whole and love him in spite of the thing he was, the thing he hadn't chosen but now lived with. He wanted his happy ending for once, and now that he had Jolene in his arms he wasn't willing to let it go. If she was going to react negatively, he was preparing to fight for her and do whatever he could to show her that he loved her and that things with her were special than what his past history would indicate with his other choices. He wasn't really surprised by her reaction when she finally did decide to open her mouth. She nearly scoffed at him, like everything he was saying was complete folly...and as much as he wished that were true, it wasn't. He gave her a solemn head shake, he wasn't trying to get a rise out of her. He wished it was that simple for them. His heart broke when she pulled her hand from his, but he her go; trying to stay positive and jump to conclusions. She hadn't gotten up off the bed, but she had scooted some distance away from him as her gaze dropped. Damon didn't know what to do to make her feel better or what to say to make it go away. He had no idea. He just didn't. Damon let a shaky breath slip past his lips when she started to speak, their eyes meeting again. "No," he said as he shook his head fervently, even though she was already telling him not to answer, he didn't care. Damon needed her to know that he hadn't intended her harm and that he really was protecting her that night.

"No, I did it to protect you Jolene I didn't want to hurt you," Damon answered truthfully. Then she brought up the Twilight series, and if he was in better standing with her he would've cracked a joke because they were the most hideous books ever written on the planet. Not because they were written poorly, but because they had brainwashed people's minds when it came to the concepts and reality of a true vampire. It killed him that she was crying because he wanted nothing more than to move closer to her and comfort her, hold her in his arms and promise her that everything was going to be okay, but because he didn't know how she felt...he didn't want to make things worse. So, Damon didn't move he just sat there and let her process the information and he didn't care how long it took. "I don't know how to explain it to you, Jo," Damon told her, because he didn't exactly understand what she was asking. He didn't really want to sit there and hash out his demons with her because he knew that wouldn't better the situation. Maybe in time, yes, if she could get use to the idea he would be able to open up to her and confess his sins, but right then and there didn't seem like an appropriate time to tell her about how many people he'd killed, how many women he had raped and taken advantage of through the act of compulsion. None of that was going to help her, especially since her urge to run was a healthy response. She should want to bolt from a predator, but he was so thankful that she was staying there because her heart wanted her to.

Not only that but she loved him, she actually loved him! And Damon loved her more than words could ever express because she was truly that amazing. He didn't care that it had only been five days, he knew what he felt and he let it run freely because it was real and it was beautiful and he was desperate not to lose it with her. Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted to let him feed off of her? Just to protect the people of Ruidoso? It wasn't like he had intentions to kill any of them, he didn't want to. They were a small town, and an obvious close knit family. He had changed to some degree since his relationship with Elena. He lifted his head when she said his name, his azure optics shifting over to her when she told him she loved him. She moved closer to him then, her warm palm lying against his chest just over his beating heart. His own hand closed over it, his gaze holding hers as he nodded his head. "I wouldn't expect you to just take this and move on as though it means nothing, Jo. I realize it's a big deal, that's why I couldn't keep it from you knowing that it could affect how you feel. That wouldn't have been fair to you or me, so I needed you to know," he told her, her hand taking his again. He let out a low chuckle at her light remark, her appreciated her sense of humor through all of this. His face fell flat at her sparkle comment. "Please don't say that," he nearly begged, flashing her a smile as she started to ramble. He shook his head at her, more out of amusement than anything else.

"Yes, we're dating," he answered her as though that was a silly question. He could see her whole aura change temporarily when she asked about him being able to erase memories. "Yes I can," he told her, figuring he'd go into how it worked later when she was ready to hear all of that. "No I didn't Jo," he said, and the sincerity in his voice let her know that he wasn't lying. He felt relieved when she finally laid back down at his side, their naked bodies touching again. He couldn't help but break out in laughed when she said she had slept with an old man, even likening him to Hugh Hefner...except not. "I hope you think a little more of me than that," he murmured, shaking his head when she said that he needed to tie her to the bed or duct tape her mouth shut. "All tempting ideas, but not in this particular situation," he said in a sultry tone, his eyes sparking with fire with his sexual innuendo. When she started talking again he felt his heart ache for her because he loved her that much and she was such a beautiful person. The things she said about him touched him in a way he couldn't describe, yet at the same time she was completely wrong. He was very evil, inherently so; even if she hadn't witnessed or seen it in action yet, but he truly hoped she never did. He didn't want her to know that side of him. "You're wrong," he quickly interjected, turning on to his side as he reached out; his hand gently cupping the side of her face as his thumb caressed the apple of her cheek. "You are special, you're amazing Jo. You're everything to me, and I love you. I love you just as much as you love me, if not more."

His eyes lit up when he said the words, solidifying them in his heart and soul as he looked upon her with absolute reverence and awe. "I've never loved someone as much as I love you. I don't know what happened, I wasn't expecting it but it just...happened. I think I knew you were meant for me the moment I saw you, that's why I rescued you from those shitheads, and I'm sorry...I can't even be sorry for what I did. I don't feel any remorse whatsoever, they were pigs." Damon pulled his hand away, falling into silence at her side before she broke it again, telling him that she needed him to do something for her. He was about to agree to it blindly, but then she started to elaborate and he got a little worried. Not because he didn't have self control, because he did; he had loads of it, after all he wasn't Stefan. It was just Jolene didn't really comprehend what she was asking him to do. It was going to be painful for her, it was always painful the first few times until someone got accustom to it. Then it could become sensual and sexy, but Damon never had that bond with anyone before so he wouldn't know. He never even got that far with Elena. Even with Stefan she had only managed to prick her finger for him every day. That type of bond was unique and exceptional, only formed between a vampire who was controlled and a human who was open to it. Jolene seemed to be, at least for this once, but again...she didn't really understand what she was asking him to do. He nodded at her question, looking at her with disapproval in his eyes when she moved her hair to the other side of her shoulder so that her neck was free to him.

"Jo, you don't understand what you're asking," he straight up told her, and he was extremely hesitant to do this to her. However, she clearly wasn't going to back down and he knew that when she told him to do it because she wanted to know the real him. He let out a breath and sat up, moving closer to her as his hand cradled the back of her neck. "This is going to hurt," Damon murmured as he leaned into her, his lips dragging across her supple skin that he had been making sweet love to earlier. He let out a little groan, pressing his mouth to her skin, leaving kisses down her slender throat before he trailed his pink muscle up her jugular vein; the carotid artery pumping closely at its side. He let the bloodlust take over, dark veins scattering below his usually blue eyes that were now shielding in onyx and crimson. "This is who I am," he breathed, moving his head to the side so that she could actually see him. His fangs protruded from his canines, growing longer and sharper as he stared at Jolene, but he wasn't looking at her like a predator or a killer, but as a man in love. Damon inched closer to her, his lips melting into her cheek before he moved down her jaw and back to her neck. He tilted her neck over to the side with his hand, holding her tenderly before he let his pearly whites puncture her skin in one smooth bite. He heard her gasp, feeling her entire body tense under his touch as her blood spurted into his mouth and on his tongue. He closed his mouth around her neck, sucking gently on her as his free hand roamed down her chest; grazing over her breasts and down her abdomen until he rested his hand on her tummy.

He took very little from her, pulling his mouth away as he licked his lips; his face returning back to normal as his fingers rested under her chin so that she would turn and look at him. "You see?" He asked her, his cerulean optics latching on to her. "I have self control, I'm not going to hurt you if you come home with an injury from work. I'm not Edward Cullen," he smirked, rolling his eyes. "And the reason I don't fry to a crisp in the sunlight is this," he said, lifting his hand up to her and drawing attention to his large lapis lazuli ring that adorned his finger. "There's plenty of time for you to ask me questions. I'll tell you whatever you want to know Jo, but I think we should get some sleep. You're going to be sore tomorrow," he told her, noticing that there was still some blood leaking from her neck. "You know I can fix that if you take some of my blood," he told her, biting his wrist before he offered it to her. He would let her decide whether or not she wanted to take some of his to heal or heal on her own, he wasn't going to push that off on her. He was just so elated that she hadn't pushed him away, because that's what he had expected.

**JOLENE'S POV -**

None of it really mattered in the end and Jolene was smart enough to know that. He could tell her anything that he wanted to and her heart wouldn't change her feelings for him. She loved him and there was no getting around it. She had already committed herself to him. Her heart hadn't belonged to her from the moment that he saved her life and it was wrong of her to assume otherwise because she would have been lying to herself and him in the process. She thought of him now more than she thought about herself and the fact of the matter was that she would live the rest of her days a changed woman because she finally knew what that crazy love thing was. It wasn't a one-sided love like her parent's romance had been, this was genuine love and she felt that deep down into her core. She could see the way he longed for her in his eyes and she wasn't about to question that. So, he was a vampire… she could get over that in time when she grew accustom to what he was and not what the media had told her a vampire was. She could accept him for what defined him as a person. He wasn't about what he was, it was about who he was. She doubted that being a vampire was everything about him, it was just his nature and the way he had to survive like she needed food and sleep to keep on functioning properly and that didn't define her in the least. She continued to rationalize the information in her head, but there was one thing that she would never be able to do and that was think of him as an evil person. No, she would never think of him like that even if he persisted on the subject. Maybe it was naïve of her and careless considering that she was just booted down the food chain, but she wouldn't think about reconsidering even if she witnessed him doing something sinful.

She was relieved to hear that he had only taken her memory from her once and even more relieved when he picked up on the humor of the conversation because she couldn't take this completely seriously. Jolene was the type of person to laugh at serious situations. When her father died she laughed before she cried because she couldn't believe it and it didn't process the way it should have in her mind so it wasn't a surprise to her that she was trying to lighten the mood through subtle hints of humor. "I don't think I'll ever be able to wrap my head around you being one hundred and seventy-one years old… I mean, you don't look any older than me! I'm just going to assume when you went from human to vampire that you were immortalized at a certain age? Or were you born a vampire and just stopped aging?" She was getting curious, but she couldn't help herself. When he told her that he loved her, she could feel her heart swell in her chest as if it was growing and it wouldn't stop, but then he had to go and ruin it. Her face fell instantly and she gave him a serious look, poking his chest with her finger. "Don't you get me started mister. Let's just agree now to loving each other equally because I am not going to be that girl that's on the phone with you going 'Oh I love you more. No, I love you more. I love you more.' Not happening." She started laughing then, sticking her tongue out at him because she knew she would be that girl sometime in the future. "Then again, you have already turned me into that girl I used to sit at the bar and make fun of so I guess I can't talk anymore."

She nodded her head at him, "I know you did what you did to save my life and I'm grateful and I'll always be and that's definitely not something that I want to remember so, in a way, I know that you taking the memory from me was good because if you hadn't… I think I would have run away from you and that would have been the biggest mistake of my life. So thank you." Their silence broke when she asked for him to take her blood and she didn't know what she was asking of him, but she wanted him to do it. In a way, she knew that it would solidify in her mind that this was real and she wasn't dreaming it all. "Damon, I'm asking you to share with me all of who you are. If that means letting you sink your teeth into my skin then I'm more than happy to do that for you and for me. I don't want you to hide from me. Please?" She could still see how conflicted he was, but she knew that he wouldn't deny her what she wanted unless he couldn't control himself in which case she knew she needed to be on her guard with certain things. When he sat up, she took a deep inhale to prepare herself, forcing her body to stay as relaxed as possible even though she knew she was probably tensing, but she couldn't control her automatic reflexes. His hand went to the back of her neck and he was open with her about it hurting, but she could take a lot. "I trust you," she whispered as his lips melted into her suntanned skin, trailing softly, as if he knew that these sweet, gentle caresses would make her as loose as a jello. His lips pressed to her neck, kissing her several times, making her head go dizzy. She moaned against him, her eyelids fluttering closed as the sweet sensation took over her body and made her shiver against him. His tongue trailed along her exposed neck, her head keeping bent to the side as her naked body grew heated placed so sensually against his.

When he moved back a little, she opened her eyelids to look at him because she knew that was what he wanted her to do. Her eyes widened a little at the sight of him, a reaction that she couldn't stop. There were dark strand like webs cascading from his eyes down the apples of his cheeks and his eyes, those heartbreakingly beautiful blue eyes had filled with blood. Her own optics flickered down to his parted lips as she watched his teeth sharpen and grow and instead of screaming or pushing him away, she found herself entranced, leaning towards him. She was like a cat, deadly curious, but even though his eyes were masked in darkness, she could still see the love in his eyes and how he longed for her despite this knew appearance. She didn't have to convince herself that this was the same man because she knew Damon was there and with one word, he'd stop and go back to that safe, normal appearance of himself, but she didn't want him to just yet. She wanted to know what it was like. His lips molded to her flushed cheek, a soft smile spreading on her full petals before he slipped back down to her neck. At his urging, her head tilted further, more of her flesh being laid out in front of him like an open buffet and the thought that she could die didn't even cross her mind. She felt his mouth wrap around her neck and the light graze of his pointy canines dip into her flesh and with very little pressure she felt the width of his teeth descended into her skin. She gasped, her arms wrapping around him, holding onto his naked body as her blood oozed into his mouth. She whimpered as she felt him suck against her skin, an excess of her crimson life force dumping into his mouth and yet, even though she knew she was in pain, her senses only picked up on the delicious torture of his hand moving over her breasts and down her belly.

She could have sworn the moment lasted longer than a few seconds, but it didn't. He only took from her enough to show her what it was like and then she felt his teeth pull away from her skin, leaving behind open wounds, her blood trailing down her neck, dribbling over the tops of her breasts. His fingers took a hold of her chin, guiding her back to reality and when she opened her eyelids he was there again, the crystal sky in his eyes once more. She nodded her head at him, her own blue eyes hazed over, reflecting just how she was feeling—completely turned on. She licked at her lips, managing a little chuckle, "No, you're exceedingly hotter." It almost pained her to know that he could burn up under the light of the sun, making the ring she had been meaning to ask him about that much more valuable to her because it meant keeping him alive. She snapped out of her cloudy head when he told her he could take away her pain and her fresh neck wound if she just took some of his blood. She watched him bring his wrist to his mouth and she nearly protested at him as he bit into his skin and her eyes widened again in shock. He held out his wound for her and she glanced at him before looking back down at his wrist which she noticed was already beginning to heal. She could feel her stomach turn uncomfortably at the idea of drinking blood, but she didn't want him to think that she wasn't accepting of him either so she bent her head down a little and stuck her tongue out and licked at the blood on his skin. A salty iron taste exploded onto her tongue, but it was surprisingly alluring to her and she let her mouth close over the wound and she sucked just a little before pulling away from him.

She wiped her fingertips at her lips before putting the remnants of his blood back into her mouth so that her fingers were clean. She could already feel a difference in her body when the blood hit her tongue, but she didn't feel it completely until her neck suddenly stopped aching. She touched at her skin where his puncture wounds should have been, but there wasn't anything there other than her blood. "Do you want to clean that up for me then?" She smiled at him, pointing to the trail of blood that was now over her skin. She smiled when he leaned towards her, his tongue ridding any evidence that he had bitten her at all. Jolene shoved her towel off of the bed, doing the same to his before lifting up the covers for them to get underneath. She curled her body up against his, finding herself so much more enthralled by him being a vampire than scared of him. "I think there's something wrong with me… I mean, it hurt a little, but I was focusing more on what you were doing with your hand… You can't distract me like that. Now I'm only going to think naughty things whenever you bite me." There really wasn't a question in her mind that she would let him do that again because she wanted him to. "I won't object if you want to do it again Damon. The way I see it, we're lovers, what is mine is yours. And quite frankly, the idea of being your food source… well, it turns me on." She laughed softly, her lips pressing to his cheek before she nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder, letting her mind drift away into sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Damon wasn't up yet so she took the time to make breakfast. She went into her kitchen and wrapped an apron around her naked body and whipped up several breakfast burritos stuffed with cheese, scrambled eggs, spicy sausage, bacon, red onion, chili flakes, sour cream, bell peppers, and avocado wrapped in a large flour tortilla that she had heated directly over the flame of the oven. By the time she was finished, she had six all rolled up and beautiful on a plate and had milk in two glasses that she put on a tray before walking back down to the hall to the bedroom. She set the tray on the nightstand and bent down next to Damon in the bed and gently lulled him out of his sleep with kisses. "Damon," she whispered softly against his skin, her lips pressing to his forehead. "Wake up my love." Her lips caressed their way down the bridge of his nose to the apple of his cheek. "I have something delicious waiting for you." Her lips pressed to his then, a giggle vibrating from the back of her throat when she felt him respond to her soft probing. "That's better. Good morning sleepy, ready for breakfast in bed? I figure it's the least I can do considering the amazing day you gave me yesterday." She flicked her tongue against his lips before pulling away from him. Once he was sitting up, she grabbed the tray and put it over his lap, the legs of the tray supporting it so he wouldn't have to. She got up then, reaching behind her, pulling the strands of the apron loose until she could pull it over her head and let it fall to the ground. She climbed into bed next to him, getting under the covers just enough to keep her warm, but she felt comfortable enough around him now that she didn't care that he could stare at her breasts during the duration of their meal if he wanted to.

She reached over and grabbed one of the burritos, wrapping her lips around the tip before taking a big bite. She groaned as the taste exploded into her mouth. "I blame you for how hungry I am. You took all of my energy away from me last night… I'll never be able to look at that Jacuzzi the same way again." She glanced over at him, smiling, "Quick and easy fix. I thought I'd share another dirty secret with you… well it really isn't dirty and it's not a secret, but I bet it's something that'll surprise you." Jolene ate three of the burritos all on her own, not leaving any room in her tummy for her to be hungry later and then disappeared into the bathroom with Damon where they playfully got ready in each other's company before leaving her house and getting into her truck. She left the shop to Ryan that day and drove Damon out of the little town towards the major city. "How often do you need to drink blood?" She questioned out of the blue, her mind going from one topic to the next without hesitation. "I don't have too many vampire related questions, but I am curious. Like, how is it that you are able to take away memories? And what about your reflection in a mirror, isn't that not supposed to happen? Garlic? Transylvania? If vampires exist then what other supernatural fairytale creatures do? Do you have any cool abilities?" Jolene was truly fascinated and it showed in the way her eyes sparkled as they drove; she had gotten over any reservation she might have had about him being a bloodsucker, but that was just him.

It took another two hours for them to get where she wanted to be and that was the big speedway where all of the car races were held. "So I love fixing cars, but I love driving them too and the faster, the better." She smiled, parking the car towards the entrance. The racetrack was deserted; the only people there were racers and employees. She took a hold of Damon's hand and guided him towards the back entrance where she was greeted with smiles and open arms; everyone knew her here. "I'm competitive by nature and I thoroughly intend on kicking your ass." She grabbed onto both of his hands, pulling him up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as they walked towards the garage area. Jolene had never been so happy in her life and she couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop giggling. **"Why I never…"** Jo's line of vision diverted from Damon towards the sound of a young masculine voice. **"What man reduced you into a giggling fool?"** Jolene rolled her eyes, breaking free from Damon before hopping into the arms of another man. "A better man than you!" Her arms wrapped around a tall, slim man whose hair was the shade of muddy dirt. **"Bitch." **Jolene pulled away from him, hitting his shoulder before stepping backwards only to lean up against Damon's side. "Damon Salvatore meet Travis Whithem, my ex-boyfriend from high school." Travis held out his hand and gave Damon's hand a good shake. **"Don't worry, I won't steal her from you."** Travis laughed. "Care to tell him why?" Jolene stated, Travis' lips setting into a line. "This boy cheated on me with little miss blonde slut from back at the bowling alley. He couldn't keep his dick in his pants. He's just lucky he has his own race car; I've been making him pay for his sins ever since junior year." **"Yup, that should be your first warning."** Travis looked at Damon before tossing the keys in his hand to Jo. **"Crash her and I'll kill you myself."** Travis walked off then, leaving the two of them with his beautiful piece of machinery.

She gestured towards the passenger side, the window open. "Gotta crawl in, the door doesn't open." She placed a kiss on his lips, a moan escaping her mouth. "I should take you in his car… really make him pay." She chuckled, pulling away from him before going to the driver's side. She lifted her body up by using the hood of the car and slid in with ease as though she had done it dozens of times and she had. When he was in she handed him one of the heavy duty helmets. "When I was little, this is what I wanted to do for a living. Can you imagine?" She shook her head, putting the helmet on before stirring the engine to life. She led the car out onto the circular track, warming the beauty up with a lap before slamming into the gas at the start line. The car did as it was told, gliding along the racetrack with ease, the wheel being controlled by both of her hands as she reached speeds of up to one hundred and fifty miles per hour, taking a couple of laps before speeding out into the middle where the more deadly races were of figure eights took place. She spun the car around, making several donuts, rubbing the rubber against the pavement so furiously the tires began to create smoke until she finally slammed on the break, letting the car settle to a stop. She tore the helmet off of her head and set it to the side, the smell of burnt rubber reaching her nostrils. "God, I love that smell." She angled her head towards him, "Think you know enough to race me? I got another car in the wings just waiting for you. Winner gets a lap dance." She smiled devilishly, adding a little bit of gold into the pot to entice him to join in on her game because she wanted him to play with her, but she also wanted him to play it fair and by giving him the right incentive, she knew he would take the bait and try to beat her.

**DAMON'S POV -**

Damon never expected in a million years that Jolene would actually find him more attractive than she did now knowing that he was a vampire. It was a naïve and ignorant reaction, and yet he welcomed it with open arms because she had become everything to him. This was the outcome he was hoping for but never expected it to come to pass. Why was every other woman so cold to him? Jolene embodied every element he wanted in his girl. She was sensitive and kind, but she was strong and independent at the same time. She loved him and made him feel wanted, but not suffocated, and she accepted him even if he didn't deserve it. Now he knew he couldn't live without her, he couldn't leave without her, and he certainly wasn't going to hurt her. He would do whatever she wanted, whatever he had to do, and he wanted a life with her. He wanted his happy ending, and for once Mystic Falls, Stefan, Elena, and even Katherine didn't matter to him. They represented his past, the people who devastated him over and over again, pushing him into the role of bad guy because when he was good that bit him in the ass too. Jolene let him be who he wanted to be, let him show all sides; his kind side and his naughty side, and she had even seen glimpses of his sexual aggression and took that too. He just wanted to pin her to the bed, kiss her all over and make love to her again, but he knew her body needed a break so he refrained; keeping all of his joy in for the time being. He held his wrist there, not sure if she was going to take what he was offering but he left it as an option regardless.

He watched in awe as she leaned down to it, almost squeamish at first but then her tongue flicked at the crimson pooling there before her lips wrapped around it. He smiled some, glad that she seemed to at least stomach the taste okay before she pulled away. "Better?" He asked, his cerulean optics shifting to the holes on her neck that closed up and disappeared as though they had never existed to begin with. He smirked at her question as he leaned into her, his tongue flattening against her flesh as he licked and sucked, following the trail of blood until she was clean from it. He smiled when she removed each of their towels, lifting the blankets so they could both get underneath. He raised his arm, pulling her closer when she moved to his side gazing down at her as his finger twirled some of her dampened locks around his finger. He chuckled a little, kissing her forehead. "You are so amazing, Jo. I love you so much. Who would've thought there'd be a little kinkster in that reserved body of yours," he mused, running his hand over her side. "Well…it's not so reserved now," he smirked, "but I'm glad that you were able to pay attention to something else. I'd rather you think naughty thoughts when I come at you with fangs baring than in fear," he reasoned. "Besides, biting and feeding from someone can be very intimate and sensual. I can create a bond with you that I wouldn't have with anyone else, but it takes time. I've never done it with anyone before. To be honest I don't really get close to humans, I tried with Elena…" he trailed off, finally saying her name to Jolene.

He wanted to open up and tell her everything and in time he would, but now wasn't the time. "But with you…it's different. It's so easy, and you're so accepting. I love you so much, God I can't tell you enough. I love you," Damon told her when she said that being his food source turned her on and that she'd do it again for him. "Thank you sweetheart, really. As much as I like that idea, and I will most likely take advantage…you don't have enough blood to sustain me regularly. But we can worry and talk about that later, just sleep," he soothed, his hand running over her skin as she nestled her head in the cook of his neck. Despite being immortal, the workout he had with her had him quite worn out to, and it wasn't long before both of them were asleep. Come morning it was the feel of her warm lips on his forehead that slowly roused him from sleep. He moaned out a little, acting as though he was still deep in sleep, but really he just wanted to feel her lips again and she didn't hesitate to deliver. He smiled a little as she kissed down his nose and cheek, her petals finally falling on his as he moaned in delight. His hand cupped her cheek, his eyes finally opening when she pulled away from him. "Is it you?" He asked, his hungry eyes drinking her in. He could see the curve of her breast beneath the white apron and he knew that she was naked underneath. "You're the hottest chef that I've seen," Damon told her as she settled the tray of a feast over his lap. "Mmm," he hummed, "you don't owe me anything, I would love another repeat today but I know your poor little pussy needs a break," he laughed, his eyes flashing in delight when she untied the apron and let it drop to the floor.

"God, I think you want to kill me. I already have morning wood, and now it's beating harder," Damon told her as she climbed into the bed beside him; leaving her top half uncovered. He opted to distract himself with food, taking a large bite out of one of the breakfast burritos she had made. He downed two of them in less than five minutes, loving all the flavors and how they exploded on his taste buds. "You are an amazing cook," he complimented, picking up his third one when she mentioned the jacuzzi. He started laughing. "Neither will I, you were amazing Jo. Really, you are the best I've ever had and the best I'll continue to have…forever and ever…and ever," he chuckled, kissing her nose and then her lips. He never thought he'd be this mushy when it came to loving someone, the thought never even crossed with him Elena, but he was just so sure this is where he was suppose to be that he really couldn't stop himself. And for once, the woman he was expressing his love and devotion to wasn't going to throw it back in his face; she was going to accept it with love and even return it. It was a new concept, one that Jo already had Damon so addicted to. "I'm anxious to know," Damon told her as they finished up the rest of their breakfast. Then the two of them got ready, getting into her truck as they left Ruidoso to do whatever she was keeping from him. He was curious, but he didn't push because really he didn't care. He'd do anything she wanted as long as he was in her company, and it wasn't as though he had something better to do. The beautiful thing about it was the fact that he didn't have to worry about impending doom threatening Jo's life.

She was normal, Ruidoso was normal, and finally what he had was normal and healthy. He laughed at her onslaught of questions, but he welcomed them, because once again it proved that she wasn't terrified of him and she actually wanted to know that side of him instead pretending that it wasn't there. "Ideally, every day," Damon reasoned. "Blood is something I need and I crave constantly, and sometimes I substitute it with alcohol to take the edge off. That's why I drink so much, but I'm not like you…I don't get drunk, in fact it takes a lot, way more than you could imagine to make me actually hammered. Also, the blood allows me to keep up my strength and supernatural abilities. Compulsion is just something that comes along with being a vampire, I'm not really sure how it works, I just learned how to do it. Vampires who feed off of human blood are naturally stronger, but the older a vamp is the stronger they are too. My brother, Stefan, chooses to feed off of bunnies and squirrels and he is weak in comparison. He can't compel people, and he doesn't have tricks like I do. I can control fog, and communicate with crows. Don't ask me why, I can't communicate with any other animal, just crows. It just takes concentration for all three skills, nothing more. I can take away memories and replace them." He started laughing because he didn't want to overwhelm her, but he always knew that she had her idea of vampires a little skewed because of media so he wanted to her align her way of thinking. "Garlic doesn't bother me and you can see my reflection fine. I'm not Dracula, I'm not like the movies…at least in most ways," he reasoned with a shrug.

"There are other supernatural begins out there; witches for one, along with Hybrids, Werewolves, and Doppelgangers. I've known and met at least one of each, sometimes more…regrettably so. You can always ask me whatever you want Jo, I'll tell you anything. And sometime I will tell you about my brother and how I became a vampire, along with the story of my sire and Elena. But today I just want to be with you," he told her, his hand resting on her thigh as she continued to drive. It was a couple of more hours before they arrived at a huge speedway, the roar of car engines echoing in his ears as they pulled into a parking lot. "Why am I not surprised?" He said with a bright grin, getting out of the truck as he joined her at her side. His hand closed over hers as he followed her lead, heading into the back entrance where everyone greeted with her smiles and hellos; along with a few curious looks from men that were no doubt wondering who he was. His arms wrapped around her waist at her lead as he waddled behind her, looking around at the cool things hanging around before a man approached them. He didn't answer the man's question, figuring that was entirely up to Jo to answer as she broke away from him. He watched them hug, seeing the way his arms tightened around her. He could tell there was a past history there, but he didn't feel threatened because he was more of a man than the gentleman before him and Jo was his now and that's all that really mattered. He offered the kid a polite smile, his arm curling around Jo's side when she returned to him as he extended his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Travis," he greeted. He couldn't help but find it funny when he said he wasn't going to take Jo, as if he had a chance. "Well that's good, because you'd have to fight me for her," he mused, before Jo remarked as to why. He winced. "Ouch, you don't really have good taste, do you buddy?" He chuckled out loud. "Oh well, thanks for being an idiot back in high school, otherwise Jolene might have been yours when I came along." He doubted it, but he was making polite conversation. Besides, even if Jo did have someone that wouldn't have stopped him from trying, because he was drawn to her the moment he saw her in the light of the bar. When Travis finally left he turned and looked toward the race car. "It's a beauty," he stated, watching Jo slide in through the window with ease as he followed her lead. He buckled, strapping himself in as her lips claimed his. His moan echoed hers, his hand reaching for her face as his fingers entangled in her hair. "Mmm…you should, I think it would be delicious," he told her, but the car was much smaller than the one they fucked in the day before. He put on his helmet, listening to engine purr to life. "I could see you doing this," he told her, "but I think you're perfect fixing the cars too." She started around the track rather slow, but then her speeds crept creeping up faster and faster until the world outside was blurring around him. "You know this is similar to what it looks like when I run," he talked loudly, speaking over the outside noise. "I can run really fast, its how I came to your house that night," he reasoned.

Then she moved toward the center of the track as she began to spin, doing doughnuts in the middle until his head was dizzy and the smell of burned rubber was thick in the air. She stopped then, pulling off her helmet as he did the same. "Mmmm I love the prize, so I think I can take you," he said, his eyes flashing with a malice he had not yet shown. She drove him back to the finish line before he climbed in, Travis counting down and waving the flag to signify they could go and that's when Damon really started to push the limits. He had never driven a race car in his life, but he wanted to beat her to get that delicious lap dance and to aggravate her because he knew she was competitive. He had a lead foot through the hole race, beating her by just a nose as they passed the finish line, taking another lap to slow down their speed before they came to a stop. He laughed as he got out of the car, leaving his helmet inside as he came over to her; wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mmm, don't be mad," he smirked, kissing the frown on her lips as his hand moved over the swell of her ass that her mini skirt was barely covering. "I think we should dip into the public bathroom I saw just over there," he said, motioning with his eyes to the concrete door way. He tugged her over in the direction, opening the one room unisex bathroom that he locked; a red VACANT appearing in the slit on the outside. He dropped the toilet seat, sitting down on the lid as he looked up at her with a voracious gaze. "I think someone promised me a lap dance," he murmured with a smile.

"I'd like to cash in on that prize now, please." He spread his legs some, his hands reaching out for her hips as he tugged her forward, impatient as his hand moved to her inner knee; all the way up until his hand was cupping her warm sex. "Fuck…" he hissed, his dick was already hard and straining against the zipper of his jeans. "I want you Jo, God I want you so bad. I told you that you would create a monster," he muttered, his thumbs pushing up the denim of her skin as he pulled her forward. He buried his nose against her clothed pussy, taking a deep breath as the smell of her arousal settled in his nose. His tongue slipped between his lips, pressing against her clothed slit as he pushed his tongue in until he could feel the bubble of her clit beneath his tongue. "I don't know if I can make it through a lap dance," he grumbled against her skin. "I think I need you now, my cock is throbbing for you," he hissed, his hand moving to his zipped as he pulled it down. The grading sound echoed in his ear as he flicked his tongue against her molten core. "Maybe that ass rubbing against it would help, but something tells me it will just make it worse. Lets see," he mused with a devilish stare, as his hand wrapped around his dick, pulling it out of the slit in his boxers as he undid the zipper on her skirt; guiding it down her legs so she could step out of it. He left her panties on, letting her do what she wanted with them before he leaned back, his hand giving his aching erection a couple of strokes to calm it as he looked up at her.

**JOLENE'S POV -**

There had always been something about a good challenge that Jolene couldn't resist and going up against Damon gave her exactly that, a challenge. She knew that he wouldn't go easy on her and that, even if he had never raced in a car before, that he would use whatever ability that he had to beat her so that he could have her as his prize. She almost knew before the race even started that he would beat her, that since he already knew what it was like to be at such high speeds and probably having vision far superior to her that he would win. There really wasn't a doubt in her mind and she almost wanted him to. There was something about being able to assert some amount of control over him that made her salivate because she knew that, even if she did lose, she would be the one making his life unbearable. Her eyes flickered to Travis who waved their flags for them and they sped up, taking an easy lap before the green flag waved and they tipped their speedometers over the edge. With every lap, they stayed about even, one of them pulling in front of the other at various points and time with every count of the flag until Damon added enough speed at the end to take the race from right under her. She rolled her eyes with a smile as they lazily slowed their vehicles down with an extra lap before stopping and getting out, letting some of the other drivers take their place to get the cars back to their garages. She shook her head at Damon, seeing a lazy smile on his lips. She faked disappointment, looking at him with her lips in a line, almost bending into a frown as though she was seriously wounded by being beaten at her own game. She handed her helmet over to Travis who was laughing at her right along with Damon, hopping into his car before taking it away, leaving Damon and Jolene on the empty track.

Damon came for her, his arms wrapping around her waist, bringing her body to his. She was more than happy to let her curvy figure mold to him, her eyes gazing up into his own heavenly oceans as he told her not to be mad at him. His lips covered her petals, his hand travelling down her backside until he was cupping her ass in his hand. She had been touched like this before by other men that would otherwise take advantage of her and she had given a few well deserved slaps, but with Damon she welcomed the touch, loving how her body heated with how publically he caressed her. When he suggested the bathroom, she was a bit hesitant because, even though she was all for sexual exploration, she hadn't exactly thought indecent exposure out in public where her property line wasn't guarded by several trees. Still, the idea of it had her panties growing damp so she went with him, following after him to the bathroom where he turned and locked the door behind them. He went over to the toilet, dropping the seat cover before sitting himself down on it. The bathroom was nice enough, tiled and walls painted white so she felt a little cleaner, but then he brought up the lap dance and she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. She wanted to question his choice of the bathroom as the place to do this, but she wasn't really in the mood to wait any longer than she had to, to get his hands all over her body. He reached out for her, grabbing onto her hips to tug her into the V shape of his legs. She smiled down at him, his fingers dancing up her legs until he drifted under her skirt and cupped her clothed pussy making her nearly crumble to ground.

She chuckled a little her head rolling back as his hand explored her, urging her closer to him until he could lean forward and bury his face against her pussy. Her fingers slid into his hair, massaging his scalp as she held his face there as small rippling tingles cascading over her body making her shiver. "Oh, you're such a bad boy." His tongue slipped out of his mouth and dug into her pussy, the tip of his wet muscle tantalizing her clit sending a spasm throughout her body as she moaned for him. She could already feel her pussy rolling, squeezing tightly and releasing as if she was in the middle of an orgasm even though she wasn't. She didn't like it when he pulled away to talk to her, she just wanted him to continue his delicious torture, but her mind told her that she needed to focus on him instead of him focusing on her. He had given her more yesterday than she could have every imagined and she wanted to show him that she wasn't completely selfish, she was dedicated to his pleasure as well. She heard his zipper being pulled down, a sly smile spreading her full lips as she shook her finger at him as though to tell him 'no'. "Nuh-uh sweetheart, I promised you a dance and I always keep my promises." She wasn't sure where this lioness was coming from, this woman that was so comfortable with stripping her clothes and bouncing up and down his dick, but that was the kind of woman that Damon made her want to be. She licked her lips at the sight of his cock, wanting nothing more than to straddle him and sink him deep into her cunt, but she resisted in an effort to show the same restraint that he was as he tugged her denim skirt down the swell of her ass and down her legs until she could step out of them.

He leaned back, his hand running over the length of his cock as he looked up at her with expecting eyes and even though Jo had never done anything remotely like this, she had seen enough movies to know the basics. She stepped away from him, nibbling on the inside of her lower lip as she put her hands on herself, running her fingers up her hips as she turned herself around so that her ass was in his direct line of view. She moaned a little, running her fingers up and through her hair as she rolled her head about her neck, bending her body at her hips, her fingers going down to wrap around her ankles before she wiggled her ass a little. She slowly brought her body back up, her fingers never once leaving her skin as she ran them up her legs and to the hem of her t-shirt, lifting the black material above her head before hanging it over the sink. She turned her body around, stepping in between his legs so that she could face him. She bent low over him, pushing her breasts into his face, a devilish smile on her lips as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting the material come loose around her body before she pulled away from him, quickly turning herself around. She let him see the bare curve of her back as she tugged the straps down her arms and hooked it onto her thumb before turning her head slightly back at him. She tossed her bar at him softly, letting him catch the material, her arm going over her breasts to cover them as she turned her body back around to face him. She slowly peeled her arm from her chest, revealing her steadily hardening nipples to his view before swiftly turning around so he couldn't touch her.

She placed hands on either of his knees, slowly dropping her body down, using him as leverage as she swiveled her hips down until she was resting between his legs. She opened her legs like a butterfly's wings, leaning back against him so that she could run her fingers along her inner thigh and over her covered twat. There was already a stain appearing in the pink material between her legs emphasizing to him just how ready she was for him as she slid back up his body, lifting herself up so that she could settled her ass into his lap. She leaned her body back against him, her arm lifting and hooking around his neck as she moved her body like a snake, moving her body like waves over him so that he could feel every enticing sensation across his flesh. "Touch me," she whispered, wanting his hands on her. She sat herself up, standing ever so slightly, her hands on her knees as she nearly squatted over him. She pressed her panty clad ass against his lap, the swell of her ass cheeks pressing against his erect dick, making her groan as she pressed into him, massaging the warmth of her plush skin against him until she couldn't take it anymore. She got up, turning her body around, her fingers hooked into the waistline of her thong, grasping onto it before pushing it down her creamy thighs before stepping out of it without letting it touch the floor. With it in hand, she stepped over to him, spreading her legs ever so slightly that she could straddle only one of his thighs. She rubbed her slick cunt over his jean covered thigh sending delicious shivers throughout her body before grabbing the crotch of her underwear and guiding the material to his mouth. "Taste what you've done to me Damon." She urged, covering two of her fingers with the pink material before slowly sliding them into his mouth. She grazed her fingertips along his tongue, pressing the material into his taste buds as he sucked on her fingers as she angled her hips down so her nether lips parted around his thigh, her clit rubbing against his skin torturously.

"You make me naughty Damon," she purred, pulling her fingers from his mouth before she got up from his lap. She twisted around, her ass settling against his lap again as she hooked either of her legs around his so that her pussy was wide open for his view if he looked over her shoulder. She bunched the material of her thong together before pushing her underwear up into her pussy. "Fuck," she hissed as she sent the length of her panty covered finger into her pussy. She pushed her ass against his dick as she sent the rest of the material into her cunt until her pussy swallowed her panties whole. "Think you can dig for buried treasure?" She purred, taking his hand, guiding his large palm down her flat belly before letting him go. She felt the warmth of his fingers crawl along her pussy before she felt two of his skilled fingers dip into her pussy, spreading her wide as he went in his fingertips searching for her thong before she felt him bend his finger and hook the material around his finger, pulling it out of her extra slowly so that a string of obscenities were leaving her lips. She felt the material pop out of her pussy, her eyes opening to find it slathered in her arousal like it was a sponge, "Look how horny you've made me. I'm so wet for you right now. I want to watch you put it in your mouth." She was curious and completely free with him now as she let go of the hold her legs had on his before she turned herself around, sliding up his lap until his cock was pressed up against her slit. Jolene watched him with lust filled eyes as he did what she asked, her fingers reaching down between them, wrapping around his thick girth as he sucked her juices from her underwear.

She slowly pumped her hand up and down his erection, her hold on him as tight as her pussy as she squeezed him. "I want you inside of me," she breathed, lifting her body up just enough to guide his dick to her entrance. She kept him there for a mount her slick arousal dripping over his engorged head before she slowly lowered herself over the top of him. Her muscles stretched out over him, clamping down on him at first, trying to push him out before she settled over the top of him and her body accepted him into hers. His penetration into her body made her whimper as her aching womanhood strained to accept him into her warm hallows. She whimpered, finally feeling just how sore she was on the inside from how persistent they made love the night before. Her forehead plopped on his shoulder as small stings of pain crept up her body. She tenses slightly until it settled and then she looked up at him, "Sorry." She whispered a little embarrassed, looking up into his eyes before diverting the issue really fast. She parted her lips and used her tongue to wrap a strand of her thong around her wet muscle. She sucked the material into her mouth and bit down on it, pulling against the elastic to rip it out of his mouth. She could taste her arousal on her tongue, but she didn't let it last too long before she let it drop between them. "I think it's unfair that I'm always naked first and here you are shirt still on, pants still up to your thighs, dick buried in my pussy…" She shook her head at him with a playful smile before letting her fingers slip underneath his shirt so that she could feel his muscles.

Jolene rocked her hips against him, her entire body molding to him as she pressed her tits into his chest. Her lips locked with his, molding to his own lips as her tongue slipped into his mouth yet again trying for his dominance. She placed her covered feet against the tile and started lifting her body up off of his lap before letting her body drop back down onto him, repeating the movement until her thighs and calves started burning. "Oh God, you make me feel so good." She moaned, whining for him as she bounced over him, driving his cock into her pussy over and over again until she was clawing at his chest with her fingernails. She struggled to breathe as she rode him, her belly quivering as she tried desperately to suck in enough air not to grow dizzy. "Shit… Damon…" She could feel her legs beginning to shake underneath the pressure as she tried to keep up her pace, but she was slowly getting tired, her body dropping so fiercely down onto him that she could feel him pierce through her flesh, tearing her without really trying as though he was opening wounds from the night before. "You're sooo big, fuck!" She threw her head back, her fingers lacing behind his neck to keep her upright as she rocked her hips into him, swinging them back and forth against him until she could feel her walls starting to clamp down around him, sweet waves of pleasure pouring over her body as her body tensed up around him. "Make me cum Damon, make me cum…"

**DAMON'S POV -**

Damon sat there expectantly, his hand still slowly working his dick with ease so that he wouldn't get too excited and cum, but still wane away the incessant throb that was developing there due to Jolene's exotic beauty. He watched her intently as she shifted around, her hands falling to her body with ease until her perfect heart shaped ass was in his face. "Mmmm, starting out nicely," he commented with a low chuckle, his free hand reaching out and lightly caressing her left cheek as she leisurely bent at the waist, rolling down like a tidal wave until she was bend in half; her hands wrapped around her ankles. He had no idea she was this flexible, and showing it off to him was just making him think of all the things he could do her later using that talent to his advantage. His eyes drank in her body, watching how her thought barely covered her pussy as she began to wiggle her ass for him. His dick jerked in his hand, making his grip tighten as she slowly got back to her standing position; peeling away the thing t-shirt from her torso. "Jolene, you are so perfect," he told her, growling when she shoved her tits in his face. His tongue trailed down between her cleavage, his hand abandoning his cock so he could touch her hips. But the moment she lost the bra she had other plans, whipping away from him as she coyly covered herself before throwing her top at him. He caught it with ease, his reflexes fast as his eyes stayed glued to her curves. She turned away like she was shy before dropping her hand away, showing him how hard her nipples had gotten. Damon reached out to touch her, but she denied him teasingly, turning away once more.

"That's not very nice, Jo," he said with a stern look, like he was a teach disciplining his student. She was a fast learner, a sultry little minx that was taking advantage of his weak points and exploiting them so she could have control. It was sexy and he loved it, embellished it even if it was hard for him to do. Her hands were on his knee then as she swished down little by little until she was right between his legs, spreading hers. "I knew this was a bad idea, when are you going to get up here?" He asked her in a silky tone, and she seemed to do as he said, settling herself on his lap. Her body rolled against his, like a sexy dance he couldn't take his eyes off of, and the moment she directed him to touch her he was on her like a lion ready to pounce. His fingers moved to her clothed pussy, running over her as he felt the dampness on his fingers. "Someone wants me," he mused devilishly, sucking on her neck until she started to get up. She lowered herself back down, her cheeks cupping his dick like a hot dog bun as she began to grind down on him making his harder for her—which he didn't think was possible until that moment. "Fuck, you're a dirty little tease. I should punish you." Damon was relieved when she stood back up, her thumbs hooking her thong because he thought that the torture was over; that he'd finally get to bury his big cock into her tight cunt and fuck her until he came. But she had other plans as she slowly pulled the thong down her lengthy stems, getting back up only to straddle one of his clothed thighs.

She began rocking over him, the warmth and wetness of her womanhood radiating from her pussy and making him hot for her as he wrapped his hand around his thick length again. It was aching for her, desperate to feel her slick walls hug around him and she wasn't putting him out of his misery yet so he had to tease himself further so he wouldn't burst. He looked at her with a lustful expression, opening his mouth and taking her panties in as he sucked on her fingers; tasting her arousal from the material before she pulled it away from him. He could feel her dragging her clit against the denim on his thigh and it was making him nuts. "Yes, I can see that…" he nearly growled, as she turned around and sat down so her back was to his chest. She hooked her legs around him, using them to her advantage as she spread her pussy up nice and wide. Damon couldn't help but look over her shoulder, drinking in the view of her glistening twat as his dick groaned in agony. He watched hide her panties up inside of her, her finger inching in until it had disappeared. That's when her voice challenged him and he longed to unleash his sick, twisted kinky side on her. He wanted to rip her apart again and show her that wasn't a good idea to tease and toy with Damon Salvatore, but he couldn't—he would feel like he was betraying her in some way if he did that now…so he didn't. He bit the inside of his cheek, letting her guide his hand down her abdomen and to her awaiting womanhood where he instantly took over. "It's not nice to toy with your boyfriend," he hummed in her ear, dipping his tongue just inside to make her squeal as he thrust two fingers up inside of her.

"What's that? I don't hear you laughing now?" He hissed sadistically as he curled his digits inside of her, rubbing at her spongy walls until she was writhing against his chest. He hooked the edge of her thong with his finger, finding it was high up her canal as he began to pull it out of her at a tortured sluggish pace. He loved hearing her moans, the obscenities flying from her lips like a prayer as he looked at how coated it was in her arousal. Damon licked his lips, chuckling deviously when she remarked about how horny he made her. She turned around; his dick nestled between her wet folds until he dropped his head back and let out a groan of relief and pain while he shoveled her panties in his mouth. He sucked at the fabric like it held the last few drops of remaining water on earth, his eyes popping open when her hand wrapped around his dick. He nearly dropped her underwear to the floor then, his hands falling to her waist as she began to pump his thick erection in her palm. "Jolene," he groaned out desperately, his lips landing on hers as he forced his tongue inside of her mouth. Her taste still remained on his tongue, mixing with their saliva as he moaned into her mouth before breaking away so she could breathe. "God…yes, please. I want to feel you…I need to feel you," he whispered. His hands guided her hips as she lifted them, positioning her tight wet opening over his large mushroom head before she slowly started to settle on top of him. Her muscles were tight, stiff even from yesterday's workout and he knew the moment she whimpered that she was in discomfort.

He stopped the moment that her head landed on his shoulder, becoming concerned instantly as she pulled away; this humiliated look reaching her bright blue hues before she apologized. His brow furrowed, before he used a hand to pull the panties out of his mouth as he looked at her. "Jolene, don't you ever apologize to me, okay? You feel what you feel, I know you're sore baby," he breathed against her lips, placing a kiss there before she quickly diverted from the issue. He shoved the undies back in his mouth, watching her tongue curly around a band as she played tug-o-war with him. He smirked a little, the devil flashing in his eyes as he let her have it before she dropped it between them. "I'll make it up to you later," he hushed against her, her hands wandering up his shirt as they ran over his muscles. "You amaze me, you're so beautiful," Damon told her again, her pussy rocking against him before her mouth claimed his. He accepted her tongue, for once handing over the dominance to her though their lip lock turned more sweet than aggressive. His hands ran up her back, holding her close as she pushed off the floor and began to bounce on his dick. Damon growled out into her mouth, feel her muscles stretch over him each time she'd land down on him; spearing herself with his shaft. He was being greedy and letting her do all the work, the thumping of her heart indication she was getting quite the work out as her twat continued to swallow him and then spit him back out before taking him in again. "God you make me feel good too baby, you're the best I've ever had." He placed small kisses to her lips, watching as sweat began to due on her brow.

Her legs grew shaky then as she dropped down on him. He could feel her tissue tear, smelling the small amount of blood that was up inside of her when she commented on his size. The smug part of him appreciated her compliment. "Thank you gorgeous," he murmured against her plush petals before his hands slowed her down. "Shhh, shhhh I will," he told her. "Relax, and lets take advantage of my super powers, okay?" He joked, giving her a playful wink as his hands moved under her thighs and ass as he picked her up. He began to thrust upward, using his unnatural strength to fuck her like she wanted as he moved into her at a quick speed, nothing that would blow her mind and hurt her, but nothing that was too slow to torture her. It was the perfect pace, and he fell into the rhythm with ease, watching her face as she began to enjoy herself; her heart beat quickening for other reasons now other than exhaust. Every plunge into her slippery hollows brought him closer to his own release, and he needed it badly. Damon angled her back some, supporting all of her weight so that she wouldn't feel like she was falling. The new position made him graze against her G-Spot, watching her jerk as she howled out his name. "That's right, you purr louder sweetheart and we'll show Travis what he's missing," he chuckled, only kidding with her, but he loved hearing her sounds. Every thrust up into her cunt had her reeling in pleasure, her muscles clamping down around him and making him go nuts for her too as his boys began to tense and tighten up close to his body. "Jolene I'm about to blow," he growled, throwing his entire body into the motions as he slammed into her a little rougher, sending his thick over her patch of sensitive flesh until she was crying out his name; tears literally streaming down her cheeks.

His mouth closed over hers as he bucked into her one last time, his dick spewing outs its cum in one vigorous wrath as she squeezed over him. Her muscles rippled around him a powerful wave, urging more out of his dick as her warmth shrouded him until it was dripping down his balls and on to the toilet seat. Damon let out a moan, his lips trailing kisses down her neck and over her collarbone as he let her stay on his lap for a moment. "Jolene I love you, I love you like crazy. I can't even remember my life without you, but I fucking hate Mystic Falls and I'm glad I left it because I wouldn't have you if I didn't which mean I wouldn't be leading a life worth living. And it's not just about the sex, although," he nodded enthusiastically, "it's not lacking at all, I'm not going to lie." A bright smile spread across his lips as he felt his cock slowly deflate inside of her until he eased her off of him. He helped her step into her skirt, pulling it back up her legs and zipping it for her as he looked at her thong that had ended up on the floor during their throes of passion. "Probably not a good idea to put those back on," he mused, "besides, someone will know that a couple had fun when they come in here next," he laughed, tucking his junk back into his jeans as he walked out of there with her. She had the brightest flood of red on her cheeks when they moved past Travis on the way back out, Damon being a gentleman and thanking him for the good time before they went back to her truck. He drove back home because she was tired, and he was fine with that.

He sped and got them home much quicker, dusk falling over the sky as he parked it in front of her home. Neither of them noticed the car parked on the other side, and Damon was so lost in Jolene when he got out of the car he didn't even notice that someone was sitting on the porch swing on the opposite side it. He backed her up against one of the poles that held up the upper story of the house, his lips melting into her jaw line as he held her close to him. "I think we need a little shower together and some dinner and a movie to relax, what do you think?" He hummed in her ear, placing tender kisses to her cheeks until his blue eyes caught sight of Elena just as she stepped out of the shadows. That's when he noticed the nose of her blue Sedan peeking out from the other side of the house. "Elena…" he muttered in disbelief, pulling away from Jolene but he kept her close by his side. Not ashamed or worried to let Elena know that they were together, besides they had already been caught. His arm stayed draped around her side; his icy oceans connecting with her chocolate orbs and the pain settled back into his heart in that moment. **"Damon…I'm sorry that I'm intruding,"** she gave a weak smile, her eyes shifting to Jolene. **"A man named Ryan said I could find you and…Jolene was it?"** She asked, getting a vague nod from her that Damon could feel coming off her body. **"It took me a while to track you down today. I had to go to the circle eight, to the shop, and then eventually…here. I decided to wait for you,"** she explained.

Damon shook his head. "What are you doing here, Elena?" His tone didn't sound too pleased with her visit. **"You wouldn't answer your phone,"** she said as if that was explanation enough as she took several more steps toward them. **"I was worried. You wouldn't answer for Ric, me…Stefan…"** she trailed off, her lip quivering slightly as though she was going to cry. "Well I would say that's a good indication that I had no interest in talking to any of you. How'd you find me?" Damon asked. **"Bonnie. She did a locator spell."** He nodded his head, as though he should've thought of that. "Does Stefan know you're here?" He venomously spat. Elena's eyes flickered away then as though her hand had been caught in a cookie jar. "Ahhh…so he doesn't. Why am I not surprised? Why are we keeping this little visit from my brother, a secret? Don't you think he's going to notice when you're gone?" He asked. **"Well I told him I'm having a girls weekend at the lake house. Bonnie and Caroline are going along with the lie. They're covering for me."** He scoffed, shaking his head. "What an honest relationship," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes. **"Don't judge me, is that what I'm supposed to believe you have here?"** She hissed back, forgetting momentarily that Jo was standing there. An apologetic look crossed her features right away as she looked down. **"I'm sorry…that was out of line,"** she hushed softly. "Your damn straight it is. What gives you the right to come here and start throwing rocks at me and my girl?" He asked her with such conviction. He was getting mad though, heat coming off of him he was so angry.

"I love her and I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life," he said, digging at her purposely because he wanted her to know that she couldn't touch this. That seemed to spark a rise out of her then, because she didn't like hearing that. **"Love her? You've been gone six days and I'm supposed to believe that you love her?" **Elena stated. **"I'm sorry, I don't know you, I'm sorry…"** she muttered again. **"It's just; I know Damon…and it's not like him to love so easily. In fact it's not like him to love at all,"** she said raising her voice. "Well I loved you, didn't I?" He challenged right back, his arm tightening around Jolene because he needed support; he was about to snap and do something stupid like hurt Elena. "How did that turn out for me? Not fucking well," he answered. "I gave you everything, Elena. Everything! And I'll admit I made mistakes, I did things I'm not proud of but I tried to make them up to you. I tried so hard to prove to you I could be what you wanted, but you know what…I can't be Stefan, and you made that blatantly clear when you left me for him after I had been there for you through everything. So get your ass out of here, because I have no desire to see you. I'm happy for once. Jolene loves me, she loves who I am, and she doesn't want me to change. That's love. That's what I want, and I have it and I'm happy. So go back to Stefan because I don't know why you're here, but you're not wanted," he stated gruffly.

Crickets chirped in the background as tears started to steam down Elena's olive complexion. She shook her head, walking over to them as she looked at Jolene. **"He snapped my brother's neck. He almost killed my brother," **Elena told her. **"He tried to kill my best friend once his sadistic ex made her a vampire, and he killed my best friend's mother and turned her into a vampire too,"** Elena said through choked back tears. **"He slept with my birth mother and changed her into a vampire, and he tried to turn me into one on several occasions by forcing me to take his blood. He is selfish and impulsive, and if you're not careful he's going to destroy you," **she warned, her eyes turning back to Damon who was about to reach out and snap her neck. **"I came to make sure you were okay. I came because I miss you. I miss my friend, and I thought—I thought I missed us. I thought I missed something more…but I guess I was nothing to you because you moved on so easily,"** she muttered with a shake of her head. He watched as she walked down the porch, getting in her car before she drove away, his breathing labored and frenzied as he tried to calm himself. Came here to get back with him or something like that and then throws him under the bus when she doesn't get what she wants? Perfect. Damon turned toward Jo, scared of what he might see in her eyes after the horrendous things Elena had told her…all of which were unfortunately true.

**JOLENE'S POV -**

There was something about Damon that made him very understanding. All he had to do was look at her and she didn't worry anymore. She was comfortable enough in her body around him, but she was still a bit hesitant because she didn't want to do anything that would put him off. Feeling pain and having to stop for a moment because she was sore was one of those things that she felt self-conscious about. Yet, he told her not to worry and went a few steps further by telling her that she was beautiful. She swore she heard him say that now multiple times in a day and she couldn't get enough. It was still very hard for her to believe that she could be the best he ever had since she didn't have any experience whatsoever, but in the back of her head she knew exactly why she had become his everything. This wasn't sex, this wasn't fucking, this was making love. Sweet, tender love and she doubted that he had ever had it before. She might have been the virgin between the two of them, but he hadn't' experienced what she was giving to him now—unconditional love. Her entire body was starting to glisten with a layer of sweat as she used every ounce of energy she had to keep riding him until her legs wouldn't support her and she dropped down on him. She could feel her sensitive tissue tear, the pain seeping through her like a paper cut, but she wasn't going to stop because she didn't want to, but Damon was quicker than her and with a press of his hand, she stopped her vigorous, shaky movements. "Superpowers?" She questioned, not quite understanding what he meant by then, but she was completely willing to find out what it was that he had to offer her.

His hands slipped under her, cupping the swell of her ass, lifting her body up from him so that he could have enough room to slam his cock into her dripping pussy. She let out scream as her heartbeat picked up within her chest and her breathing became progressively labored. He thrust up into her body with ease, piercing into her cunt over and over again at just the right speed to send his dick just deep enough to make her forget that there was any discomfort at all. She trusted him completely, giving into him he urged her to lean backwards under the safeguard of him supporting her weight. He sent his rock of a dick further into her body, angling just so that with every thrust into her tight center he was rubbing against that sensitive spongy flesh that had her body rippling like disturbed water. His name spilled from her lips as she struggled to keep herself coherent, not really caring if they were in a public bathroom and that someone could very easily hear them. Jolene didn't care because she knew that she was safe with Damon and that nothing would happen to them so long as she was safely nestled up against him. She pushed her orgasm away, willing the tension to release in her belly because she couldn't handle cumming before him; this time it was all about him and she wanted him to know that. In that moment, his pleasure was the only thing that mattered to her and even though he was doing all of the work she was going to keep herself at bay until she could feel his dick twitch in her pussy. That sensation was enough to send her plummeting towards her climax, but she resisted, clamping her pussy down on him as she willed the feeling to go away.

The strain had tears springing to her eyes and falling down her cheeks in plenty as she wiggled against him, her entire body shivering in spasms. "Fuck… Damon… I'm gonna cum… I'm going to… ohmygod… Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Her cunt tightened around him, freezing over him as his cum spewed from his engorged head to the backs of her spongy abyss. Her own juices spilled around his cock as her body jerked like she was in the middle of a seizure. She wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him for dear life as her climax electrified her senses making several moans pour out of her lips, his name mingling on her tongue as she settled over him, feeling their mixed cum leaking from her depths around his dick. She felt his lips on her neck, her head tilting backwards as she savored the afterglow of their lovemaking like she would never be able to experience it again. She could feel him going limp inside of her hollows which almost saddened her, but she loved it. She wanted to be that couple that stayed together forever and grew so comfortable with one another that they could fall asleep still nestled against each other as one. The thought made her smile as she looked deep into his bright eyes. He confessed his love for her then and how he was grateful he had left Mystic Falls behind to find her. "I knew I was waiting for something and I had no idea what it was that I was missing until the day you came into my life." Her lips pressed to his lovingly as she wiggled her hips against him in response to his sex comment. "You know, I'm sure as time goes by, you'll finally be able to rip into me like I know you want to." Her smile was mischievous and nearly devilish. She didn't know quite what she was asking of him, but what she did know was that she wanted him to be as free with her as she was with him. If that meant having to be bruised and bloody by the end of the night then so be it; she knew that no matter what happened, he would always make her scream, but really she just wanted to make his dreams and fantasies come true.

"And I love you more than all the stars in the sky and there are a lot of stars." She giggled as he helped her off of him. Her legs trembled and her knees refused to lock, her body collapsing against his as if she was just learning how to stand up. "Oh my!" It took her a good moment to gather her senses, but even then as she locked her knees in place she still felt like jello as he helped her with her clothes. He zipped her skirt to her waist and put her shirt over her head after she had put her bra back on. Her thong was now crumpled up beside the towel and she had a right mind to toss it, but Damon had other salacious plans. "And maybe have a part themselves?" She was starting to catch on to Damon's banter, picking up on a lot of the cues she already had with the guys back in Ruidoso that she had found lost to her when she was in Damon's presence. He made it horribly difficult to concentrate especially when he was tucking his member back in his pants and all she wanted to do was jump on him again. He guided her out, a heated blush covering her entire face as they walked out. She purposely angled her face against the crook at his side as he held her to him so she wouldn't have to look anyone in the eye without feeling entirely dirty. When they finally got back into the car, she sunk into the passenger seat because she was tired and didn't feel like she had the energy to keep her eyes open. They weren't on the road longer than ten minutes before she had passed out, her head nestled on Damon's lap as he drove them home.

She stirred out of her sleep when she felt the car shift uphill and she looked up at him from her position noticing how tense she felt now that her body had bent in an awkward way. When he parked her car she got out, stretching, but was immediately pulled away from what she was doing by Damon who had her firmly pressed up against a pole. Jo giggled, her arms wrapping about his waist as he suggested what they should do with the rest of the night and she was more than happy to oblige. "I think that sounds perfect." His lips grazed along cheeks sending tingles throughout her body, "Damon that tickles!" Her hands pressed up against his chest as she tried to, playfully, get away from him, but then she felt Damon tense and Jo's laughter immediately stopped when Damon muttered his past love's name. She thought for a moment he had called her Elena, but as her eyes drifted to him, she noticed he was staring intently at the porch and she let her eyes go that direction where her vision landed on a tall, lanky looking girl with long, straight brown hair and chocolate eyes. Jolene felt Damon pull her closer to him and, in response; she wrapped her arms around him, one behind his back, the other his front so that he would feel as protected as he made her feel all of the time. Elena's voice sounded pained and sorrow-filled as she explained how she found Jolene's place, but instead of responding to anything she said, Jolene stood there because she could feel her irritation beginning to get the best of her and she didn't want to do anything to piss Damon off. Jo had already made up her mind that this was a conversation left between Damon and Elena and that she should keep her comments to herself, but she wasn't going to leave. No, she was going to stand by Damon's side and be his support because she knew that he was fragile and easily broken even though no one else in his life had seemed to pick up on that cue.

Jolene deduced that Stefan was Elena's boyfriend and therefore had to be Damon's brother and Jo was taken aback by how this girl could leave the man she had chosen to come and get his brother who was trying to find happiness somewhere else. Jo's mouth opened in protest at Elena's biting words, wanting to tell her that what she and Damon had was an honest relationship, but Elena was quick to apologize so Jolene dropped the subject. Jolene could feel Damon's anger radiating from his body and in the way he was gripping onto her side; she could feel bruises already starting to form, but she didn't feel the pain at all. Instead, she squeezed him tighter to let him know that she was there for him and that she wasn't going anywhere. Elena dared to move closer to them and then talk to Jo as though she had any business to talk to her whatsoever, but it was what she said that had Jo's eyelids widening a little. Elena went on and on about all of the bad things that Damon did to her, but Jo really wasn't focused on that at all and when she was finished telling Jo that Damon would destroy her Jo finally opened her mouth. "I find it funny that you would travel from Virginia to New Mexico with such apparent hatred in your heart for this man just to tell me all of the things he's done wrong when I know for a fact he's tried to love you. I think what irritates me the most is that you are only telling me this to try and scare me so that he'll come back to you. How selfish can you be? You can't love two men Elena. It doesn't work like that. You have Stefan and you had Damon, but now Damon is making his choice. He is staying with me because he loves me and I love him. So what if it has been six days? Who are you to discount love? And I'm not saying that he doesn't love you anymore because I'm sure he does, but he has with me what he's never been able to experience with you—love without burden. Now I suggest you get off my property before I have you arrested."

With that Elena left with a few last irritating words taking her car and ass back to where she came from, or so that was Jolene's hope. When Jolene could no longer hear Elena's car and Damon had calmed himself down enough to turn towards her and look at her she offered him a smile. "Come on, inside we go." She took his hand and tugged him to her front door and took him inside and over to the couch where she gestured for him to sit. She kicked off her shoes and nestled herself down next to him, leaning up against his side as she did so. "You know what I love? It's being able to take your hand and, even though it's been only a few days, feel as though we were made for each other and all by how your hand holds mine." She smiled up at him, pressing her lips to his jaw line before settling against him. "First of all, I want you to know that I do love you more than I could possibly begin to put into words and I do accept you for who you are—every last bit of you—from the good to the bad. I know I don't understand everything yet and it's probably going to take some time, but I'm willing to put in that effort if you are willing to tell me everything." She pulled away from him just a little so that she could look into his eyes and he could see the sincerity and love reflect right back at him. "I don't want her to surprise me again… I mean, it was hard to keep a reaction from touching my face… her brother? Her mom? I know there's a reason for everything and I'm not going to judge you. No matter what you tell me, I'm not going to hold it against you. I will love you for the rest of my days despite past sins and flaws that you might have. I know you aren't perfect and neither am I, but that's what this is. We give a little and we pull a little, that's what a healthy relationship is. I didn't go into this expecting that there wouldn't be bumps along the way, but the beautiful part is that we get to do this together because that way we can overcome any obstacle no matter what it is. I'll never let go of your hand. Never."

When she was sure that he had taken in her words, she stood up, pulling him to his feet. "For now, we're going to have that shower, we're going to have dinner, we're going to lounge in bed together and watch a movie, we're going to get to the best part of the movie and you are going to make sweet love to me. Okay? And we'll do it all completely in the nude just so you have something to stare at to get your mind off things." She saw the way his eyes changed as his emotions unraveled and he relaxed when the weight of what had just occurred lifted off of his shoulders. For the rest of the night, they did exactly as she said. They bathed each other in her shower, Jolene taking special care to press her lips to every available part of his body. She made him a dinner and then pulled him off into their bedroom so they could watch The Getaway with Alec Baldwin and just as the movie was reaching its climax, Damon did exactly as she predicted, leaning over her naked body to kiss her before the two made sweet, gentle, slow love, rocking her bed against the wall so that with each thrust she could hear a gentle thud. She got up early the next morning and left Damon in bed, leaving a note on her pillow letting him know that she went to the shop to work on her bike and that he could visit her or wait until two in the afternoon for her to get home. She took her truck down to her shop and let Ryan and Jake, Ryan's son, work on the vehicles in the shop so that she could take care of her bike. She spent the next six hours working on getting the shell of her bike back together, popping out the dents and giving it a fresh paint job.

By the time it was noon, her entire body was aching from being slouched over and she just wanted to get back to Damon and surprise him that she was back early. She walked out of the shop, waving goodbye to Ryan and Jake before going to her truck when a familiar blue tinted car caught her attention. Elena was leaning up against the door and Jo sighed, walking over to her. "I thought he made it perfectly clear that he wasn't coming back Elena." Jo wasn't happy and that was very clear and she wasn't going to back down on this. **"I love him Jolene and I'm not leaving without him. He belongs in Mystic Falls with the rest of us not here in Ruidoso, New Mexico with you. He's needed back home."** Elena wasn't playing nice now that Damon wasn't there and Jolene wasn't going to take any of it. "Who are you to tell him where his home is? His heart is telling him to stay here, why can't you let him be happy?" **"He was born and raised in Mystic Falls, that's his home. We need him. You have to let him go."** Jolene rolled her eyes at Elena. "I'm not going to do that Elena. I don't care if he was born there because his heart is here and wherever your heart is, that's where your home is. Now, you can leave and go back to where you belong with Stefan. You need to let Damon go." Jolene stepped closer to Elena even though she was a few inches shorter than the scrawny girl, but Jolene was the stronger between the two, she already could see that. **"Tell him that I'm at the same hotel he was staying at. I'm in room 23B on the second floor. Tell him to come alone."** With that, Elena got into her car and left, heading back down the main street to the hotel.

Jolene got into her truck and drove home, all the while thinking. She could not tell Damon about this, but she wasn't the type to be dishonest… still, she didn't want him to go see Elena. She parked her car and walked into the house, "Damon, I'm home!" She called out, hearing his voice coming from out back. She went to her backdoor and walked out to find him on the back patio with a drink in hand enjoying nature, or so she would presume. "I missed you." She said, sitting herself down in his lap since there was only one chair and she quite liked it that way. Her lips melted into his as she moaned into his mouth. "You taste like bourbon… Are you drinking to take the edge off?" She questioned, reprimanding herself for being so careless with him. He needed blood and she hadn't exactly give him any opportunity to feed. Her tank top left enough of a neckline so that he didn't have to do much to get to her vein if he wanted to. "You're welcome to me if you want?" She offered, her lips pressing to the corner of his mouth before she sighed a little. "You can feel how tense I am can't you?" She was starting to notice that Damon could tell certain things about her body that she wasn't aware about like the rate of her heartbeat and the slightest reflex of her muscles and when he nodded she frowned. "Elena was waiting outside my shop when I left. We had a few words. She told me she loved you and that she wasn't going to leave unless you went back with her because they need you, whoever they are. She wants you to meet her tonight, room 23B at the circle eight… she doesn't want me to go with you." Jolene's eyes touched with sadness before she angled her face away from him so he wouldn't have to look at her and her shame. "I thought about not telling you because I really don't want you to go, but that wouldn't be fair to you. I'm not going to keep you hostage here like she wants to keep you all to herself. So if you want to go, I understand. I won't protest."

**DAMON'S POV -**

He felt like his world was crumbling, like the rug was going to be ripped out from under him and his happiness with Jolene was going to quickly deteriorate because of the backlash that Elena had started. However, Jolene had the ability to continually prove him wrong and surprise him and when he turned to look at her the smile that she wore completely melted his heart and made him feel like there was some kind of hope. Damon followed her inside at her urging, sinking into the sofa with her as she leaned up into his side like she was the puzzle piece that fit there. He wrapped his arm around her, his glacier pools shifting over to her when she started to talk. "What's that?" He asked her curiously, a warm grin spreading across his lips when she continued to speak. He felt the exact same way she did, like they had been together much longer than just six days, and the funny thing was that in that small amount of time she had managed to give him everything he had ever wanted in a woman, in love, and in a relationship. There was no way he was going to let her go, and not even Elena was going to shake that. Jolene was real, she was tangible and she was laying up against him and he had no intention of letting her go. He hoped she realized that, if she didn't, he was going to tell her every second of every day until she knew. "Jolene, I love you…I love you so much, and you mean the world to me. I want to protect this," he said, motioning between them, "because what we have is precious and it means the world to me. I want to take care of you."

He took her hand in his then, letting his lips melt into the back of her hand before his gaze fastened on hers once more. "I want to take care of you, be your protector, your provider, your friend, and your lover. I want you to know at every moment that you're loved and you have breathed life into my again. I'm sorry about her, I'm sorry…I don't know why she showed up," he murmured with a shake of his head. Truly he did, because she had told him. She was there to obviously get him back because she couldn't make up her mind, she wanted to have her cake and eat it to, but Damon wasn't going to allow her that. He nodded, agreeing. "I know Jo, I know. All of those things are terrible, and I will explain each and every one to you. It won't make it right, it may not even make sense to you…but at least you'll know the full story and not just the outcome," he reasoned. Damon was glad when she urged him to his feet, taking away all stress and pressure to share everything with her then when she insisted that they shower, have dinner, and watch a movie and make love. He was all for it, so he followed her upstairs, submerging himself under the warm waters as her lips pressed to every inch of his skin while they cleaned one another and relaxed. After that they had dinner, and just like Jo said she stayed naked during the movie; making it hard for him to concentrate on anything else other than her amazing beauty. It didn't take him long before he cracked, leaning over as he began to caress and touch every piece of her body before he made slow love to her.

It lasted the rest of the movie until both of them came, and then they fell asleep in one another's arms. It was lonely in the morning when he woke up to find the space behind him empty, his hand hitting the piece of paper she had left resting on her pillow as he brought it to his eyes. He groaned a little, rolling back over because he had almost slept the day away and she would be back soon so there was no point in going to her shop…although he thought about it…he thought about it more than once. Instead he made his way down to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of bourbon he found under her cubboard and taking himself out on the back porch near the Jacuzzi before he settled down in a chair. He was thirsty and he needed to go feed, that or steal blood from a local hospital, because he was beginning to grow weak and although it wasn't lethal or anything, he could feel it enough that it annoyed him. Damon heard the muffler on her truck before she made it up in the drive, but he was happy to have her home. "I'm back here babe," he called out to her when he heard her voice. He put down his glass of liquor as she rounded the corner, settling down in his lap as his blue hues met hers. "Mmm, I've missed you too," he groaned, his lips melting into hers as his fingers got lost in her thick raven tresses. He laughed when they pulled away because her comment was funny to him. "I'm sorry, yes I am," he answered her truthfully. "I need to feed and I'm going to need a constantly supply sweetheart, and as delicious as you taste I can't drink from you every day it won't be healthy for you."

He could tell something wasn't right just due to the fact that her body seemed tense and she didn't seem like the type of person to get stressed by a job, which is why Damon became concerned. His eyes narrowed on her questioningly before he gave a curt nod of his head. "Yes I can, what's wrong?" He asked her, his hands moving up her arms as he gave her a tender smile that reassured her that he'd be there for her. His face tightened the moment she said Elena's name, and he scoffed a little at the invite that she told her to pass along. "Jo, you would never make me feel like. I love you too much, you're my freedom…not my prison," he corrected, his lips brushing over hers. "I think it's a good time we have a little chat about her, but no…I've already decided that I won't be going to see her because she has nothing to say that will interest me or make me change my mind. But you, however, I care about and I think it's time you know some of my history so that you're not taken by surprise anymore," he reasoned, knowing this would be a long winded story so he decided to get on with it. "First, I just wanted to clarify a few things. Isobel, Elena's birth mother?" He said as a question, getting a nod from her before he continued. "I didn't even know Elena then. I had no idea. She was just some lady who had an infatuation with vampires and she was hot…and married. I liked…and do like…getting into trouble, so I fucked her, using her for some information because I was trying to track down my sire and ex, Katherine Pierce. In exchange I changed her into a vampire and that was the end of that. I didn't learn she was even related to Elena until months later," Damon explained with a sigh.

His arms tightened around her waist as he looked back up at her. "As far as her brother Jeremy, yes…I broke his neck. I'm not proud of it, I am impulsive and I was angry. I had been rejected by Katherine and Elena in the same night and I was pissed, but he was wearing a ring, and it brought him back to life. Don't ask, there's so many screwy things darling. You'll just get lost, the tiny details doesn't matter," he laughed, referring to the rings and all the other odd things about this supernatural life. "I came to Mystic Falls to make my brother's life miserable because he forced me into becoming a vampire. I fed on a human, making my final transition, and Katherine's blood was what sired us. She played me and my little brother, making us each believe it was the other she wanted, but for the longest time I believed her. I thought she really did love me and so I spent over a hundred years trying to get her out of a tomb that it turns out…she was never in. She could've been with me the entire time, but she chose not to be, and when I was finally reunited with her she told me she never loved me and it had always been Stefan. I only returned to Mystic Falls for revenge on my brother and to open the tomb I thought Katherine was in, and that's when I met Elena. She looks identical to Katherine, a spitting image, and it was easy to fall for her because she was Katherine's opposite. She was sweet and kind, but Stefan wooed her first and she fell into his arms rather quickly. But it didn't take long before her and I developed a friendship and one thing led to another and…well, I fell in love with her," he trailed off for a while, going quiet as his attention shifted to the woods.

"There's a lot of unnecessary details I could go into, but I won't," Damon mumbled. "The important thing is, Elena is a doppelganger and she's always in danger. I got bit by a werewolf and almost died, and my brother gave up his free will to a hybrid Original to save my life. Elena and I were together after that, trying to rescue my brother, and the longer we looked the less he wanted to be found. We fell in love and she finally got with me. She finally admitted to loving me, and we were happy for a while…but then Stefan quit killing people like a homicidal maniac and she left me to go back to him. That's the story really, and as far as me killing her best friend's mother, it's true. I did it to save her life, she always leaves that part out," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "And the other one, yeah, I wanted to stake her because I didn't want her to live this kind of life. It kind of sucks unless you work really hard to see the beauty in it," he mused with a snicker. "Caroline, that's her name; her and I are friends now to some degree. I'm surprised she told you that and not the other thing I did to her. That was the worse. I mean, I'm not proud of this, but when I first got to Mystic Falls…" he hesitated. "Jolene, maybe it's best you don't know everything about me. You don't want to see me as evil, and I love you for it, but the truth is I am…and I did a lot of things that I'd rather not get into because I would never want you to be afraid of me. I'm sure I'll tell you at some point, but maybe we'll save that story for a rainy day," Damon murmured with a weary smile.

"It's not like I fled from these people on a sour note, I just didn't want to be around Elena and my brother anymore." After that the two of them headed inside, having dinner and spending time with one another. The next couple of weeks passed beautifully, Damon having gone and compelled a hospital in another town away for blood before he brought it back to her home; keeping it in a cooler in her fridge. His strength returned to him instantly and the two of them continued on their romance uninterrupted. It was a Wednesday night when he pounced on her when she came through the door. Damon had her pinned to the floor right in front; not having enough patience to take her upstairs, but he liked it that way. Her bottom half was already stripped, her daisy dukes scattered across the other side of the room including her panties and Damon's hands had her legs butterflied out and spread flat on the floor so her glistening twat was right in his face. His tongue was buried in her cunt, Jolene's screams and moans echoing in his ear and spurring him on when the door flung open behind him. **"DAMON,"** the name screeched, and he recognized it right away. He flipped around, a blur of motion so that his head was covering Jolene's womanhood. He was going to save her dignity since Elena was bursting in on them. He was quick, his immortal movements not receptive to the human eye as he grabbed Jolene's legs, pulling her forward so that she was shielded behind him as he sat up. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it behind him, letting her cover herself before he got to his feet.

He couldn't tell if Elena shrieked because of the sight she encountered or if something was actually wrong. "You better be here for a reason that doesn't involve fucking up my day again. My tongue was buried deep in my girlfriend's pussy and you just ruined that, so what is it?" He barked. It was more than apparent that Elena did not bring out his good side. **"It's Stefan, Damon. He's gone back to slaughtering people. He willingly went back to Klaus and I'm concerned for him. Everything is falling apart, and you're the only person who I know can help put it back together. Please Damon…please,"** she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks but surprisingly that's not what was tugging at his heart. It was his brother. He let out a sigh, his gaze turning back over to Jolene who was now standing up behind him, his shirt wrapped around her like a makeshift skirt. "Jo…I have to go back…for my brother," he told her. "He would help me if I was in trouble; we've always been there for one another…even when we claim we hate one another." When he turned back around Elena was crumbling to the floor, completely losing herself and all of her hope. He could tell she had been putting up with a lot and it was getting to her. She never really did well when those she loved were in danger or making bad decisions. He let out a struggled breath, stepping away from Jolene as he bent down and grabbed Elena's arm; helping her back up to her feet as his gaze melted with hers. "Elena, pull yourself together. We've been through this before, we'll get him back," he reassured, though honestly he didn't know if that would be the case or not since his brother kept falling off the wagon.

"I told him he needed to feed in moderation and not go cold turkey. Now he's falling off the wagon because he didn't listen…because you wouldn't LET him listen," Damon pointed out. Her arms wrapped around him, clinging to him with desperation, but Damon was rigid like a statue and he didn't really move his arms to comfort her. He patted her back, more as a way to pull away from her as he returned back to Jolene. "I'll head back tomorrow," he told her, Elena nodding her head. "The circle eight motel is full, Damon. There's no place for me to stay." He looked at her coolly. "Sleep in your car," he muttered, feeling Jolene touch his arm as she shook her head a little. Having the heart of gold she did, she offered Elena the guest room across from their bedroom which Elena accepted with gratefulness. Once they all had sandwiches for dinner, Damon retired way earlier than normal back up to their room so that he wouldn't have to be around Elena. Jolene entered the room about an hour later, Damon lying on the bed in just his boxers. He curled his finger at her, a smirk stretching across his thin lips as she ambled up to him on all four. "Are you going to let me torture you until you're screaming?" He asked raising his brow, because he was going to get a lot of pleasure from torturing her and hearing her moan; knowing that Elena could hear everything in the next mood. He was a little twisted, that was for sure.

**JOLENE'S POV -**

Jolene didn't know whether or not she really liked how Damon could read her because she had never had that before with anyone. Her father even had trouble being able to decipher what Jolene was feeling, it was why he had never been truly aware of how she was treated at school. She had always been good at covering things up and making everyone believe that she was okay with herself, but Damon saw things differently. He was aware of her deepest insecurities because she forced herself to work through them with him in a matter of days. That she was completely happy over, but she still had issues with other people. None of that mattered to her, but just the idea that Damon could look at her or feel her and know that something was different about her made her a little scared. Maybe it was a defense mechanism, but she decided to ignore it because it was a good thing. She finally had someone who understood her so completely that she didn't have to pretend to be someone that she wasn't just to appease someone's feelings. She could be real with Damon where she couldn't with anyone else and that knowledge alone made her want to hold him tight and never let him go because there was a constant worry in the back of her head. Elena's presence threatened Jolene and it terrified Jo. Damon was a strong man, convicted as well, and she could tell that he still cared for Elena just by the way he looked at her. He was always so calm and collected and at the drop of a hate his anger had flown and Jolene wasn't stupid, she knew that kind of emotion came with true pain and attached feeling. She didn't like knowing that there was a history there that she was unaware of, but she understood that Damon was one hundred and seventy-one years old, there was a lot of history for him and she probably wouldn't hear everything and she could accept that. She only cared for the man he was now, but she didn't want to lose him either.

"Well, whenever you want me, you know I'm here if you want to take the edge off." She smiled over at him. Her heart was so attached to his that she had already decided that if he wanted to leave Ruidoso, she would go with him. She would give her shop to Ryan and follow the man that she loved because he was where her heart was now. Damon had her heart in the palm of his hand without really knowing it and wherever he went off to, she would follow blindly. Of course that really didn't make what he was telling her any easier. It was nice to have the story to each point that Elena had brought up and to know that Damon was being forthcoming with her, telling her all that she needed to hear to know that he wasn't sugarcoating anything. From Isobel to Jeremy to Katherine to Elena to Stefan to Caroline, he told Jo what she needed to know. Surprisingly, there were only two things that got to her the most and the first was how Elena could leave out the details of how Damon was only trying to save her life most of the time something bad happened and then second how Damon loved the women in his heart. He spent a hundred years loving this vampire, his sire, as he called it, and tried so hard to get her back and then turned to Elena because she was a look-a-like and sweeter, but he couldn't find happiness there and despite Elena loving someone else, Damon still stuck around to protect her. Perhaps Jolene's view was a bit skewed and she wasn't seeing the things a normal person would have seen, but love had altered her perceptions and she wasn't so concerned with his past just what their future would offer them together.

Jolene angled herself so she could look deep into his oceans, seeing the worry in his eyes as he clamped up about the details which she didn't mind at all. "Damon, I love you and I'm sure that some things about you will terrify me, I'm not going to lie, finding out you were a vampire was a big shock, but I need you to understand that as you're telling me all of this, the only thing I see in you is a man scorned. You wanted love throughout your entire life and why no one would give it to you is beyond me, but everything you just told me is a testament to me of how fiercely you love. So you liked careless sex, broke a neck, turned someone into a vampire… the point is, I don't care. I'm never going to look at you and see evil no matter how hard you try to convince me that you are. You want to know why? Because evil doesn't have the capacity to love and that's why it's evil. You have done a lot of things, but I can see the remorse in your eyes and evil can't do that either. And I'm sorry that I really don't feel bad about your brother turning you into a vampire because if he hadn't, our lives would have never crossed and that would have been a painful existence." Jolene pressed her lips to Damon's temple before leaning back against him, readjusting herself on his lap so that she could dangle her arms off of the arm rest and be as close to him as possible. The next few weeks that followed were more than Jolene could ever imagine. Every day that went by, Jolene felt her love grow and it seemed so impossible for it to get any bigger, but it always did and Damon never once let a day go by where he didn't show her and tell her just how much he loved her too. Her life was perfect, so perfect that she was convinced that nothing at all could shatter it, but she knew from experience that expectation and reality never did well with each other.

She had worked her ass off on her bike and finally finished putting the pieces together. With Jake's help, she tied it down in the back of her truck, and she brought her second baby home. It was different now, with silver and black details with subtle red touches, but it was beautiful and she couldn't wait to show Damon. She had this wide smile on her face as she came through the door that Wednesday night with groceries on her arms because she planned to cook a special meal for the two of them where they could celebrate having her two wheels back. However, as soon as she got through the door, Damon was on her faster than she could even blink and she barely had any time to put down her groceries before his hands and lips were all over her. Her body was on the floor within the next second, Damon over the top of her as he began to love her. There wasn't a day that went by that the two weren't all over each other to the point where there wasn't an inch of space in the house that they hadn't had at each other and she knew that she would have at least three orgasms before any night was up. She considered this heaven. Her pussy was already dripping from imagining him on the ride to the house and having his hands over her body only made another gush of stick warmth spread onto her panties as he moved down her. His fingers were quick and skilled as he pulled off her short shorts and her panties, spreading her legs nearly as wide as they would go before he went down on her. His mouth was torture, pure torture and she was howling and screaming out for him as his fingers dipped into her treasure drove and drove over her clit much faster than any human man could have pulled off.

Her back was arching off of the floor as her muscles began to tighten, his tongue burying itself into her cunt over and over again forcing her towards her orgasm. "Oh fuck… Damon… god, I'm going to…" She could feel him pushing her to her climax and she was just about to tumble over the edge when a third voice rang shrill into the air, calling out Damon's name. Jolene's eyelids shot open wide as she looked up to find Elena Gilbert standing in her doorway with this shocked look on her face. Jolene's blood began to pump with anger, not embarrassment when Elena didn't move aside, but during that entire process or recognizing Elena, Damon had already turned around to shield her and tossed his shirt over her exposed twat to give Jo the dignity she deserved. Completely flustered and heart still beating fast, Jo tried to get herself onto her feet, but even the slightest move of her thighs had pleasure rippling through her body and she knew that even the slightest bit of walking would give her an orgasm so she stayed down for a few seconds. She could hear Elena explaining to Damon what was going on as Jo got to her feet and wrapped his shirt at her waist, tying it there in a knot to secure it around her body like one of those skirts to go over a bikini bottom. Jolene got to Damon's side as Elena started crying and her anger went to empathy as she wilted right in front of Damon and onto the floor. Jolene offered Damon a gentle smile, "Damon, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Jo would never stop Damon from reaching out to his family, never, so she would gladly let him go to rescue his brother, there was no question in her mind that that was the right thing to do.

Damon reached out for Elena and pulled her to her feet only to have Elena collapse against him, but Damon wasn't receptive which made Jolene happy, but confused her at the same time. Jolene had a heart that was full and giving towards everyone and she was no different with the girl that, Jolene thought, could steal Damon away from her. When the subject of residency came up, Elena unveiled that there wasn't a place to stay to which Damon offered the car, but Jo wouldn't have any of it. She reached out for Damon, squeezing his upper arm with a shake of her head. "You'll stay in the guest room, I insist." From there, Jo put away the groceries she had purchased and didn't bother bringing up the meal she had planned because it was only enough for two; instead, she made sandwiches for dinner and let Elena get the weight off of her chest to Damon who wasn't receptive at all. After food, he dismissed himself leaving Jo with Elena. She made hot chocolate and offered it to Elena and had a long talk with her on the couch and found out a few interesting things about her life, but whenever Elena brought up Damon, Jo would shake her head with the preference not to discuss him. After an hour, she excused herself with the offer of whatever was in the fridge for Elena before giving her a towel to shower with in the guest bathroom in the hallway. She then she disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind her with a heave of her chest. Her glistening hues drifted over to Damon, his shirt still wrapped around her waist. It was so easy for her to drink all of him in, her eyes dancing over his boxer clad body with lust and envy. He was so hot and she didn't feel that she deserved someone so… so perfect, but she kept that thought to herself.

He curled his finger at her and she smiled at him, pulling her tank top over her head, tossing it to the ground before she crawled into bed on all fours. She didn't walk into the room with the intention of sex and even the mention of it out of Damon's lips had her eyebrows furrowing together. "You want to?… with her… she'll hear!" There was a little bit of self-consciousness touching her eyes and worry as she laid her body on top of Damon's her curvy figure conforming to his so easily. "Perfect fit every time." She smiled lovingly, trying to distract him from anything sexual, but she could feel his dick against her inner thigh and she could tell that this wasn't going to be easy at all. She sinfully rubbed her leg up against him deciding that this game was not going to go the way he wanted it to, but there were thoughts in her head that she couldn't get out and it was all clearly written on her face. She straddled his hips and leaned over him, her hands palmed out on the pillow on either side of his head as she looked at him like she was a deer caught in headlights. 'I don't think I can do this… I mean, that would be so mean to Elena, but I don't exactly like her so it wouldn't be too big a deal. She did interrupt the fun we were having earlier and GOD I just want to have his mouth on me again. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He's too irresistible and we haven't done anything today and I can't not make love to him. Shit! I want him so bad… what am I going to do?' She thought as her forehead collapsed against his chest, her hands sliding down to rest on his shoulders as she shook her head a little. 'That would be so scandalous of you Jo and so mean, but come on, it's Damon and you don't want to make him upset. You know you want this just as bad as he does and god, he's so hard… and I'm so wet and I…' Her thoughts rambled on and on in her head for what seemed like minutes, but was probably only thirty seconds.

"Fuck this," she muttered, lifting her head before her lips crashed down onto his. Her tongue slipped into his mouth in desperation because all of that sexual tension from not cumming on the floor in the living room to this point had built up inside of her and she wanted to let it explode. "I want your tongue inside of me." She growled into his mouth before plopping her ass down onto his boxer covered cock. "But first…" Jolene kissed her way down Damon's neck, her teeth nipping at his flesh gently as she butterflied her way down to his chest. Her tongue slipped from her trap and mingled against his skin lower and lower still until she could feel his thick erection beating up against her neck. "Someone must be in a lot of pain." She purred, swirling her tongue around his belly button, her fingers hooking into the waistline of his boxers before tugging them down carefully until she could toss them onto the floor. "Mmmmmmm." Her head lowered, her raven hair falling around her face and onto his skin as her tongue swirled around the head of his pulsating cock. She teased him as she curled her tongue just underneath his tip just so that she could hear him groan. She upturned her hand, massaging his balls into her hand until they tightened before she ran two of her fingers up the underside of his large dick. "I'm going to make you pay for our little interruption. I was sooo close to gushing in your mouth and you left me disappointed." She knew it wasn't his fault, but that was all a part of the fun for her. Her eyes flashed fire up at him as she crawled her way back up his body purposely letting his dick rub up against her drenched cunt just to watch him hiss for her.

"And since I know you don't need oxygen to survive," she chuckled a little, "I'm going to take full advantage of your superpowers." Jolene moved back down his body, grabbing onto his ankles to tug him down slightly even though he was the one that did all of the work for her. She crawled up to his head turning herself around before bending low to give him a Spiderman inspired kiss before lifting herself up. She opened her legs just wide enough to fit his head between her thighs before letter her knees slip against the covers until her pussy was spread out before him like an all you can eat buffet. "Taste me." She ordered feeling his tongue flick out against her folds making her pull away from him, "Oh…" She dropped her hips again, holding herself up to the best of her ability as he warmed her up, his wet muscle dotingly drawing along her slit as he collected her arousal on his tongue. She dropped her upper body then, her arms at either of his sides as she tried to keep herself balanced, but she was having a difficult time. "I'm gonna make you suffocate on my pussy and you're going to take it like a good boy, aren't you Mr. Salvatore?" She was being naughty, but she had her moments with Damon. They could have playful times, loving times, and even adventurous times in bed with one another and that was the joy of this new sex life that she had. Damon was all for exploring every little bit of her imagination and she was willing to dig into the fantasies that Damon would share with her; she knew there were more, but he had yet to show her that sadistic, dominating lover that she suspected he could be.

She lowered her pussy onto his face, feeling every inch of his features along her pussy. She let out a moan akin to the sound of a porn star, but not quite loud enough to be heard through a wall. Jo was still consciously aware that Elena was across the hall and she wasn't ready to let the girl know that there was a party happening in this room, but then Jolene had an idea. She rubbed her cunt down Damon's face before lifting herself up so she could look at him. "I have a dare for you Damon. I know you want her to hear me scream so I'm challenging you to make me have the most powerful orgasm you've ever given me. I want it to be so good it hurts, so good you make me beg for it. Think you and your pussy juice covered face can handle that?" She wasn't being very nice, but if he wanted to have fun she was going to make him work for it. Jo wiggled her hips above him, taunting him with her twat just an inch above his face. "Come on Damon, I bet you can't do it." Jo was lying through her teeth, but she was going to try to keep her mouth closed so she faked zipped up her lips and tossed away the key; if it came down to it, she would cover her mouth just so he wouldn't win.

**DAMON'S POV -**

A wide smile spread across Damon's lips the size of a crocodile's as he watched the shock and slight confusion furrow Jolene's brow at his words. She was still so new to sex, and especially the kink factor that could be brought into it, but Damon was patient and he wasn't going to rush her into anything that could be uncomfortable and painful unless you wanted it. Still, the innocent way her eyes widened at his suggestion made him smile as she peeled off her shirt and crawled on up his body. His hands were on hers, constantly touching and caressing her skin as he gazed at her perfect breasts and then her face. He nodded up and down, making his gestures huge like he was plenty aware of what he was doing before she collapsed on his chest. Damon chuckled, his hands smoothing up her spine as she whispered romantic things against his skin as he held her. His dick was throbbing against her leg, letting her know that as much as he loved her tender words they weren't going to distract him here because he had an agenda to fulfill and that was hearing his baby scream for him. He let out a growl as she started to grind her thigh against his swelling cock, his fingers moving between her ass cheeks over her underwear, lower…until she jerked up, keeping him from touching her. Their eyes met, and Damon could see all the worry and doubt forming there, though he wasn't exactly sure what she was afraid of. When her forehead fell to his chest, his fingers moved in her hair over her skull; massaging her there to ease the tension before she had made up her mind…and Damon loved her response. His lips accepted hers hotly, opening his mouth as her tongue stormed his moist orifice and wrapped around his.

His large palms moved up her back and over her shoulders, as she pulled away from him. "Mmm, what a coincidence because I want my tongue inside of you," he mused, before letting out a pained cry when her ass slammed down on his erection. He rolled his neck to the side, loving the feel of her tongue and lips moving down his body; building pressure in his dick. "Shit," he moaned, feeling it beat to life against her neck. "A little," he confessed, his icy gaze watching her as she removed his boxers. Her hair fanned out over his skin, tickling him before her tongue curled around his mushroom head making him buck forward. "Sorry," Damon muttered, breathless. He didn't want her to choke on him, which is what he had the urge to do; shove his cock so far down her throat she was gurgling for breath as her spit lathered him up nice and gooey. "Fuck…Jo, you're being a filthy little tease," he hissed in her direction, her slick muscle running along the underside of him just to drive him wild because that's what got him going the most. She knew that now, they were learning what the other loved the most and she was certainly picking up on his cues and committing them to memory. Her warm hand encompassed his boys then, as he bit his fist, looking down at her with a ravenous desperate gaze as her fingers smoothed up his hard flesh. "I plan to make it up to you," he purred in reply, letting out a soft hiss as she rubbed her pussy against him as she crawled back up his body. He liked how vocal she was becoming, there was nothing hotter than a woman howling for him or demanding what she wanted.

It was about time she took advantage of the fact that he was a vampire. He watched as she jerked him down the bed, and he lifted his ass to help her before she was back up his body; turned around so her head was facing his feet as she hung her bare tits over his face. Then her lips came over his, and he kissed her ardently, letting her know he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Damon watched as his views change, her thighs spreading over his face until the shirt he had given her moved up over her hips giving him the perfect view of her glistening cunt. He was eager, and it only took her to tell him to taste her before his tongue flicked against her bud that was there right before his eyes. His fingers grasped the t-shirt, untying it from her waist before he tossed it to the side, flattening his tongue along her slit as he moved it up and down. Her sweet salty taste collected on the tip of his tongue, making him groan out against her wetness as his hand curled up over her back, just above her derriere as he pushed her down to him. Damon sucked her lips between his, lathering her up in his spit before she was talking to him again. He chuckled lowly, "You do that baby," he murmured against her; pulling her down to him at the same she lowered her pussy on his face until every piece of her womanhood was touching him. He was just about to curl his tongue over her clit when she lifted off of him. He looked down at her disapprovingly, quickly changing his attitude when she presented him a challenge that he wouldn't back down from.

"Not a good idea love, but I'll be happy to prove you wrong," he growled out. His hands moved up over her ass, forcefully pulling her down so that she collapsed against him. Her pussy suffocated his face, but he didn't care. His tongue slithered out along her opening, moving in slow, strenuous circles as he traced it but Jolene wasn't talking yet…she wasn't even whimpering. However, Damon was picking up on her physical cues. Her heart beat was starting to pound against her chest, the blood in her veins whirring to life as it zapped down the highway of her circulatory system. Oh he'd get her, and he'd get her good. The tip of his tongue moved back up her slit, moving against the smooth piece of flesh in between were a lot of her moisture had collected. He sucked on her, more for him than her, as he relished in her taste; humming against her cunt in delight…and that's when he felt her first jerk of a squirm. He was getting to her. She would know better than to challenge him when he was done with her. He let his tongue flatten against her clit, lapping up against her slowly like a cat that was cleaning its paws. It was deliberate, and meant to make her toes curl. The blood rushed there, hardening her own person torture device and that's when Damon planned his attack. His lungs felt dead not moving, and he felt weird, but his body was more alive than other so although the lack of oxygen was unusual for him he thrived anyway. He dragged his nose up her pussy, and he knew she wouldn't be able to take this. It would break her, and he was fine with that because he wanted their noises to be heard in the next room.

Maybe it was harsh of him, but there was a satisfaction that was going to come, knowing that Elena could hear the moans and purrs pouring forth from the delicious beauty above him. He wanted her to be sad, to realize that she was missing not just him as a person, but the physical love that he could've continued to give to her. They only managed to have sex once before she was consumed with guilt, and then one more time when she was too horny to handle it—but that had been the extent of them physically. His tongue began to flick out over her clit then, like a snakes until he could hear Jo whimper. Her hips began to ride back on him, grinding against his mouth as he opened up wider; making his tongue cover the expanse of most of her cunt as he lapped at her like a dehydrated animal. Without even the slightest warning, he plunged his stiff muscle into her tight chasm; her walls crushing around him like a ten foot wave as she let out a scream then. "You can do better than that," he growled against her, raising her just enough to speak before his lips closed around her hardened clit. He sucked on her fervently, pulling more blood there until she was begging him to stop, but he wasn't going to. He wanted her to scream, to say his name, and to ride his face until she was squirting into his mouth because she couldn't take it anymore. Damon was convinced all women could get to that point, it just took a skilled lover to bring them there and he was confident that he could do it for Jolene. He began to slap his tongue against her clit, watching as she let out a howl that was much louder than the first.

"That's better…but not good enough." Damon was being cruel, but he knew she was enjoying it that's why she was riding his face. His hands grabbed her hips, lifting her so that she was on her knees straight up as he flicked against her bud light lightening until she was grinding down on him. He wanted to urge her on with his voice, but she was burying him, so he used his muscular organ to bring her to her end. It curled around her nub, lassoing it before stroking it up and down, so slowly that he could feel her muscles start to tense and spasm; curses leaving her mouth and now instead of begging for him to stop…she was beginning for him to make her cum. He smirked against her soaked slit, his tongue curling and swirling around her bud until she was practically thrashing on top of him, having a fit. He growled into her pussy, his wet muscle dropping lower as he submerged his whole tongue into her womanhood as her muscles rippled around him in delight. A fountain of her cum shot into his mouth, heady and sweet as he swallowed her down like she was his favorite dessert…which she was. He licked her up and down, making sure there was no trace of her cum in sight before he moved her off of his face; rolling her to the side so that she was on her back. He grinned over at her, licking his lips as she struggled to catch her breath, while he was able to take his first one in the last fifteen minutes or so. He leaned over to her side, pressing his lips to hers as her sweet taste rolled around between their dancing tongues before he caressed her flushed cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I just want to feel you around me," he whispered against her, knowing that he had exhausted her. Of course he knew Jo, and that wasn't going to stop her from getting back at him…but he didn't want her to do it now. He just wanted to love her. "Come here beautiful," he hushed against her neck, turning her on her side as he backed her against his chest. He lifted her leg with one of his hands, propping her foot up on his thigh since his right leg was bent at the knee. Then slowly, he moved his throbbing erection toward her wet center. He swiveled his hips, letting his engorged head rub against her sodden folds before he pushed his way inside of her. She was so slick and juicy he moved inside of her with no problem at all, her muscles stretching out easily to accommodate him before he started to thrust up into her. He moved slow at slow, building the pressure as he kissed down her neck and over her shoulder. "I want to bite you," he breathed against her skin, feeling his eyes eclipse in darkness as his tongue rolled out along her neck. "Please, can I?" He asked her. It wasn't because he was thirsty that he wanted to, it was because it was erotic and personal and he wanted to experience that bond with her. He suckled over her skin, waiting for her permission as his hand guided up her abdomen, massing and fondling her breast.

**JOLENE'S POV -**

Jo wasn't completely stupid. She knew that challenging Damon was a bad thing, but she couldn't help herself. If they were going to do this then she was going to make him work for it because when she woke up the next morning and saw Elena, Jolene wanted to know that the blush she'd wear on her cheeks was completely worth it. She could feel his hands moving up the swell of her ass, cupping onto her so that he had enough flesh to make her drop over the top of him. She made sure to keep her jaw locked in place, even going as far as to suck both of her lips into her mouth and seal them closed with her teeth; she was not going to let him win this round. She was determined, but oh so inexperienced when it came to these things that she really couldn't imagine her pleasure getting any better than it had been the weeks that they were together. Jolene was naïve and Damon knew that and she was letting him take advantage of her with a complete awareness of what was about to happen to her. Jo leaned down over him in an effort to brace herself against something very real and very warm because she wanted to squeeze onto him and hold him tight to prevent her body from shivering or giving him any cues to her pleasure. She felt the heat of his breath against her pussy, his tongue slipping between her nether lips, dragging along her slit as slow as a snail. The tip of his tongue circled around her sensitive flesh, but she wasn't paying him any attention. Her thoughts were so concentrated on not giving into him, not letting him win, that she was completely up in her head telling herself not to move and not to moan, telling her body that she wasn't allowed to feel a single thing that he did to her. She figured in that innocent mind of hers that so long as she kept her mind distracted that she would be less inclined to succumb to his torture.

Still, she wasn't good enough to stop her natural bodily reflexes. Her heart was already beating furiously within her chest and she could feel her body growing hot as she began to perspire a little in an effort to cool herself down. She knew that she was dripping for him, she could feel how moist she had grown with her arousal, all of her juices collecting along her slit before being sucked into his mouth by his greedy tongue. His lips suctioned against her nerve-filled flesh, his voice vibrating along her cunt until a surge of electricity rushed through her at such a powerful speed that she didn't have time to control herself. Her body spasmed over his, her mouth opening enough to release her lips as her fingers clawed into his sides trying so hard not to let a squeak out of her lips. She could feel her blood rushing to her clit at his urging, his wet muscle curling around her bud until it was swollen and pulsing with desire for him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her forehead collapsing against his upper thigh because her body could no longer support her through the delicious torture. The moment he began to nuzzle his nose against her cunt, rubbing up and down her pussy like he was trying to fill his senses with her, was the point where she lost her control. A whimper hissed out of her mouth, drawing out like she was a snake ready to pounce its prey when in actually she was the one being so violently attacked by Damon's tongue. Jo couldn't take it then, her legs that were at either side of his head started to move, forcing her pussy to drag along his face so that he couldn't get that oxygen that she was sure he took advantage of. And, at that point, she really didn't care that he couldn't breathe, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind as a concern.

His mouth opened up further for her, his tongue flattening against her pussy as her hips ground down into him until suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, his tongue pierced into her entrance without mercy, her slick walls clamping down around him with just as much vigor as he was drinking down her juices. She crocked out a scream, burying her mouth against Damon's thigh as she bit down on him, trying to release the tension that was attacking her every nerve ending. He told her she could do better and she shook her head, his mouth wrapping around her jewel, his tongue flicking and circling around her until she could feel tears touching at the corners of her eyes. "Fuck Damon… no, let go, let go. Damnit! I can't…. stop… please… OH!" Her entire body was visibly shaking over him, shivers rolling over her spine causing her to ripple over him as his tongue plastered over her clit, slapping at it repeatedly until he hit just the right spot that sent her reeling into insanity. She let out a helpless moan that echoed in the room like a scream, her body reacting to his, the weight of her hips descended down upon him as she rubbed her pussy against his mouth, his lips, his nose, his forehead, every single part of him. "Fuck, if you're going to do this to me, I'm gonna make sure your face is covered." She growled, her body dripping with a slick arousal that she dragged along his face, letting the waves of tension take over her body. He was being mean to her now, not letting her cum when she wanted to because he didn't think she had screamed loud enough for him yet. It made her hate him in that moment, hate him so much for not giving her what she wanted. He was being brutal with her overly sensitive body and he knew it too and she knew that he was doing it for more than one motive. He wanted Elena to hear what was going on, he wanted Elena to hear Jo scream in an effort to show Elena exactly what she had given up when she rejected him.

In that moment, Jolene didn't have enough sense to let her emotions get the better of her, but she knew that it would hurt her emotionally later on, probably the next day. She wasn't going to like the fact that he had almost used her, but at the same time she knew that his love was pure, but his need for a small bit of revenge was still prevalent. He was still hurting and Jolene wasn't about to stop him when she could feel her orgasm tightening every muscle inside of her body. Her lower abdomen felt like a coil, a weight had been set atop her spring and there wasn't any relief in sight for her unless he removed the weight and attacked her cunt until she tipped over her edge. His hands grabbed onto her hips, keeping her there so she couldn't get away from his torture, his tongue flicking, his mouth sucking, no surrender in sight. "Shiiiiiitttt… let me cum, please. I want to cum Damon, let me…" She needed it and she needed it now and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Against the strength that he held her with, she forced her hips to move over him as his tongue continued its assault over her sensitive bud until her inner muscles were tightening and tensing, but not releasing. Her entire body was moving over him because she couldn't control herself. She was whining and moaning and screaming because she couldn't help that either. She just wanted a release and he wasn't giving it to her, at least, not until he shoved his tongue deep into her warm cavern and her body reacted of its own accord. All it took was the feel of him inside of her and her muscles were clenching over him with joy, her entire body spiraling out of control.

Her body lifted up off of him so that she was sitting directly on top of his face, her head slamming up against the wall as her orgasm ripped through her body so strong that her voice was completely lodged in her throat. She could feel her cum rush through her body and out onto his tongue, but that wasn't all she gave him, no, she could feel her body draining herself completely into his mouth. She wasn't conscious enough to be embarrassed by it because she didn't know what just happened or why her body was only doing it now, but all she knew was that it felt so damn good and she was going to savor every last moment and let him drink her down. When she had no more to give him, his tongue ran along her slit, her entire body jumping over the top of him every single time his muscle hit her clit, making her spasm with sensitivity as he tortured her further. She gasped at the air for oxygen in her long, heaving because she couldn't suckle enough of it into her body and she could feel her head growing dizzy as he gently urged her onto her back at his side. She laid their like a dead fish, her eyelids covering her eyes so that she couldn't see anything, but the white of her climax before her eyes. "God, I think I see the light Damon." She muttered, knowing her words were a little cheesy, but she couldn't help herself. She felt his body leaning towards her, his lip melting to hers sweetly before her petals parted, inviting his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and she moaned, savoring just how sweet she was mingled with his saliva as their tongues twirled in her mouth.

Jolene moaned into him, loving how he felt around her, but then he pulled away and there was this softness in his eyes that she loved so dearly. He had this way of going from one extreme to the next in a split second. She had seen a fire in him, a fire that was still there, but the meaning of it had changed. She offered him a heavenly small as he tugged her over and onto her side, her back pressing up against his firm chest. He guided her leg up, bending it just so, so that her foot was propped up onto his thigh. She angled her head to look at him as he pushed himself closer to her, his erect cock pressing against her folds, parting her nether lips, before dipping into her swollen center. She moaned, her body pushing down on him as he slid into her with ease. Her muscles tightened around him, clamping and forming to his cock as he nestled himself inside of her. Her head fell back against the arm he had nestled under her head, using him as a makeshift pillow as he began to thrust into her body. He was tender with her, a shaky breath pushing out of her body as they joined together as one. She savored the feel of him, her eyelids fluttering closed as she gently moved her hips, her ass pushing against him slightly because she didn't want to lose her foot over his thigh. She moved with him, her body naturally picking up his cues as if she had been making love to him her entire life rather than only a few weeks. His lips pressed along her neck, sweetly loving her to her shoulder until his voice hushed against her ear asking for her permission to let him bite her. He had only done it once before her to when she had made him do it the moment she found out his true nature and, even though she had offered since, he preferred the blood bags that were in her fridge.

She understand why he saved her from it though, but the idea of him biting into her as they made love made a gush of warmth spread around his moving dick and she nodded her head. "You don't have to ask for my permission Damon." She whispered, her voice husky and thick with lust as she opened her neck up further to him. She couldn't stop her body from tensing ever so slightly because she knew there was still pain involved and she wasn't used to being punctured by his teeth, but she welcomed him nonetheless. She felt his mouth open wider, his lips wrapping around her shoulder as his elongated canines nestled against her freckled skin. She could feel him brace himself around her, still moving his dick into her depths as his teeth pressed lightly against her flesh. He tore into her skin as if she was butter and a whimper left her mouth before she could quite stop it. The pain was slight, the discomfort barely touching on her features as her blood oozed into his mouth. She could feel him sucking and her head growing hazy with him as he fed from her. There was an unusual warmth that began to beat against her chest and spread throughout her body, something that she had never felt before and she didn't know how to explain. It was almost as if her blood was beginning to heat up in her veins as it travelled up to the surface of her skin and delivered itself into his mouth as though it couldn't get to him fast enough. She moaned, the enticing feelings of his teeth in her flesh and his thick member invaded her quivering pussy taking over her completely. "Damon…" She moaned, his name repeatedly falling from her lips. She could tell he was taking more from her this time than the last, but he was being slow and delicate with her. She somehow knew that he wasn't sucking as hard as he could; he was savoring her taste on his tongue, letting a small dose of her blood into his system at a time.

Jolene could feel her body going weak and she wasn't sure if it was because he had exhausted her body before or if it was because he was taking her blood from her, but she didn't care. She made no move to stop him; rather, she wanted him to have all that he wanted. Her cunt tightened around Damon's dick as her bliss spread through her body faster that it had before as though his bite was another sexual tool that he could use to plummet her to her orgasm. She pushed and pushed it away, but her mind was invaded with tingling sensations that bore down in between her legs and crashed throughout her frame making her entire body convulse. When she felt his teeth retract from her skin, her lips went into a pout, "No, don't… I want to cum and I want you to be nursing my blood into your mouth at the same time." She knew he was hesitant, she could feel it. He was worried that he would take too much from her, but she hadn't told him that she had been through a lot of blood loss before and she could take it. "Please?" She begged, completely desperate. A content sigh left her lips when he gave into her desire. She felt his mouth mold to her back as he punctured into a fresh patch of her skin, leaving her with another set of his bite marks as her blood dribbled into his mouth. She settled into the darkness that the backs of her eyelids offered as she let her body relax into everything he was offering her from the gentle thrust of his hips to the soft sucking of his lips as her blood enhanced his senses. "Oh yes… right there," she purred. She could feel a continuous aching beginning to form in her lower abdomen, occasionally spurring to light in a vicious ripple of pleasure as her leg grew weak and started to slid down his leg, making her tighten around him, making it that much harder for him to bury his cock into her pussy.

She could feel his dick harden within her body as he groaned against her shoulder, a smile forming on her lips. "Mmm, that's it baby, I want to feel you cum inside of me." She whispered, her voice soft as her thighs began to quiver until she was moaning out desperately. She could feel her blood beginning to pump faster, forcing more of her red life into his mouth than he expected as her heart worked faster to keep up with her excitement. Her cunt tightened, her walls squeezing him so tight that he could no longer move within her and then with one wiggle of her hips against him, they both fell to pleasure in unison. She let out a desperate moan as her pussy spasmed around his jerking cock, his cum shooting out into her body in long strands, her own cum lathering his dick in her juices as he pushed into her one more time. His engorged head pressed against her spongy insides, settling inside of her before he unlatched his mouth from her shoulder. She could feel his tongue licking around her wounds, gathering the blood that was dripping down over her creamy skin. Her chest rose and fell persistently for a minute before her heart decided to calm down, returning to something of a normal rhythm because it was still having difficulty circulating her blood now that she had lost some of it, how much she lost she didn't know. Her leg collapsed onto her leg, her body tightening around him so that he couldn't move out of her easily as she turned her head towards him, her lips pressing to his tenderly. "What was that?" She questioned, not know how to explain what she had felt. "I was so… warm… so… I don't know, but it felt so… perfect."

**DAMON'S POV -**

Damon smiled a little. He knew he didn't have to ask permission, but still felt the need to do so because he was taking something so precious from her and he never wanted to be accused of stealing it. His eyes shifted down to her neck that she readily exposed to him, further giving him the permission he so desired. He continued to thrust up into her womanhood as his fangs grew from his mouth, puncturing her skin with ease as his mouth wrapped around her supple flesh as he began to suck in her crimson flow. He was less concerned with the amount he was taking now, indulging a bit, but not enough to endanger her as he suckled on her flesh. She had a distinct taste to her blood, every human did, but he had fed from many people in his life time and hers tasted the most desirable and succulent to him than any of the others. He was certain that had a lot to do with his feelings for her and the hormones that were pulsing through her veins in that moment, but he loved it. Damon increased his speed, bucking into her with a little more intensity as she moaned his name; sending shivers over his skin in excitement as his dick twitched inside of her. He was drawing close to his climax, unable to hold it off because he wanted her so badly and the blood was only heightening his arousal for her. He groaned a little, another flood of her blood drenching his tongue as he swallowed her down the back of his throat. Her cunt began to spasm around him letting him know she was near and so was he. Damon withdrew his teeth, meeting instant disagreement from Jolene which surprised him.

He looked at her with concern. The idea was tantalizing, but he had taken a lot of her blood as it was. She still was in no danger, but he wasn't entirely sure if he felt comfortable taking more. Still, staring into her big blue eyes it was hard for him to say no and he just told himself he'd take less this time and give her some of his when they were through. Damon nodded, moving to a new spot on her neck as his teeth sunk in again. He let out a groan of desire as he pushed his way into her pussy over and over again, meeting resistance as her muscles began to clamp down around him which only intensified his pleasure as her blood continued to seep into his mouth. Damon was careful, the pressure of his sucking decreasing almost to nothing as he moved inside of her faster. Her leg collapsed on top of his, and he knew both of them were about to blow. He hummed against her skin as he moved behind her, until his cock was jerking inside of her. Her orgasm took flight then, the tightening of her muscles bringing him to his own end as her heart picked up its pace, spewing more of her crimson flow into his open trap as his cum released in thick ropes into her dripping chasm. Her rush of warmth flooded him, making him break contact from her shoulder as he let out a loud groan. "Jolene," he murmured, her name leaving his lips in a stream of chants before his tongue licked at the blood that was dripping down her shoulder and chest. She moved her leg then, holding him hostage in her feminine hollows as he kissed up her neck. "Thank you," he told her, "you taste amazing."

His lips molded to hers tenderly, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her close as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He was certain she could taste the remains of her blood there as his wet muscle toiled with hers. He smiled when she remarked on what they had just experienced, describing it as perfect. "I think you're perfect," he said softly, "but what happened is we're developing a bond…slowly but surely, and I told you feeding from someone could be extremely erotic. Unfortunately, I think I took a little too much…so," he began, his wrist coming to his lips as he punctured his vein and placed it to her mouth. She didn't hesitate like she had when they first did this, and instead her plump petals wrapped around the wound as she suckled on him for a minute or two before pulling away. "Good to go," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against her inner neck. It didn't take him long to fall asleep at her side, knowing that they had a long drive ahead of him the following morning. Once they woke, he helped her back, telling her that he had no idea how long they would be there because his brother was a little flakey. However, he also reassured her that she could go back to Ruidoso whenever she wanted, and he would be close being her as soon as possible. From there, they all left; Elena driving her car and Damon driving his with Jolene accompanying him in the passenger seat. It took them over a day to get back there, Elena struggling to keep her eyes open the entire time; even asking Damon to drive for her, but he refused. He didn't want to be alone with her longer than he needed to be.

For one, he knew he'd cave and say something nice to her, and in his eyes she didn't deserve an ounce of niceness that he had in him. So, he made her suffer through it, but they all made it safely there at almost noon the following day. He killed the engine, rousing Jo from sleep before he got out of the car; grabbing their suitcases as he headed inside the large boarding house—Elena following close behind. "This is home sweet home," he introduced, letting her inside first. "Except it's not so sweet anymore," he murmured. **"Dick, that is not a nice thing to say when you've spent the better part of a month ignoring all of your friends,"** a deep voice murmured, and Damon already knew who it belonged to. He smirked a little, dropping his suitcase before he walked up to Alaric; giving him a slap on the back. "It's good to see you," he said, turning back over to Jo as he waved her over to them. "Jolene I'd like you to meet Alaric. Ric, this is Jo my girlfriend." Alaric's eyes shifted over to Jo and then back to Damon for a moment as he gave him a questioning look as if to ask if he was serious. Damon just nodded. An instant smile appeared on Ric's face as he extended his hand toward her. **"Really nice to meet you Jo, I'm sure Damon would've told me all about you had he not been ignoring all of my calls,"** he laughed, shaking his head. **"Did he tell you he's killed me three times?"** Damon sighed, picking up their bags as he brushed past Ric and headed for the staircase. "And you can follow me or listen to more stories like that," he muttered dryly, disappearing up the stairs.

He could hear Jolene dutifully following him behind, and he hoped she was coming because she wanted to and not for other reasons. His sensitive hearing could pick up on the conversation Elena was having with Alaric downstairs about how he loved Jo now and wouldn't take her back, and he was comforting her. Damon rolled his eyes, opening his bedroom door as he rested the suitcases at the end of the bed. "This is my room, welcome, welcome," he exclaimed, letting her look around as he set on the end of it. "Great, more people are here. I can hear another car outside." His eyes narrowed as he listened for the voices. "It's Bonnie and Caroline. Alright, well…come downstairs with me and we can suffer through more introductions," he smirked, his hand grasping hers before he led her back downstairs where both girls were coming in through the door. Bonnie looked at him, giving him a vague nod while Caroline flashed him a smile since the two were on better terms than they had ever been. **"Not gonna lie you were missed,"** she said in her bubbly voice as she came toward him, wrapping her arms around him—which surprised him. He was stiff for a moment, more in shock than anything else, before he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her. **"This must be Jolene, hi," **Caroline said with a contagious grin, as she leaned over and hugged her. **"I'm a hugger, sorry,"** she exclaimed, taking a step back. Given the fact she already knew who Jo was Damon didn't doubt that Elena had told her girlfriends all about what had happened. **"Everybody hates Damon I think…except for me, and even I did at one point,"** she mused, looking back over to him with her crystal hues.

"Thanks Barbie," Damon said mundanely, "because I want Jolene to know how much I'm hated around here," he said sarcastically. **"Sorry…you know I don't know when to shut up,"** she said with a shrug. Bonnie stepped around them, not even bothering to say hi as she invited herself into the parlor where Elena was sitting talking to Alaric still. "Don't mind witch bitch, Jo," Damon told her, his arm wrapping around her back as he pulled her close; placing a kiss on the top of her head. **"You guys are cute together,"** Caroline said, leaning forward as she whispered. **"Don't tell Elena or Bon I said that, but it's totally true!"** Damon smiled then, glad that someone was on their side, although Alaric seemed to really like her too. "Did you ever make your decision? Original jackass or hybrid mutt?" He inquired curiously. She bit her bottom lip, getting bashful all of the sudden. **"I'm actually with Klaus… I KNOW, don't say anything, please. I haven't told Elena or Bonnie, I know they'll hate me…especially since Stefan is with him. I Stefan every day,"** she told him in a low voice. "You do?" Damon asked surprised. "Is he at Klaus' mansion?" Caroline nodded. "So what happened exactly?" He knew he'd get the unabashed story from her. **"Well, you left and Elena went crazy within two days and it just progressively got worse. She kept insisting to Stefan to go find you, and Stefan told her that you were fine and you needed time to cool off because he clearly understood why you were pissed. But…"** she trailed off. "She didn't listen," Damon finished, because he knew how stubborn Elena was. **"Nope, she didn't. Stefan kept trying to insist that you were fine, that he knew your patterns and you just needed time and then you'd come back. But Elena wouldn't deal with it. So, she planned that weekend to go see you and lied to him."**

She took a deep breath, giving a small smile to Jo who was listening along. ** "When she came home, she was pretty upset that you 'blew her off'. Her words, not mine. Stefan found out she lied and told her that they clearly weren't meant to be together because she still loved you. Then he kind of went crazy because the whole time you were gone he was struggling to keep his animal diet because Elena insisted that he not drink human blood anymore. So, he was trying to make her happy and didn't take your advice. He's fallen off the band wagon again, and he managed to kill a few people in the town. It's getting tons of media attention and my mom is trying to cover it and say its animals for you, because she considers you a friend…but it's getting out of town and Klaus is encouraging it. I've tried to get to him, but he likes having his friend back. Stefan returned to him willingly, and so he's been living there with him and Rebekah ever since…and Kol pops in from time to time,"** she explained. "Lets go, come on," he said, grabbing Caroline's arm—his other still around Jo—as he led them out of the house and to his car. "We're making a trip to the Original mansion," he explained, revving the engine as he peeled out of the car before anyone could come out and object. It took him forty minutes to get there since it was on the other side of town in the higher estates. He pulled into the gravel drive, getting out of the car and letting Caroline lead the way so they wouldn't be ambushed. He was using her, but he didn't care. He had Jolene with him because he didn't want her to deal with questions or attitudes from people, besides, he wanted her with him.

Therefore he didn't want her in danger and Caroline's presence would help deter that. She knocked on the door, and it quickly opened, Klaus standing in the doorway. **"Caroline, why do you have company?"** He asked her, his eyes shifting to Damon and Jolene. **"Damon wants to see Stefan. He drove all the way…back from wherever he came from,"** she said, keeping his location secret which Damon appreciated. **"Can you please let us in?"** She said, giving him a bright smile that suddenly melted his heart. Damon found it kind of hilarious that a new vampire less than a year old made the oldest vampire alive putty in her hand, but he supposed that's what love did to a person. He opened the door, letting them inside. **"Stefan is in the study. If he rips you to shreds don't expect me to help,"** he hissed wistfully, before taking Caroline into another room. "Stay by me alright?" Damon said, turning toward Jo as he let his lips softly melt into hers before he led her into the study. He remembered it well, because it was right outside the room where Rebekah had tortured him for hours on end when he pissed her off. Sure enough, when he stepped inside Stefan was sitting at the desk, a glass of blood in hand as he stared at him harshly. **"Come back for Elena?"** His tone was cold, but Damon could sense the hatefulness there. "Actually, no. I don't really have an interest in Elena, I came back because she told me you fell off the deep end and I promised I'd help you Stefan. I promised that I would be here around every corner that you messed up and said I'd help you out of it. Despite the fact that I left Mystic, I am still making good on my word. You're my brother and I can tell you need me."

Stefan seemed to soften then, he wasn't too far gone, but he didn't address anything he had said. Instead his attention shifted to Jolene. He got up from his seat, walking over to them as he extended his hand. **"I'm Stefan, Damon's brother. And you are?"** He asked. His voice was friendly…cordial, like he usually was but Damon was on his guard because he wasn't sure what he was going to do. "This is Jolene," Damon interjected. "I met her when I left. I sort of fell for her hard. I love her Stefan…more than I've ever loved anyone." His gaze connected with his brother when he said that because he wanted Stefan to believe him and see that he was telling the truth. He paused for a moment, giving him the same look Alaric gave him. Damon nodded again, and Stefan looked back to Jolene. **"You love my brother?"** He asked. **"Interesting."** He turned away from them then, picking up a piece up of paper on the desk and a pen before he scribbled something down, turning it back to Damon. _'I still want to kill Klaus. That's why I'm getting close to him, but Caroline loves him now and it's making it difficult.'_ Damon's eyes lifted back up to his. He had so many questions, but he couldn't really post them verbatim because he knew that Klaus had the possibility of hearing…so, he did it a different way. "Elena?" He asked. Stefan seemed to know what he was talking about. **"Yes that's always there."** He deduced that the threat was always there. "You need to let that go," Damon stated. Stefan shook his head. ** "I'll come talk to you tonight." **He was curt and short, but Damon nodded knowing they couldn't talk here. He turned to leave with Jo, Stefan calling him back. **"Oh and Damon…I can tell you love Jolene, but I don't believe that you don't love Elena anymore."**


	6. The Slip Up

**JOLENE'S POV –**

She wasn't about to tell Damon that she didn't really feel an effect to her loss of blood because she knew that would raise an alarm with him so she just smiled and nodded her head. She watched with curious eyes when he bit into his wrist and offered her his wrist. Her lips took to his skin like a magnet, his blood touching her tongue like sweet honey as she felt her body become reenergized like she hadn't just exerting all of her physical energy and given him over a pint of her blood. She sucked on him slowly before pulling away from him when she thought she had enough and then she settled herself back against him because she loved being enveloped by him. She had never slept so peacefully in her life because she felt safe and protected in his arms and she was scared she was going to lose him. They had only known each other for a little over a month and the history he had with Elena was so much deeper and she couldn't stand the idea of him not wanting her anymore because Elena suddenly grew a brain. The idea of it kept her awake for most of the night as she stared at Damon while he slept. He was truly perfect and any girl would have been lucky to have him. Those soft blue eyes and those tender hands of his that made her feel like she was something to be worshiped every time he touched her. She couldn't lose that and she was preparing herself to fight for him because she wasn't going to let him go, but even then she knew that if he wanted Elena or Katherine more than her, she would let him go. All Jo wanted was for him to be happy and he couldn't do that if she trapped him and he didn't want to be with her.

When she did drift off to sleep, she only got about three hours under the stars before he woke her up and instead of dwelling on the sadness she felt the night before, she put it to the back of her mind, but still couldn't shake all of her negative feelings. Jolene didn't take too kindly to road trips, she really didn't. Anything longer than two hours and she was restless and it wasn't necessarily because she didn't want to travel and see the countryside, it was because she didn't exactly have fond memories of long distance drives. When she was younger, her father and her would have to make five hour trips to Goodyear, Arizona to visit the Cancer Treatment Center of America because her father wanted specialists talking care of her not some mass hospital where no one truly cared. She had started with stage two lymphoma at the age of ten and suffered through treatment until she went into remission when she was twelve. When her father had been alive, they would return to the treatment center every six months to check up on her and make sure she was okay, but since he died, she hadn't returned. Maybe it was because she was overly confident and didn't think it would come back, but mostly she didn't go get checked up on because she didn't want to suffer through the drive. She hated the idea of it and she felt fine so she didn't think anything of it. She thought, maybe, it was something she should tell Damon, but then she didn't want to because she didn't think it was an issue now. She had been cancer free for over ten years and she doubted there would be any problem in her future so why bring up old problems? Jo didn't feel it was necessary, but packing for the trip made her a little tense.

All of it was becoming very real as their drive started. She left Ryan in charge of the shop and told him she would be back when she came back, but she didn't know for how long she would be gone. And, other than that, she had no one else to really call and worry about her. They drove into the night and by that time Elena was asking Damon to drive for her because she was tired at every rest stop they went to, but every time Damon would say no and Elena would give Jolene this helpless look, but Jo was smart and she knew that Elena had ulterior motives and where staying under her roof was fine, letting them alone in a car together wasn't a wise decision. She didn't even feel bad for it; instead, she enjoyed her time with Damon, talking to him and loving him until she fell asleep in the early morning, her head collapsing onto his lap. When she was stirred away, the sun was out and shining bright and she noticed the car had stopped so she stretched as best she could and got out of the car. Her mouth nearly dropped at the size of Damon's home and she couldn't really imagine why he had left in the first place and she couldn't believe that she was in Virginia of all places; the only place she had been to in her life was Arizona so it was all new and very fascinating to her. Damon grabbed their luggage and she followed after Damon, opening the door for her so that she could walk in first and she was immediately taken with his home. "This is so beautiful," she marveled at all of it from the little carvings into the wood furnishing to the way the paint had faded slightly on the walls. It was all so grand and luxurious compared to her little corner of the world. She angled her head towards Damon and offered him a smile. She knew that this place didn't exactly offer him any good memories and she hoped that, maybe, she would be able to help him with that.

A raspy sort of voice came to her hears, deep in quality, and she saw Damon's reaction so she felt comfortable, that and she could handle herself around men. Jo saw the look on Ric's face that he gave to Damon when Damon introduced her as his girlfriend and the way Damon responded to it. Jolene thought that it was curious, but Alaric was putting out his hand and she was shaking it with a smile. She chuckled, "I'm sure he had very good reasons." There was a teasing smile on her lips, a mischievous look in her eye she knew that Ric would appreciate, but then Damon was calling out to her and she excused herself to follow after him because she preferred to be in his company, not the company of strangers. She followed Damon into his room and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Your room is bigger than my cabin Damon. How in the world have you put up with living with me?" She questioned, but a frown formed on his lips as he announced there were more people coming—Bonnie and Caroline. "I guess this isn't a good time to tell you that I'm horrible with names." Damon took her hand then and guided her downstairs where her blue eyes caught the sight of two girls, one dark and chocolate in appearance, the other blonde and blue eyed. She assumed from what she knew that Caroline was the blonde just by the way that she smiled and gave Damon a hug that Jo noticed took him a moment to fall into, but what Jo find even more peculiar was the fact that she knew her name. "Call me Jo, it's nice to meet you." Jolene smiled warm as Caroline pulled her into a hug and even Jo was slightly taken aback, but it was nice.

"Damon, just shush, I'm not going to think any less of you. I love you, I don't care how many people hate you." Jo shrugged noticing that he words were meant with a loud scoff from the other girl that walked right by them and didn't even say hello. It was rude and Jolene had a right mind to say something, but Damon told her to drop it so she did. "I like you already!" Jolene laughed a little as Damon pulled her to him and pressed his lips to her head. From there, Jolene fell silent at Damon's side as the two exchanged words. She kept track of the conversation and shook her head when they talked about Elena. She seemed so selfish in a bad way. She had love and then decided to ruin it because she couldn't figure out who she loved more and love was company meant for two people unless you were Fundamentalist Mormon then that became a different story. Still, Jolene wanted to feel sorry for Elena, but she couldn't and then they were leaving. Jo got next to Damon in his car with Caroline joining them and then they were off, heading across town where the homes became obscenely beautiful and large. They pulled up to the most expensive one in Jolene's eyes and got out and went to the door where a man answered that looked vile, but Caroline seemed to brighten up in his company. He threw darts at Damon and Jo with his eyes until Caroline convinced him to let them inside where she was immediately taken away and Damon took Jo to the study. She did as she was told and stuck at his side and her heart started to beat hard within her chest and, in response, she felt Damon's lips mold to hers soothingly before he took her into the study.

Jolene's eyes fell upon a man that didn't look a thing like Damon in Jolene's view, but they were brothers nonetheless. Even though he was sitting when they walked in, Stefan looked shorter and his hair was light, his face more rectangular than Damon's, not as attractive in her opinion. Jo had no intention of talking, she didn't want to interrupt anything for Damon, but she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when Damon showed so much concern for his brother. She found it beautiful and she wondered if Stefan even cared enough to notice. It was then that Stefan's eyes locked with Jo's and she didn't back down from him. He got up and extended his hand which she took and shook firmly like her father had taught her to as a child in church. Damon answered for her, introducing her to his brother while at the same time confessing his love for her. And again, there came that same disbelieving, puzzled look towards Damon that Alaric had given Damon nearly an hour ago and Stefan was doing the same now. It almost angered her because she wanted to know why no one would believe that Damon could love her. Jolene nodded at Stefan's question rather than opening her mouth because she knew nothing nice would come out. Stefan turned away from then and scribbled onto a paper to which Jolene had no problem reading right along with Damon. Then they went off on a tangent that Jo didn't quite understand so she didn't get involved as they arranged a meeting that night. They turned to leave when Stefan's voice rang in their ears and Jo's blood began to boil. She hadn't exactly given Damon an opportunity to see her when she was hot headed because, even though she wasn't confident around women, she certainly was confident around men and she wasn't afraid to go toe to toe with a vampire.

Jolene whipped around and crossed over to Stefan who had placed himself back down onto his seat. Her blue eyes were flashing red as she pulled back her hand and slapped his brother across the face not really caring that there was little impact and her wrist began to throb like hell. "How dare you say that to him. Of course he is going to love Elena, but you don't have to be fucking bitter about it. Get over yourself and whisk away the girl you love or at least have the courage to move on. You need to learn respect. You don't say that in front of me. You understand? The next time you open that mouth of yours and something rude comes out, I'll rip you to shreds. Vampire or not, I'm a hell of a good shot and don't think I didn't come walking into a house full of vampires without a pistol. It may not be enough to kill you, but it'll sure as hell give me enough time to grab something to stake into your heart. Fucking asshole." With that Jolene turned and walked away from him, grabbing onto Damon's hand as she tugged him out. She didn't have the courage to look him in the eye, but she wasn't given the time either before a man stepped out in front of them and Asriel came to a halt. **"I love a beautiful woman with a foul mouth. I'm Kol, and you are?"** Kol didn't even acknowledge Damon in that moment; his eyes were completely transfixed onto Jolene who was still fuming. She looked like she could take on the world and he loved it. A girl like her would have made Kol very happy, but Jo was already pissed and she didn't take too kindly being looked at like she was a piece of meat. "Not interested." Jolene stated, sidestepping Kol, dragging Damon along until they were in his car and driving away.

She took a deep breath and turned towards him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry about that… I just, Stefan was out of line and he deserved to be taught a lesson and no, I don't have a pistol on me and no, I wouldn't actually shoot him." She stated all in a rush before resting her back against the corner of the seat and onto the door, her head resting up against the glass. "Damon… I know you still love her. Don't try to tell me otherwise, I know you do. I can see it in the way you look at her. I know you well enough to know that you don't lose your cool very often, but the first time Elena showed up at the house, you got angry in a way I'd never seen you get before. You were so raw with your emotions… and then when she came back the other night and you wanted to make her hear me scream because of what you could do to me… if you didn't love her, you wouldn't have done that. You wanted to make her jealous of what she 'couldn't have,' but had the opportunity to have. And I'm not going to sit here and lie and say that I'm not concerned that being around her will make you want her again. It's clear that she wants you. She travelled from Virginia to New Mexico under false pretenses the first time and then the second time with a concern for your brother, but she keeps trying to get you alone with her. And I'm genuinely afraid that if she does get you alone that you will do something. It's not that I don't trust you because I do, but Stefan's right, you love me, but you love her too." She didn't know how Damon was taking this, but she hoped he wasn't taking it the wrong way; it was just the first serious conversation that they had ever had.

"But I'm telling you right now that I love you and I'll fight to keep you, but the moment I know you're happy somewhere else, I'm not going to try to ruin your happiness so if, in the end, you want her, I want you to be honest enough to tell me straight up rather than put me through hell trying to keep up because I can't fight the history you two have together. I've only known you for a month basically and it's been beautiful and I don't want to lose you because I really do love you… I love you so much." She wanted to cry then, but she didn't because she knew she was getting worked up for no reason. "I know… I'm getting emotional over nothing." When they got back to his place, she had dropped the conversation and was back at his side, smiling and kissing him because she had only meant to give him food for thought. Alaric, Bonnie, and Elena were still at the house and she tried to strike up a conversation with all three of them, but she could only manage to get something out of Alaric and Damon and that was fine… all up until Bonnie shot her a dirty look and then Jo lost it. She leaned forward, still at Damon's side, but she wanted to get her point across without seeming too angry so that's why she kept herself sitting. "I understand that neither of you like me and quite frankly I don't give a damn, but I haven't done anything to either of you so you can stop shooting me dirty looks and talking about me by whispering in ears like I'm stupid and don't notice or you can leave us adults to our grown-up conversation. So if you have something to say, say it out loud and to my face or have the decency to talk shit about me behind my back." Jo knew she had opened a can of worms with Bonnie just by the look that Bonnie gave Jo, but her words shut Elena up and for the first time Jo could see that kindness that Damon told her Elena possessed.

"**Hell no. You forget that you hurt Elena so I don't think you have any right to speak at all."** Bonnie was the defender and that was obvious to Jo, Elena couldn't stick up for battles that didn't consist of putting herself into harm's way to save the people she loved. "And how did I do that?" Jolene questioned. **"You… you…"** Jolene could tell that Bonnie wanted to say something, but Elena was looking at her with panicked eyes silently asking her to keep the reason quiet. "Because I'm dating Damon and he actually loves me?" She questioned. **"Oh come on! You two haven't even known each other for a month!"** Elena yelled out as though she was completely lost and couldn't understand the love that Jo and Damon shared at all. **"Besides, we all know that Romeo and Juliet stories always end tragically anyways."** Bonnie stated. **"Hey, girls. Stop it. Be nice to Jo."** Alaric tried to scold, but he wasn't too successful. **"You're thinking it too Ric! Damon doesn't move on, it isn't in his nature. He spent one hundred and fifty years pining after Katherine and then fell in love with Elena and then, all of a sudden, not even a week after leaving Mystic Falls he's in love with… with that!"** Bonnie was getting rather vocal, waving her hands up and down Jolene's frame as though it was a crime to wear form fitting clothes. **"All she is, is Damon's rebound and she deserves to know that."** Bonnie settle back into her seat and Jo got to her feet, her eyes digging deep into Elena's soul. "You have someone that already loves you Elena, but you're too blind to see that. How dare you question the love that he has for me and that I have for the man that you denied over and over again until he was heartbroken. You didn't treat him any better than Katherine did and now that he finally has a chance to be happy, you want to ruin that because you're selfish and only want him to love you. You don't get to dictate his happily ever after anymore Elena, he's in charge of his future now and you are just as bad as those girls in high school that think its okay to steal other people's boyfriends just because now that he's taken, you want him."

With that Jolene turned towards Damon, "I think it's about time that you two had a talk and things are set straight… just do something." With that Jolene stormed off to blow off some steam. She walked out into the front drive and walked down the loose stone into the night air. She took a deep breath because she wanted to cry. She felt bad for doing what she did, but even worse that she had left Damon alone to deal with Elena when he would probably choose to be with her anyway. **"Hello beautiful." **Jolene's head snapped up and into the darkness that was ahead of her, a figure stepping out in front of her, a figure that she recognized. "Kol." She sighed, "Can't you take a hint? I'm spoken for." She turned around to walk back to the house, but Kol was in front of her in a flash. **"Not by the sound of it you aren't."** A smirk appeared on his lips. Jolene looked into the dark eyes of the vampire before her who was probably really old, but he still gave off the appearance of a young adult. "Can you just go away? I'm not in the mood." Jolene tried to step around him, but he blocked her and she looked at him angrily. **"You still haven't told me your name sweetheart?"** Jo rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You want to play this game?" His smirked turned sexual, **"I'd love to play a game with you."** Jolene sighed, "You know I bet you would have more like with someone who is actually interested in you so why don't you do that?" His lips went into a line as he stared deep into her blue eyes. **"You aren't going to scream for help, you want to come with me. Don't you?"** Just like that, everything changed for Jo and she smiled at him. **"What was your name again?"** "Jolene, but everyone calls me Jo." **"So Jo, would you like to come back to my place?"** Jolene blindly nodded her head. **"I'm going to take you for a little ride, okay? I promise it is going to be fun. I want you to get on my back and hold on. Just take a deep breath and keep your eyes closed."** Jolene did as she was told, hopping onto Kol's back before he took her away into the night.

When Jo woke up the next morning she was in a room she didn't recognize at all. It was huge and luxurious, the bed she was in must have been a California King and the sheets were silk and there was a tray on the nightstand next to her with a cup of coffee on top of it. She pulled herself up completely confused, she didn't really remember what happened the night before as she tried to get out of her sleepy state. She reached over and grabbed the coffee, assuming it was black because Damon knew that was how she liked it, but when it touched her tongue it tasted obnoxiously sweet and she set it down with a disgusted look on her face. Then she remembered what happened and she looked around frantically, pulling herself out of bed. She was in a nighty that was partially see through and her eyelids widened in shock. Where were her clothes? She couldn't find them so she went to the closet and there in front of her was a full wardrobe of beautiful dresses and a rack of heels all in her shoe size. She swallowed hard as she pulled on a black mini-dress that was solid up to the tops of her dress where it turned into black lace. She put it on because it was the most modest of the things inside with lace sleeves that came down just before her elbows and then she put on a pair of shiny tan pumps. She went to the bathroom then and cleaned herself up before she went to the bedroom door, but it was locked so she went to the window and looked out. She could see Caroline and Klaus hand in hand in the gardens out back and she realized where she was—she was in the mansion she had been in with Damon.

A panic set over her and only persisted when she heard the click of the lock and Kol walked in. **"Good morning beautiful." **Jolene walked over to him with anger in her eyes. "Take me back right now. You can't do this to me, you can't hold me against my will!" **"Or can I? Sorry love, but I've compelled you; you can't leave the inside of this mansion unless you're in my company. You're stuck here." **Jo could feel tears coming on because all she could think about was Damon and the way she walked off like that. What if he thought she left… what if he went back to Elena? Jo could feel the devastation beginning to overwhelm her already. **"There's breakfast waiting for you downstairs. I hired you a personal chef."** Kol grabbed onto her arm, ringing his through hers as he guided her out and down the stairs. It was just as she got to the foot of the stairs that she saw Stefan who was already staring at her fervently and she couldn't tell if he was still angry over yesterday or if he was trying to remain stale so he wouldn't give himself away. Kol took her to the kitchen where a plate of pancakes was waiting for her, but all she did was stare at it. "I'm not hungry." Her response wasn't what Kol wanted to hear. **"You'll have to eat at some point love especially since I plan on taking full advantage of your blood source."** He chuckled as he ran his hand along the small of her back. **"You just think on that. I've made myself hungry. I'll be back later love for a taste of you."** With that Kol left and Jolene was left to stare at the plate of food in front of her.

It was later that afternoon that Caroline came walking into the Salvatore house in search of Damon. **"Damon! Where are you?"** **"Caroline, we're back here!"** Alaric's voice rang out and Caroline went to the back to find Bonnie muttering a spell, Damon looking anxious, Elena looking slightly irritated, and Alaric looking like himself. **"What's going on?"** She questioned. **"Bonnie is trying to locate Jolene. She disappeared last night."** Alaric stated to which Caroline nodded, but instead of saying anything outright, she motioned for Damon to follow her and she went outside and waited for him to join her. **"Get that sad look off your face Damon, she didn't leave you. I overheard Klaus and Kol talking when they thought I was asleep. Kol took Jo, Damon. She can't leave. He's compelling her because he wants a toy that he can play around with, someone who could challenge him and Jolene is a spitfire so Stefan tells me. I didn't want anyone else to know that I was with Klaus and you can't let him know that I told you this, but I know you love her… I just don't know how you'll get her back."** Caroline offered him a sad smile, squeezing him arm slightly to give him a showing of support. **"Don't do anything rash. If you get yourself killed then she'll be stuck there and you don't want that. We have to think this through."** She told him. **"We found her!"** Alaric called out, Caroline and Damon went back inside. **"She's with Klaus apparently. What the hell is she doing over there?"** Bonnie questioned, all of them looking to Damon as though he could provide an answer.

**DAMON'S POV –**

Damon wanted to punch his brother for his statement, not because it wasn't true, but because he actually had the audacity to say it. He knew he still loved Elena; he was just fighting it because he knew it was stupid for him to. He was extremely happy with Jolene, and nothing was going to tear him away from her and that's why he kept denying it. He felt like admitting to her that he still loved Elena would hurt her, so he figured it was better to play stupid than anything else. However, he was about to reach out and stop her when he turned to leave and she turned the opposite way, storming up to Stefan as the hard sound of her hand cracking against his skin echoed in his ear. He winced a little. He would've stopped her but on some level Damon wanted him to get slapped. His remark pissed him off, and usually Damon was always the one behind the receiving hand…but for once he wasn't. Besides, he knew Stefan wasn't going to try anything against Jolene because he wasn't that manic yet. His hand wrapped around hers when she returned to him, a little chuckle slipping past his lips as they headed down the hallway only to be stopped by Kol. Damon glared at him, but he didn't even acknowledge his presence and Jo was already dragging him out of the home after that; leaving Caroline there to have her fated relationship with Klaus. He got into the car, revving the engine to his car as he started to pull out of the drive and get back on the road. His crystal hues shifted over to her when she apologized, and he was already shaking his head letting her know it wasn't necessary.

"You just have to be careful Jolene," Damon told her softly. "Not all vampires are like me, and really you only know one side of me. I'm actually just as monstrous and evil as they are. They can rip you apart and not think twice, and I know you have a hot head and quick tongue but you're going to have to bite it if you want to live while you're in Mystic Falls. Besides, I can't be worrying about you when I take you to places like that. That was a danger zone if there ever was one, where I just took you, and I did it so you wouldn't have to deal with Elena and Bonnie's snide remarks because I'm sure they're full of them," he muttered dryly. "If you can't hold yourself back I'm going to have to leave you at the house. I appreciate you what you said to my brother, but he isn't himself right now. I can't trust what he will or will not do because he's unsteady. He's mad at me because he thinks I'm a threat, and now he's back on this Klaus revenge thing and it's all very complicated." It was silent for only a few seconds before Jo brought up his feelings for Elena, telling him that she knew that he loved her and not to deny it. Then she expressed worry that he would end up wanting her again now that he was around her, but that sounded ridiculous to him because Elena was being so obnoxious with her attempts at getting his attention and getting him alone. If she really wanted a way to his heart then she knew him well enough that tenderness and honesty would go a long way with him, but she was too much like Katherine to see that because all she could think about was manipulation.

"Jolene, you don't have anything to worry about. If I wanted Elena I would've left with her when she first showed up in Ruidoso," he told her honestly, smiling a little when she said she was prepared to fight for him if she had to because she loved him. "You don't have to fight for me Jo, but thank you," he smirked, as they pulled into the drive. She rejoined him instantly, his lips finding hers as they walked inside, joining the others in the parlor as he sat nestled up with Jo at his side while filling in the others on what happened; making sure to leave Caroline out of the equation by saying that he took her home. Damon was proud of Jo for trying to be the bigger person and talk to everybody there, but none of them were having it except him and Alaric. He was getting irritated the way Bonnie kept looking in their direction, whispering things in Elena's ears and Elena would just nod or shake her head; not wanting to say anything back but he could tell what was going on and it was pissing him off. It seemed to be bugging Jo to, because she suddenly jumped down their throats, sparking a fight that Damon was really uncomfortable with. His crystal hues shot over to Elena when she actually blatantly put down what he had with Jo. His jaw clenched together uncomfortably, his fists tightening because he was about to lose it. That's when Jo got up, telling him to do something about it. He started to get up to follow after her but Ric touched his arm, shaking his head. **"She's right; you need to talk to Elena. You owe her that," **he said softly, making Damon groan out loud as he looked over at Elena.

"Alright come on, we'll go talk," he muttered, getting up from his seat as he left the room going into the study at the other side of the house as Elena followed him. He turned around when they were alone, taking a deep breath as his oceanic orbs met hers. "Listen Elena, I know you say you still love me, but I doubt you do. You always have been torn between Stefan and me, but the truth is you're better suited for him. I can't give you what you want, and he can. You just think I can make you happy because you see how happy I make Jo, but she's not you. She's not you at all, and her and I work together perfectly, like some music that was composed just for us. I know it sounds cheesy, and I know it's hard to believe because you've only seen the bad parts of me and glimmers of who I could be when we were together, but with Jo…that's all I am. I'm the good, and yes I'm damaged and still the same person but she got the part of me that wanted to start over and we fell in love. I'm sorry that it hurts you to see it, but you can't keep attacking her and trying to push yourself on me. I don't want you anymore, Elena. I love you, yes…I admit, I do. I'll always love you; there will always be a part of me that wishes we could've had something because I fell hopelessly in love with you. But you belong to my brother, and I belong with Jolene…and as soon as I get Stefan to come to his senses I'm leaving with her and I'm not coming back. And if you know what's good for you, you'll let Stefan drink human blood in moderation so that this doesn't happen again," he reasoned.

Elena's face fell then, because he obviously hadn't told her what she wanted to hear. "Now you have to stop this. I can't handle it anymore. Jolene is a good person, so you and Bonnie need to back off and treat her and our relationship with the respect it deserves. Just because you two don't understand it doesn't make it any less real," Damon stated, giving a curt nod of his head like he had said his peace He didn't even let her talk because quite frankly he had heard it at all, and there was nothing she could say. So with that, he left, going straight outside to get Jolene…but she wasn't there. He rushed upstairs to find her but she was nowhere to be found, and that's when panic set in. She wouldn't have gone for a walk, because he told her Mystic Falls was dangerous, so the only thing he could think of was that she left him and that absolutely destroyed him. But they had driven his car and it was still here, and he just couldn't figure out where she would've gone and how. It was the next day while Bonnie was doing a locator spell because he had demanded it, that Caroline rushed in; pulling him to the side to let him know that Jolene had been taken by Kol. Every muscle in his body tensed and he wanted to rip that original to shreds. They had no white oak, no nothing to kill him and he felt like this was going to be a miserably hopeless situation. He looked at her with a saddened expression, because something he loved was at stake here and he didn't want to lose her. "I don't know either, Caroline, but thanks for telling me," he said softly, getting another kind smile from her.

That's when they said they had located her at Klaus, but obviously he already knew that. "Well I'm going to go get her," he muttered. **"Damon you're going to get yourself killed,"** Ric interjected, but Damon only stopped to turn and tell him one last time. "Yeah, well…she would do it for me," he muttered. He couldn't even imagine what Kol was doing to her, and it better not have been anything physical because he would die trying to kill him he didn't care. He wasn't going to wait around to develop some grand plan that would only end poorly anyway, he couldn't deal with that. Time was of the essence and if he got caught in the crossfire with her, than at least he would be there with her instead of back at the boarding house trying to plan away to kill un-killable vampires. He parked his car, marching up to the door as he knocked on it harshly, catching someone's attention when Rebekah answered it with a smirk on her face. "Not now Blondie," Damon muttered, shoving her out of the way and sending her flying across the lobby of their mansion and into a painting and vase before he sped up the stairs, following his ears and nose Jolene. His eyes widened when he looked at Jo who was tied to the bed, nothing visibly wrong with her…yet. "Jo, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let you outside," he said in a rushed breath, but he was quickly interrupted. **"Damon…how lovely of you to join us,"** Kol hissed as he started to walk over to him with a satanic grin. **"You're just in time; I was about feed from your delicious little woman here. I bet she tastes exquisite,"** he murmured hotly. "You touch her and I will kill you," he growled out, his eyes narrowing in on him as he started to attack, but Rebekah suddenly appeared at Damon's side.

She pinned him to the adjacent wall with a hiss. He felt a crack, a groan escaping his lips as the foundation to Klaus' mansion crumbled in pieces behind him to the floor. "Didn't you get enough during our last time together?" Damon asked her viciously, his cerulean optics latching on to her as she stood in front of him. **"Hmmm, no…my lovely brother pried you away from me then,"** she responded cutely, her head cocking to the side as she looked at him. **"Maybe I should really upset your girlfriend and do something worst then torture you,"** Rebekah chuckled deviously. His eyes hardened as her hands started to move down his chest, her nails digging into the skin on his neck until blood was dribbling there. He squirmed and fought her power, but the age different made it nearly impossible. "If you even THINK about—" but before he could finish his statement, her hands wrapped around the outline of his dick in his pants as he let out a disgusted noise. His eyes moved to Jo, because he was more concerned with what Kol was doing to her. He was overcome with emotion when he saw Kol's hands on her breasts, his teeth deep in her neck as he fed from her, draining her dry. He could hear her heart beat start to fade, but he knew that Kol wasn't going to kill her because then he wouldn't have a play thing. "Stop it, do what you want to me but leave her alone," Damon said, almost in a plea. **"Aww, Damon Salvatore fell in love. How cute,"** Rebekah patronized, smirking. "Shut up. Don't mistake the fact for me fucking you a few times as me caring for you. I did it because you were an easy lay and you had information I needed." He looked at her firmly, but he knew his words had only sparked her anger further.

"**She's dying Kol,"** Rebekah said, turning around. She could hear Jo's fading heartbeat too. **"I know, I'll fix it," **he muttered, blood dripping from his lips before he bit his wrist and gave back some of what he had. It only took a few minutes before her body was better; replenishing the massive amount of blood she had lost as she became coherent again. "Jolene, just look at me…it'll all be better eventually," he promised her but he didn't know how he was going to make good on his word. He just wanted her to know she wasn't alone. "Don't think about what's happening, just watching me," Damon said softly, his eyes capturing hers. He ignored Rebekah as she started groping him everywhere he didn't want to be touched, his dick betraying him by getting hard for her as she started to go down on him. He thought that would be worse enough but then she started to drag a blade of his thick cock until he was groaning out in pain, tightening his jaw so he didn't upset Jo more as Kol began to fondle her breasts. This Original family was sick and disgusting, and now he wanted them dead as much as Stefan. But he was mad, because he knew his brother could hear him…could hear Jolene, and he wasn't doing a damn thing to stop it.

**JOLENE'S POV –**

Jolene had never been away from home and now she was in a place she didn't know away from the only man she knew could protect her and she couldn't even let herself cry. She didn't want to be perceived as weak and as she stared at the pancakes and watched them go cold she wondered what she was going to do. She couldn't even think about leaving for some reason, she couldn't even acknowledge it as if it wasn't even an option and there was no one around to even stop her. She sighed, getting onto her feet before walking away to go back up the stairs to the bedroom she had been in before. She walked down the hall and looked around and fell upon an open door and when she glanced inside Stefan was sitting there on a bed with a journal in hand and she walked into the room. "You aren't going to help are you?" She seemed to catch his attention then, something of a twisted smile spreading on Stefan's lips. **"After that slap you gave me?"** He shook his head and she nodded her head, "Not even for you brother. You know he'll come here to try and save me. And you won't even help then?" Stefan seemed to draw into thought for a moment before giving her a shrug of his shoulders. **"If Damon is dumb enough to walk into a mansion full of originals then he deserves what he gets, but are you really sure he's willing to risk his life for you Jolene?" **Even though Stefan was trying to create doubt in her mind, she wouldn't let him for a moment. "I have faith in him and it's pretty sad that you could ruin his life repeatedly and he still would do anything for you. What kind of a brother are you?" With that she left the room and went back to the bedroom she had woken up in.

She sat by the window for what seemed like hours, the morning drifting into afternoon and that was when Kol came back. She didn't even have time to hear his footsteps because he was moving so fast. He had her up and pinned onto the bed before she could even take a breath. She made a move to get up, but he was on top of her, tying her arms to the posts of the bed with rope at her wrists and then he repeated the process with her ankles. Jolene wasn't stupid; she knew what she was in for. He was a vampire so she figured she'd die of blood loss, but she also knew that Kol was a man and she probably wouldn't get through this without sexual damage as well. She could see Kol's eyes glazing over and veins descending down his cheeks and she closed her eyelids tight to prepare herself, but when nothing happened she couldn't resist seeing why. Kol was off to the corner and then suddenly Damon was standing in the doorway. He apologized for letting her outside, but he didn't' need to be, she was foolish enough to go out there, but she was naïve; she didn't understand the world he had introduced to her yet. She didn't know anything other than what Damon told her and what he showed her, she had no idea it could be this twisted and she just wished she wouldn't have let Elena convince Damon to go. His brother wasn't worth it. He was just down the hall and he wasn't doing anything to help and Jo didn't see why Damon had to constantly be the good guy in all of this. Everything moved a lot faster than Jolene was used to. Their words were exchanged and Damon went for Kol, but in a blur Damon was up against a wall by the hands of a blonde woman and Kol was stalking back over to her.

She was scared and her heart was beating mercilessly in her chest, but she couldn't focus on her fear. She watched the blonde girl hold Damon down and draw blood from his body with her fingernails and Jo could feel her heart breaking in two. This was her fault. If she had just controlled her temper than maybe Kol wouldn't have noticed the two of them earlier and wouldn't have found her interesting enough to kidnap and if she hadn't grown overwhelmed with Bonnie and Elena they could be safe now in his home. But no, she had to let everything go and she had put the man that she loved in danger and she wished that he wouldn't have come after her knowing he was going to go up against impossible odds that Jo could never understand. Kol was at her side then, the vampire unleashing on his face. He grabbed onto her head and shoved her face to the side to open up the length of her neck to him before he bore down into her skin hard. Jo bit down on her tongue to stop herself from screaming at the pain as he quickly drained her body of a pint of blood in less than five seconds. She could feel her body growing weak and her head getting dizzy and his hands on her breasts and the tears falling down her face. She could hear Damon trying, offering himself to save her, but she didn't want him to do that and she would have said something, but her heart was beginning to slow. She could feel the blackness consume her vision narrowing her eyesight down to a small pinhole like a tunnel and there was a light at the other end. She couldn't move her fingers and she noticed that she wasn't breathing where she should have been because her chest wasn't lifting to refill her lungs unless she consciously forced it to. Jolene thought she was going to die and she wanted to at least let Damon know that she loved him, but she couldn't find it in herself to get the energy to do so. She had to do one thing at a time and right then she chose to concentrate on her breathing.

Kol pulled away from her at Rebekah's prompting before shoving his wrist in her mouth and though Jo was absolutely disgusted, she drank his blood because she wasn't about to die on Damon and he wasn't going to die on her. It took several minutes for her body to make up for the damage and when she finally had the strength to open up her eyelids and look over at Damon she just wanted to cry again. The blonde vampire had a firm grip on his dick and was torturing him with it, but his eyes were focused on Jolene. Her bottom lip quivered as Kol hiked up the hem of her dress and slapped his hands against her forcibly spread pussy, but she didn't feel a thing. Damon told her then to look at him and not to think about what Kol was doing and she nodded her head, her sky blue eyes locking on Damon's own azure pools. She disconnected from Kol as he shoved her panties aside and drove his fist into her depths, the friction causing to her scream as her insides tore as he buried his hand into her until he was wrist was completely submerged into her body. She could feel herself crying, but she didn't look away from Damon not even to see what Rebekah was doing to him. She could see the pain in Damon's face because he had tensed up in an effort not to alarm Jo and she wished so badly that she could be as strong as he was, but she wasn't built that way. The hardest thing she had ever done was face a biopsy when she had her cancer so the doctor's could determine if the cancer had spread because the tests were inconclusive. Jolene had never had a truly hard life and now she was being sexually assaulted and Damon was trapped and being forced to watch and that made it so much worse.

Kol began to thrust the full weight of his body against his arm, forcing himself into her over and over again until she was screaming in pain. Blood was oozing out of her center, coating Kol's hand as it acted as a lubricant against her inner muscles. She could feel everything beginning to go dark again and she didn't want to leave Damon to fight this alone, but she was only human. She struggled to keep awake, but her body quickly gave into the pain and the shock and she passed out on the bed. Jolene didn't know for how long she was out, but when she started drifting back into consciousness there were several voices chiming in the room. She could hear Caroline's oddly bubbly voice scolding Klaus for letting his siblings get away with what they were. Jo heard her name leaving Caroline's lips, defending Jo because she was only human and didn't deserve the treatment that Kol had given her. She told Klaus to make his siblings let Jo and Damon go because she wouldn't put up with it and if Klaus didn't help, that she would leave because Damon was her friend and she wasn't going to stand by and watch what he was doing. There was silence and then Klaus agreed, but Kol protested and then Jo heard a loud bang up against the wall to the side and a groan before Rebekah got irritated with Klaus and told him that she was tired of him interrupting her fun before she stormed out in her high heels. Jolene felt hands at her ankles, untying her from the bed before those gentle, slender fingers untied her wrists. She knew Caroline was the one that was helping Jolene because her fingers were much smoother than Damon's were and then Caroline lifted Jo into her arms, asking Elena and Alaric if they could handle supporting Damon out to Elena's car.

Jolene was too out of it to question why Elena was there, but she didn't care so long as she got out of this hell hole. She was put into the backseat in a laying position before she felt someone lift her head and she recognized Damon's lap without even having to think about it. She felt his wrist at her mouth, but she didn't respond; instead, she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and shook her head. "Not until you've fed." She mumbled, knowing very well that he needed his blood to survive and she wasn't about to take from him what he needed. She knew he was going to protest so she just closed her eyelids and drifted off to sleep because she was so sore. When she came to the next time she was in Damon's bed and she could hear crickets outside chirping so she assumed that it was nighttime. Her body was aching everywhere, but she could feel Damon next to her because his arms were around her, holding her close to him. He seemed to be able to sense that she was conscious because she felt his wrist at her lips again and this time she took him in. She was greedy with his blood and she sucked as much of his crimson fluid into her system as she possibly could manage to the point where her stomach was beginning to get angry with her for drinking so fast. She got so desperate to keep taking in his blood that he had to pull his wrist away from her just to get her to stop. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking up at him, tears in her eyes. "I wasn't thinking and I didn't want to go with him, but he made me and I'm so, so, so sorry." Jolene could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks and onto his black dress shirt as she let go, clinging onto him for dear life.

"Please don't be mad at me." She begged, but then she felt his gentle touch and she knew that he wasn't upset with her in the least. When he suggested that she go take a shower, she nodded her head. "Are you going to come with me?" He shook his head with a smile before helping her into his bathroom even going as far as to help her undress and get the right temperature for her and even grabbing her a change of clothes for when she was finished. She kissed him softly on his lips before she got in and then he left her alone to clean herself. It took a lot of focus for Jolene not to think about earlier in the day, but no matter what she did she kept catching herself rubbing at her skin so fiercely with the body loofah that she was making her skin go raw, but she felt like she was covered in a thick layer of sticky mud and no matter what she did, she couldn't get it off. She stayed in the shower until the water went cold and then she got out and towel dried her hair and stared at herself in the mirror for a good half hour. She got herself dressed in the pajama shorts and tank top that he had left for her before tying her hair back into a ponytail and then she opened the door and her heart sank. Damon and Elena were on the edge of Damon's bed and their lips were together and his hands were at Elena's waist and Jolene felt so sick like she was going to puke. "I can see the conversation I asked the two of you to have went wasted." Jolene wasn't on good emotional stands to begin with and this was the last straw for her. She was angry and it was reflecting in her gaze. "Well played Elena, I really did underestimate you. You choose when I'm at my weakest to pounce on a man whose girlfriend is in the shower just a few feet away? Did he not tell you what happened to me today? Hmm? Did you leave that out Damon? The part about having a fist shoved into my pussy until I was bleeding and to add insult upon injury, you're going to make out with the only person that can emotionally heal me? The person who has chosen to emotionally damage even more?"

"God, you are even dumber than I thought you were! And there ain't nothin' stopping me from teaching you a lesson." Jolene knew she was taking both Elena and Damon by surprise, but Damon didn't get to see Jolene like this and she wasn't sure he understood that she had the capability to get physically violent. However, Jo felt she was justified. She didn't actually think that Damon would betray her like this and the idea of him kissing Elena was so much easier to take than him actually doing it and her having to watch his lips move against Elena's lips. So Jo lunged at Elena, the fingers of her right hand curling into a clenched fist as she pulled back her arm and slammed her hand against the underside of Elena's jaw. Elena's head threw back, her entire body collapsing into the bed in surprise as Jo nearly climbed over the top of her, but reality had set in and Damon was grabbing onto Jo to hold her back. Her arms were sealed behind her back in his hands as he used so much physical force to hold Jo's body back that she could feel the joints in her shoulders protesting the angle that Damon was holding her arms. She pushed back against him, pulling away from him with this disapproving look in her eyes. "I told you I would fight for you and I wasn't raised a woman, I wasn't going to battle her with words. And how fucking dare you pull me off of her and hurt me! How could you let her do that? How could you defend her?" Jolene pushed against his chest with both of her hands to shove him away from her. "You told me you loved me Damon and yet you let her get close enough to you to kiss you? And what for? Just because she had enough balls to convince Caroline to get Klaus to let us go? Take a look at it Damon! She didn't do that for me, she did that for you! If it were up to her lying ass, I'd be bone dry at the bottom of a lake and you know it."

When Elena got back to her feet, Jolene had the right mind to get up and slap her, but Damon was stepping in front of Elena so that he was completely shielding her from Jolene's view. "God, I trusted you!" Jo shook her head at him, "That's the one thing I asked you not to do to me Damon." Jolene inhaled a shaky breath. "If you wanted someone like my mother you should have just told me so. I could have given you her number." She stepped up closer to him then, looking deep into his eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know you just tried to save my life Damon and I appreciate that and I can't even tell you how much I love you, but this hurt me so much more than what Kol did to me…. Why should I fight for you, if you aren't going to truly fight for me where it matters?" Jolene stepped backwards and lifted up her hands defensively when he tried to reach out for her to stop her. She shook her head at him, "I'm in so much pain right now and you were the last person I thought would ever intentionally hurt me." With that, Jo turned on her heel and left the room. She wanted to run outside and get away, but she had seen what that had done to her the last time so she went into the den instead where she knew the alcohol was. She poured herself a shot of pure vodka and chased it with straight whiskey so that she added to the burning in her throat rather than take away from it. She then grabbed the bottle of Raspberry Twist Smirnoff and went over to the couch, unscrewing the cap as she went before bringing the opening of the glass bottle to her lips just so she could try to drink her love for him away. She just wanted that temporary numbness because she figured if Damon wasn't going to help her get better then the alcohol would.

**DAMON'S POV –**

Damon wasn't sure how long time had lapsed since their torture began when he finally heard Caroline's voice echo in his ears. He had intentionally tried to block out everything that was happening, his eyes staying transfixed on Jolene until the blood loss was too severe and he blacked out. It was the easy way, but he didn't want to see what Rebekah was doing to him even though he could feel every second of it. He didn't want to see what Kol was doing to Jolene either. The moment they got out of this hell hole he was taking the two of them back to Ruidoso. It was a mistake to come and save Stefan. He was too wrapped up in getting revenge and bitter over Elena's decision, that Damon was sure she would take back...it was just a matter of time. The visual of Kol still ripping his fist into Jolene sent a shiver through his body. He wished he could take away his own memories, he was certainly going to offer it to Jo because he didn't want her to remember that. He felt like he was to blame for everything that happened, and at the root of it he was. He dragged Jolene with him, granted she insist that she follow along, but he should've put his foot down and make her stay behind. He didn't, and now she was experiencing pain that he wouldn't have wished on anybody. She didn't deserve this, and yet she was dealing with it anyway because she didn't have a choice. He slowly opened his eyes when he heard a loud crash against the wall. He owed Caroline for this because he knew she outted her relationship with Klaus just to help save him and Jo. He could smell Elena and knew she was there too, though he didn't know why.

He felt arms around him, recognizing them as Elena's and Alaric's immediately. The moment he was in the car he tried to come back to the present, his gaze shifting down to Jolene who was laying securely in his lap. His fingers reached out and caressed her forehead before he bit into his wrist, placing it to her lips, but he was so dry barely anything was coming out. However, he didn't care. Jolene could have whatever he had left it wasn't like he could die of blood lust he'd just start to desiccate. Damon frowned at her when she rejected his offer, putting him first. He was too tired to argue because he knew the moment they got back he was going to down several bags of blood and then feed her so she could recover from her injuries and blood lost faster. Jolene was passed out by the time they were able to get both of them to his bedroom, but Elena was quick to go get him blood bags, bringing them to him and feeding him until he was strong enough to feed himself. He took a deep breath after he had downed the fourth bag, his strength returning to them as his crystal eyes met hers. "Thank you," he told her softly, giving her a lopsided smile. There was so much he wanted to tell her...wanted to say, but his focus was on Jo then so he knew he'd deal with her later. **"I'll let you two rest,"** Elena said, getting up from the edge of the bed as she headed for the door. **"I hope she's going to be okay, Damon,"** Elena whispered softly, and he could tell she meant it despite the pain that reached her eyes when she said it. "She will be," he answered simply, before she walked out of the room.

He held on to Jo for hours, not wanting to wake her just to feed her blood. So he was patient and waited, keeping his arms securely wrapped around her to ensure that no one touched her or took her from him. He fell asleep at her side for a while, before the chirping of crickets roused him from his nap. He readjusted himself at her side, placing a kissing to the crown of her head as her eyelids started to move and he knew she was awake. He bit into his wrist then, forcing it to her lips because he knew she needed it. Damon could hear her groans of complaint and he wanted them to stop. He didn't want her to feel one ounce of pain, and knowing that she was in discomfort made him hurt for her. He smiled some when her lips wrapped around his wrist, sucking down the blood so that he could feel it bursting out in gushes on her tongue. Her little suckling noises turned him on, but he hated that he was even thinking of that in that moment. When he knew she had enough, he pulled his wrist away, looking down at her with concerned eyes as his wound closed up. "What? Jolene," Damon was shaking his head, his arms tightening around her as she cried into his chest. "I don't want you to be sorry. It wasn't your fault, he compelled you. If anything I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I brought you here. I was stupid to come back, I just didn't want to see my brother burn himself into another trail of sorrow and regret. I was hoping I could prevent that, but I don't even know anymore. I guess it doesn't matter," he shrugged, offering her a reassuring smile.

"You should go shower babe, you might feel better. My blood is already taking effect, your heartbeat is stronger so the pain should go away...at least the physical," he added, knowing he'd bring up swiping her memory later. He gently shook his head when she asked if he was going to join. He needed to go talk to Elena, and he didn't want Jolene worrying herself over it if she was out here with him. He'd just get it done while she was showering that way he could spend the rest of the evening with her without interruption. "But I'll help you," Damon added, getting up from the bed as he helped her into the bathroom. He tenderly stripped all of her bloody clothing, and once she was standing under the hot water he went and grabbed her some pajamas to change into before stepping out of the bathroom. His eyes instantly fastened on Elena who was sitting on his bed, sadness in her chocolate hues as she looked over to him. He pulled the door to, walking over to her as he sat down on the bed. "I wanted to thank you Elena. I know it was probably your urging that made them come to the rescue," he spoke softly, watching as tears started to stream down her cheeks. "But Elena, I don't really know that I'm going to be able to help Stefan. I want to, honestly I do. I want to make things right...but he's not himself and-" he was about to say that he wanted to leave, but she interrupted him. **"I didn't care about Stefan, Damon. All I cared about you, I was so upset that you just left without a plan in mind. I know you did it for love, but...so did I..."** she trailed off.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, causing his crystal gaze to shift down to it as he let out a breath. **"I know it was selfish of me to leave you. But the truth was I so scared, Damon. I loved you more than I ever did Stefan, you became my everything...but you weren't safe to me. I knew you could get up and leave me whenever you wanted. You're not safe like your brother is, and I know that's an awful thing to say, because I love Stefan too...but...I was so afraid you were going to break mine first..."** she sobbed, squeezing his hand. "So you broke mine first," Damon finished for her, his eyes meeting hers. **"I'm sorry Damon, I'm sorry. If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat because I love you and I realize that you're who I want, even if it is a risk...even if it's awful for me to say, it's how I feel. I know you have Jolene and she seems like a really nice person, it's just...I resent her because she has what I did with you and I was so careless and threw it away. I know it's my fault but I love...I love you and I can't stop, and I miss you Damon, I miss you."** Her hand reached up and touched the side of his face, and Damon found himself getting lost in her words and eyes. Why couldn't she have just been this way when they were together? She always seemed distracted, like her mind was somewhere else, and now he understood why...but, it devastated him because he was happy now and he refused to leave Jo. "Elena," Damon breathed, he hated how he was losing himself in this conversation but he couldn't help it.

There was unresolved feelings there, things that he never got closure on and she was stirring up everything he had tried so hard to lock away. She was good at that, bringing out his humanity. That's what made him fall for her and dislike her at the same time. "Why are you telling me this now? You're so selfish," he nearly hissed at her, but then their mouths were connecting; almost like they both leaned in at the same time. Elena let out a soft moan in his mouth, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders as she pulled him closer. Damon lost himself to it, leaning toward her at her urging as his large hands moved down her shoulders to her waist as she opened her mouth for him. His tongue slipped inside her warm trap, her taste the same along with the emotions she elicited deep within his body. Yet despite how much he loved Elena, he realized in that moment it wasn't as much as he loved Jolene. He was about to pull away, about to tell her this was wrong and that he had made his choice, but they were already caught. Damon jerked away from Elena like her lips had set him on fire, his cerulean orbs shifting up to Jolene; the hurt and betrayal clearly written on her face. "Jo no," Damon said getting to his feet, but she was barely acknowledging him. Instead she was prowling toward Elena, bound on teaching her a lesson. Damon was still in a state of shock, and it wasn't until her fist contacted with Elena's face that he realized what was happening. "Jolene, stop it," he said, he reached out and grabbed her; his hands closing over hers as he pulled her away from Elena who was already starting to bruise and bleed.

He let her go when she started struggling, because he didn't want to dislocate her shoulders. Her anger was coming off of her in sheets as she shoved his chest, yelling at him for taking up for Elena. He wasn't really, he was just so use to protecting her and he would still do that. He wouldn't be him if he didn't, and he didn't want Elena suffering the full brunt of something he willingly participated in. Damon wasn't saying much in reply to what she was saying. He reached out in attempts to calm her down but she backed up away from him. Everything he wanted to say wasn't appropriate to do so in front of Elena. When Elena got back up she started to angle herself behind him, clearly afraid of what Jolene was capable of because she wasn't a tom girl like she was. He shielded her willingly, because he didn't want her to get more hurt than she already was. Maybe he was being foolish, but he knew what it was like not to be loved back by someone you wanted the most, and he knew he was about to hurt her far more than she would be able to fathom because his mind was made up; it always had been. Maybe he just needed that last kiss to prove it to himself. People had been doubting him and Jo since they got there, and maybe a part of that was starting to creep in, but he knew he was right the moment his lips were on Elena's and she was giving him everything he ever wanted...but he chose Jolene. He watched as she rushed out of the room, her words cutting him deep, but he deserved them. **"Damon..."** Elena said softly, once Jolene had gone.

He turned his body back around to face her, shaking his head. "Elena listen to me," he said, his hands falling on her shoulders. "I love you, alright? I do. But Jolene, she means everything to me. I know it's going to hurt you to hear this but I need her. Things with her are effortless and that's how I know they're right. Sure, they won't be easy after that," he forced a laugh. "Just...go have Ric take a look at your face. He's in Stefan's room. I have to go, I'm sorry. My heart is with her, and I just broke hers now. I need to fix this." With that he left, not even allowing her to attempt to change his mind as he rushed downstairs, finding Jolene in the study by his desk where his mini bar was. He was glad she wasn't in the parlor, because that wasn't a very private area and he wanted some alone time with her. He was quiet when he walked in there, and he could tell that she was still angry at him. "Jo," Damon began, his hand reaching out and taking her drink from her as he put it on the desk. "I'm sorry." In the beginning that was all he could manage as he stood in front of her. He was quite for a moment, but finally his fingers lifted her chin so he could look in her tear stained eyes. "I don't want someone like your mom, I want you. I'm sorry, I know I keep saying that but that's all I can say. I kissed her and I'm sorry, but I knew the moment I was kissing her that I didn't want her anymore. I wanted you. Maybe I just needed to prove that to myself, and I'm not saying that excuses what I did."

Damon was terrible at apologies. He rarely came straight out with them. Even when it came to the awful things he had done to Elena he had never really full apologized. It was more of an understanding they came to. She knew he was too stubborn to say he was sorry, but she knew that he was so they left it at that. With Jolene it was different. He couldn't just give her some half assed puppy dog look and expect it to go away, but beyond that she deserved better than that. "I'm just saying...I'm not with Elena right now, I'm here with you. I'm here because I love you and I want to be with you. I want to help you through what happened today, and I don't want you to think I've abandoned you. God, I'm sorry I hurt you Jo. It cut me when you said I hurt you worse than that fucking Kol bastard. I never want to be the cause of your pain, but I realize now that I just gave you a pretty large dose of it. I don't know how to move past it, I'm not good at things like this," he admitted to her pathetically, walking away from her as he collapsed in the leather chair at his desk. He didn't expect her to move, she hadn't up to that point, but then she walking over to him; sitting down his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded instantly, his own arms circling around her waist and holding her close as he rested his forehead in between her breasts and on her belly. "I hated today, I absolutely hated it. I don't want you to remember that Jo," Damon said, his crystal pools latching on to hers. "I can make you forget, all you have to do is ask. I can make that go away so you don't remember him ripping into you like he did. I don't want you to remember," he murmured softly.

**JOLENE'S POV –**

Jolene imagined that she had the potential to become a sloppy alcoholic. Even now, she was turning to the bottle to help her calm her nerves and get her emotions to settle just enough so that she could go on living. What she wanted then more than anything was the safety of her father's arms and the shelter that her cabin offered in the mountains. She just wanted to be nestled so far away from this reality and become disjointed from the things that had happened to her throughout the course of that day. Yet, as she sucked down the raspberry flavored vodka like water, she couldn't get what Damon did to her out of her head. He kissed Elena, had his tongue in her mouth, had his hands on her hips and still defended her even when Jo was hurting so bad. He didn't even say anything and she didn't know what was worse for her—him being silent or not at least coming up with some bullshit excuse to make her feel better. And that was when the feeling settled in of being entirely alone. It would take a while to get back home and she didn't even have a way to get there, but she really didn't want to leave either. She had promised Damon she would fight for him, but at the same time she had told him that she wanted him to be happy and if that life wasn't with her then she wasn't going to object. And that kiss had really told her a lot about what he wanted, at least, that was what was going through her mind and she couldn't handle the thought of it, she couldn't accept it. She loved him so much and she had given him every last piece of herself, and she felt as though he didn't appreciate it at all. Had she been that easy to deceive? She always thought she was a good judge of character, but this wasn't something she ever thought Damon would do.

She couldn't stop the tears even though she managed to get half the bottle of vodka down her trap and into her rather empty stomach. Jo had never been this heartbroken before and it was strange because she thought that losing her father and her grandfather would be the greatest sorrows of her life, but now she was beginning to think otherwise. Damon had such a powerful hold on her heart and she had given it him and like the wicked witch in Snow White, he had taken her heart and run a dagger through it. She didn't know if there would be survival after that and what made it worse was that she couldn't see her future anymore. She had everything planned out and now it was gone. What would her purpose be now? She couldn't go back to Ruidoso like this and become the pun to every joke; she wasn't going to do it. She'd fallen in love, but no one would see that; they would only see her mother on Jolene's face. She heard her name, but didn't move in response; instead, her eyes shifted up to Damon as he walked into the room, her face stale because she knew if she so much as opened her mouth, she'd let a sob. She was bracing herself for him to tell her that she needed to go home, that his place was here, that he was taking Elena back, and he didn't want anything to do with Jo anymore. Her usefulness had run out in his life and she could no longer fill his heart with a love that was completely for him. This was what she expected him to say to her, to treat her like she was some kind of little kid whose balloon was now floating in the sky because she couldn't hold on tight enough.

He took the bottle away from her and she had a good mind to go ahead and bite him, but then he apologized and she wondered what for. Was he apologizing for breaking her heart or for getting caught? She could feel the tears welling in her eyes because she couldn't hold them back, she was a crier by nature and he knew that already. She could put out this big tough exterior, but when someone dug into her heart at just the right angle, it would all come pouring out of her. He still wanted her and she still wanted him, but his reasoning for kissing her didn't make Jo feel any better. What they had wasn't enough until he could prove to himself that it was enough and he had to break her heart in the process like some cheap casualty of war. She wanted to say that to him, that he made her feel second best and unworthy, but she could see the pain in his eyes. She could read him so easily as he stood there, giving her the best apology he could manage without bursting into tears himself. She knew that saying anything would devastate him even though she thought he deserved it, but she had already said her peace and he was here now trying to make it better and that was what mattered. He had gone from kissing Elena to standing before her a wounded and helpless man and she recognized that decision and she wasn't going to take advantage of it. She was happy to know that he had, at the very least, heard what she had to say in his bedroom and was trying to make things right. He walked away from her then and settled himself into the leather chair behind the desk because he didn't want to touch her. He was caring that way where she least expected him to be. He offered her a level of respect by not invading her privacy where she knew most men would. He walked away and waited for her to make her first move.

She didn't hesitate from there because the pain that she was going through didn't matter anymore. Jo was very selfless, especially where Damon was concerned, and she didn't like seeing him sad anymore than he liked seeing her sad. She walked over to him and settled down onto his lap, straddling him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she leaned into him. "You know, it's nice having a vampire as a boyfriend, I don't have to worry about physically hurting you." She laughed lightly or at least tried to. Damon's head collapsed down onto her, his forehead resting just below the curve of her breasts as he held onto her. Her fingers laced through his hair, cradling the back of his head as he went off on another tangent. He told her that he didn't want her to remember what had happened and she could see the torture and longing in his eyes as he gazed up at her, those strikingly, breathtaking eyes begging for her to let him take away her memories. Jolene's eyebrows furrowed together because she didn't want him to because it would change things and she knew it would. She wouldn't see everything as she did now, but it was like Damon knew something she didn't and he was worried for her so she thought about an alternative. "I can't let you take it all away, that wouldn't be fair to me to change my perceptions and my outlook on things, but if you want to take away what Kol did to me…" Jo could feel tears welling in her eyes as her pain receptors activated at her memory of earlier that day, her body aching even though there was no real stimuli behind it. "You can take away the torture, you can take away what I saw her do to you if you want to, but I can't let you take anything else. I need to know that I was kidnapped, I need to know that you came and rescued me, and I need to know that you still chose me over Elena. Those things, I need, but I'll let you take away the sexual assault we both suffered through it that would make you feel better."

This was a sacrifice on her part for him and she hoped he knew that and he seemed to register just that before he told her to look into his eyes and she did as she was told. She heard his voice lulling her to succumb to his words, but she couldn't quite comprehend them. It was like a haze and then she felt a little confused about what happened as if she had blacked out for part of their conversation. "…What were we just talking about? I must have lost focus, I'm sorry." She was quick to apologize because she knew their conversation was important, but there were still a few things that she needed to say. Her fingers drifted from his shoulders to caress the sides of his face, a bright, warm smile, meant just for him, formed on her pink lips. "Damon, looked at me. I love you. I love you. I love you. Nothing has ever felt more right than those words falling from my lips to your ears. And I'll never stop loving you. So today was a bad day, but you heal me and make everything better. We all have our flaws, but you still are perfect for me. Don't feel bad for what happened at Klaus' mansion, it wasn't all that bad, and don't feel bad for loving Elena. You care for her and that's a comfort for me because no matter what I know that you'll always be at my side." She pressed her lips to his forehead like a mother would her child, "I forgive you so don't fret over small things, but I have to ask for you to accept my apology as well. I can't say that I didn't mean the words that I said because I was hurting, but quite a bit of it was out of line. So please, forgive me?"

She could see relief washing over him and she pressed her lips to his, but then she heard noises from the stairs and the sound of voices. "Damon, I'll be right back. I owe someone else an apology." Jolene removed herself from his lap and went down the hall where she found Alaric and Elena at the door. "Elena," Jo called out. The brunette turned and Jo winced a little seeing a bandage over her face and a nasty bruise already forming. "I'm sorry for hitting you, that was out of line. I overreacted and there really isn't a way to make it up to you, but I don't feel it is necessary given the fact that you did kiss Damon so I'm considering us even." When Elena gave her a curt nod, but no words Jolene took that as her cue to leave. "Thanks for the help you two. I'm sure that I wouldn't have gotten out alive otherwise." Alaric gave her a smile and then they both left and Jo ran back to Damon, collapsing into his arms. He gave her a look and she shrugged. "I wish she would let me see who it was that you were so in love with; I imagine I might have liked her then." She chuckled before Damon lifted her up into his arms and started carrying the two of them upstairs to his bedroom. He laid her on his bed before joining her, wrapping them both in the covers before Jo cuddled up to his side, feeling the strength of his arms secure around her. "Sweet dreams my love," she whispered before drifting off.

The next morning Jo made them some breakfast before they packed; even going as far as to make sure Damon had a cooler of blood bags to tie him over for a few days. It was while they were putting their suitcases into the trunk that Damon suddenly grabbed onto her and protectively shoved her behind his back. She grabbed onto the back of his shirt, cowering behind him because she wasn't ready for another round of becoming a human blood bank. **"It's me Damon, I'm not here to cause any harm."** Jo recognized Stefan's voice, but Damon didn't relax because it was pretty obvious that he didn't trust his younger brother now. **"I wanted to apologize before you left. I should have helped the both of you, but I was blinded by my own needs… I'm sorry that I wouldn't let you help me brother and that I was willing to risk your happiness for my selfish needs." **Stefan stopped a few feet away from them, but instead of looking over at him, Jo stayed plastered behind Damon. **"I've lost sight of who I want to be so I'm going to do as you suggested and start with the blood bags to try and get myself under control, but I need you to do something for me Damon. I need you to stop worrying about me. I want you to leave and be happy. You deserve the future that Jolene can give you, a future full of love and happiness."** He reached out his hand for Damon to take and when he did, Stefan smiled. **"Believe me, you'll love it."** He tugged Damon forward and pulled him into a brotherly hug, patting his back before stepping away from him. **"I'll give you a call when I'm ready."** Stefan left then leaving Jo and Damon alone together yet again.

Damon turned to her then with this smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes as he grabbed onto her hips, his fingers curling around her ass, pulling her to him with a thud. She felt her body tingle as they conformed to one another, her white skinny jeans contrasting his dark ones. She could feel his hand slowly slipping underneath her shirt and up her bare back ever so lightly. "We're not going back to New Mexico are we?" She raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't say a word to her, he merely laughed, guiding her over to the passenger side before being a gentleman and holding the door for her. She huffed, getting into the car, watching him get behind the wheel before starting his baby off. The conversation from there was fun and playful, she even went as far as to show him that she wasn't traumatized by what had happened by letting him stick his hand down her pants while he drove, getting her off at ninety miles per hour. She thought she would die, but she didn't and she convinced him to pull over onto the side of the road and travel into some thick trees just so she could make love to him in his car again, her ass repeatedly slamming against the steering wheel, giving away where they were as it let out loud noises with every movement her body made over him. He was far too delicious for her to pass up and she was in completely bliss by the time the first night descended on them and she slept with her head on his lap. When she came to, they were still in the midst of driving, but they weren't in the states anymore, they were travelling through Mexico. "How did you manage this? I don't even have a passport?" It was a stupid question.

By the time they arrived in Cancun, it was just a little after two in the afternoon and Jolene felt all bubbly inside and she couldn't suppress her excitement. "I've never seen the ocean before…" She marveled as they drove along the cost right by the most populated side of the island with all of the hotels. "Where are we going?" She questioned, yet again not receiving an answer. They drove off into an expensive part of the neighborhood, exactly what she imagined Beverly Hills to be like. Damon drove up into a gated drive and after they went through a thick privacy line of trees and flowers, a beautiful, modern, glass beach house that literally looked like it was floating on the water though she was sure that it was an optical illusion caused by the glass. "You're kidding right? I'm either dreaming or you compelled me into a matrix state here. This can't be real." She was quick to jump out of the car before Damon even had the car in park and she was already at the steps before he even got his door closed. "Come on Damon, I'm not the vampire you are now move like one!" She couldn't stop smiling and she was sure that her facial muscles were growing tired, but she didn't care. As soon as he opened the front door for her, she was melting over every room. "This is so luxurious…" Her eyeballs nearly popped out of her head when she saw the infinity pool and then there were some stairs out back that led down onto the sand and there was the ocean just laid out for them and then she noticed that there wasn't anyone around. "Do we have this all to ourselves?" She questioned, turning herself around to face Damon who, she could see, was visibly entertained by her reaction to everything. He nodded and she ran up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. "What am I supposed to do for a bathing suit? I don't even own any swimwear." Her lower lip jutted out into a pout as she looked at him. "Let me guess, we don't need any?"


	7. Vacation

**DAMON'S POV –**

Damon knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness, but he wanted it anyway because he couldn't imagine a life without her now that he had been blessed with her company and love. It was stupid was he did, even he realized that, but old habits die hard and he fell into the moment with Elena so easily it was almost a crime. It didn't change the facts though; he knew that his heart truly belonged to Jolene despite his love for the doppelganger. For once he could understand those poorly written Twilight novels that terribly depicted vampires. He knew what it was like to love two people at once, but realize that your truth path of happiness resided with the other. Elena was the Jacob in their little triangle scenario, and he was sorry that he had to give her that title but it was how the cookie crumbled. He looked at her hopefully, praying that she would allow him the ability to take away her memories of what Kol did to her. He nodded in agreement when she started talking. "I wouldn't take away everything Jo, just the painful things that are going to hold you back from living to the fullest," he reasoned, watching her grow emotional when she thought back to what he did. That right there was what he wanted to spare her from. It was no use letting that piece of information dictate her life, her body, and how she perceived intimate things just because he was a cruel jackass who wanted to steal that from her. Damon wanted to take it away, he needed to. When she agreed, he was pleased. "Just look into my eyes," he told her softly, his hand cradling her face as his ocean blues connected with hers. "You don't remember what Kol did to you," Damon began, his pupils dilating.

"All you know is that we were tortured for several hours and then we were rescued." He let his compulsion take effect, watching as she become discombobulated for a moment. "No it's alright," he told her, offering her a small smile before she continued on. He gazed into her eyes when she asked him to, a warm smile mirroring her own when she told him she loved him. "I love you too, Jolene," Damon confessed warmly, loving that the two of them were so in tune with each other. Nothing felt as amazing as telling her that he loved her to, and he couldn't wait to return to their life back in Ruidoso because he couldn't stand being in Mystic Falls a moment longer. He loved his brother, but for once he was going to let Stefan come to the light on his own because he knew he couldn't keep pulling him back forever. He closed his eyes when her lips melted into the side of his head, his arms tightening around her body as he nodded at her. "Of course I do, I know it was deserved," he admitted, his lips diffusing into her petals as his hand pulled her closer to him; deepening their lip lock. He pouted some when she pulled away, trying to tug at her heartstrings but she seemed keen on doing something else and he knew what it was the moment she said she had someone else to apologize to. He smiled a little, because it only further proved to him what an amazing person Jolene was when the reality was Elena could've apologized to her too. When she walked back into the room he looked at her with a curious gaze but just got a shrug.

He had heard the conversation and was disappointed Elena didn't apologize too, but he knew she was sorting through her own emotional turmoil because he was certain he had caused some for her. He felt badly for that, but there was nothing he could really do to take it away. Damon laughed a little. "Yeah, maybe," he stated as he scooped her up in his arms, "but you'll probably never see that side of her," he reasoned as he took her up to his bedroom, resting her on his bed before he pulled the covers up over them. He nestled in behind her, falling into a peaceful slumber with her at his side. The next morning he was in a hurry to get out of there, but he was glad it was just him and Jo who woke up at the house since Alaric and Elena had returned to their own homes. He ate breakfast with her, appreciative when she thought of him and packed blood bags before he took their things to his car; packing them in the trunk. He tensed the moment he smelled Stefan's scent, putting Jo behind him as he turned to face his brother; unsure if he could trust him or not. "Oh? Well I would've guessed differently considering how yesterday went down," he murmured coolly, but Stefan kept talking so he listened. He could tell when his brother was lying, and when he realized he wasn't he relaxed some and actually focused on his words instead. He looked at the hand his baby brother extended to him, taking it gratefully as he gave him a firm shake. "Thank you, I know I won't regret it. She's worth everything," Damon answered honestly, and Stefan gave a nod as though he knew what he was talking about which he knew he did.

"You should work things out with Elena. She's confused now, but she'll get through it," he exclaimed, offering Stefan a glimmer of hope. He smiled some as he hugged Stefan, patting his back. "That's fine, take care of yourself Stef," Damon told him, as he watched him head into the boarding house. "Well, that's a good sign, I feel better," he murmured, a mischievous twinkle igniting in his cerulean oceans as he pulled Jolene to his body, his hands moving over her ass and up her shirt. He smirked at her question, not telling her anything as he ducked into the driver's seat. He wanted them to have a break, they needed a vacation from their vacation before they returned back to Ruidoso and he figured out what he was going to do there…other than the obvious, be with Jo. The drive was light and happy for the two of them, which Damon loved. She even surprised him by guiding his hand in her jeans, and he wasted no time torturing her until she was screaming at the top of her lungs; cars passing by looking at her like she was dying. He was even more excited when she took things a step further and the two of them made a little pit stop behind some bushes and trees before they got busy. Their sex life certainly hadn't died off, which was good because Damon wanted her all the time, and as soon as they got where he was taking her…he would take her again, and again, and again until their bodies couldn't handle it anymore. When Jolene woke up from being passed out cold in his lap, he smiled over at her, a sly grin on his lips. "Magic," he exclaimed charmingly. It was a few more hours, but they finally reached their destination of Cancun.

"Oh dear, that makes me very sad," Damon told her, as he watched her face light up as she took in the azure waters and white sands. "I'm going to have to show you the world, not that I'm complaining," he chuckled. "I actually really love to travel, and experiencing beauty with you is going to mean much more than just trudging off to those places alone." When she asked where they were going he looked over at her with a cheeky expression. "You'll see, we're almost there." He took a few turns down the road, getting away from the populated side of the island before he headed further up the coastline until he pulled into a lavish neighborhood. The large beach house that appeared before them, shrouded in the privacy of trees and exotic flowers and bushes took her breath away and he was glad he had thought of this. He had friends in low places too, and he was going to take advantage of it to show Jolene a good time. "Not kidding," he told her, laughing as she escaped the car before he could even put it into park. "Geez I'm sorry," he murmured, appearing at her side at the speed of light. "Some of us are tired from driving," he quipped playfully, opening the front door for her as they walked inside. He hadn't been here in years, but it was still stunning as ever and untouched just as he had left it the last time he had used it. They examined each and every room; Jolene's reactions become more entertaining by each room. "Yup, it's all ours," he told her, catching her as she threw herself in his arms. His hands ran down the small of her ass, supporting her weight with his hands as they palmed her ass and he walked her down into the master bedroom.

"Aww my girl knows me so well," he chuckled darkly, kissing her lips as he tossed her on the bed. "Nope, you don't need a suit. We have a good stretch of property for privacy, pretty cool eh?" He laughed as he jumped on the large bed with her, sinking down into the mattress with her as he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm tempted to nap, but I'm sure you'll peel off your clothes and wake me up, so why don't I just do that for you," he murmured hotly, rolling over on his side as his hands went for the button of her white capris. He undid them with ease, his eyes staying on hers as his lips collided into her beckoning petals. He let out a soft groan as he tugged down her pants, breaking away from her to get them all the way down her legs as he pulled off her slip ons and tossed them to the floor. "Mmm look at that cum stain from the car fun," he mused, noticing the patch of white on her black panties as he pulled them down her creamy stems and tossed them on the growing pile. "And look at that pussy…I think it wants to be licked," Damon chuckled; as he started to dip his head between her legs…he pulled back with a cunning laugh. "But it will have to wait," he teased, grabbing her shirt as he pulled it over her head before instantly going for her bra. He freed her breasts, watching as the cool air hit them and excited her nipples until they were formed into pointy crests. "I'm curious…does my baby want to see the ocean, or does she want my dick?" He inquired with a raise of his brow, getting off the bed so she couldn't grab him. He pulled his shirt over his head before undoing his jeans.

In seconds he was just as naked as she was, and he wanted her, and his prominent erection was making no qualms about that. "Maybe you want both?" He murmured deviously, backing up away from her as he turned on his heel and started to run down the hall. "Guess you'll have to prove it," he hollered back at her, hiding behind a corner as he heard the patter of her feet coming down the hall. He reached out and made a scary sound, hearing her shriek as he picked her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder. He could hear her laughing, feeling her hands on his ass as he walked out of the house not having a care in the world. Damon sprinted to the ocean, ignoring his exhaustion as he felt the cool rush of salt water move over the tops of his feet. The moment the water was up to his thighs he threw Jolene forward, watching her go under the water and get christened by the beautiful ocean as he walked over to meet her when she came up. "So…what do you think? Everything you've dreamed of?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her to his chest, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm so glad we got away from Mystic Falls and are having a real vacation. At least nothing can go wrong here," he mused, pressing his lips to hers. His hand moved then, down her tummy and in between her legs until he had a hand full of her pussy there. "Mmm, do you want me? I want to know?" He asked her. He always got off when she would moan his name and tell him how much she desired him. He wanted to blame it on an ego thing, and that didn't hurt, but the reality was he loved hearing Jolene want him like she did. It was almost like he couldn't believe it so he had to hear it over and over.

**JOLENE'S POV –**

There was something very sensual about the way that Damon's hands curved around her ass, palming her firm flesh in his hands, squeezing her so that she could feel his fingertips dip into her flesh. There was a heat that immediately rolled over her entire body in waves that physically made her shiver against him. She giggled a little, "Of course I do, I love you and that means I pay attention to the little things especially your insatiable hunger for my body." She moaned into his mouth as their parted lips melting, her tongue curling around his as he walked the both of them through this gorgeous home and into the master bedroom. His hands moved up her body to her waist before he peeled her away from him and tossed her onto the bed. She immediately started laughing as her body bounced on the cushions before she blew up so that her hair would get out of her face. "It is!" She felt her body lift off the mattress again a little as he plopped himself down next to her as he started to tease her. Her mouth opened in shock as he talked about napping rather than making love to her, but they both knew she wouldn't let him get away with that. "Oh yes please, I'm so hot just taken them off of me." She smiled up at him as their eyes met, locking to each other like magnets. She could feel his fingers at her pants, feeling him unbutton them without a problem before he lowered his head. Their lips met with a hazy passion, her heart quickening within her chest as he started to nudge her pants down her body. He broke away from her then, a frown of a pout forming on her lips as she watched him move down her frame so he could pull her pants from her lengthy stems, taking her panties right along with him.

A furious blush reached the apples of her cheeks as he flashed her, her cum stained panties before his gaze drifted to her pussy. She parted her legs further, "For your viewing pleasure." She nodded her head up and down in quick repetitions as he dipped his head lower, her hips raising up off of the mattress to meet his lips, but he pulled away from her. "You are such a jerk." She stated, glaring at him as he reached for her shirt, pulling it over her head before attacking her bra so that she was completely bare of clothes. She shivered a little, the cool air hardening her nipples, making waiting for him that much more difficult. "Damon, stop it… I want you so come here." She reached out for him, but he pulled away from her this strikingly sad expression touching her eyes as he started to strip for her. "Whatever will get you to stop so I can feel you inside of me. I don't care." She was desperate now and it was reflecting in her voice, but he didn't seem to care because he went off running down the hall. She whined, her head plopping back against the pillow before she crawled out of the bed and started chasing him down the hall. She didn't see him so she assumed that he was off in the ocean already seeing as how his speed could get him there within a blink of her eye, but then his hands were on her and this petrifying sound left his lips and she screamed bloody murder, her heart pounding so hard that she could literally see her chest moving with the irregular beats. The next thing she knew he was hoisting her over his shoulder and she slapped his ass playfully, "You are such a butthead." But she still couldn't help herself from laughing.

Her tongue slipped from her lips then, dragging along the skin of his back as he walked the both of them outside. She could feel the cold air dance on her skin and she hummed along his back, her lips molding to him until she could hear him move through the ocean water. He stopped then and with one fluid movement, she was in the air in front of him and then her body submerged into the ocean water. She could feel the cold, but she hardly cared as she bounced right back to the top so that she could some air into her lungs. She took a deep breath of the clean air, using her fingers to get rid of any water at her eyes so she could open up her eyelids to look at him. His arms wrapped around her before he pulled her to his chest. She moaned into her closed mouth as their bodies took to each other like clay to a mold. His lips pressed to her forehead, her arms slipping around his waist. "You make every day of my life a dream Damon, but not even I could have ever imagined this." Their lips met again as his hand travelled between them, moving in between her legs until her twat was resting firmly against his palm. Her hips automatically started to move against his palm, forcing his fingers to rub up against her nether lips as she ran her pussy along his hand. She purposely bumped her covered clit into his wrist, those delicious sensations of pleasure tingling throughout her body as she grew wet for him. "You are what I've always wanted," she purred, her lips pressing feather light kissing along his chest. "Body, heart, soul and mind, you are everything that I've ever wanted or will ever want." She pulled her head back slightly so she could look up into those icy eyes of his, her fingers caressing either side of his cheeks. "I don't want you to ever doubt that because, from the moment we met, I knew. Damon, I knew."

She was probably getting more sentimental and emotional than his question had intended, but she wanted him to know that what they had was more to her than just sex. She loved him with every fiber of her being and she needed him to know that. "You mean so much to me that I can't even make a 'more than' statement. It's why, no matter what happens, I'll be waiting for you and loving you until the day that I die." When she was sure that he understood her words or at least took the time to hear them, she offered him a sly smile, her fingers reaching down until the tips of her digits could lightly graze his engorged head. "And if you can't feel how wet I am for you, even with the ocean water, then you have no idea what you're missing." She pulled away from him then completely, separating their contact. "I hope you didn't think that stunt you pulled in the bedroom would be forgotten, now did you? Teasing me?... Tsk, tsk, tsk Damon. Now I have to teach you a lesson because you aren't nearly hard enough for me yet." She could feel the wet sand form to her feet with every step that she took, squeezing in between her toes. "You stay there, you aren't allowed to move." Her voice was demanding and sexual, much like she imagined a dominatrix would be like, but Jo didn't even know if she could be that woman or even if that kind of a girl turned him on. However, dominance was something that she had wanted from the start from him, but he would never completely hand it over just fake it every once and a while to appease her. But tonight, she was going to see if she couldn't win that war.

"It hurts being away from me doesn't it?" She breathed, her hands moving along her sides as she walked backwards, the water rising up her body, concealing her bit by bit from his line of vision. "Hurts so bad you can hardly breathe." Her length of her wet hair started to float in the water as she moved just enough to so that the water came up to her elbows. "Because all you want is to be able to touch me, feel me… hear your name whisper off of my lips. And even now you're drifting towards me, unable to control yourself." She brought her hands up to the top of the water, her fingers feeling the clear blue of the ocean like she was making love to it. "That's what I do to you Damon, make you so desperate for me that you have to begin to question whether you are as independent as you seem. You have to ask yourself, could you live without me?" She smiled, shaking her head slowly, "I don't think you could… I know I could never go a day without you; I could never sleep peacefully without you by my side. I love you and I want you… I want you so bad it hurts. Every step I take away from you it kills me because I'm leaving my heart with you and you can't live without a heart." She reached out for him then, her finger curling towards herself in a 'come hither' motion and before she could even blink, he was in front of her. She felt the water splash around her body, her arms wrapping around his neck as she moved her leg in between his, her upper thigh pressing into his erect dick. She moved her leg just so, rubbing her creamy appendage along his cock, paying special attention to his balls. Her lips moved to his ear, her teeth nibbling on his ear lobe as her breasts flattened against his chest, a moan vibrating out of her mouth.

"I want you Damon," she whispered, "I want you so bad. I want you to show me just how much you love me." She sucked his ear lobe into her mouth, her tongue slipping along the outline of him before she let him out of her mouth, her lips then descending down to his shoulder. Her petals lovingly pressed against his skin, her palms moving down his chest, tenderly feeling every groove of his muscles, every dip that his body made as though she was trying to memorize him and etch him into her memory. "I want to feel you moving inside of me until you make my body tremble for you. I want your hands on me. Damon, put your hands on me." She urged, her hands drifting over the top of his, her digits moving between his, curling around his open palms until she could pull his hands up, the backs of her fingers feeling every part of her body she let him roam. Her eyelids fluttered closed as her head went backwards so that her neck was completely exposed to him. She placed his hands over her breasts before releasing him, feeling his fingers tease at her nipples until they were aching as he circled the pads of his fingers against her crests. "You make me feel so alive." He enticed every nerve in her body until she felt like an electric wire submerged in water and he hadn't even done anything to her yet. "I bet you I could cum right now just thinking about what you can do to me." She looked up at the stars and swore she had never seen them as bright as they were. "My body longs for you… Can't you feel how juicy I am rubbing along your thigh, hmm? I want to feel you thrusting into me until I have bruises, I want your mouth on me until I have marks all over my skin, but what I want most is for you to make me feel like we're the only two people in the world."

Her lips crashed against his then, unable to control herself as she kissed him, her petals parting so that he could put his tongue in her mouth and taste her. She jumped up slightly, her legs wrapping around his waist after he helped her up onto him, her fingers going down between them, wrapping around his thick length before moving his dick along her slit, her arousal collecting on his head before she positioned him at her entrance. Jolene lowered herself down onto him, her slick muscles wrapping around his dick as a shaky moan left her lips. She settled herself against him, feeling her pussy quiver around him, sucking him in as far as he would go. Jo rocked her hips against him, her arms tightening around him, her head resting on his shoulders, her lips close to his ear. "I love you so much." She whispered, feeling him step backwards knowing that he was trying to get close enough to the dry land so that neither one of them would have to suffocate on water and so he wouldn't have to take the full weight of the both of them. The movement of him walking alone was making her go nuts, his stiff cock bumping up against her spongy walls until neither of them could take it anymore. Her back made a soft thud against the wet sand, the water moving onto the shore in gentle waves against their bodies as he molded over the top of her. She could feel the water rush around her head before he flipped them over and she figured it was just in case the water rose to high, for her sake. She kept her body close to his, her plump petals moving over his lips as she lifted her hips and brought herself down, softly at first, enjoying the feel of him within her body as they joined together as one repeatedly. Jo pushed herself up so that she was straddling him, using either of her legs as support as she rode him, his swollen head bumping up against her sensitive patches of skin, the water mingling with their bodies as they made sweet love to each other.

**DAMON'S POV –**

Damon hadn't really expected such a deep answer from her. He was preparing himself for a simple 'yes' or 'no' but Jolene always gave him so much more than he needed or hoped for, she went above and beyond, fulfilling his expectations and making him melt right there in front of her as her lips melted into his chest. He couldn't imagine being happier than when he was with her, nor could he fathom a woman that was more meant for him. It was like whatever maker was in charge fashioned her out of the model deep within his brain, and she had broken the mold and made him happier than he even knew was capable. Their eyes met then, the warmth of her wet hands felt on his face as he gazed down in her beautiful oceans, a smile spreading on his lips. He had never had a woman be so open with him before when it came to their feelings, at least not one he cared about, and she had just admitted to wanting him the moment she set her eyes on him. "Jo...I love you," he said in a relaxed breath, a grin pulling at his lips until his cheeks were hurting. "You're so amazing, you know that?" He asked her, tucking some of her wet locks behind her ear as his eyes softened while he looked at her. Damon let out a low groan when her fingertips brushed over his engorged head, making his dick jerk beneath the clear waters as she pulled away from him. "Oh really?" He mused, knowing this wasn't going to be fun for him. He loved to tease, but he didn't particularly take it well when it was dished back to him. Especially when it came from this beauty, she had many tricks up her sleeves that she had yet to divulge to him just yet.

He laughed a little. "Alright boss, I'll listen as long as I can. I make no promises," he smirked darkly, his lips lifting up into a crooked grin as he watched her back away further from him; her hands moving along her body. Damon ached as she moved inch by inch further away from him, her voice lulling him into some kind of trance as he slowly walked toward her without realizing it. His cock pulsed beneath the water, the whirring of the tiny waves only increasing his pleasure as he let out a soft moan. "Yes...shit, don't make me be without you," he nearly whined like a disciplined pup. He groaned a little, the noise catching in his throat as he cocked his head to the side watching her longingly in a trance. "No...no I couldn't live without you, I already know that Jolene," Damon hummed in reply, waiting for her to say he could come closer. He wanted to play her games because she also played his and it was only fair, but he was dying to be next to her again, and the moment her finger curled at him he was through the water and standing in front of her in less than a second. "That's better," he breathed out, his hands holding either side of her face as he smiled warmly while looking into her eyes. Her thigh was between his legs then, moving up until she pushed up his dick; massaging it with her smooth skin before she dropped it and molesting his boys with her legs. "Shiiiiit," he let out a low hiss. "You know just where to touch me to make me nuts for you. I could cum for you right now with you just looking at me," he added, not really knowing if he should be proud of that fact of not.

He loved the feel of her wet breasts against his chest, his slippery hands easing down her back as she nibbled on his earlobe. "Yes, yes...talk to me baby, I love to hear you," Damon moaned out loud, as she continued to murmur sexy statements to him. "I want you too," he murmured, his breath tight in his chest as his dick thumped against her inner thigh. He watched her, completely tantalized, as her hands roamed down his chest. "I'll give you that, all of it," he promised her, her hands linking with his as she begged him to touch her. He let her control his hands, smoothing them over her wet skin before she released them on top of her breasts. Damon palmed them in his hands, massaging them with his skilled hands before he rolled her nipples between his fingers until they were hard enough to his liking. He chuckled a little. "Maybe, we're both very much the same in that way. Each of us gets the other going, but that's why we work so good together." He groaned when she rubbed her warm pussy against her leg. "Yes, I feel you...I want to bury myself inside you," he hushed against her petals, until hers collided into his passionately. His arms wrapped around her, his hands catching her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. She didn't really understand what she was asking yet. He would love to leave bruises and marks all over her body, but Jolene, as passionate and loving as she was-didn't really know what that meant and Damon knew she still wasn't read. Someday soon though he was going to ease her into it, and show her what kinky sex could really be like but right now their relationship was too precious to him to do anything violent or painful.

He let his lips melt into the ravine of her neck, the sensation of her fingers wrapping around his cock almost enough to send him bursting right there, but he bit back the pleasure that rippled up his abdomen; telling himself it wasn't time. Damon sucked in a breath as she guided his mushroom head against her slit before guiding him into her pussy, her walls hugging him until she slid down on him until he could feel the warm of her twat engulfing him; his pubic hair rubbing against her sensitive clit. "My God, you feel so good," he growled out in her ear as his arms tightened around her so that he could feel every curve of her body against his. He took a step backward, turning around to lead them to shore. As much as he could've rocked her world in the salt water, taking her on the sands beneath the stars seemed so much more romantic. The friction of her walls rubbing against him was driving him crazy, his pace quickening to get to the beach but that only made it worse. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he spat, arriving to the sandy shores as he laid her down. He watched the waters rush around her, deciding it best to put her on top in case the tide rose. He flipped her around, keeping her pussy settled around his cock as leaned forward. His lips melted into her petals, his hands moving from the sand up into her hand; feeling the tiny granules drop against his chest as she leaned forward and then back. Each time her cunt would suck him in and then release him, her muscles moving over him like rippling water as moaned into her mouth. His hands moved down her arms and over her back, running around the swell of her ass as he helped lift her up and then back down again.

Damon knew he wasn't going to be able to last long this time. His mind was on overdrive and he was tired. He was a vampire not a machine, and she felt so amazing around him he couldn't calm himself down. He lifted her up, the strength of his arms holding her there as he bent at the knee. His eyes bore into hers, heated and intense as he let out a stream of breath. "Take a deep breath," he urged her, watching as she did so as he began to thrust madly upwards. His thighs hit the back of her ass as he hammered into her tight pussy, her walls clenching around him in shock as he slid in and out of her. Grunts left his parted lips each time he would submerge his hard dick inside of her, he got tired of hearing his own noises, drowning himself out by forming his mouth to hers so that her delicious whimpers and cries were echoing in his mouth. He smirked into their kiss, feeling her walls quake around him as he rubbed on her delicious spot each time he would slip inside and then back out. The torture was becoming too much for her to bare as she tore away from his lips, his name being sung over and over again as her walls clenched around him. "FUCK, yes...cum for me, cream all over my dick," he huffed, easing the speed so she could enjoy the rapture that was uncoiling in her body. He felt her sticky cum ooze around his dick, and he knew he wouldn't be able to let another second go by without tasting her. "Come here," Damon pleaded, his eyes soft and tender as he helped her crawl up his body until she settled her dripping cunt over his open mouth. He slipped his tongue inside of her oozing chamber, curling his tongue and making her cry out since she was still sensitive from her orgasm.

"You taste like candy," he mumbled into her moist slit, lapping at her as his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips. He could feel Jolene rocking against his mouth, urging her moisture out on to his greedy tongue until he had licked her clean. He dropped her down on his chest so he could gaze up into her eyes, a mischievous twinkle in his eye like a little boy who was going to steal from the cookie jar. "I want more," he purred against her inner thigh, placing warm wet kisses there as his hands ran up her; more sand falling on his abdomen as he did so. "Come here, I want to hear you scream. Mexico wants to hear you scream," he smirked, chuckling wickedly as he helped her off of him. He encouraged her down on all fours, his hands smoothing out down her back; brushing off the sand from her as his hands rested on her rounded cheeks. He allowed his palms to travel up her sides, moving under her so that his palms moved over her breasts. He loved the moan he got from her then, so he let his hands stay there; rolling her peaks into diamonds with the use of his palm before his fingertips danced back down her abdomen before grasping her hips. He leaned down his head, his pink tongue slipping between her cheeks until he was licking her tight asshole. Damon could tell her heart sped up then out of pleasure or fear he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to do anything too crazy to her. When she was lathered up in his spit he sunk his tongue into her ass, feeling her muscles stretch around him since it wasn't that large. He thrust his wet muscle in and out of her, feeling her loosen to it as she began to enjoy it rather than be hesitant about it.

"I'll never hurt you baby, relax," he purred against her creamy skin. He loved how anxious she was about every little thing, and how when they tried something new he had to tell her to relax or breathe. It made him realize how pure she was, and how entirely his she was too. He loved her, and he never wanted another man's hands every landing on her again because she was his to love on and worship...nobody else's. Besides, Damon loved this side to her, the inexperienced side so willing to learn and explore. It made their sex life exciting and passionate and he wanted her more and more with each passing day. Being with her never got old like it did with so many other women he had fucked and left when he had his feel. He moved then, guiding his dick between her inviting thighs as he pushed his way back into her awaiting womanhood. The feel of her muscles sucking him in made him moan out her name, as he slowly began to thrust into her. He shoved his pointer finger in his mouth, sucking on it so that his saliva was dripping from it before he rubbed the tip of his finger around her asshole. "This won't hurt, it's not big enough," he smirked, but he was glad she couldn't see that. "But don't tense up, otherwise it won't feel that good either." With that he slowly guided his finger into her tight asshole, burying little by little until her ass was clamping around him. He had paused his dick up at that point, letting her adjust to both intrusions before he began to thrust into her. This time his finger began to mimic the motions, pulling out of her tight hole before pressing back in as he angled his finger downward; pressing her pussy wall up against his dick, making for a tighter fit.

He felt the prominent spongy muscle over him now, using his finger fucking to his advantage as he began to increase his speed as he plunged into her over and over again. It was seconds before Jo was purring like a cat, stretching out her body on the sands as he invaded her in both of her constricting holes repeatedly. "Jesus, your so tight," Damon sputtered, losing himself inside of her. He was climbing his mountain to bliss, but he wanted her to topple down it with him. "Lets see how well I can multitask," he chuckled deviously, moving the hand that was resting on her side as he curled it around her. His fingers sought out her clit, the position was awkward and strenuous on his body but he didn't even give a shit, he kept ramming into her, his finger curling inside of her ass he pressed down on her. Now, his other digits were spinning around her clit, the blood rushing there like a wild river as the intensity of his touches increased by leaps and bounds. He could hear her heart, feel her blood pulse through her veins with an increased velocity; her muscles clamping down on him mercilessly and he knew she was going to cum again. "Fuck, yes...cum with me Jo, get lost with me," he cooed, sinking into her one more time as his dick gave out on him, twitching and jerking in her cunt as he unleashed everything he had in one large spewed stream of cum. Her felt her body roll, his hand moving from her ass he pulled her up against him so that her back was to his chest. Damon's fingers swirled around her bud, as she thrashed against him, panting and crying out as he molested her wet center until she went limp as jello in his arms.

He supported her weight, letting her body curl over his arms that were now wrapped just under her breasts as he placed a kiss at the nape of her neck. "Shit," he laughed out loud. "If my dick is capable of breaking, you'll be the one to do it," he mused lightly, backing up a little as he slid out of her. Their cum dripped on to the sounds as he got to his feet, scooping up Jo in his arms as he used what strength and energy he had left to walk her toward their home. Once they were inside he rinsed her off in the shower, cleaning the two of them before they dried themselves and climbed into their large bed. He kept her close to him, her head laying on his shoulder and chest while his arm stayed draped around her and over her side. "Jolene," Damon began, his breathing slow and relaxed as he looked down at her. "I've never really thought about this before...not with anyone. You might think I'm crazy, because we've only been together month and a half or so...but I love you. And I think about spending my life with you. What do you want? I want to know. I can't give you children, I wish I could, but I can't. So when you were a little girl, tell me what you wanted. I want to fulfill your dreams and make your life special and blessed. I want you to know when you wake up in the morning that I love you and you're my entire world. So please..." he hushed against her forehead, placing a tender kiss there. "Tell me what I can do so that you feel that, so that you know I love you faithfully and forever. Have you ever wanted to get married?"

He let the question settle in the air. He never really thought about being a father or having children. When he was human and in the war he wondered what it would be like to start a family, love a woman, and make babies. However, as much as he loved Katherine that thought never entered his head. She was a vivacious woman but not the motherly type. Jolene on the other hand, exuded a tenderness that Damon had never known before. It was like she was born to be a mom, and it broke him in two that he couldn't give that to her; at least no in the conventional sense. He wasn't confident in his abilities as a father, but he was confident in hers as a mother and he thought about adopting a child with her or something to that degree. "I know you told me your dad and mother didn't really have that great of a relationship seems that she cheated on him," Damon continued, "But from the sounds of it he really loved her. I just want to know what makes you tick, and what you've always wanted in a man. I mean, I know you love me...and believe me Jo, I love you too...more than anything. But I want to know what you want. So please, tell me?" He whispered sweetly to her.

**JOLENE'S POV –**

Jo couldn't imagine her life where Damon did not exist. It was hard for her to think of her life with him in terms of a month and a half, but that was true, they hadn't been together long. Still, she felt as though her life hadn't started until the moment that he had walked into it and she couldn't let him go. He had no idea how heartbroken she still was over the kiss he shared with Elena, but it was something that she could move on from because she knew that he was still there with her, he had still chosen her in the end. However, the sense of being slightly inadequate had crossed her mind quite a few times, but in these moments where his eyes were transfixed to her, there were no longer any doubts in her mind. She knew that, no matter what happened, neither of them could live without the other because the separation would be heartbreaking for the both of them and that alone put a smile on her face because she didn't want to go a day without him. She loved him so deeply that it tore at her insides to think of a morning where she could not wake to those beautiful blue eyes of his, his arms securely wrapped around her in a protective shield that he had wrapped her in the moment he had saved her life with those men in the alley. There would be no life without Damon Salvatore to breathe oxygen into her lungs. Just knowing that he wanted her made her wet between her legs, her warmth dripping around his hard cock, making her pussy slick as she ran herself up and down his entire body, repeatedly burying him inside of her. Her breasts rubbed up against his chest, bouncing slightly as her fingers dug into the sand to release some of the pressure that was beginning to break her from the inside out.

She felt his hands at her hips, lifting her body up as he bent his knees. She marveled at his strength, his arms alone hoisting her body up, her gaze drifting over to his and he told her to take a deep breath and she did. Jolene inhaled deeply, suckling in as much of the cool, crisp Mexican air as she could as she clenched her walls around his girth, but then he slammed into her, knocking the air right out of her lungs. Her eyeballs nearly popped out of her head, her jaw dropping so that her mouth was open as he hammered into her body. The sound of their slapping bodies echoed wildly in her ears as she placed her hands on either of his knees trying to help him so that he wouldn't have to carry all of her weight. The pleasure snapped at her like a whip, all consuming like the driving force of her blood pumping through her veins at maximum speed. Every time his hips smashed into her pelvis she let out a scream, tears streaming down her cheeks because her body was in a torturous state of pleasure. He brought her down to his mouth, their lips molding to each other because their lips were made for the other. Her mouth opened for him, his tongue invading her every sense as her pussy tightened and leaked juices all over his length, his dick driving into her repeatedly. Her moans muted into Damon's mouth, her sand covered fingers gripping onto either of his shoulders as his mushroom head bumped deliciously against her G-spot, making her screams grow louder and louder. Her abdomen quivered of its own accord, her body shaking over him with the tingling that his cock sent up her body like electric shocks, tightening her every muscle until she was virtually frozen above him.

Jolene was gasping for air, tearing away from his lips just so she could fill her lungs, but she couldn't. Her belly had caved in on itself, her body nearly doubling over because she couldn't do anything but tremble. She could feel her head growing dizzy with ecstasy, his gaze burning into her skin as she threw her head back. "DAMON!" She screamed out, his name falling out in drawn out syllables as he told her to cum for him, his hips bucking up into her until she felt herself hit a brick wall. Every part of her body tightened, her pussy squeezing his dick out of her body as her cum gushed over him. She tumbled over her peak, her fingernails digging into the skin at his knee as her thighs tightened around him, her entire frame falling into an epileptic fit over the top of him. She could hardly catch a breath as he continued to thrust into her, his cock burying in her cunt. Her body wanted to turn to putty then, but he took hold of her arms and helped her to crawl her way back up him. Her arms shook under the weight of her, her head hanging, her body almost feeling sick with the deprivation of oxygen as he settled her twat over his face. His open mouth fell on her pussy, his tongue slipping into her warm cavern as he gathered her cum onto his tongue, cleaning her of any evidence of the amazing orgasm he sent plunging throughout her entire frame. "Oh fuck! You have no idea what you're doing to me right now Damon… I need to breathe…" She begged of him, his wet muscle pulled from her depths and ran along her cunt, her eyes still moist with pleasurable tears as he commented on the sugar below her waist.

She moved back against him, a devilish smile spreading on her lips. "Buy one get one free." She chuckled, pressing her pussy down against his tongue until he urged her onto his chest. His lips molded into her thigh making her body shiver, "You can have all of me you want." She hummed as his hands moved up her body, tenderly caressing every inch of her before he aided her off of him, somehow knowing that she was virtually incapable of any movement after what he had just done to her. She got down onto her hands and knees for him, spreading out her legs in the sand so her glistening twat teased him as she purposely stuck her ass up at him. His sand encrusted hands massaged into her ass cheeks, moving along her sides until he reached her breasts. She let out a sensuous moan, his fingertips pinching her nipples into hard crests until they ached softly at his touch. She wanted to push herself back against him, but she remained still as his large palms moved back down her body along her trembling abdomen until he took hold of her hips. She let her eyelids close so she could be more in tune with the feeling of him as he lower his head between her, his tongue slipping from the trap of his mouth and in between her cheeks. She felt his wet muscle smooth over her asshole and her heart began to putter in her chest because she never imagined that something so dirty could be so sensual, that something so naughty could feel so good. However, there was hesitation in her heart because she hadn't even thought about this, but she wanted to please him and let him explore every inch of her so she settled into the pleasure of his tongue as he dipped his muscle into her extra tight hole. She moaned out, her entire body turning into water as he warmed her up to the idea of this possibility.

"I know," she breathed, handing over her trust without a second thought even though her nerves were bouncing anxious feelings within her belly causing all sorts of butterflies to run rampant. Jolene purred for him as he pushed his cock between her thighs until her pussy could drink him into her womanhood. She purred for him then like a little kitty, nodding her head in understanding, her raven locks dancing on the sand beneath her as she focused hard on the feeling of him moving tenderly inside of her cunt rather than what she didn't know what was coming, but then he stopped moving and her pussy clenched around him in protest. She felt his fingertip push into her ass and she couldn't help whimpering a little because, even though he told her not to tense, she did a little and her mind was confusing her. He was persistent with his digit, pushing into her asshole until she could feel the length of his finger buried inside of her so that she was filled completely by him. Jolene stretched out over the sand as waves of bliss rolled over her body as her ass and pussy tightened around him in unison, clenching down around him to form to him and then he was bucking into her again. Her mind drifted to the feel of him as he anally finger fucked her, pressing down so that she could feel his finger pressing up against the wall of her pussy and inevitably his dick. The feeling rippled throughout her body like a disturbance in still waters as he began to increase the speed with which he made love to her. His finger tightened her pussy for him as she started moving herself back against him without thinking twice about it. "Mmm, that's it Damon, I want your cum inside of me. Yes, just like that baby… oh god, right there… right there… fuuuuckkkkk." She nearly screamed when his free fingers landed on her clit, torturing all of her sensitive spots with particular glee.

Jolene lost all thought then, not knowing what to do with herself. Her mind drifted between the feel of his hard dick to his nimble finger to the way his fingertips rolled her clit into a little diamond all because he knew how to drive her wild. "Oh yes, I want to cum with you… yes Damon, that's what I want." She moaned as her arms started to shiver underneath the weight of her until they nearly gave out. She moved her hips back against him, driving him deeper into her with every thrust until she could feel his dick jumping in her pussy. "Let go Damon, let go…" She urged until he popped. His seed surged into her busy, burying in her womb, hitting her spongy depths, sending her over her edge. Her sticky cum rushed around his cock as he pulled his finger out of her depths, lifting her body up to his chest, his fingertips smashing against her swollen jewel until she was grabbing at air for relief, her body seizing in his arms until her heart couldn't take anymore and her body gave out on her. Her limbs went lip as he caught her, keeping her safe in his arms as their cum mixed and oozed out of her body and onto his dick, dripping down onto the sand beneath them. She felt his lips at the back of her neck and she tried so hard to lift herself up, but she couldn't. "Damon, I think you paralyzed me." She whined as he slid out of her, more of their juices rushing out of her body, dribbling along her inner thighs. "Oh god, my pussy is so swollen." She muttered, noticing how red and enlarged her pussy lips were, hearing him laugh at her a little.

He grabbed onto her then, lifting her up into his arms to carry them back into the house. "How can you still walk after that?" She questioned, "You have to be tired too." Worry reflected in her gaze for him because, even though he was a vampire and he could take more than she could, he wasn't invincible. He smiled at her and took her into the master bath where they both got into the shower and lovingly washed their bodies of the sand that had collected on their naked frames, all the while kissing him wherever her lips could reach. When they were done and nearly dry, she put her hair up into a bun at the top of her head before crawling into bed with him as naked as the day she was born. He pulled her to him, her body curling to his side as she rested her head on his shoulder as she savored how warm he made her feel. "Hmm?" She looked up at him when he said her name, one of her favorite sounds, behind 'I love you.' A loving smile spread on her lips when he confessed his love for her she was about to tell him that she loved him too, but he continued with his words asking her the most peculiar question. She already knew what she wanted from him, but then he brought up children and the fantasies that she had as a child about her future. He wanted to know what fairytale she had imagined for herself because he wanted to make those dreams a reality for her. It was as if he thought that doing that would solidify to her the love that he had for her and she wanted so badly to tell him that she knew she was his to be forever loved by him. However, his next question made her eyelids widen a little. _Have you ever wanted to get married?_ He wanted to know all of these things and she couldn't help feeling that maybe, just maybe this was a foreshadowing of their future, that this was a hint to what they would become to each other—husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs.

"First of all, I want you to know that I love you so very much and I know that you love me too. I know that you'll love me beyond the end of time and that you will never part from me. I know and you are all that I've ever wanted, but could have never imagined. You make me feel… I can't even explain it, but if you want to know what I wanted as a little girl, I'll tell you." Her lips pressed against his jaw, her fingers drawing aimless circles on her chest because she knew she was going to start blushing at some point. "I never wanted a knight in shining armor or a prince charming, I've always wanted a man like my father, a man that would love me despite my flaws and mistakes no matter how great or small they were, but had enough balls to tell me when I was wrong or admit when I was right. I made a promise to myself that I would wait for my soul mate even if that meant never finding him. I would wait because I wanted one man's hands on me, just one; a man who would look at me like you do, with love and lust and passion and tenderness. Someone who could make me happy and make me smile when I didn't want to… someone who would let me ruin his best shirt with tears, someone who wouldn't feel like less of a man because I love cars, sports, poker, and beer. A man who could light me on fire without even touching me, who could take away my fears and protect me because I've never been truly strong; someone who wouldn't laugh at my insecurities, but would embrace them as part of who I am and not want to change me… someone who would look into my eyes and tell me that he loved me every day. It sounds like a lot doesn't it?"

She smiled at him, her palm cupping his cheek as her azure pools caught his own oceans. "And yet you have been able to do all of those things for me without even trying. I see you and I go weak at the knees and my head gets so dizzy and my heart beats like a hummingbird's heart and my skin feels like I'm burning from the inside out. You protected me from the moment you stepped into my life and I… I haven't felt at home in my life since my father died, but you make me feel whole again and home is where the heart is and my heart is with you. You take me to a place that's so real and as long as I'm with you nothing matters. I don't care where I end up so long as I'm with you. I can't imagine my life without you as cheesy as that sounds. I couldn't survive, I couldn't breathe because you make my heart beat and you make everything better." There were happy tears spilling from her cheeks now, sweet tears that reflected the truth of her words to him. "But like any little girl, I thought about marriage and family. When I was sixteen, everyone was getting married around me; that small town mentality I guess. I always pictured something small, intimate, and in a snowy woodland under the morning sun with personal vows, but a marriage to last beyond death because that just depresses me. I'm a simple girl with simple tastes and I never thought I would ever get that chance. Whenever I'd try imagining my future with my soul mate, I'd fall short because I was always told I would be no better than my mother. And I never wanted to make my husband feel forgotten or my children to feel unloved so I'd always stop myself before I could fall into the fantasy even though it was what I wanted more than anything, but I told myself I didn't deserve to know that happiness…"

Her honesty tore up at her heart and she swallowed hard, talking before he could interject. "But you have given me self-worth and for that gift alone I would be honored to spend forever with you." She scooted herself up slightly so that she could level herself out with him. "And it is my turn to be forward with you because, even if it has been a month and a half, I would marry you right now because I know you are my soul mate, you are that puzzle piece that fits into mine. You are the only man that I want to ever love, the only man that I want to know everything about, the only man whose hands I'll ever let on my body. It's always going to be you Damon. And even if I'm scaring you away right now, I can't keep it in and I can't lie because I would love to take your name as my own." Her lips pressed softly to his then, expressing that love she had for him as best she knew how before pulling away from him slightly. "And I would have loved to have mothered your children Damon, but you need to know that I don't need to be a mother to be happy as long as I have you. And if, at some point, we want that experience, we want that family; we can find it when we're ready. I've always wanted a little girl…" She hadn't expected to have this deep of a conversation with him so soon, but it made their relationship that much more real to her. She brought her fingers to her cheeks and wiped away her tears. "And I hardly ever cry, look what you do to me, you turn me into a baby." Jo laughed lightly, pressing up against him further. "Didn't you want to get married Damon? I hardly know anything about your history. What were you like when you were human? What did you do? What did you want? Where have you been? And why did it take twenty-three years for you to find me?" She knew he had been hopelessly in love twice before her and she wanted to know what was so special about these two women that made him so hopeless and so sad because, even now, she was picking up the pieces that they had left behind of his heart and she was putting him back together again, healing him, making him whole.


	8. Marry Me

**DAMON'S POV –**

For Damon things with Jolene were leading up to a very important and monumental point in his life. He wanted to loved her forever, and that thought had never really crossed his mind before. Sure, with Elena he toyed with the idea, but the two of them never had a functioning relationship that really made him dream about watching her walk down the aisle or lifting her veil to share their first kiss as man and wife. In fact, Damon hadn't really thought about marriage since he was a human and that had been a very long time ago. Jo changed everything for him in so many different ways. She made him want to be good, but not just because he wanted to make her happy, but because he wanted to be a better person for himself, too. She brought out the good in him without trying or forcing it, and then she loved, accepted, and embraced his rough jagged edges that made him less appealing and pretty. She was perfect herself, but loved him despite his massive loads of flaws, and yet every day managed to make him feel like he was her choice, he was her forever. It was something that he couldn't explain and barely put into words, he just knew that Jolene was meant to be his. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was meant to be his wife. It was an odd feeling considering he hadn't given matrimony a single thought for over one hundred and fifty years, and now suddenly a young human waltzed into his life and he knew he was meant to be hers forever. Most would probably laugh at that and say it was too soon, especially since the two of them had only been together a little over a month, but he didn't give a shit what people would think or say.

What was important him was that he knew it was right and he was certain Jo would agree, and that's really all that mattered, was her accepting his proposal and choosing to love him too. He waited for her answers because he was truly curious and wanted to know and memorize the little details that made her special and unique. When she started talking to him he actually felt tears stinging his eyes, and it was easy for him to let that wall crumble in front of her because he felt safe and able to be himself. He didn't have to be mysterious or deflect his emotions, or cushion them with a sarcastic remark. Damon could be real with her and sincere, so he lets the few tears trickle down his cheeks when she spoke, his fingers lacing with hers as he stared into her stunning sapphire eyes that he loved to get lost in. "Yes…I want to know," he whispered, his eyes watching her fingers trailing hearts and other shapes on his chest as she pressed a kiss into his hard jaw line. Her voice was soft and dreamy as she told him that she wanted a man like her father, and all of the wishes she hoped to find in a man that Damon could only hope he was already fulfilling for her. He loved every last bit of her, from self-image that was riddled with insecurities he was determined to prove wrong, to the fact that she was better at fixing a car than he was. He was fine that she had what many would term masculine talents. Damon loved it all, and he wanted to give her what she wanted, a shoulder to cry on and a true companion. He smiled at her softly when she said it was a lot, her warm hand cupping the side of his face as his own hand fell over hers as she told him that he did it all.

Damon gave her a warm grin, his hand finding hers as he brought her knuckles to his lips as he pressed tender kisses there as she continued to talk. Yup, he was definitely looking at his wife, and she was worth all the hell he had been through to finally find her. "Sounds amazing," he told her when she started describing the wedding that she had foreseen in her head. His fantasy of a wedding was very similar to her and it had changed since he was human. When he was young he wanted his entire family there, Stefan to be his best man, of course—and have everyone he knew. Of course over time Damon had done a pretty good job of alienating himself, and even though he had friends now he knew a wedding with them would just be inviting drama and trouble. Neither things he was too excited to bring back into his simple life with the woman he loved, so standing with her under a snowy laden atmosphere with a pastor in front of him would do him just fine. He had never been a religious person, he had no need for it, and the way he saw it a sovereign God wouldn't let a monster like him walk the world. However, he was beginning to change his thoughts and beliefs because he knew that Jo did not happen by chance. She was his very own miracle, something he had every intention of clinging on to and never letting go. He knew he had struck gold with her and there was no use in denying it because he knew he was lucky or blessed, and he wanted to believe that there was someone bigger than him and this world that had sent her to him. She healed him with every kiss, every touch, and every smile and he couldn't imagine his life without her now.

Damon's thumb tenderly brushed away her tears as he shook his head. "You do deserve that happiness," he hushed softly between them as she continued on, scooting closer to him and admitting that she would be honored to spend forever with him. Honored? He didn't even know what to say to all the beautiful things she was saying because he had never been told them before. He could actually feel his heart swell when she told him she wanted to take his name as her own, and before he could assure her that she wasn't scaring him away; her lips melted into his as he groaned into their lip lock. His hand snaked up around her head, pulling her closer as his tongue moved gently against hers; evoking the love that he felt for her in their kiss before she slowly pulled away. "A little girl, huh?" He repeated, his facial features softening as he thought about having a little daughter to his name. He wondered if he could be a good daddy to her, especially knowing the hideous things that he had done to women, but those days were done; he was with Jo now and he wouldn't do that anymore. "I bet she'd be beautiful like you," he spoke tenderly, knowing that he would never be able to help her make one. Still, he could dream, and he knew that if they did go down other avenues to have children that he would love the child just the same even if it wasn't made from his seed and hers. His arm tightened around her when she pushed her naked frame further against his, her cerulean orbs shifting down to look at her.

Three months ago this conversation would've made him laugh and he would've went running for the hills, but now to look at him one wouldn't have been able to guess that. He laughed at her last question, preparing to answer them all as he took in a long breath. "Well," Damon began, thinking back to his long forgotten past. "When I was human…I was pretty much the opposite of who I am now," he smirked, chuckling under his breath. "I guess that's not true. You bring that boy out of me more often than anyone else has, but I was young…naïve…immature," he explained. "I was a hopeless romantic and always saw the bright side to things even when they were futile. It made me a little ignorant, but that was who I was, Mr. Positive. When I was in my teenaged years I wanted to be a dad more than anything and to marry. My father was always so convinced I'd find a woman while I was away to war, but I didn't. When I got back that's when I met Katherine who had been living there. She claimed to have lost her parents in a fire and was an orphan. We gave her shelter, not realizing she was a vampire. She started a love affair with me, and that's when all my desires changed." He tilted his head down so he could look in her eyes while he talked to her. "If you could've known Katherine you would know why I gave up my dreams of marriage and being a dad. That wasn't in her personality at all. She was very selfish and manipulative, and I was so blinded by love that I just wanted to make her happy. I knew she was sleeping with Stefan too, but she always promised she loved me more and I was stupid and believed her," he shrugged.

"Once I became a vampire I held on to my personality as long as I could, even taking great agony in taking human's lives just to survive. It was 1912 when all of that changed. I became bitter, and my perception of women became greatly skewed into thinking they weren't only for food, but pleasure and entertainment. I became someone I'm not proud to say I was…and I guess still am. The important thing is you've changed me Jo, and you've reminded me what it's like to love and all of those wants I had as a young man are now back and deeply embedded in me. I think about marrying you all the time and fathering your children, even if they can't physically be mine. I know where I belong and it's by your side…so thank you," he whispered, his lips meshing with hers as his hand rested against her neck. "As far as taking twenty-three years to find you…my God babe, I'm already over seven times your age. If I found you any earlier I really would've been a sicko," he let out a chesty laugh, "but I think the important thing is the two of us waited for each other and now we're both happy and that's all that truly matters. Now you get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll have more fun together," Damon promised, as he settled in next to her, allowing his eyes to fall shut. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, and over the next few days the two of them took advantage of Cancun and the sun. They went out on a small boat, snorkeling off in the middle of the ocean as they marveled at the tropical fish and reefs before he attempted to do water skiing while she steered the boat. He was terrible at it, getting awful water burns that thankfully healed up due to his accelerated healing.

When he let Jo do it he made sure to give her some of his blood beforehand so that she would heal and not feel too much of the pain. Every day they filled it up to the fullest, eating out at fancy authentic restaurants before going back and making love before passing out in one another's arms. It was four days later that Damon woke up at the crack of dawn, writing out a note to Jo that let her know he had gone to run some errands but that he would be home soon. Lying on the bed for her when she woke was a white sun dress that was flowy and would drop all the way down to her feet when she put it on. He told her to change into that when she woke up and that he would be back to her soon. When he left he went on a mission, running to places here and there to prepare the perfect proposal for her. In his mind he was only going to do this once and only once and he wanted everything to be flawless and special so that they both would remember this moment for the rest of their lives. Once he picked out the perfect ring for her, he left to the address that he had found in the morning paper to a woman's home that was selling eight week old Chocolate Labrador puppies. Unlike his brother, he wouldn't be tempted by the animal's blood and he had always been fond of dogs. Their home in Ruidoso could use one, and he wanted Jo to have a pup and so after picking the perfect little boy he got it a collar; having it engraved with something special before he head back to their beach home. He kept the puppy in a basket he couldn't get out of, the ring tied to his collar before he went inside calling out for Jo.

Unlike his typical attire, he wore dark jeans but a white dress shirt unbutton half way down as he found her in the kitchen. "Mmmm you look just as amazing as I thought you would in the dress, a little piece of heaven," he complimented, walking over to her as he pressed his lips sweetly to hers before taking her hand. "I have a surprise for you, but you need to close your eyes," he told her, waiting until she did as he said. Then he scooped her up in his arms, holding her close to his chest as he took her out to the fresh green grass of their front lawn where the basket was waiting on the ground. "Keep your eyes closed," he told her as he put her down in the soft lush grass, before he moved away from her, sitting down a couple of feet across from her as he pulled their new companion out of the basket. The minute he pulled him from the basket his eyes lit up seeing Jo there before him, his very own new play toy. "Go see your new mama," he cooed, as the puppy ran full speed over to her, bounding into her arms as her eyes fluttered opened. He loved seeing the smile on Jo's face, but then when her eyes caught what was sparkling on the red collar she saw the ring fastened there with string and the heart on his collar engraved with 'Marry me, Beautiful?' on it. Damon smiled as her face went stunned for a moment, her eyes widening as she looked up at him. He got on his knees then, not on one, but two—he wasn't all traditional. "Jolene," Damon began as he grasped her hand, their puppy licking at it as he laughed a little.

"I know that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I know it may seem too soon to the outside world, but they don't know our love like we do and I know we're meant to spend forever together as husband and wife. You've never made me happier and every time I look at you, I know you're the woman I've been waiting for and I forget about all the crappy things I've been through but when I do think about them I realize they were worth it and I'd do it all over again a hundred times as long as you were the woman I end up with. I love you with everything in me and I will do my best to make you feel happy and loved every day, Jo, because that's what you deserve. You deserve happiness and love that makes your knees go weak, and I want to be that man for you. I want to be by you forever so please…Jolene Anita Taylor…will you make me the happiest man in the entire world and be my wife?" Damon asked her, his azure optics looking up into hers as their puppy seemed to stop, looking up at the two of them as if he too was anxious to hear the answer. "Oh…and we totally need to name our new kid," he winked, referring to the cutie between them.

**JOLENE'S POV –**

Jolene could be too honest with her feelings sometimes, especially if she was comfortable and felt safe with the person she was with and Damon did all that for her and more. She had no reason to hold herself back, to not say what she wanted to say to him because she wanted him to hear it. He had asked and she had answered and she wanted him to understand how much she loved him and how she dreamed of always being with him. She knew she wanted to be marry him, the moment she let him sleep in her bed for the first time. Jo would have never done something like that before Damon and she knew why he was so different, so special, and it was because he loved her too as much as she loved him. That unconditional, beautiful, once in a lifetime love that very few people found and yet, they had and it pained her to know that it had taken him so long to find it and her, so short by comparison. Seeing his tears made her smile because she had never seen him cry. It was something she didn't think he had enough opportunities to experience, but it was needed for healing and for loving. It made him tangible and human and those were things that he didn't see in himself and she knew that. He saw vampire, not much more. He had spent a good amount of time trying to convince her that he was inherently evil and that the good in him only came out around her, but she knew that wasn't true and she hoped so long as she knew the truth that he would take the time to see it too. He was so much more than what he saw in himself and she wanted to help him realize that because in moments like these, the heart of him shined through.

She curled her body against his side, getting as close to him as was humanly possible. His warmth soothed her and being close enough to hear and feel his heart beat in his chest made him real. She never thought she'd find him… she thought she would go on as an old maid with ten cats and a rocking chair, but he was giving her, her dreams. She took particular care to listen to the deep quality in his voice and how, as he spoke, she could see the way his memories reflect in his cerulean eyes. She found herself wishing that she could have known him then just to see what he was like when he had no idea what the world could do to him or what love would do to him. Her eyes widened a little when he brought up the ware and her mouth nearly dropped open, "You were a soldier?" She was in such awe over that small fact that she didn't know that seemed so important, but, as he went on, she realized that it wasn't. Just knowing that the women in his life had played him up against his brother made Jo angry because he was so amazing and so perfect and no one gave him the time of day that he deserved. Neither was it easy for her to listen to him talk about women the way he did, in terms of them meant for entertainment, nothing more. His perceptions and beliefs had started out so pure and then he lost himself along the way, but she realized that he wouldn't have been the same man he was with her today if it hadn't been for those experiences. She rolled her eyes at him with a smile, "It's still hard for me to think of you in terms of nearly being two hundred years old. You could be my great-grandfather…"

"I'm just saying, you could have found me when I was sixteen, that would have been okay." She stuck her tongue out at him, teasing him. "I could have made everyone jealous with you on my arm; well, I'm sure that happens now. All of them wondering what in the world someone like you is doing with someone like me." She knew he would protest that statement, but it was true. She still believed that he was so much more than she would ever be and she meant that more than just the physical sense. He suggested they sleep then and she was happy to because she was exhausted; being cooped up in that car and then the sweet torture that Damon had just put her through made her think that she deserved a good night's sleep. Over the course of the next few days, Damon made sure that Jolene got the chance to experience everything that Cancun had to offer from snorkeling with the tropical fish to visit the local aquarium to water skiing which neither of them really proved to be good at. All of it was absolutely beautiful and she had the time of her life with him and she couldn't imagine that it could get any better than it was at each moment. Their days were filled with so much fun and their nights were spent between them, making love until they collapsed in each other's arms to drift off into their dreams, but for Jolene there was no better dream than waking up every morning to see Damon right next to her with so much love in each good morning kiss that he gave to her, that her heart melted into a pile of goo. So when she woke up that particular morning and didn't feel the warmth of him close to her body, she found herself a little worried. She sat up suddenly and looked around; noticing that the bed was cold where he usually slept, but then her sleepy eyes caught the sight of two things in his place. The first was the long, white dress and the second was the note on his pillow telling her to put the dress on and that he would be back from running errands soon.

Jolene got out of bed and grabbed onto the dress, putting it to the front of her naked body before she crossed over to the full length mirror inside of the walk in closet. She grabbed onto the edge and pulled the skirt out, her smile so wide she could hardly contain herself. She laid the dress back on the bed and wrapped herself in a robe before going into the bathroom to get herself ready. She wanted him to return and for her to be especially beautiful in the dress he had bought for her. She straightened her hair and put a light coat of make-up on her face even though she knew she didn't really need it, but the extra effort made her look stunning. She switched the robe out for the silk dress and twirled in it, giggling over how wide the skirt would get because of how lose the material was around her. The fact that he knew her size made her a little warm inside because it was little things like that, that proved to her that he was paying attention to so many of the little things. She drifted off into the kitchen then and went to the large bowl of fruit that they had purchased from a street vendor the previous morning. She cut herself up a mango and ate it, savoring the sweet, fresh taste of it before washing her hands and it was then that she heard her name. A smile lit up on her face as she dried her hands off quickly, turning around to find Damon standing there, complimenting her with his gaze. She twirled around for him, letting him see every angle, before he walked to her, his lips meeting hers. She moaned against his lips, falling against him before he pulled away from you, "You look pretty dashing yourself."

He took her hand and told her that he had a surprise that required her to close her eyes so she did as he requested, shielding herself in darkness. She squealed a little when he she felt his arm at the backs of her knees, the other on her back as he whisked her up and into his arms. "I missed you this morning; not waking up to your lips is a really hard thing to do." She let her head rest up against his shoulder, her nose nuzzling against the crook of his neck. She could feel the atmosphere change as he brought her outside only to sit her down on the grass with strict instructions to keep her eyes closed. "I will, I promise. I won't open them." She promised, hearing him settle into the grass across from her. She heard a bit of a rustle and the sound of hard breathing, almost like he was panting and then his voice rang in her ears, but she kept her eyes closed even though she was so very curious. She felt something at her legs and she couldn't help herself then, her eyelids fluttered open as her eyes adjusted to the light and right there in her lap was the most beautiful little chocolate lab she had ever seen in her life. "Aweeee," she melted right then and there, her arms wrapping around the cute pup as it lapped at her chin. She rubbed the puppy's dark fur, looking to see if it was a boy or a girl, but before she could decipher the puppy's gender, the sparkle of the collar caught her attention. The first thing she noticed was the ring, her fingertips grabbing onto it, trying to calm the puppy down so she could gawk at it, but then her eyes drifted to the red heart and the engraving on it and her heart stopped.

'Marry me, beautiful?' She took a shaky breath as her jaw dropped a little in surprise and her eyes widened up before she looked up at Damon who was smiling at her. She watched him with growing tears in her eyes as he got onto his knees and took her hand, the bundle of energy in her lap licking at them, but she was so entranced that she hardly noticed anything at all. It was like the world around them had blurred into a white canvas and all that existed was the two of them. Even before he got a word out, there were tears falling down her cheeks, happy tears as she covered up her mouth with her free hand, hardly able to control herself, but she was trying her hardest. She wanted to remember everything he said, but she was filled with so much joy that her heart was pounding against her chest and she swore she could hear it running a mile a minute. It was soon, they both knew that, but he was right—no one knew their love like they did—and if people were going to protest then shame on them for not believing in love at first sight. She wanted to scream at him, tell him 'yes' before he could even finish, but she bit on her inner lip until he asked her the question every woman waited to hear. He wanted her to be his wife, something that they had talked about only nights before and here he was, making every dream she had come true. She nodded her head up and down repeatedly as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'd love to," she could barely get the words out between her tears as she got herself onto her knees, their puppy sliding off of her lap so that she could throw her arms around Damon's neck.

A mix of laughter and happy sobbing left her lips as she pulled Damon to her, hugging him to her body, "Yes, yes, yes, yes a million times yes!" She pulled away from him just enough so that she could press her full lips to his, her petals moving sweetly for several long, breathless moments before she parted from him. "I love you, I love you so very much," she hushed against his lips, unable to stop the liquid that was streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know what to say." She breathed, tangling herself up in him, not quite willing to let go for fear that this would all dissipate if she did. Their puppy jumped up onto its hind legs, pressing its front paws against their sides, yearning for some attention. Jo pulled away from Damon them, bringing the newest addition to their little family into her arms. "Oh, he's so adorable! I love him! You better watch out Damon, he doesn't even have a name yet and he's already stealing my heart." She teased as the lab licked at her cheeks, removing the stains of her tears as Jo pulled her head back laughing. "I think we should name him Bo. It is short for beautiful which just so happens to be on his collar. Look, I think he likes it. Don't you Bo? Yes, yes you do." She tapped the puppies nose, his tail wagging wildly as she turned him to face Damon. Bo's tongue slithered out from his trap and licked along Damon's cheek as Damon grabbed onto the collar, taking off the ring. Jolene settled Bo back onto the ground, letting the puppy explore his new surroundings as she lifted her left hand and let Damon take it. He slid the gorgeous jewel along her ring finger where it would stay for the rest of her existence.

She noticed the weight of it immediately; the silver band snuggled to her slender digit perfectly before she brought it closer to her eyes so she could examine it. She wanted to ask him how he could ever afford something so beautiful, but that was her small town mind talking. All the women she knew that were married had simple bands with one little jewel on it and that was fine, Jo would have been happy with anything really, but this ring was so much more than she could have ever imagined. "It's beautiful," she whispered, looking up at him. "I'm going to cry again." She laughed softly, moving herself over to Damon so her arms could wrap around his waist and she could hold onto him, her blue hues drifting to the sound of Bo, yapping at a butterfly. "Dance with me?" She asked him, getting to her feet, tugging on his hands so that he would join her. Her arms went about his neck, her head resting up against his chest as he guided the two of them in slow, gentle circles. "I didn't think that I could get any happier Damon, but you keep doing it somehow. I didn't think I could love you any more than I had the moment I met you, but every morning I wake up and my heart grows for you… I always wondered what this moment would be like… I never told you that, when I was younger, I'd already planned out all that I would say, but I don't remember any of it." She shook her head a little, knowing that he would think her childish, but she had thought about her fairytale more than once in her lifetime and she could hardly believe that it was coming true. She had spent the last few years convinced that it would never happen because her father was no longer there to tell her that it would.

"I am truly blessed to have you in my life and to have you forever is such a wonderful gift, but above all else, what warms my heart the most, is that you would ask me to share your life with you. I want nothing more than to be your wife and take care of you where no one else has. I promise that I'll kiss you every day, multiple times a day, at every moment even if we're in the middle of a conversation. I will abuse the words 'I love you' until you expect it to be the first thing out of my mouth and the last thing I say whenever I see you. There will never be a night where you fall asleep that I will not be at your side and though, I can't guarantee that I'll always be there in the mornings because of work, I promise that I'll make up for it the moment I get home. If ever I do something wrong and make you sad, I won't sleep until I've made it better, until you know that there is no life for me without you. I promise you that I will never leave you or make you feel that you are lesser than you are because you deserve so much more than what you have been given and I intend to make it my life's purpose making sure that you never feel that way again." She lifted her head from his chest so that she could look at him, a perfectly content smile on her lips meant just for him. "Because you make me smile without even trying and you make me feel loved just with one look. I can't even begin to tell you what the sound of your voice does to me. It soothes me and excites me knowing that you're there and when you I feel you, I know that nothing can go wrong. When I'm with you, I feel safe and protected and cared for and constantly loved. Home has taken on a new meaning, it isn't a house or a place to lay my head at night, it's with you, in your arms, forever. And I can't wait to marry you… you are my one and only." Her lips fell upon his again for the umpteenth time, but she couldn't help herself.

"Mmm, Jolene Salvatore… Mrs. Damon Salvatore… I like the sound of that. You'll laugh at me, but back at the shop, my inventory sheets are covered in hearts with your name and my name all over it. I'm such a girl." Jo rolled her eyes at herself before letting out a little gasp, her eyes getting wide again. "Everyone back home is going to think you knocked me up when they see this ring. I'm going to have so much fun with that rumor." Her fingers slipped from around his neck, drifting across his cheeks softly. "It'd be a good story though. Handsome stranger comes to town and whisks away the outcast… everyone is going to be looking to me to cheat on you like my mom did to my father. You know I'd never do that to you—never." That was the one thing that Jolene wouldn't tolerate of herself and she didn't want Damon falling to the prey that so many in her town would lay before him. "I don't know if I could go back to my old life after this. I didn't know life could be so exciting when you have someone to share it with." Just then Bo came running up to them and Jolene got down onto her knees to catch their pup in her arms, lifting the lab up as she straightened out her legs to stand. She scratched her fingers against the back of one of his ears, "And of course that includes you Bo! You cute little thing, you'll be our ring bearer." Jo's gaze drifted up to Damon, "Hmm, if my father was alive, I know he'd love you and I like to think that maybe, if you two had met, you could have proved him wrong. He always used to say no one would be good enough for me, but you make that statement sound so foolish. You make me happy in ways that no one else could and that was really all he ever wanted for me. I think he sent you to me, I really do. Of all the routes you could have taken, of all the cities and towns you could have chosen, you landed in Ruidoso and I don't believe that was a coincidence. It was fate and something pulled you to me and I thank God every day that your car ran out of gas and broke down on you. I hate to think what would have happened otherwise." Jo reached out and took Damon's hand, "Now that you've made me the happiest girl in the world, let me make you happy. Let's go to the market and get some food and I'll make you something absolutely sinful. How about it?"

**DAMON'S POV –**

Damon waited for her reply, and the amount of love they had for one another told him that she wasn't going to deny his proposal but he still waited with bated breath to hear it fall from her lips. He wanted that joy to that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach to erupt and flow over as he watched tears of happiness stream down her cheeks. He chuckled a little as their pup slid off her lap, his arms catching her as she wrapped body up in his arms. He smiled warmly, burying his nose in the crook of her neck as he took in a deep breath; taking in her soft scent as he held her close to him. Damon's smile only grew when she told him yes, his hands tightening around her back; sinking into the silky white fabric of her dress as she pulled away far enough for their lips to mesh and unify as one. Her petals formed to his as he pulled her closer to his chest, his tongue moving inside of her mouth as his hands held her face sweetly as their wet muscles moved together. He smiled brightly as she pulled away, kissing her tear stained cheeks. "I love you too, and you don't have to say anything I can see it all in your eyes," he whispered sweetly, feeling tiny paws against his side. His crystal hues drifted down to their new family member, watching as Allison scooped him up in her arms and loved on him. "That's okay, I'm willing to share you with him," he mused with a smile, as the puppy lapped at her rosy cheeks. "I think Bo is a perfect name," Damon nodded in agreement, laughing when she turned the chocolate lab toward as he began to lick at his face.

He tousled the fur on his head, giving him a tender pet before he untied the ring from his collar. "I need this buddy," he murmured to the dog as though he could understand him. When Jo put him down he took her left hand, guiding the cool metal along her ring finger as he gazed into her eyes. "It's you and me forever sweetheart," Damon whispered tenderly as she examined her new ring. He was glad that she liked it, because it had taken him hours to pick out and settle on the perfect one. He didn't want it dainty; because that just didn't suit her although she was fragile and beautiful she also had a strength to her. He wanted something that could match his lapis lazuli ring, because he knew he couldn't take that off and he'd probably just have his wedding band mounted to it. Now their sets were both hefty and complimented one another's well. "I'm glad you like it," he spoke softly, his arm forming to her waist as she came closer to him. His lips pressed to her temple, his eyes softening the moment she asked him to dance. "Yes," he told her, getting to his feet as he held her hands helping her at the same time. He pulled her close to him, the curves of her body pressing firmly into him as he kept his arms wrapped around her so that she couldn't go anywhere. Damon loved the weight of her head against his chest as he slowly guided them in small circles, the sound of the ocean and tropical birds echoing in his ears. "I'm glad I can make you happy, Jo. That's all I want to do is make you happy, that's now my life goal…every day," he told her tenderly.

"Aww baby," he chuckled a little, when she told him she couldn't remember anything that she had planned to tell the man she loved as a child. It was weird thinking that he was now that man, but he was so blessed to have her in his life and he had no intentions of letting her go. He listened to her words, her soft voice lulling him in as tears sprung to his eyes again and streamed down his cheeks. It was going to take a while for him to get use to the way she had him raising the gates to his heart with just a few words. He couldn't help how much he loved this woman, and her words just made him fall into her more, and part of that was that they weren't just words. She actually showed them through actions every day, and he never had to doubt her feelings for that reason. It was magical for him, because he was never able to do that before but with her he didn't have to have hesitation or doubts. "Jolene I love you so much, you already do all of those things for me now. But I know I am going to be the luckiest man alive because I will have the best wife on this entire planet and everyone will be jealous because I have a beauty, brains, and someone so sentimental that she actually puts my happiness first. Yet you do that all without making me feel tied down or inhibited. I think that's why it was so easy for me to love you, because our loves are similar, we both love one another with the same unbridled amount. It's not a friction or competition to prove who loves more because we both do. I never feel trapped with you," he whispered to her.

"You and I are meant to be, you are going to my wife," Damon said with such conviction that he was smiling like an idiot. He looked down at her with a cheesy grin on his face when she said she doodled about him on her logs at work. "Now I don't think that's going to help you order new pieces for cars future Mrs. Salvatore, but that's very sweet," he cooed, his mouth covering hers again with a soft groan as he pulled her further into him until his tongue was tangling with hers. He was getting so hot that his heart was beginning to pound in excitement against his chest, he wanted to make love to her right there on the lawn, but he knew he couldn't. For one, they had a little pup to look after now and he knew they had plenty of time for that later in the evening. He laughed a little, "I wish you were pregnant," he told her with a mischievous wink, "but Bo will do for now." He listened to her as she thought about what the town would say, and he couldn't help but think of that stupid Larissa bitch and the satisfaction that Jolene could get by rubbing their engagement in her face. Although she wasn't like him, he was a very spiteful person and he liked taking revenge on those he felt deserved it while Jolene didn't seem like that type of person at all. "Jo…Jo," Damon said, his hand touching her face sweetly. "Stop thinking about that, I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I didn't know your mom, but I know you're not like her and I would know that even if I lived in Ruidoso my whole life and knew your mother too. You don't have to worry about proving that to me, because I already know, and anyone in that town who says one thing negative about you is going to regret it," he said with a promise in his eyes.

"I know the woman I just proposed to, and she's sweet, kind, selfless, and very loving. I know she's not going to run off with the first guy she sees because he says some cheesy pick up line to her. You're better than that, and I know it," he told her, his lips brushing over hers. Bo started yapping for them, making Damon laugh as she bent down and picked him up; holding him between the two of them. "I'll tell you something else, if you don't want to stay in Ruidoso, we don't have to. We can go anywhere in the world you want. But I know your father's shop means a lot to you and I would never ask you to give that up," he reassured, as she started talking about her father. He beamed when she said that he was proving her father wrong, and it warmed his heart because he wasn't the typical guy that would receive a father's blessing for a hand in marriage. He was dark and evil, and even if Jolene thought differently he still was the same man. He just showed the deeper realer side to him when he was around her. "Thank you babe, I would've loved to meet your father," he told her, his gaze shifting up to the clear blue sky. "Thank you for Jo Mr. Taylor, she's a lovely girl and I promise I'll take care of her for you," he spoke to the skies as though her dad could hear him, and maybe he could. He smiled at her when she said that God brought him to her. She obviously had religious beliefs that he hadn't asked about and now he was curious to learn about them. "A sinfully delicious dinner, eh? I can't say no to that, I'm starving. Lets go," he said, leaving Bo's basket as he pulled out his car keys and headed for the camaro. "Bring the little guy along, he won't like being alone," he reasoned.

Once they were in the car Damon drove down to the middle of town, parking the car as they got out and began to walk the farmer's market. He held Bo in his arms, letting Jolene pick out the ingredients since she knew what she needed for whatever masterpiece she was going to fix. Once they had collected everything they needed they headed back to the home. Damon made sure Bo had gone to the bathroom before he let him loose in their home, finding that the little pup didn't like leaving their sides so he stayed curled up on one of Damon's t-shirts on the kitchen floor while Jo cooked. He watched her in awe, watching as she began preparing everything from a fancy salad, to the special slaw for the salmon. Once the fish was in the oven she tackled the dessert, cutting up fresh carrots into the sweet smelling batter. "You amaze me you know that?" He asked her with a smirk. "I can't wait to taste it, it smells wonderful," he commented, before grabbing a blood bag from the fridge and sitting himself on a chair by the dining room table. He ripped the top open, sipping on it as he looked over at her. "So what's your religious beliefs, Jo? You want a pastor or a priest at our wedding? I mean obviously you believe in God…you mentioned him earlier. I never really considered myself a spiritual person, especially after all the things I've seen in my life but I'm definitely starting to reconsider it now that you're in my life. I figure there has to be someone in charge up there to give me someone as wonderful as you when I haven't done a thing to deserve it," he smiled, his eyes watching her intently as she stirred the batter in the bowl.

His eyes shifted to the timer that was counting down on the stove. They had twenty minutes before their meal was done. "Hmmm," he hummed softly, swallowing down the less of the O Positive he was drinking before he threw it away licking his lips. He got to his feet and moved behind Jolene, his arms wrapping around her so that his hands were resting on her abdomen. He picked her up, lifting her off the floor with a laugh as he sat her up on the marble island in the middle of the large kitchen. His hands rested on her thighs as he leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers with a soft moan as he guided his palms upward and over her abdomen until they moved in a light groping touch over either of her breasts up to her neck. He stopped there, his warm wet tongue begging for access into her mouth as she slowly parted her lips for him. Damon let out a pleasured groan, his dick getting hard in his jeans as their tongues met in a steamy tango as his hands moved back down to her legs. He eased them open, pushing his body in between her legs, as his fingers guided up the long dress up her slender stems until it was bunched just at the top of her thighs in his hands. He released her lips with a grin, his heated gaze falling into her inviting optics. "Lay back…I'm a greedy boy and I like having my dessert first," he mused, his eyes shifting to the clock. "We've got time," he mused playfully as she laid her body back against the cold surface of the stone. He pushed her dress up so that it was up at her breasts, as he took a step back, dropping his head as he dragged his nose up her covered slit.

He smelled the scent of her steamy sex, allowing his tongue to press against the material of her panties as he pushed inward. The material sunk between her drenched slit, his tongue bumping against her clit as he heard her let out a moan above his head. He chuckled darkly, loving her little noises and priding himself and knowing just where to go to make her nuts for him. He dragged his wet muscle down her slit, feeling her moisture seep into the fabric giving him a preview to his taste buds as he rumbled out in reply. His fingers pulled her panties to the side; her pink glistening twat right before his eyes as he blew cool air against her before pressing his salivating tongue against her pussy as his spit lathered her up; mixing with her arousal. "God you taste so fucking good," he growled, pulling her closer to him with a yank until his face was buried in her dripping cunt. His tongue ran up her pussy lips, curling around her clit slowly so that he was covering every inch of the small bud in circumference as he listened to her breathing. He paused when he heard her heart pattered against her chest, cuing him on one of her hot spots as he pushed the tip of his muscle there massaging her until she was saying his name and begging him for more. Damon pulled away then, guiding her panties down her legs before he put them on the table at her side; returning his face back into her womanhood as his tongue dipped down to her tight opening. He pushed his wet muscle inside of her, not even easing his way in as her muscles clamped around him, milking him of his spit as it dripped inside of her tight channel.

"Mmmm Jo," he murmured hotly, pulling his tongue back up to her bundle of nerves as he let his pearly whites graze over the pink flesh as it swelled with blood for him. He chuckled darkly, his laughter vibrating into her wet pussy as he pushed his tongue down to her ass again. He swirled his tongue around her tight hole, pushing deep inside of her as he licked up her salty taste before he sucked two digits into his mouth. He made sure they were lathered in his spit before he pushed one into her pussy and other into her anus; the feel of her walls wrapping around him as they sucked him in further. "Does that feel good baby?" He cooed, letting his lips kiss just below her bellybutton as her fingers tugged on his dark hair. He dropped his tongue lower, adding another finger into her sugar walls as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her. The pace was slow at first, matching the leisure circles he was tracing around her pleasure button until he slowly increased it. Her walls tightened around him and he knew she was building toward her release. "Come on baby, I want to taste you and feel you burst around my fingers," he purred against her wet skin, his mouth closing over her clit and sucking on it as he began to fuck her cunt and ass with his digits.

**JOLENE'S POV –**

She almost didn't want to go back to Ruidoso and she felt like she was betraying her father and grandfather for thinking those things. That life seemed so boring and true as it might have been that the shop meant the world to her, it wasn't as important as her happiness and she knew that. Jolene also knew that if her father were there and she had this decision to make that he would want her to do what would make her happy and right now that small town life didn't seem so appealing anymore. There were so many bad memories there and as amazing as the good ones were she really didn't have anyone to share them with. No one from back home, but her best friend, had called her to see how she was doing and that was painful, but then she really couldn't expect much more than that. Ruidoso could live without her, Ryan was a great mechanic and she trusted that he would take care of Taylor's Auto in the way that it deserved to be treated. She knew that his son would take the shop on and love it just as much when that time came and she had high hopes that it would pass through their family as it had passed down to her. So she found herself standing there, oddly at peace with the idea of leaving her hometown behind for a brighter future with Damon. She didn't know where they would go or where they would live, but wherever that was she knew she would love it because it would mean being with him. "I know you wouldn't ask me to give that up or ask me to leave my hometown, but I really have no desire to go back there. The only connection I have is that shop and it doesn't seem a good enough reason to stay. I just want to be with you, wherever that is, and I can't see either one of us wanted to spend the rest of our lives cooped up in my little cabin when there's a whole world outside to see."

She kept hold onto Bo, following Damon to his beauty of a car before getting in. They drove into the middle of town to the local farmer's market and Jo had the time of her life. She handed Bo off to Damon and grabbed so many ingredients she didn't know how she was going to make it all work together, but she knew what she wanted and she would make it fit. Once she was satisfied that she had everything she wanted, they went back to their beach house and she went to work. Jolene was a good cook, she knew she was and it wasn't because she had learned from anyone, but because her father couldn't cook at all and she got tired of eating frozen dinners so she taught herself some things from recipe books and watching food network. She started on the meat first since that would take the longest, preparing it and getting it into the oven before working on the supplements to each dish. She made the slaw for the salmon, made the dressing for the salad, and made the stuffing for the deviled eggs. She started on the batter to the cupcakes then, cutting up the carrots and turning them into a puree before mixing all of the ingredients into a bowl. She smiled over at him as he walked to the refrigerator to grab a bag of blood. "Maybe I should put some blood in the frosting for you. Make it extra delicious." She wasn't teasing him, no, she actually meant it though she wasn't sure how blood and white chocolate cream cheese frosting would do to complement each other, but it was worth a shot. Just then he questioned her about her beliefs and she listened to him loving that he had picked up on the slightest reference to God that she had made; she appreciated that he took the time to notice the little things.

"I'm Christian I suppose. There's only one church in town and I'm not allowed inside. Well, that isn't necessarily true. My mom was cast out of church years before I was born, when she was younger, for whatever reason. My father went every Sunday, but after the whole divorce, everyone looked at him differently like he was tainted with sin even though he didn't do anything. That didn't stop him though; it was the way that the women in the nursery treated me as a kid that made him never go back. I guess they wouldn't give me treats like the other little kids and they would put me in time out for things I didn't do and my dad couldn't figure out why until he overheard them talking about me. I was only a toddler and they saw me as a heathen's child, blah, blah, blah, whatever, I don't really remember. I just know that I haven't been to church since, but my dad raised me to believe in Christ so I do. I believe that there's someone out there, but I'm not necessarily religious. So it doesn't matter to me who marries us so long as they have the authority given by law to do it." Jo sat the bowl down, grabbing a cupcake sheet, popping cupcake wrappers into the slots before working on putting the batter in each little mold. "And you do deserve to be happy Damon. I know you don't see it, but I do. I know you say that you're a bad guy, but you have a heart of gold and that alone makes you deserving of a future that excites you." She loved how she was reassuring him that he deserved her when she questioned her own worth when it came to deserving him.

She had her back to him then as she tried to get the rest of the batter from the bowl onto the metal sheet. When she was done, she set the bowl in the sink and when she went to turn to face him; his arms snaked around her waist, his hands drifting over her belly. She hummed in the back of her throat, a soft smile on her lips as she savored the sudden onslaught of sensations that tingled throughout her body. "Damon, what are you doing?" She questioned, knowing full well what he was getting at. She felt her feet lift off of the ground before he placed her onto the marble countertop, this hungry look in his eyes. His hands pressed against her thighs as he leaned to her, her head bowing to meet him. Their lips joined together as one, his tongue pressing to her lips asking for her to let him in. She parted her petals slowly for him, letting his wet muscle into her mouth as his hands wondered up her front. A shiver rolled down her spine as his palms squeezed against her braless breasts before drifting up to her neck. She could feel her arousal seeping out of her body, oozing between her pussy lips and down the crack of her ass, staining her panties as their tongues caressed and twirled around each other. She moaned into his mouth as his hands slid back down her body to her legs, pushing them apart so he could step between the V of her legs. "If anything burns, I'll have your head," she muttered, her lower lip quivering as he gathered the material of her dress up to her thighs. She laid back down against the cool marble as she was told, her body quivering and salivating with the anticipation of what she knew was about to come.

He pushed her dress up further until it was gathered just underneath her tits. She looked at him with hazy eyes and noticed how he looked at her like a feast meant to be partaken of, but savored with every bite and she nearly died when he pulled away from her. He bent his head down low in between her legs, his nose nuzzling along her nether lips, making her suck in a deep breath of air as her ass dug down against the counter, her belly lifting off of the marble until her back reflected a beautiful arch. She gasped, her body pulling back suddenly at the feel of his tongue against her covered folds. She whimpered, settling her body back down as he chuckled against her, sending thrilling vibrations along her pussy as his tongue dug down, pressing up against her clit until her body was trembling with every slow flick. "Mmm..." Her eyelids fluttered closed, a moan spilling from her lips as his fingertips grasped onto the edge of her panties. He pulled the material aside exposing her glistening twat to his view as he blew a gust of cold air against her pussy making her shiver. "Ohhh," she gasped, his tongue dipping between her folds, another surge of warmth oozing from her entrance and onto his tongue. She smiled, rubbing her pussy against his mouth at his words, "Then I intend on making sure you get your fill of my sugar." She would give him all of her that she could manage and with him working her strings she knew his mouth would be full of her cum in seconds if he wanted her that fast. He had completely control over her and it showed. He pulled her body forward, his face getting buried in her cunt as his tongue tortured her aching pussy.

His wet muscle clashed into her clit, making her let out a scream as her blood rushed to her bud, hardening it at his urging until she was dying underneath him for relief. She whimpered for him, as his skilled muscle circled around her clit until he hit her soft spot. Her heart stopped in her chest, her entire body freezing as he flicked at it repeatedly, caressing her nerve endings until there were tears streaming down the sides of her face and into her dark tresses. "Damon," she moaned his name, forgetting that there were other words in the human language until she wanted more. "Please, oh god, right there… touch me there, yes, yes… yes!" Her hips bucked upwards into his face, smothering him in her juicy pussy as he lapped at her like a thirsty dog. She growled at him when he pulled away from her, her eyes setting hard on him with displeasure as he moved to take her panties off. It was clear that she didn't like him taking the time to do that, but she was put at ease as soon as possible, his mouth returning to her greedy cunt. He buried his tongue inside of her, her walls clenching around his wet muscle, sucking him deep into her until his tongue couldn't reach any further. Her fingers tousled through his hair, grabbing onto him so that he couldn't pull away from her, but she was foolish to think that that was even possible. He moved up her slit once again, his teeth grazing over her clit making her body cave in on itself and spasm over the counter as she hissed at him, hating that he had so much control over her body. Before he walked into her life, she had no idea that her body could feel this way. Sure, she'd masturbated before and made herself cum, but it was never anything like this; he did things to her that she never thought was even possible.

His tongue slid down her cunt again, this time dipping into her asshole garnering a loud purr to vibrate within her chest as he settled his tongue inside of her. He pulled out of her, sucking on his fingers before replacing her empty holes with them. First a digit in her cunt then one in her ass, her tight walls clenching around him as she nodded her head furiously at him, squeezing her eyelids shut as shocks of pleasure spiraled up her body from her abdomen to the tips of her fingers and the ends of her toes. She dug her heels into the drawers that were underneath the marble countertop, kicking it slightly in delicious agony as his lips caressed her flesh as he slowly began to work his fingers into her body. A third digit squeezed into her pussy, his tongue working magic on her clit as her legs moved around his back. She hooked them around him at her ankles, her fingers clenching onto fistfuls of his dark hair as she moved her pussy towards him forcing him to bury his fingers further into her core as he begged for her to cum for him so he could taste her and she wanted to, she wanted to so bad, but she was holding herself off. "Not yet… not yet," she whispered, a long moan exiting her mouth as her upper body lifted from the marble, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her muscles clenched around him. Her body was visibly shaking with every flick of his tongue and every graze of his fingertips along her spongy, sensitive flesh. She fell victim to the finger he had buried in her ass as he pushed up against the wall of her so that he could bring his fingertips together inside of her, rubbing her until she was screaming, her thighs tightening around his head. "Fuck, yes… Damon, I'm so close…" She could feel her sticky arousal adding to the slickness of his fingers as her body steadily climbed to her orgasm.

She could feel all of her senses ignite in flames that burned up every nerve ending until she was spasming on the counter, her toes stretching into ballerina points as her heels dug into the small of his back. "Shiiiiitttt, I'm gonna cum." She nearly screamed at him, all of her muscles tensing so violently that she froze on the countertop, her heart seizing, her lungs gasping, as he continued to assault her cunt until she couldn't take it anymore. She could feel a rush of liquid squirt from her pussy as he toppled her over the edge, the juice overflowing his mouth as it mixed with her sticky cum. Her entire body shot to heaven in a flash of Technicolor as he gobbled every last bit of her into his mouth. She could feel her juices dripping from her pussy in a puddle underneath her ass on the counter, but she could hardly care. Her entire body collapsed onto the marble as her body trembled as he torturously ran his tongue along her swollen clit. She felt him pull out of her body, her eyes catching the sight of her cum dripping down his hand and wrist and she felt a hard blush reach her cheeks. His perfectly good shirt was damp and she could see that his chest was wet too and she grew so embarrassed because she had no idea what happened. Jo gave him a worried look, "I'm sorry…" She whispered, at a complete loss. Jo had never watched a porn before so she really didn't have the experience she needed to know what her body was capable of and that squirting was normal and the outcome of very powerful, very pleasurable orgasms when a man knew exactly what he was doing to a woman's body. He seemed to take up on her worried look, knowing full well what she was thinking she did to him and he chuckled as she tried to close her legs, but since he was still between her, he made that impossible.

His lips met hers then, soothing her mind as she reached out for him, unbuttoning his shirt until she could push it down his arms and put it on the counter next to her. "Damon," she mumbled against his lips, pulling the white dress over her body, careful to keep it from wrinkling or getting dirty as she set it to the side. Her bare breasts met the heat of him, her nipples hardening into stiff peaks as her fingers drifted down to his dark jeans. She grabbed onto the button and undid it before pushing the zipper down. She grabbed onto the waistline of his pants and boxers, urging the material down the swell of his ass until his dick could pop out of its confinement. Her eyes drifted down between them, her tongue slithering along her plump petals as she caught sight of his erect cock. Her fingers reached out for him, grasping onto the length of his dick as she squeezed him, pumping her hand up and down his dick slowly. "As long as we're trying new things," she started not exactly know how to say what she wanted to or even if he'd be willing to do what she was going to ask of him. "I've been thinking…" Her lips grazed over his, her other arm securely draped over his shoulder so that she wasn't supporting herself completely. "Would you," she bit on her lip then not exactly sure how to phrase her words, "I want you to make love to me, but I want you to burry your cock in my ass." Her sky blue eyes connected with his then, covered in lust and need. She had been thinking about this for the last few nights, wondering what it would be like and even though she knew it would hurt like hell, she wanted to try. "Please?" She was so horny and the evidence was still oozing from between her folds as she looked deeply into his eyes reassuring him that this was what she wanted. "I want to try; I want to know what it's like to have you possess all of me, every last bit of me. I know you want to." She smiled devilishly at him as she squeezed him tight. "Don't you want to know what it's like to have you cock in my tight hole?" Jo could feel her dirty side coming out and she liked it, she really liked it.

**DAMON'S POV –**

Damon growled into her wet pussy, he wanted her now and she was holding back. He increased the speed of his fingers as punishment because he was determined to get what he wanted from his soon-to-be bride as his tongue curled around her clit before he closed his lips around it again. He hummed into her delicious cunt, his fingers turning and flicking with a switch of his wrist until both her ass and pussy were clinging on to him for dear life. He smirked as he pushed his tongue against her, his fingers pinching together so that the only barrier between them were her slick wall of muscle between her tight channel and her asshole. Her screams pierced his ears, making his dick jump within the confinements of his jeans as he flicked his tongue against her until she was crying out. He felt her heels dig into his back as she warned him she was about to give in and let go. He groaned into her, unwilling to pull his mouth from her pussy long enough to speak a reply as he clamped his lips firmly down on her and sucked as he drove his fingers into her harder and faster. Every muscle in her body tensed and froze, her heart even stopping for a split few seconds as spurt of liquid shot out of her cunt slipping past his fingers and hitting him in the face and on his shirt. He purred into her, dropping his mouth as he pulled out the two fingers assaulting her pussy as he drank her in. Her cum leaked out of her like flowing water, collecting on the table as the material of his shirt clung to him where he got wet from her. He mumbled into her cunt, licking her up and down as he withdrew his fingers all together.

His sticky hand moved to her thigh, spreading her a little wider as his tongue traced the outline of her swollen puffy clit. Damon licked his lips like he was satisfied, pulling his head from out between her legs as he lifted his hand; watching her juices roll down his wrist and forearm with a devilish smirk. His tongue didn't miss a beat as it wrapped around his arm, collecting her cum there as he sucked it into his mouth so that he was glistening in his saliva instead. His crystal hues moved to her seeing the worried look in her eyes, and almost instantly he knew what she was getting out and he found it so endearing. He loved how inexperienced she was, and how she was discovering her body with him as the captain. "Sorry?" He asked her with a small smile as she tried to shut her legs, but he was wedged between them. "Now why be sorry, I love that my baby can squirt," he growled, his lips closing over hers as his tongue moved inside of her mouth passionately. His dick was throbbing painfully, but he tried to ignore it as his wet muscle guided along hers; the sensation of her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt until she pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms. He pulled from her then, letting her get the air that he didn't require as she said his name so tenderly that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Damon watched in awe as she peeled her dress from her body, letting him feast his eyes on her stunning figure as she set her silky dress to the side. "Yes my darling?" He asked her with the same amount of love as she pushed her naked breasts into his chest.

He felt her hard nipples dig into his chest, her fingertips going for the button of his jeans as his eyes stayed locked on to hers. She pushed the denim down over his ass low enough for his dick to spring out of its hiding place, bouncing in front of her eyes as she looked down between them. A soft hiss escaped his lips when her fingers grasped him, the sudden shock of pleasure rippling up his abdomen as he bit the inside of his cheek. Her warm palm smoothed up and down his bulging erection, making him moan out for her as he shut his eyes. The smell of the salmon baking began to unleash in his nose, making his mouth water. He knew their time was running out and she said she'd kill him if any of it burned, but he couldn't stop her. Jolene's words had him intrigued right away as his mouth parted the moment her addictive petals dragged across his. When she pulled back, his heart thundered in his chest, her words causing his dick to jump in her hand as he gave her a little smirk of joy. Every man wanted to hear their woman say that, but he also knew that this was going to hurt Jolene their first time and he was going to have to go as slow as possible so that she wouldn't tear. Damon's mouth fell open, a small noise leaving them as he started to laugh when she said 'please'. "Yeah…yeah we can do that," he said nodding his head up and down, as he licked his lips. He had his doubts that she didn't really understand what she was asking, but her eyes were dripping with lust and desire for him and he couldn't deny her.

Besides, he wanted her just as bad as she did him and he wasn't going to say no…he would never be able to say no to her. "Grrmmm." His eyes tightened before he looked at her, his gaze dropping to where she was strangling his cock in her hands. "Yes, of course I want to know…I just worry about my girl is all," he murmured against her mouth, letting his lips diffuse into hers as he placed a tender kiss there. He pulled her off of the island in the kitchen so she was standing between them, his eyes shifting to the pool of her cum on the table for a moment before he turned her around pulling her back into his chest so that his dick was pressed up against her ass cheeks. "Jolene," he moaned in her ear, his lips pressing kisses into her jaw and down her neck as his hands moved down her arms before he grabbed her own hands and guided them to the ledge of the marble countertops next to the stove. Her salad, eggs, and cupcake batter was resting on the opposite counter sandwiching in their stove so they were free from being harmed. His eyes fastened in on the timer that said twelve minutes and then down to her perfect heart shaped ass. His hand ran down her spine, his lips following pursuit as he let his warm, wet tongue draw a line down her back in his glistening spit. "This isn't going to feel good in the beginning Jo, but I'll do my best to go slow until it can feel good," he whispered against her creamy skin, urging her to lean forward as he stood back; his hand falling to her cheeks as he parted them.

He got down on his knees, his tongue going for her ass again as he lathered her up in gobs of saliva being incredibly generous with her because he knew she was going to need as much lubrication as he could manage. When he stood back up he reached around her, four of his fingers dragging up her slit as he gathered her arousal and wrapped his dick in the warmth of her as he spread it around his cock until he was wet with her juices. "Deep breath," he warned, guiding the head of his erection to her tight opening as he pushed himself just a hair of the way in. Her asshole tightened, disliking the intrusion since it was much larger than just one of his fingers and he could hear her whimper. Damon paused instantly, because he wasn't in a hurry he planned on taking his time. "Mmmm babe," Damon moaned, his hand snaking around her front as his fingers ran up her pussy lips and circled around her clit until she started to hum for him in bliss. "That's it, concentrate on my fingers," he told her, feeling her wetness gush around his digits as he collected it and brought it up to her raw bundle of nerves as he massaged her sensually. He pushed himself a little more into her ass so that he had two of his inches in there, she groaned again and he could hear her heart picking up the pace. Damon stopped again, letting her muscles spread around his girth as he played with her pussy; wanting her to cum so she would relax. "You gonna squirt for me again, hmmm?" He growled in her ear, there was nothing a little dirty talk couldn't cure.

"I feel you grinding against my fingers Mrs. Salvatore," he smirked, loving the sound of that. It would be even more thrilling to call her that when they were wedded legally. He let two of his fingers slip inside of her feminine hollows, her sugar walls tightening around him as he pushed his dick another inch inside of her ass. This time she seemed to notice less, his fingers assaulting her as they plunged in and out of her until her walls began to quake around him. "That's it baby," Damon cooed, sliding into her another inch and a half. She whimpered then, but he increased the speed of his fingers; diligently seeking out her G-Spot until she was purring for him like a kitten. He buried himself the rest of the way inside of her then, her muscles spasming around him, making him want to cum right there. "Fuck," he spat, his eyes clenching shut as his fingers continued to pleasure her. His eyes shifted toward the oven that was now dinging, and without even thinking about it he used his free hand to pull down the door as he bent over some; grabbing the hot pan with his bare hand as he let a growl rip out between his clenched teeth. He set it on top of the stove, slamming the door back up as he looked at his scalded hand, watching as the burns started to disappear as he healed himself. "Mmmm we'll eat in a minute, the bastard is hot, I'm sure it will stay that way until we're done," he murmured. His fingers had paused during that time and he could tell Jo was antsy and desperate for them to start their affliction again. "Someone is impatient," he laughed darkly, his fingers beginning to curl in her depths again until she started to cry out.

He used his thumb to crash against her clit, sending the digits buried deep inside of her at a weird angle as he thrust in and out of her until she was crying out for him. "That's it baby, cum for me," he begged, feeling her quiver around him as her abdomen tightened. Damon paid close attention to her, keeping his cock still inside of her ass as it continued to stretch for him as he tortured her wet center until she was crying out his name. Her walls spasmed over him, her nectar rushing around his fingers until it was dripping out of her. "You didn't squirt that time, I guess I'll have to work on that," he cooed, bringing his smothered fingers to his lips until he sucked her cum off of them. "Now, let me try to distract you again." Damon pulled out of her slowly, pushing back in to prepare her body as she whined softly. "I know what you like that will make this easier," he nuzzled her neck with his nose, "and of course I like it too, but I'm more worried about you right now." He was being sweet with her, but anyone watching would've thought otherwise as his eyes eclipsed in darkness and veins scattered out beneath his lower eyelid. Bo was still sound asleep on the shirt over by the table, as he opened his mouth, closing his lips around her creamy neck so that he wouldn't spill a drop. The euphoric moan that spilled from her lips made his dick jerk in her ass as he began to slowly suck her blood, barely taking any, just letting her revel in the ecstasy of his bite as he pulled out of her and pushed back in.

This time only moans were leaving her mouth as he withdrew his cock a few times, until she was lose for him. Then he began to pick up his pace. "Shit, you feel so good," Damon murmured, pulling his incisors from her neck long enough to murmur that to her before he sunk his fangs back into her skin like butter. He moved in and out of her, the speed increasing as his balls began to slap against her cheeks as he guided into her. When she finally demanded that he go faster he didn't hold back, he hammered into her tight asshole; feeling her muscles cling to him for dear life each time he'd push inside. He withdrew his teeth from her then, licking his lips as some blood drizzled down her neck that he would be sure to clean up later. "I bet I can get my baby to burst for me like a waterfall now," Damon cooed against her back, pressing kisses between her shoulder blades as he thrust in and out of her. He was building toward his orgasm, but he was more intent on getting her to hers as his hand moved down to her front again. His digits were merciless as they crashed against her clit, hearing her curse out loud as she shrieked in delight until her had three of his fingers buried in her juicy twat. His other hand wrapped around her too, as he continued to slam his dick inside of her; his fingers moved against her clit as her muscles began to hug around him like they couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck, I'm so close Jo…I'm so close," he grumbled against her back, his forehead falling there as he tried to concentrate on her to keep himself from exploding inside of her.

His fingers were eager and diligent against her twat until she was grinding her cunt against his hand as he rammed inside of her. She was cooing for him now, moaning his name over and over again. "FUCK, cum with me…cum…" He nearly demanded because he was in pain from holding off. He pinched her clit with his thumb and pointer finger as he dragged his fingernails across her G-Spot as her muscles began to quake around him. They rolled like wave, sucking on his fingers as his dick began to twitch in her ass. "SHIT, SHIT," he shouted like he was holding a hot potato. He bucked into her one last time, his send shooting out into her ass as she trembled around him; his arm wrapping around her waist because he felt her knees go weak and buckle. She sprayed out her juices in a thick stream; hearing it hit the cabinet as it ran down the door and on to the floor. He jerked inside of her, unable to speak as more of her heady nectar spilled from her hollows and on to his fingers. His fingers rushed over her clit, begging for more of her river of love as she cried out for him when he touched her there. "Mmmm," he groaned, his lips melting into any skin he could reach as his dick throbbed from her tightening ass. "Jolene, Jesus Christ," he murmured hotly against her skin. "You are so fucking amazing, I can hardly fathom it sometimes," he whispered against her skin as he slowly pulled out of her. His seed and some blood dripped from her ass, adding to the mess on the floor as he used his strength to pull her up in his arms so she could stand. Damon turned her around, his limp cock pressing into her swollen twat as his lips meshed with hers.

"I love you so much, God I love you," he hushed against her lips as his eyes met hers. "I think we should probably eat that amazing dinner you fixed now," Damon stated, his tongue trailing along the dried blood on her neck until it was gone. He looked at the reddened holes on her neck. "I'll fix those after we eat sweetheart," he promised, "here…you come sit." He eased her over to the chair, pulling it out for her as he sat her down; the squeak from there finally causing Bo to open his eyes. "He can sleep through anything," he chuckled, walking back over as he grabbed some paper towels. He ran them under warm water, cleaning up the floor from her cum along with the table before he tossed them away. Then he grabbed plates and set them out for the two of them, along with some champagne before he set out the amazing entrees she had prepared. Once he cut them each a piece of fish, he scooped them out some salad before giving each of them two eggs. "This looks amazing babe, you really went all out," he told her before he sat down beside her, his hand moving to her thigh as it trembled under his touch. He smiled a little, his crystal hues meeting hers. "I'm so glad you're going to be my wife, Jo. You've made me the happiest man in the world, truly. I love you more than I could ever love anybody or anything…no offence Bo," he said, as the puppy yapped at his side before jumping up on his leg with a cute puppy stare. He petted his head before he picked up his fork, digging in to the wonderful meal.

**JOLENE'S POV –**

Jolene's eyebrows furrowed together when he said that he loved whatever it was he had produced from her body and she quickly settled into the idea that it was okay to let her body do everything that it was intended to. If he could give her that overwhelming pleasure and make her squirt for him, then she was going to allow her body to do whatever it wanted to because she could see the satisfied smirk on his lips. She smiled over at him, amused by the fact that he seemed to be proud of himself for making her squirt all over him. Still, she wanted him to fuck her anally just so she would know what it felt like and, even though she knew it was going to hurt, she knew that there was an amazing orgasm waiting for her on the other end. Their mouths molded to each other, his tongue invading her every sense as her sweet cum exploded onto her tongue with the transfer of their saliva. She hummed into his mouth, her fingers tugging on his dick as she waited for him to give her an answer. When he said he would a devilish smile spread on her lips as she tugged on him, her fingers strangling his dick. "I know you are and that makes me love you all the more, but I want this. I really do." There was a side to her that she didn't know even existed that he was bringing out of her and she was as scared of it as she enthralled with it. "You'll take care of me. I trust you completely." She offered him a tender smile before his lips covered hers with soft love as he lifted her up, her ass rubbing across her marble against her pool of cum, forcing the liquid to dribble down the island and the backs of her legs.

He put her down on her feet and turned her around, pulling her back to his chest, her plump ass rubbing against his erect cock. His soft lips peppered kisses along her jaw line and her neck, eliciting a moan out of her as his hands slid down her arms to her hands, guiding them to the countertop so that she could hold onto the edge of the marble. A shiver split through her body as he ran his hand down the middle of her bare back, his lips following the trail his fingers left behind, his tongue smoothing along her flesh until he reached her twat. She nodded her head at him, bracing herself for what was going to come, her hands tightening against the counter as he spread her ass cheeks. She leaned into the counter as his tongue slithered from its trap, digging into her anus as he left trails of his saliva inside of her to act as lubrication before he got back up to his feet. Her entire body trembled as he ran four of his fingers along her dripping cunt, gathering all of her juices onto his hand, her nerves bouncing inside of her at the warmth of his touch. She inhaled when he told her to, feeling his engorged head push against her ass until she felt him against her asshole. She unconsciously tightened herself up just as he pushed himself in a little, a surge of sharp pain shooting up her spine, a mixture of a whimper and a whine leaving her lips as her body tensed. He moaned in her ear, distracting her with his hand as his fingertips circled around her clit, drawing her blood there as it swelled and hardened underneath his touch until that was all that she could feel.

She purred for him, another wave of her arousal gushing out of her pussy as she concentrated on the feel of his fingertips as he lured the most delicious tingles to form inside of her body, but even those feelings couldn't mask the discomfort as he pushed into her a few more inches as she groaned. She could feel her muscles protesting against him, trying desperately to push him out of her, but he kept himself still, letting her adjust to his intrusion as he whispered dirty things into her ear. She didn't even notice that her hips were moving of their own accord until he mentioned it, calling her Mrs. and a smirk formed on her lips. She moaned out for him as he slipped two of his skilled digits into her pussy, her slick walls stretching around his, forming to him as he pushed his cock further into her ass, but this time she didn't notice it as much because her body was completely focused on the way he was finger fucking her to high heaven. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body shivered against him as he pushed more of his dick into her and she felt him that time, another whimper leaving her mouth as he started to increase the speed of his fingers until she couldn't tell if he was thrusting into her at all because his movements blurred together. By then he had buried his cock inside of her ass, her muscles adjusting to him as he settled inside of her, not moving as pleasure surged through her body at the urging of his digits, the ding of the timer ringing in her ears, but at that point she didn't care, but Damon did. She felt him reach for the oven, her half-lidded eyes glancing over at him as he reached for the hot pan. "Damon, don't!" She called out, completely alarmed as he grabbed the pan and put it on the counter, but not without letting out a pained growl in response. When he pulled back his hands, she could see the burns and she reached out for him, "Your hand…" But just like that, his body was already healing him and she shook her head a little, "I guess I still haven't gotten used to that."

She nodded her head at him, rocking her hips against him because she wanted his now healed hand back at her pussy. "Damon," she whined, nodding her head again. She was impatient and she wanted him to make her feel good and the moment his fingers curled within her depths, she was crying out for him. Her arms started shaking, her body trembling, as his fingertips wrapped around her clit and he assaulted all of her senses. She was so consumed with the tightening of her lower abdomen, to the tingles that shot through her body with every thrust of his fingers that she forgot that his dick was even buried in her ass. "Shit Damon… Damon, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" She let out a shaky scream as her spongy walls clenched down on his digits, her milky cum gushing around his fingers as she sunk her body down on him, grinding her pussy against his fingers until her head collapsed against his chest. She rubbed her ass into length, purring for him until he decided to go at her again. Her eyes opened wide as she looked up at him, questioning him because her entire body already felt like liquid and she didn't know if she could take any more, but he was persistent. She felt him pull out of her very slowly and with tender care, he pushed back into her. She could feel the resistance of her muscles, muscles that weren't meant to expand the ways that hers were now wrapped around his cock and her body ached out, a whimper passing through her lips. She wasn't going to deny that this hurt more than she thought it would, but she wanted this, she did, and she wanted to make him happy. She moaned, feeling him nose nuzzle against her neck, a gentle smile pulling on her lips. "So what do I like?"

Jolene's eyelids veiled over her eyes as she waited for his little distraction. When his lips wrapped around the flesh of her neck she knew what was coming and a breathy moan left her lips as she sunk back against him. There was something very sensual about his bite that had her blood pumping through her veins faster, her crimson life wanting nothing more than to end up in his mouth as her heart beat against her chest as he thrust into her again a little sharper than before. She moaned his name several times as he moved inside of her ass, her muscles loosening as the ecstasy rippled through her body, his pace quickening as he pulled his mouth away from her for a moment to whisper in her ear before he sunk his sharp fangs into her skin again, his pace quickening. She could feel a tension beginning to build within her, a tightening that was slightly different, but as equally delicious as the sweet torture that he had just given to her and she wanted to explore it. "Faster, Damon… please, let go." She begged him, whining for him to hammer into her ass like it was her pussy and he quickly obliged. In that first thrust she felt her inner tissue rip against the pressure of his swollen head as he pummeled into her ass, his balls slapping against her firm flesh as he pulled his mouth away from her neck, blood dribbling from the bite marks he left behind. His lips pressed along her upper back making her shiver, a wicked smile spreading on her lips. "You are welcome to try baby." She teased, wanting to squirt for him again, but she was going to force him to work for it even though she knew that it really wouldn't take all that much to make her gush for him again.

He took her challenge with force, his fingers clashing against her clit, a pleasured yelp leaving her lips as he moved his digits down her slit until he could bury his three of his fingers into her cunt. "Fuck," she spat as she started to slam her ass back against his vigorous thrusts. His head collapsed against her back, her own head bending backwards so that she could caress his cheek with the side of hers. "Yes, I want your cum in my ass!" She was eager and that was clear and her words spurred him on further, sending him ripping into her ass until there was just as much pain coursing through her as unadulterated bliss. The pads of his fingers rubbed over her soft spot until she was rolling with pleasure, his fingertips clawing at her clit until she was screaming out for him. There were tears rolling down her cheeks then as her body tensed, lifting to the heavens as her muscles clenched around him so tightly she thought she was going to crush him and then, like an elastic band, her body snapped. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body quivering against him as her walls clenched and released around him in waves, his dick jumping in her ass, jerking against her tight walls as he bucked into her one last time sending his seed deep into her anus. She could feel his seed hitting the backs of her spongy flesh, her own cum rushing out of her like water, the force of her squirt splashing up against the cabinets, overflowing in his hand. Her knees gave out on her then, her body slipping a fraction of an inch before his arm snapped around her, holding her up against him just underneath her breasts as her body went completely limp.

His lips melted into her skin as her heart struck against her chest so hard she could barely catch her breath as her arms went limp and slipped from the counter. She groaned as he pulled out of her, the pleasure masking most of the discomfort as he popped out of her ass, her torn tissue struggling to adjust back to normal. He pulled her to him again, turning her around so that her body could mesh into his front, his flaccid length pressing up against her puffy pussy making her moan into his mouth as their tongues intertwined and mingled inside of her mouth. "Mmm, and I love you my dear, sweet, loving fiancé." Their gaze me then as he suggested they eat, his tongue cleaning up the dried blood at her neck, promising that he would heal her after they had eaten and she wondered if he would take care of the thudding of her aching cunt. "Damon… one problem, I don't think I can move my legs." She still wasn't standing on her own and when she tried to lock her knees and give her lengthy stems some weight, they buckled underneath her. He helped her to the chair then, sitting her down. She looked over at Bo, who was only now coming to and Jolene chuckled, "I think that's a good thing for us." She watched Damon with loving eyes as he worked to clean up the remnants of her lovemaking, the majority of it her mess, but she could tell that he didn't mind in the slightest. "Don't forget to put the cupcakes in the oven too." She reminded him, watching him as he took care of placing the meal she had prepared on the table, serving the two of them until he too could sit down next to her and join her. "Tonight is special; of course I had to go all out for you." She smiled, his hand resting on her thigh, his fingertips curling around her inner thigh, adding just enough pressure to make her overworked senses know he was there.

She swore her entire body shivered at the touch, but then he made her heart melt for him with his sweet words. She wanted to cry then knowing that he was happy with her, that he loved her, that he loved her more than anyone or anything, even going as far as to send Bo a little apology to which their puppy jumped up against Damon's leg, wagging his tail back and forth so fast it was like a blur. He dug into his food then and Jolene struggled to stop herself from shivering so that she could grab onto her fork without it clambering against her plate. "Look what you've done to me," she smiled over at him, her entire body still rolling in shocks of bliss as she stabbed some chicken salad with her fork and she started to eat. By the time she was working on her salmon, she had scooted herself up close to Damon, resting up against his side. She popped one of the deviled eggs into her mouth and she smiled up at him, hearing the timer for the cupcakes ding. "Hmm, I'll get that… assuming that I can stand." Jolene used the table and the chair to get to her feet, her limbs paralyzed at the weight of her as she took a step. "My legs feel like jello and my entire body is aching and I don't think it's safe for me to be on my feet." She giggled, shaking her head as she grabbed onto the countertops and used the counters as support all the way to the oven where she opened the oven door and hissed as she bent to grab the hot pan with a towel covered hand. She set the pan on the top of the counter to cool before she grabbed the ingredients to make the frosting.

She put everything together as Damon finished his food, popping the cupcakes out of the molds and then putting the frosting on when she thought the cupcakes had cooled enough. She then put them all on a plate and somehow made her way back to her seat without falling and losing the cupcakes in the process. "How much you wanna bet that I can't walk come morning?" There was a sparkle in her azure pools as she looked up at him, grabbing a cupcake, offering it to him with love. "Not as sugary as what is between my legs, but I think you'll enjoy it." She watched him take it, removing the cupcake wrapper so that he could bite into it and she looked at him with these expecting eyes until she got the moan of approval that she was looking for. "I told you I'd make you something absolutely sinful… although I'm not sure if that would be the food or what you did to me just now that's making me wet again." She could feel the moisture dripping along her clit and onto the chair as she reached for a cupcake so that she could lick the frosting off of the tip. She groaned in approval, biting into it, enjoying the sweet taste as they ate together. When they were through, she helped him as best she could to put everything away, but even then he still had to carry her to their bedroom, Bo following right at Damon's heels as they laid together in bed. Bo whined at the edge of the bed, clawing at the covers until Jo reached down for him, grabbing the chocolate lab to bring him into bed with them. She watched as Bo circled around the bed, finding a spot towards their feet that he settled into and drifted off to sleep.

Jolene pressed her left hand against his chest with an open palm, her tired eyes looking at the beautiful ring that was sparkling in front of her. She smiled, feeling Damon's arms around her before she looked up at him. "I look forward to making every day happier than the next for you." She let her lips mold to his softly before she could feel her tiredness take hold, but before she could drift away, Damon offered her his wrist so that she wouldn't have to wake up in pain. She drank in his blood, feeling it rejuvenate her body, closing the holes on her neck and even aiding her aching pussy just enough to take the edge off so that she could sleep comfortably. "I love you," she whispered just in time before she felt herself give out to sleep. When she came to the next morning it wasn't at her own will, but because Bo was pressing up against her back, whining for her to wake up, licking his way along her bare back. "I think somebody needs to go to the bathroom." Jolene's lips pressed to Damon's before she pulled herself out of bed and grabbed onto Bo, "You stay there Damon, we'll be right back." She walked out of the room and to the front yard, letting Bo out to go to the bathroom before chasing him down to bring him back into the house and to the bedroom. She plopped Bo down onto the bed and let him jump over to Damon, slobbering all over Damon's nose with barks of joy as Jo giggled, something on the desk catching her eye. Jo grabbed onto a pamphlet and on the cover was this gorgeous picture of deep blue waters, but it was all in Spanish and she didn't understand. "Damon, what's this?" She questioned, crawling back into bed and under the covers so that she could be as close to Damon as Bo would allow her to be. She flashed him the cover of the pamphlet before turning it back around to open it up. "Ce…Cenote Sagrado?" She questioned, knowing she probably butchered the name, but then more pictures came to her view and she could see stairs that led down to the pool of water and she looked up at Damon with wide, saucer-like eyes. "Can we go? Please, please, please, please, please… pretty please with sugar on top? With chocolate topping and a cherry? Pweassseeee?" She begged, jutting out her bottom lip at him with a pout.

**DAMON'S POV –**

"You're right, today is a special day," he told her with a smile, still unable to control the light that shone out through his crystal orbs over the excitement that she was going to be his wife. Damon smirked as her body shuddered, her fork shaking between her fingers as she speared pieces of her chicken salad. "I would say I'm sorry about that, but I'm not," he laughed. He welcomed Jo as she scooted closer to him, the warmth of her skin forming to his side as he took another bite of salmon as the ding of the oven echoed in their ears. "Are you sure babe, because I can get it," he told her, but she was already getting up; using the countertops to guide her weary body over to the oven door. He shook his head a little when she let out a pained hiss, bending over to grab the fresh cupcakes before waiting for them to cool as he cleared his plate. He watched her make the frosting, the smell of the frosting making his mouth water before she returned to her seat with the sweet treats. "Those look delicious love," he complimented, a small chuckle leaving his lips. "I'll take care of you, don't worry," he reassured her, taking a cupcake as he winked at her. "Nothing is sweet as your sugar," Damon nearly growled, getting horny for her again but he knew her body needed to take it easy after what they just did together. He peeled down the paper wrapping, letting his teeth sink into the cream cheese frosting and into the moist cake until a low moan of approval escaped his lips as he chewed and savored every flavor bursting forth on his taste buds. "So good," he told her. His eyes widened a little when she commented on her wetness.

"Well, I'd like to think it's me," he mused with a raise of his dark brows, "but you shouldn't tell me things like that it makes me want to torture you again." Once they were done eating their cupcakes, he helped her get everything put away before carrying her into their bedroom. Damon laid down at her side, making sure he was pressed up close against her; his eyes watching Bo with amusement as he circled round and round at the end of their bed. He turned to look at her when she spoke to him, his face softening at her words. "I feel the same sweetheart," Damon cooed, noticing that she was about to slip off into sleep. "Wait..." he told her, biting into his wrist before he pressed it to her lips; letting her take as much as she wanted before she pulled away. He slinked down under the covers, giving her a tender kiss before he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." It wasn't long after that where sleep finally came to him. It was early morning when he started to move because he could hear Bo whining to go outside. He was about to take him out when he felt Jo's lips on his, a grin spreading across his lips as he pressed his mouth into hers before she got off of the bed telling him to stay there. He groaned in disapproval, blinding reaching for the air theatrically as she disappeared out of their room. When she came out his arm grabbed her under the covers, pinning her to him as she questioned him about the phamplet that he had left on the nightstand. "Close enough," he chuckled at her pronunciation, "I was already planning on taking you there; of course we can go!" He exclaimed.

"Do we have to leave just yet, maybe I want to gobble you up first?" He chuckled deviously, pressing his lips to her soft petals as he let out a little moan; his morning wood pressing against her thigh as he hovered over her. "Let me take a piss and then we'll shower together and get ready," he told her, climbing off of her as he headed to the bathroom. After he had taken care of business the two of them went in the shower, both unable to keep their hands off of each other before Jolene went down on him. After that he ate her out until she screaming for him, which inevitably led to them taking another shower. It was the afternoon before they were dressed in their suits ready to go to the Cenote Sagrado. Damon puppy proofed the bathroom, leaving their little guy in there with puppy pads, food, water, and toys before they made the trek up the coastline to the hills where the underground pools were located. Damon took her hand, leading her down the rock steps down to the cool waters. Most people had left because it was getting dark and there wasn't much in the way of lighting there, but there were still a few couples enjoying the romantic moment like him and Jo were about to. He jumped in first, before he came back up slinging his wet hair as he held out his arms. "Alright, jump," he said, wanting to catch her. She didn't seem to hesitate at all, and his arms wrapped around her when she lept toward him. He pulled her to his chest, dropping his arms out so they were hovering over the clear waters as he helped her do a back float as he gazed down in her eyes.

"So my lovely future bride..." Damon began, "if you're so serious about a woodland wedding where do you want to have it?" He asked her seriously as he guided her around the pool in his arms. Only the sound of nature and the smacking of lips could be heard in their ears as they moved around. He was so glad they didn't allow obnoxious kids there, he didn't really have patience for them. "And I know you said you'd go anywhere with me, but where do you want to go? I want to know how this wedding is going to go down," Damon continued. "Do I get to help you pick out your dress or are we doing this traditionally so I can't see it? I was just thinking since we said we were doing a small wedding I don't intend on having a best man or groomsmen or any of that nonsense. I just want it to be me and you making the vows to one another somewhere special." He was quiet for a second as he fell into though, Jo seeming to do the same thing before he thought of something. "I guess I should tell you that I'm rich," he said with a mischievous smirk on his face as he glanced down at her. "So money will never be an object here." Sometimes he forgot he had money because he never really had use of it. He just traveled aimlessly from one place to the next, sitting on a fortune that he knew nothing to do with besides buy alcohol. Most of what he wanted he just compelled, it was wrong but true. "When do you want to get married? Soon I hope, because I can't wait to call you Mrs. Jolene Anita Salvatore," he winked coyly, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers as he watched a few of the couples get out of the water and leave.

"My brother was right," Damon said after a few moments of just enjoying the scenery around them. He pulled Jolene up then, letting her feet hit the bottom of the pool as he held her in his arms. "I don't regret this at all, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he whispered tenderly, his lips melting into her forehead as his eyes flickered to the corner of the pool were one couple was left still making out and heavy petting. "Hmmm, come here," he said, leading her over to a small cave like area as he pushed her up against the wall with a dirty look in his eyes. His hands reached below the water, his fingertips moving along the hem of the bottom half of her bikini as he bent his neck, his hungry lips capturing hers as he pushed his tongue into her mouth; making sure to silence her before he did what he planned next. His pointer fingers dragged down between her thigh and groin, hooking the crotch of her panties as he pulled it to the side. Damon's free hand reached in the slit of his swim trunks, pulling out his pulsating erection as he thrust deep inside of her. His mouth captured her moan, her muscles stretching and succumbing to them as she wound her legs around his waist. He released her lips then, horniness in his gaze as he smiled at her. "I couldn't have your moans giving away our naughtiness," he exclaimed, "but you can be sure the moment they leave I'm going to take advantage of these echoing stone walls." He gave her a cunning grin, slowly pulling out of her before he plunged back into her wet depths. In the coolness of the water it was a bright contrast to her warm arousal that was sheathing his cock in her sugary goodness.

**JOLENE'S POV –**

Jolene didn't believe that Damon would leave out this tempting of a pamphlet if he had no intent of taking her to the place that was on it which made her happy, but she loved to watch him cave and give her what she wanted when she gave him a good pout. It was almost as though he knew he couldn't say no to her which thrilled her because she finally had someone who wanted to please her as much as she wanted to please him. However, she would never take advantage of his love for her or the kindnesses that he offered, she couldn't do that to him and she wouldn't because it wasn't in her personality to do so. She loved him and she would do the same if he wanted anything from her at all. A big, bright smile fell on her lips when he said that they could go, but then her smile waned slightly when he turned sexual because a sudden tingle rolled down her spine and caused her lips to draw into an O shape. She felt his dick pressing up against her thigh, noticing how he was growing hard for her as his lips collided into hers lovingly and passionately. She parted her mouth for him, opening herself up so that he could put his tongue into her mouth and explore her. She moaned into him, wanting nothing more than to let him have his way with her, but she too wanted to repay him for what he had done for her last night. She nodded her head at him, unable to get a word out, as he got out of bed, causing Bo to lift his head. Jo's fingers patted softly along Bo's head, scratching along the backs of his ears for a moment before she got to her feet, walking into the bathroom without really caring that Damon was still occupying the toilet.

She turned on the water to the shower to get the water to heat up before she stepped into him, Damon following after her and almost immediately, her hands were all over him. She dropped down and squatted in front of him, taking his dick into her mouth until his cum exploded into the back of her throat and then he went down on her, eating her out until she was screaming. It wasn't really any surprise to her that she ended up with her back against the tiled wall and her legs wrapped around his waist, her body clinging to his with desperation until they both came together. Their shower went to waste so they went at it again, cleaning themselves before getting ready to leave so by the time they were ready to go, it was already in the late afternoon. She had on one of the bikinis that Damon had bought for her on one of their trips into town, one of those trips she would always remember because she had changed into every bikini for him and ended up making love to him in the changing room in the middle of the day with other people around, something she wouldn't forget. It was a white bikini; the bottom half had ties at either hip and then the top had a thick strap around the back and it covered enough of her so that she didn't feel uncomfortable and self conscious about herself and then tied around her neck. She felt good in it in front of Damon, but she still pulled on an oversized t-shirt over the top for her own sanity with some flip flops. When they had secured the bathroom for Bo, they left and by the time they got to their destination the sun was already beginning to set.

He helped her with the climb since her vision paled in comparison to his until they reached the pool. Jo could feel her heart begin to beat faster and she made a move towards the stairs, but Damon had other ideas. He jumped right in and she watched him come back up to the surface of the water as she tugged off her shirt and let it fall to the ground. He held out his arms for her then, telling her to jump and she didn't hesitate, she leapt towards him knowing that he would catch her and he did with ease. She laughed, smiling nice and bright as the cold water settling against her skin and immediately began to drop her temperature as goose bumps began to form over her tanned flesh. He lowered her down onto her back, his arms staying underneath her, her eyes connected to his because she didn't like to be separated from him in any way. "Um… Alaska sounds fun." She smiled, naming the first snowy place she could think of off the top of her head. "It really doesn't matter to me Damon. We could marry inside of town hall for all I care; you don't have to go all out to please me. We love each other and that is all that matters." She didn't think that spending a lot of money would be a good idea especially since she liked to save as much as possible and being out of work for so long wasn't really helping her savings account considering she was accumulating bills, but she wasn't about to ruin this vacation for the world. "All I see in my head is snow and a mountain, that's really it. We could go up into the Colorado Mountains too. I've heard wonderful things, but I want the both of us to decide, I don't want you to only please me." She was concerned with that, she didn't want him to sacrifice too much for her sake just to make her happy. This was _their_ wedding, not her wedding, and she didn't want him to regret anything that they did because it was only one day and they would never get it back to redo.

"Well, if I had anyone to go with me to help me pick out a dress, maybe I would make you wait, but since I don't, I want you there to help me. I'm not good with dresses and lace and styles and frill." She shook her head a little ashamed of herself. "And I need someone in my ear telling me it's okay to spend more than twenty dollars on a dress I'll only where once." She was probably making him like her less and less, but she wasn't a girly girl. Her wardrobe consisted of skinny jeans, daisy dukes, tank tops, long sleeved shirts, baggy t-shirts, and couple of dresses that she used for special occasions. She hadn't gone shopping in a long time and the only thing she really ever forked out money for was a pair of high heels so she needed Damon at her side reassuring her that she wasn't making a bad decisions, that and she wanted him to find her sexy while still being modest enough to be beautiful, not skimpy. "That sounds beautiful, that's what I want to. Just you and me, no hassles, no invitations, just our love and that's it." She couldn't wait to sit down and write her vows. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, but she knew she was going to have trouble putting everything into words because she would end up babbling like she always did and that wouldn't go over well for her. She wanted it to be beautiful and her mouth would probably ruin everything just because she couldn't get everything out that she wanted to. They both went silent then as they thought about it and then this smirk formed on his face and he looked at her like he had a surprise and then he let it out and she looked at him as if he was crazy. "Well I suppose if you live for as long as you have, your wealth kind of accumulates over the years?" She had no idea what he did to get his money, but she really didn't care because she wasn't interested in how rich he was.

She watched as more and more couples got up and left until there was only one couple left, going at it very publically with their hands touching each other and their tongues buried down each other's throats, but Jo was a little too preoccupied to notice much else. His lips fell on hers then and she kissed him, falling into him so easily that it already felt like they had been together for fifty years and were still only just getting started. "God, I love the sound of that… I want to get married as soon as we can get our marriage license because I am even more impatient than you are." She wanted to change her name so badly because it meant so much and symbolized so much to her. Taking on his name meant that they were more than just a couple, they were husband and wife, she belonged to him as much as he belonged to her and it was official, recognized by law, but most of all, it meant she would finally have her own little fairytale with him and she couldn't wait for that. She couldn't wait for their lives to become one so that they could travel the rest of life with each other; it was going to be absolutely beautiful. "I just want to be yours Damon and, even though I already am, I want it to be on paper… I really don't know what makes the paper so special, but it is and I can't wait, I really can't. " Her eyes sparkled up at him when he told her that she was the best thing that ever happened to him because the same was true when it came to her and him. He saved her life and made it livable again, made it so she wasn't sad anymore and for that she was eternally grateful and she would be spending the rest of her days making sure he knew that.

He pulled her up to her feet, guiding her towards a small rivet in the pool, similar to a tiny cave that would give them the privacy that she needed from the last couple that was still in the pool. Jolene knew what was coming before Damon could even press his lips to her. He was hungry for her and she could tell and her appetite was just as strong as his was, if not stronger. She moaned into his mouth as his hands explored the tiny bikini that she had on. His pointer finger drifted along her clothed slit and her entire body trembled in response, a thick coat of her arousal drifting in between her folds as he hooked into the crotch of her panties and pushed the white material to the side. She lifted her leg up for him, parting her pussy just enough to give him the room that he needed to get between her legs before he thrust into her body, shocking her pussy. Her lips parted again to let out a moan, but he covered it with his mouth, taking her sex noise into his mouth as her pussy clenched and tightened around his rock hard dick, trying to adjust to the sudden, piercing intrusion. "I'm sorry… I can't help it. What you do to me… my body, I just… it's too hard to keep quiet." When they had gone at each other in the clothing store he had to put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming and, if she remembered correctly, she had bitten into his hand and left some serious bite marks on him for all of a few seconds until he healed. "Can't you just go compel them to leave?" She pleaded, only receiving a smirk in reply which made her believe that he wanted that couple there and secretly she knew that she did as well.

Her cunt sheathed his cock in her wetness, making his penetration easier, the water around them beginning to move with their bodies as he slowly pulled out of her and sent his pelvis crashing back into her body. Each of his movements were sensual, her legs now securely wrapped around his waist, her feet locked behind him at her ankles, her back pressed up against the rough stone and rock of the cave, but she didn't care. Jolene rocked her hips back against him, feeling every last bit of him falling into her, her cunt consuming his as their mouths collided, their tongues intertwining and circling together. Her arms wrapped around his neck very tight because, with every sharp thrust he made into her body, she could feel her back scraping up against the cave wall, letting the jagged edges dig into her skin until she knew she had to have been bleeding just a little. She pulled away from his mouth for air, absolutely desperate to fill her lungs, but that was probably a mistake because just as she was about to breathe out, she felt his swollen head bump up against her G-spot and she rolled into pleasure. A loud moan echoed off of the cave walls as her eyes drifted to the back of her head, her eyelids fluttering closed as the pleasure rippled through her like the water around them. It was at that point that the other couple stopped and stared in their direction, but the darkness of the night as well as the angle of the little cave made it impossible for them to be seen; however, it was enough to get them to want to leave. Once they were up the stairs and out of sight, Jolene let out a string moans with Damon's name falling from her lips as she used the weight of her legs around his back as leverage in order to move her ass, her body meeting his every plunge with one of her own hard movements.

She let go of his neck, reaching behind her to grab onto the back strap of her bikini, letting the white material fall down between them so that her tits could fall into his view. Her nipples were already hard as little pebbles because the white material of the bikini did nothing, it was like a second layer of skin, but she wanted to feel him against her. She le reached behind her and pulled off the back so that the white top fell from her body and then she let the flow of the water take it wherever it wanted to go. She reached down to her hips and undid both knots at her hips that kept the bottoms to her body and she tugged it off of her until she was completely naked. "I don't care if someone sees," she hissed, knowing that he was probably thinking about that for her own sake since she was so self conscious, but if someone wanted as how, they could have it. She could feel Damon getting harder inside of her cunt at her words, this devilish look reflecting in both of their eyes as a wave of pleasure scorched through her body, making her shiver against him. "Fuck yes, right there… mmm, you are so big and my pussy is so tight and so wet and god…" She mumbled into his ear, holding onto him for dear life. "Faster Damon, faster." She knew he could go wild on her, make his movements so fast that they all blurred together until she couldn't tell if he was exiting her body at all and that was what she wanted here. "Oh yes Damon! I can feel you ready to burst, come on baby cum for me, you first this time. I won't cum until you do, that's a promise." She growled, her forehead resting against his as the back of her hand went to rest at the nap of his neck so that they locked eyes with one another and didn't part.

She could feel her body was ready to snap back like an elastic band, ready to climax, but she wouldn't let herself. She bore down onto his dick, her pussy tightening until she was suffocating him inside of her as she pushed her pleasure away because she wanted his seed buried in her womb before she would even think about let go no matter how persistent he was. Jo knew he would see it as a challenge, one that he would want to win by making her cum first, but she wasn't going to fall to him no matter how good his cock felt digging into her cunt until she couldn't manage to breathe anymore. Jo reached down between them using her thumb and pointer finger to wrap around the base of Damon's dick, squeezing him nice and tight like a cock ring so that all of that pressure could build in his balls and tighten his boys up until he was pleading with her to let go so he could pop inside of her. She could see the desperation on his face as he tried to thrust harder, her fingers getting caught between them and hurting, but she didn't lose her resolve. "Don't you want to spill your seed into my pussy Damon? Into my tight, glistening twat, hmm? I know you do because I'm your little whore and you can do whatever the hell you want to my cunt so dirty me up Damon. Make me feel absolutely naughty." She purred, "Make me feel sinful." She growled then, feeling the fire light underneath his ass as he slammed so hard into her she swore she could feel her pelvis shatter. She let out a scream, her forehead falling against his shoulder in a mix of pain and pleasure as he hammered into her because she didn't tell him to stop, she wanted him to keep going because she was still prime and waiting for him.

He was grunting now, his noises echoing in her ears as his dick began to jump inside of her spongy walls until he was jerking wildly inside of her. His hips slammed into hers with sharp thrusts as his cum spewed to the backs of her warm cavern in long, continuous streams burying inside of her so good that none of his semen leaked out from her pussy. She hummed into his ear, knowing that he wanted to continue, but she shook her head because she knew if she let him start that she'd cum in a split second, but it was her turn to tease him. She let her legs fall, his dick inching out of her twat as she slithered down his body until she was on her feet. "Let's hide and seek in the water except, I'm altering the game just a little bit. You want to make me cum don't you? You want to taste me, hmm? Here's the deal, I hide and you find me, you have to eat me out under the water until I cum all over your face. How about it?" When she knew she had his attention and he wouldn't disagree with her she slithered away from him, making him turn around. "Count to ten, no peeking." She warned before he turned around and she swam underneath the water figuring that it would be less noisy and therefore harder to find her, but she knew she really didn't' stand a chance. Still, she wanted to play with him and make him work for her sugary nectar. She swam off into one of the furthest corners knowing very well he would probably pick up on her heart beat or her breathing so she decided to alter the rules a little bit more. She reached in between her legs and ran her fingertips along her slit, her entire body shivering as he reached ten, the pads of her fingers circling around her clit; if he wanted her cum in his mouth, he was going to have to find her before she masturbated herself into high heaven without him.

**DAMON'S POV –**

Damon smirked at Jolene's request to go compel the other couple to leave. He had thought about it, but the idea they had an audience was kinky and exciting all in one and it was making his dick harder by the second just thinking about it. "Well, well, well…my girl likes my gifts," he mused with a low chuckle as he gazed into her eyes, "but aren't you the slightest bit turned on by the fact that they can hear us?" He pulled his throbbing cock out of her walls then, pushing it back in as he started on a steady rhythm; the juiciness of her walls sucking him each time as she hooked her legs around his ass. His mouth met hers then, their tongues joining in a dance that the two had long since perfected as a groan echoed in her moist orifice. Damon's hand guided up her sides, her arms wrapping around him and bringing him closer as he slammed into her; sending her back raking against the roughened cave walls. He could smell the scent of her crimson in his nostrils as her supple flesh dug into the rock, as his wet muscle released hers so that she could get the air she desired. He moved his legs, changing his stance as he pummeled into her again. The waters sloshed around their bodies as he watched her completely enthralled with her facial expressions as she gasped out for air. Then he hit her, bumping around her soft patch of flesh as her voice echoed in the cave around them. Damon grinned, looking over his shoulder to see the couple climbing out of the pool; leaving them alone as the night continued to darken. His hips were incessant, pulling back and thrusting forward like a catapult as his name started to leave her lips in a string of moans.

"I love hearing you," Damon murmured, his lips melting to the corner of her mouth. He let out a gruff growl when she started pushing into him, eliciting more pleasure to ripple up his spine as her muscles clung to him making it challenging for him to enter to her. Damon watched her with ravenous eyes like he was about to devour her. Her strings rolled down her skin, the thin material of her bathing suit dropping to the water as the soft waves took it away as he gazed down at her breasts, licking his lips when her hands disappeared beneath the water; tugging the bottoms off of her as it grazed his dick that was rubbing against it with each plunge into her depths—causing friction. He gave her a questioning look, loving that she was letting go but wanted to be sure she knew what she was doing. As soon as she said what he did he didn't say anything, he just give her a little smile; increasing the pace and power of his dick as it hammered into her tightening pussy. "F, you feel so amazing Jo," he moaned out lout, hearing his own velvet voice echo on the walls. He could feel himself drawing closer, so near to blowing up inside of her, and her lush words followed by her demand made his cock twitch for her delight. "You've got it baby," he cooed, as he barreled into her with an unnatural force that only he could give her since he was a vampire. Damon watched her brow start to scrunch up as her body tried to accommodate his spearing dick over and over again. Their eyes met when she told him to cum, a guttural noise escaping from his chest as his crystal orbs latched on to hers.

He didn't want to let her win, but at the same time he did. His manhood was aching for a release; his boys tightening to the point it was painful as he entered her rippling walls that were trying to milk him dry. "Shit," he grumbled, clenching his eyes shut as her muscles began to cling to him as she fought off her own release. He let out a pained yell as he continued to move inside of her, the feel of her slick sugar walls bringing him to his knees in ecstasy as he moved in her like it was the last thing he'd ever do. "F JOLENE! DAMMIT!" Damon roared, her fingers gripping the base of his dick until he was in pain and the pressure started to build. His testicles were getting as solid and hard as his shaft was as he continually burrowed his length into her feminine hollows. He took large gulps of air as though he really needed them, Jolene's sultry sex talk making him go crazy as he nodded his head in reply; licking his lips. "Yes baby I want to cum for you. I want to feel that little pussy up until it's overflowing with my seed," he whispered salaciously in reply as threw his hips forward, a crack echoing in the waters that his ears could pick up on and that he was sure Jolene felt. That would bruise later for sure. He was like a jack hammer then, dipping into her treasure so fast that the water around them was like a sauna; sloshing and splashing up against the rock and their bodies and he knew he couldn't take it anymore. "F, I'm gonna cum baby, I'm ready," Damon hiss devilishly, his cock jerking and twitching inside of her like it had a mind of its own.

His seed spurted out into the back of her pussy, making her drip with his cum. Damon was ready to send her to heaven, but she seemed to have other plans as she moved away from him. He felt his cock slip from her dripping chasm as he listened to her challenge. He smirked a little, mostly because he knew he would win this. He'd catch her in the darkness immediately thanks to his excellent senses, but he was fine with that, because he was dying to taste her on his tongue and know that she creamed on him because of the bliss he could send shooting through her immaculate frame. "Sure sweetheart, lets play your little game," he mused, turning his back to her as he started to count. "One…two…three…" He could hear the water moving around her frame even though she was doing her best to be quiet. "Four…five…six…seven." Damon chuckled a little, hearing her go under the water for a moment and from the sounds of it she was on the opposite side of the pool now. However it only took him less than a second to smell her tantalizing aroma of her cunt that had his mouth watering for her. "Eight, nine, ten," he counted faster that time, tearing away from the wall as he listened carefully before he shot through the water at the speed of light. The azure liquid shot up around him, parting like the Red Sea as it sprayed in even waves where his body was dividing it until his hands forcefully wrapped around her wrist; pulling the arm that was buried beneath the water Fing herself out to his mouth. There was no way she could fight him then, he was using all of his strength on her—but of course wasn't hurting her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he clicked his tongue, shaking his head at her as he brought her soaked fingers just beneath his nose. "That's a very nasty thing to do to your fiancé, Jolene. I mean…this is the treasure I'm seeking," he murmured, the tip of his tongue running along her digits as he held her stationary there. "And you…well you're trying to get some for yourself, and I think that's very greedy of you. Maybe someone needs to be punished." He bit down on her fingers then, not enough to break skin, just enough to leave an imprint there as she let out a little whimper. His lips parted then, sucking her in as he took all of her juices off of her digits that was mingled with the taste of chlorine from the treated water. "I think someone does," he continued on, his hands moving underneath the water as they grasped her hips. "Technically I followed the rules. I found you, so now I get to make you cum and I know you're close to doing it too," he murmured cunningly, pressing her against the rock wall as he moved his hand between her legs. He pushed her creamy thighs apart, his thumb running over the swell of her clit as it hardened instantly; oversensitive from their romp against the cave rock. "Mmmm, my baby wants me…I know she does, but I want to hear how much," Damon purred, his thumb massaging her jewel in circular motions as Jo's moans began to fill his ears. He dipped bent forward, his lips melting into her collarbone and down between the valley of her breasts before he let the tip of his tongue trail the swell of each of her tits. He kept his fingers purposefully in one spot so that she became over stimulated and pained, taking her cue of her gyrating hips to move—so he did.

He flicked her nub in the other direction; her hips bucking into his fingers like they were possessed as he let out a low chuckle. Damon's lips closed over one of her pink nipples, licking and sucking on it until it was a taut crest. Then he paid homage to her other breast before his lips collided into hers hungrily, his moist tongue wrapping around hers as he pushed his fingers down her drenched slit, her thick moisture collecting on his fingers as he outlined her tight opening. He plunged two of his digits inside of her then, hearing her cry out for him at the sudden force as he began to rotate his wrist in circular motions up inside of her. "You like that? You're so wet around my fingers," Damon purred against her mouth, his tongue slipping back between her petals as he added another finger up inside of her. He was quick, finger Fing her like he was a pro, which in a way he was—but he only loved doing things like this for her anymore. He slipped another digit inside of her, four fingers raking her smooth spongy walls until she was crying out above the two of them. They could see the night sky up through the tropical trees as he thrust his fingers into her tight channel, feeling her walls contract around him as she neared her edge. "I can't let you cum in the water," Damon hummed along her neck, "and I'm not going to go under there to taste you because the water will just dilute the candy you're about to drip on my tongue." He let out a groan as he withdrew his fingers, his hands palming her ass as he hoisted her out of the water; setting her on the stone edge so that her legs were dangling off for him.

He adjusted it so her legs were hanging over his shoulders as he buried his nose in her pussy, his tongue plunging up into her wet walls where his fingers had been spurring her out. She clamped down around him instantly, his fingers crashing firmly against her clit as she sprung a leak into his mouth. He gulped her down, licking her pink twat until she was glistening only in his saliva. "I love you Jolene, I love you so much it hurts," he whispered, pulling her back down into the water as his lips melted into her beckoning petals. "Come on, lets get back to the beach house. I have plans for us." For the two week they continued their Cancun adventures, going on picnics and enjoying one another's company before he drove them back to Ruidoso. They picked up more of their belongings, Jolene letting Ryan know she'd be gone for a while because she was going to get married, and then with that—he drove some more; this time to Colorado. It was a long trip, but unlike his normal trips Damon stopped, getting hotels for the two of them to enjoy one another's company on the way there. It was two days later when they arrived to Bear Lake, one of the more desolate parts of the Rocky Mountains. He had rented out a special cabin for the two of them where they could stay for the planning of their wedding and the honeymoon to come, at least the first half anyway, he hoped to take her somewhere out of the country too. Once he had put all their suitcases in the mattress bedroom he went out to the back where Jolene was letting Bo use the bathroom as he ran around in the foot of snow that lurked there from the past weeks snow.

"It's really beautiful here, isn't it?" He asked her as he wrapped his arm around her, his cerulean hues watching Bo struggle through the white powder he had never seen before. "It's so quiet and peaceful, it's the perfect place to have a wedding," he smiled, turning to look at her before he rubbed his nose to hers; giving her an Eskimo kiss. "I was wondering if you wanted to go down to town today to David's Bridal. We can look at dresses for you and tuxes for me…although I'm much more interested in looking at dresses for you," he smiled brightly. "Then maybe tomorrow we can call around to local bakeries and make appointment for cake testing or something. I don't know, I'm not sure all the steps that are involved, I just know I want you to be my wife and that I want to enjoy the process with you unlike so many other men who make their future brides do it all," Damon chuckled as he brushed his lips against hers. "Hey, look what's over there," he mused with a mischievous grin, pointing to the Jacuzzi that was on the desk; much larger than the one that was at her place back home. "I'm sure we'll put that to good use, huh?" He winked at her.


End file.
